


Well

by iloveqty



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveqty/pseuds/iloveqty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻译 有详细的暴力描写</p><p>　　我不是......我以前不是这样的。我也曾经挺正常的。我把日子过成了一坨狗屎，但没这样过，从来不像这样，而且我原来脑子里也没这些声音，我也曾经尊重我自己。耶稣二舅老爷，我都忘了那是什么感受了。<br/>　　死侍知道自己不是个英雄而且自己绝对不太正常。而蜘蛛侠想要帮助他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436152) by [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette). 



Hi Lataiette, thank you for creating this beautiful fanfic!

文案

　　我不是......我以前不是这样的。我也曾经挺正常的。以前我把日子过成了一坨狗屎，但从来不像这样，而且我原来脑子里也没这些声音，我也曾经尊重我自己。耶稣二舅老爷，我都忘了那是什么感受了。  
　　死侍知道自己不是个英雄而且自己绝对不太正常。而蜘蛛侠想要帮助他。  
　　  
　　译者注：看这篇之前大家可以去看看死侍和蜘蛛侠的Monkey Business漫画，是讲他俩的超萌合作，这篇有点那个漫画续篇的意思。当然没看也无所谓，因为我就是看完小说才看漫画的，不会影响剧情。

另外提前预告，此文有轻微互攻情节。

原作 Lafaiette  
原作地址 [url]http://archiveofourown.org/works/1436152[/url]

本文完结。 　　第一章  
　　  
　　刀？很好。枪？太棒了。那些可爱的粉嘟嘟的看上去老少咸宜的炸弹是他的最爱，当然都得带上。  
　　  
　　还缺了什么呢？脑子里的声音在罗列各种东西，但那些都没什么用，起码都不是要命的。反正他可以出城再买或者直接从目标那里偷来。  
　　  
　　他又往包里看了看，那里面可装不下备用的制服面具和他的内裤了。倒也不是说除了武器和雇佣兵的零碎之外他还有那些私人物品......他总是把食物和钱直接装兜里，这样他什么额外的东西都不用带。  
　　  
　　“哥哥们准备好跑路啦！”  
　　  
　　尽管上个任务棒的屌炸天，但动静搞得太大了，那些条子和超级英雄们估计正在纽约的每条阴沟里找他呢。他没想惹麻烦——他今天通体舒畅，那些绝望的情绪和自我憎恶还没找上来——所以他在大英雄们到达现场之前就跑了。他很快就能逃出城，这样他们就来不及把他抓住，用那些扯淡的失望眼神和尖锐的言语破坏他的好心情，然后把他送到监狱，就算那破地方屁用都没有。  
　　  
　　他是宰了三个人不假。他射杀了一个，砍了一个的脑袋然后把第三个炸的满天都是。几个商店算是完了——妈的，那些小粉炸弹可真给劲！——然后好多好多好多人就被吓的发疯了。  
　　  
　　不过说实在的这只是他死侍平平常常的一天。  
　　  
　　“他们干嘛那么大惊小怪的？”他问他脑子里的声音，而它提醒他好英雄可不喜欢看到血流满地房倒屋塌的场景。  
　　  
　　“那些人都是坏种子！他们连混蛋都不如！他们活该上西天而哥我就该得到报酬！妈的，他们该管我叫英雄！”  
　　  
　　和他脑子里的声音争辩很不容易，那其实就是和自己争辩。它们坚持那些英雄们不喜欢出人命，不管那些人命原来有多恶心。  
　　  
　　他哼哼唧唧的住了口。想要辩赢他自己简直不可能！这肯定说明他本身就聪明绝顶，可是每次输给自己脑子里那些对话框的时候他还是觉得生无可恋。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他抓起包，把最后一次房租留给那个愿意租给他房子的好老太太，然后就走向了门口。他穿着反派们的常服，一件挡雨大衣，用帽子和墨镜盖住自己的脸。死侍制服太显眼了，显得他鹤立鸡群。他要是想轻松离开纽约就得和面具拜拜一段时间了。  
　　  
　　他不喜欢这种裸露感，街上的人可能会盯着他，想着到底什么倒霉事发生在了他身上。希望他们能认不出他是死侍，他们可能就觉得他是个经历的一场大火的可怜人。最糟糕的事儿也就是被中年妇女和老人们躲开，他们可能觉得他有什么可怕的皮肤传染病。能有什么新鲜的。他能接受这些，只要那些人别说的太大声让他们头顶上的超级英雄们听见就行。  
　　  
　　他把他光头上的帽子压的更低了，扶了扶墨镜就打算开门。等他听到那“簌簌”声时已经太迟了。他还没反应过来手就被粘在了墙上，而门把手则被蛛网糊了个严严实实。  
　　  
　　“哦，棒极了~”他在一个红蓝生物从天花板上蹦下来时呻吟着说。“小蜘蛛！宝贝儿，你怎么找到我的？”尽管被抓住让他挺泄气，他还是很乐意看到这个年轻人的，他简直太喜欢他了，小蜘蛛那光芒四射的曲线能让最恶心人的日子明亮十倍。  
　　  
　　“我一直跟着你。” 噢，小蜘蛛听上去可绝对没他那么开心。更像是失望，或是愤怒，没准两者皆备。“爆炸发生时我正在附近，有人看见你逃跑了。”  
　　  
　　“然后你没在街上把我截住，而是跟上了我，好看看我的老巢。”韦德赞赏地咧开嘴笑起来，“你真是个小天才。”  
　　  
　　小英雄在面具下皱了皱眉，他靠近了韦德，伴随着一阵不祥的嗡鸣声。他注意到了，尝试着后退，可他手腕上的蛛网让他动弹不得。  
　　  
　　“你今天杀了三个人。”  
　　  
　　“那是他们活该！”  
　　  
　　“你用残忍的手段杀了三个人，你的炸弹还毁了一个酒吧。”蜘蛛侠在他面前几英尺的地方停了下来，紧握着拳头，他从咯咯作响的牙缝里挤出了这句话。  
　　  
　　“你得跟我走一趟（coming with me 也有到达高潮的意思），威尔逊。我们得谈谈。”  
　　“我警告你，小蜘蛛，哥可是坚挺得很，想要和我一起高潮你可得有点耐心。”雇佣兵挑了挑眉毛，这换来了小英雄的一声低吼，他已经准备把韦德的嘴和胳膊都封严一点好打包带走了。然而他站得太近了，韦德的调戏也达到了效果，这年轻人暂时忘了他没被绑上的双腿。韦德用那双腿狠狠踢向他的——修长的，精瘦的，美味的——身体，然后让他倒在了地板上。  
　　  
　　“威尔逊！”  
　　  
　　韦德从他的腰带里拿出小刀斩断了蛛网。蜘蛛侠的确是迅速而灵活的，但当一把小刀朝他漂亮的小脑袋飞过去的时候也得停下来低呼一声。  
　　  
　　“你给我回来！”  
　　  
　　卧室床边的窗户边有消防梯，他记得......在外边躲小蜘蛛的蛛网总比在小公寓里像困兽一样躲容易多了。  
　　  
　　“威尔逊......！”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　韦德一只脚踏在窗边，背包甩在背后，举起手枪直直的指向蜘蛛侠的脑袋......嗯，这姿势太让他自豪了，简直就是漫画封面或电影海报。连他脑子里的声音都不得不同意。  
　　  
　　“谢啦哥们儿们，”韦德嘴角浮起笑容。  
　　  
　　“行啦，宝贝儿，你知道哥有多不想伤害你。所以哥现在要悄悄的从这扇窗户溜走，如果你要连五分钟......不，十分钟的时间都不给就敢来追哥，那哥就不得不往你那两条性感的长腿之一里放颗子弹了，明白了吗？”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠深深地凝视着他，他紧绷着站立着，仿佛随时都要冲上来。  
　　  
　　“我以为你想要当个英雄。”  
　　  
　　韦德的微笑消失了，他的眉峰蹙了起来。  
　　  
　　“谁说我现在不是个英雄了？”  
　　  
　　“你杀了三个人这个事实。”年轻的英雄向前挪了几步，直到韦德警告地晃了晃枪，“你的手上又沾满了鲜血。”  
　　  
　　“那都是脏血！”韦德纠正了他，“你们这些圣人只用拳头招呼他们，每次一踩到那些连环杀手和强奸犯的脚趾头就对他们说：‘抱歉’！而我直接帮世界抹杀了他们！”他把包扔在地上，猛击着自己的胸膛，继续怒吼着：“那些屎人被干掉了，没错！可是他们死不足惜！你知道他们干了什么吗？你想知道吗？！”  
　　  
　　蛛网头，永远这么正义勇敢，永远知道这个世界和人民们需要什么。  
　　  
　　“我不在乎他们干了什么。”蜘蛛侠又往前挪了几步，韦德的手指在扳机上犹疑不决。  
　　  
　　“他们也许曾是怪物，但那不是杀人的借口。”小英雄摇了摇头，他的声音低沉疲惫，“那从来不是，威尔逊。”  
　　  
　　“别对我宣传教义了，求你了。”韦德呜咽着，转开了视线，“操，小蜘蛛，本来所有事儿都挺好的。我拿了钱，我本来打算欣赏完你的小屁股就离开......为什么你非要给我上思想品德课？”  
　　  
　　“威尔逊，你需要帮助。”蜘蛛侠忧虑的——忧虑的？——声音简直可以算上是可爱了，如果他看上去不是那么严肃而坚持的话。  
　　  
　　韦德毫无预兆的扣动了扳机射向天花板。小蜘蛛蹦了起来，字面意义上的；他粘在了对面的墙上，睁大了眼睛，大幅度的呼吸着。  
　　  
　　“我不需要那些狗屁帮助。”雇佣兵冰冷地回答道，放低了枪口，“而且就算我想，也没人能帮我。有人试过但结果可不好。”他把脸上那些帽子墨镜摘掉，狠狠指向自己的脸：“看见了吗？我可不想再来一遍这个了，小甜心。宣传手册永远都在撒谎。”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠慢慢从墙上下来，探究地看着雇佣兵的脸。他以前不是没见过这张脸，但没有见过这样的，这样被愤怒扭曲着。  
　　  
　　“你不能永远这么生活下去。我知道你不是个坏人，我知道你心里的善意，你只需要有人推你一下然后......”  
　　  
　　“然后什么？”韦德咬紧了牙关，把枪顶在了蛛网头的胸膛上，“然后掉进一个装满了药片的深渊？插管捅进我的皮肤里，还有那些疼死人的实验？”  
　　  
　　“不！”蜘蛛侠看上去被这个念头吓坏了，他的声音里也因为这而带上了颤意，“不，没有这些，我发誓！是别的那些人——正常的好医生——他们......”  
　　  
　　“你到底为什么跟我说这些，小宝贝儿？”雇佣兵凶恶的咯咯笑着，“你一点也不在乎我，你和你的超级朋友们连一丁丁点儿的狗屁都不在乎。我只是一个干扰你们珍贵的团队的一个怪胎。一个只在一些特别奇怪的少的可怜的任务里有用的傻冒！”  
　　  
　　“不，那并不是......！”  
　　  
　　“尤其是你，你！小蜘蛛宝宝。”操蛋的，他的声音充满了紧张和痛苦，他自己知道。他需要他的面具，得有个东西来遮盖他的脸，他的眼睛，他颤抖的嘴唇......“我知道你是最不在乎的那个。你为什么要在乎？因为......嘿，咱就实话实说了吧，我是个坏蛋，一个满脑子发疯的坏蛋，对吧？而你，你是个光芒万丈的大英雄，无私的救世主。”  
　　  
　　韦德惨笑着耸耸肩：“我懂，就连我也不在乎我自己。”  
　　  
　　一股厚重的沉默笼罩了整个房间，雇佣兵看不清蜘蛛侠的双眼，可从他姿势里和他不安的样子，韦德知道他真的很抱歉，他是真的想要帮助他。  
　　  
　　“如果我不在乎你和你的生活的话我是不会跟你说这些的。”年轻人最后开口了，他的语气严肃而自信，“我会直接用蛛网把你捆起来然后送进一个超级监狱或者精神病院，我不会跟你这样说话，我根本不会开始这场谈话。”  
　　  
　　“那真是遗憾。”韦德嘲弄道，神经质的抓挠着颈间的痂，“我每个狗屎的日子里都有这种感觉。哦不，对我来讲更像是恶心那种。”  
　　  
　　那种悲伤的沉默又来了。妈的，只要现在能让他看见那个男孩儿的眼睛，把他所有钱拿走都行！  
　　  
　　他慢慢地把枪放下，心想小蜘蛛的姿势一定是被瞄着他的瘆人的枪口吓的。但小英雄并没有因为这个举动而放松下来，他全身都在尖叫着悲伤的情绪，还有一些韦德解读不了的东西。  
　　  
　　“你到底为什么非要在今天告诉我这些？”他嘲讽的微笑道，“我今天没做什么特别的事儿。我杀了三个人——但我为什么杀他们没人在乎，大家总是以为是为了报酬——炸了栋房子然后逃跑了......好吧第三点可能有点奇怪，哥承认，但其实答案挺简单的。”他就算想哭的时候也能神经质的笑出来，这也算他的一个优点。“我就是不想和你们打。我当时感觉很好，连我脑子里的声音都闭嘴了。”  
　　  
　　“我......”蜘蛛侠向前走了几步，“我一直想和你说说这事儿，真的。你记得两个月之前，你帮我们抓那些恐怖分子的时候？我们一起救了那些人质的时候？”  
　　  
　　韦德皱了皱眉，缓慢的点了头。他当然记得那次无与伦比的合作，如果能让他再次与蜘蛛侠并肩战斗并得到他的感谢，让韦德干什么都行。  
　　  
　　“我......我不明白。你可以做一个好人，韦德。你明明可以真诚的帮助别人，不沾染鲜血和死亡的那种。”小英雄也有点紧张了，“但你却用暴力把自己裹了起来......你明明可以变得更好！你能变成一个真正的英雄，我见过那样的你！”他的声音提高了，变得像怒吼，然后他深吸了一口气，看着面前雇佣兵的反应。  
　　  
　　韦德深深地盯着他。  
　　  
　　  
　　“......人们得到我的帮助了。”  
　　  
　　“可你的手段不对，韦德！”  
　　  
　　“我知道！”  
　　  
　　另一颗子弹“嘭”的击向天花板，白色的墙灰散了下来。这一回蜘蛛侠一动不动，一言不发，他就那么直直地站着，而韦德喘着粗气，将自己的嘴唇咬得鲜血直流。  
　　  
　　“我知道。”他喃喃着，手中的枪滑落到地上。“我不傻。而且我脑子里的声音每个晚上都在叨唠这事儿。”他低垂着眼，空洞地注视着地上的帽子和墨镜，“它们让我蒙头睡一觉，清醒清醒头脑，因为明天也许......会好一点儿。也许第二天我就能找到个办法然后开始改变我操蛋的生活了。”他破碎渗血的嘴角卷起来，构成了一点虚弱的笑意，“可笑的是它们没完没了的说这些，搞得我根本睡不着，我觉得它们是故意的，那些混蛋们。”  
　　  
　　那两个小盒子对他发出咒骂，但现在他能关上它们，多亏了面前蜘蛛侠让他分心了。  
　　  
　　“我不是......我以前不是这样的。我也曾经挺正常的。虽然那时候我把日子过成了一坨狗屎，但也没这样过，从来不像这样，而且原来我脑子里也没这些声音，我也曾经尊重我自己。老天，我都忘了那是什么感受了。可现在......”他低吼着，用手指在脸上抠着，深到皮肤里，直到那些伤疤又开始流血，“现在我成了这幅模样。”  
　　  
　　“韦德，别......”  
　　  
　　“人们老是盯着我，从来不停。就连我藏在面具下的时候也一样。有人能认出我，其他人觉得我是个神经病。而当我离开了面罩......”他痛苦地哼了一声，一脚踢开那顶帽子，又踩碎了墨镜，“他们就开始窃窃私语。人们指着我，嘲笑我，他们被我恶心到了，他们躲着我，假装根本没我这么个人。”  
　　  
　　他刮着自己的皮肤，忽略了他习以为常的疼痛，感觉血顺着自己的脸颊流下来。他知道伤口并不大，但小蜘蛛似乎被吓到了，他又往前走了几步，有点手足无措。  
　　  
　　“我的确不太正常，是吧，蛛网脑袋？”雇佣兵抽搐地笑着，将脸上的手指收紧了，直到巨大的疼痛袭来让他几乎失去知觉。他的癌症让这一切模糊不清，而他的那些自愈因子已经开始工作了。  
　　  
　　“别，韦德，求求你不要这样伤害自己......”  
　　  
　　“为什么呢？小蜘蛛？”他把手移开了，露出了正在快速愈合的鲜红面颊，“你忘了一切伤口对我来说都是暂时的吗？我只拥有疤痕！”他的怪笑里带着忧伤，“......你是对的，也许我的确需要帮助。”  
　　  
　　但他的平静只持续了一秒钟，然后他开始大吼大叫，把床踢得翻到一边：“但我没疯！我只是有点不对劲，行了吧！没人真正正常，我只是表现出来罢了！”  
　　  
　　“我知道，韦德，我只是......”  
　　  
　　“你看到当时的我了，你说我能行！”雇佣兵逼近了蜘蛛侠，他在韦德握紧他的手腕并将他俩的前额相抵时倒抽了一口气。那张伤痕累累的面孔是那么近，血腥的气息更重了。

　　“你看到我能变得多好了！我看到了我的那一面！”  
　　  
　　“没错，我是，你......”  
　　  
　　“那就留下来！”  
　　  
　　有那么一瞬间，小英雄以为韦德要亲吻他，他看到他眼中恳切的泪水。然后韦德就退开了，他扭曲的脸上写满了羞耻，恐惧和希望。  
　　  
　　“我能再做给你看。我可以变得更好，我会努力的，我保证！”韦德说的那么快，他连呼吸都乱了。他看上去像个吓坏了的孩子，隐藏在那副冷酷嬉闹的雇佣兵皮囊之下。  
　　  
　　“求你留下！”他终于哭了，“就一会儿，我给你再做一次！我真的可以的，我发誓。”他从地上捡起了枪，手颤的不成样子。蜘蛛侠伸出了一只手，刚要说话就被韦德打断了。  
　　  
　　“操，操！小蜘蛛，我......我真的......”  
　　  
　　韦德把枪放在下巴底下，就像之前那么多次一样，然后他扣动了扳机，让无尽的黑暗包裹了他。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　韦德醒来的时候是在床上。床被放回去了，床单干干净净地盖在他的腿上。

　　他摇摇晃晃地坐起来，意识到他的大衣被脱掉了放在椅子上，和他的帽子，他的破墨镜和手枪放在一起。  
　　  
　　他就那么盯着那些东西，直到他的视线开始变得模糊起来。他的意识在黑暗的想法中游走。他想着蜘蛛侠，他说的话，他悲伤又忧虑的声音。一切都搞砸了，他对自己的绝望恐惧和厌恶毁了另一天。  
　　  
　　那些声音又响起来了，告诉他一些他早知道的事，提醒着他的痛苦和失去。  
　　  
　　然后另一个声音——真正的那种——打断了他脑内的嘈杂和他之前冷酷的沉思。

　　“你觉得怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　他惊叫了一声看向左边，小蜘蛛就坐在床边，面罩提到鼻子那里，手放在膝盖上。他看起来那么平静安适。在经历了之前的那些混乱的争吵之后，这个房间现在弥漫着美妙的安静平和。  
　　  
　　“你.....”韦德不可置信的摇了摇头，“你......怎么......”  
　　  
　　“我留下了。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛嘴角翘起，语调温柔。  
　　  
　　雇佣兵哼唧着一些愚蠢的词语，然后看向那洁白的床单。小蜘蛛突然好像不好意思了。  
　　  
　　“哦！我......旧的被我用来擦血了。”他清了清喉咙，指着韦德的脸，“你的血弄得满头满墙都是，所以我只能......”  
　　  
　　“多谢了。”

　　韦德看着他，他的心在看到一阵红潮划过小蜘蛛的脸颊时猛地跳了起来。  
　　  
　　“没什么。”  
　　  
　　有一阵沉默降临了，但这次既不沉重也不怪异了。这是一阵让人舒心的安静，韦德靠着床头板放松下来，看着面前的年轻人，而那人则又一次温柔的问道：“你觉得怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　雇佣兵深长地吸了一口气，他嗅到了血液混合着火药的气味，还有干净床单的味道。空气中还有蜘蛛侠的气息，那么让人安心，当那年轻人把椅子挪近时他的嘴唇都干涩了。当那双温暖的手搭在他的胳膊上时他小小的畏缩了一下，这不是他所熟悉的疼痛和危险的肢体接触。但这很好，他很喜欢被这样触碰，他想让小蜘蛛这样摸他一辈子。  
　　  
　　韦德抬起了双眼，看着小英雄，微笑着。  
　　  
　　“我感觉好极了。”  
　　  
　　毫无疑问。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　第二章  
　　  
　　“我会和其他人打个招呼的。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛还站在床边，双唇抿成一道坚毅而单薄的直线。而韦德，还是之前的打扮，就是没戴墨镜，他震惊地看向那个年轻人。  
　　  
　　“真的？”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠点了点头，韦德低垂了视线，咕哝着含糊不清的“谢谢”。他捡起他的包，因为感受到它重量的减轻而做了个怪相。看来小蜘蛛把他的武器都拿走了，就留下了一套备用的死侍制服和一点必需品。刀枪弹药都堆在墙边，韦德看了一会儿那些装备然后才回头看小蜘蛛。  
　　  
　　“所以你就这么放我走了？”  
　　  
　　“这也不是第一次了，记得吧？”蜘蛛侠叹着气站了起来，看着射满了弹孔的墙壁。韦德无法看清他面罩下的表情，但那肯定不是开心。他的姿势一如之前，表达着除了悲伤的别的什么东西。  
　　  
　　“我知道你为什么放我走。”韦德苦笑着，“你可怜我，对吧？”  
　　  
　　现在小蜘蛛是那个惊讶的说不出话的人了。而在最初的空白过去之后，他迅速地摇了摇头，面罩下的双眼睁大了。  
　　  
　　“不！不是......”他重重地喘着气，“是我懂你......我懂，韦德。我知道没有第二次机会的感觉是什么。”他丧气地耸着肩坐了下来，“有时候，当我看着你，我看到的是一个扭曲的自我。如果我在最开始当蜘蛛侠的时候没有我家人的支持的话，我可能就是另一个你。只是一个小小的区别而已。”  
　　  
　　韦德走近了他，反常的安静着，而小蜘蛛叹着气，最后说道：“我们非常相像，韦德。这就是我为什么想帮你。”  
　　  
　　“没人能帮我。”韦德说着自杀之前所说的话，声音低沉而粗粝。蜘蛛侠皱着眉抬头看向他。  
　　  
　　“你曾经尝试过吗？”小英雄问道，又一次站起来靠近了一动不动的雇佣兵，“你留意过别人的忠告吗？那些好心肠的人对你说的话你听过吗？我知道对你来说相信别人不容易，但你什么时候能不要再自怨自艾，去为自己做点什么？”  
　　  
　　“我无路可走，蜘蛛侠。”韦德嘟囔着，房间里的空气又凝滞了，“我都试过了，我把那些送我去研究中心的科学家都宰了，我试着杀自己试了足有一千遍！我连一个被人捧上天的精神病专家都试过了(不知道是不是死侍屠杀漫威宇宙那次)......”  
　　  
　　“可问题就在这儿！”小蜘蛛用纤长的手指猛戳着他的胸膛，韦德最终退步了，可他伤痕满布的脸在迷惑与怒火的双重作用下更是扭曲。  
　　  
　　年轻的英雄透过面罩上的白色透镜凝视着他：“你不是靠杀戮逃避，就是彻底放弃不给自己一个机会。这就是你的问题，威尔逊。”  
　　  
　　“可是就像你刚才说的，根本没人给我机会，凭什么我得自己挣？”雇佣兵啐了一下，握紧了拳头，他快要爆发了，他想把蜘蛛侠丢在这里然后彻底忘了这可恶的一天。但小英雄再一次惊讶了他。  
　　  
　　“我给你。”蜘蛛侠微微昂头，他比韦德矮一点儿，这样他现在刚好直视着韦德的眼睛，“我会给你机会，韦德，我再给你一次。”  
　　  
　　“那可是......”韦德瘪着嘴，他看上去像个不肯承认自己错误的孩子，“那......那也没用！这从来就没成功过，要不我们也不会在这儿瞎吵了。就连你，还有你可爱的声音和漂亮的屁股，都帮不了我。”  
　　  
　　漫长的沉默降临了，蜘蛛侠看着年长的雇佣兵，而韦德不喜欢他这样。他低下了头，希望帽子能遮盖住他的脸。  
　　  
　　“......我知道了。”最后小蜘蛛打破了沉默。韦德咬紧了嘴唇，脑子里一团乱，已经在流泪的边缘了。不，他不会在蜘蛛侠面前哭哭啼啼的，起码今天不行。  
　　  
　　他不敢抬头，他听见那个年轻人起身了，路过了自己，留下微弱的属于蜘蛛侠的气息在空气中流淌。  
　　  
　　“你走吧，威尔逊。我会告诉其他人你可能已经离开了，这样你真正离开的时候会容易点。”  
　　  
　　“等等......等等！”  
　　  
　　韦德抬起头向蜘蛛侠声音传来的方向看去，他看见小英雄站在窗边，一只脚已经迈了出去，正要射出蛛丝荡走，离开这悲凉的小公寓。  
　　  
　　“我......我想我能再试试，但......但你得和我一起！”韦德几乎是奔过去才将将拉住蜘蛛侠的手，小蜘蛛眼睛睁大了，几乎被这手腕上突然的力度震惊了。  
　　  
　　“没错！”韦德露出一个小而疯狂的微笑，“是你说你知道我能变好，对吧？你看到了，你也相信我能成为个好人......嗯，也许你是对的，但你要是想让我把心底的善意和英雄主义逼出来，那你就得帮我。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛皱起了眉头，但他没有打断韦德，相反的，他把那只脚收回了房间里，认真的听着。韦德简直感谢上苍，他用力把他们的手扣在了一起。  
　　  
　　“你是个好人，那种最好的，最正义的，最无私勇敢的人。也许不是每个人都喜欢你......”听了这话，蜘蛛侠的眉头皱得更紧了。“......但是，嘿，当你拼了老命救他们的时候，没人被你吓得吱哇乱叫，也没人看见你就想吐。”韦德逆来顺受地苦笑着，“而且你也能摘了面罩干活，没人看见你的小脸能觉得恶心，这我可以保证。”  
　　  
　　年轻人的表情变得温柔了，他握紧了韦德的手。雇佣兵低头看了看他们十指相扣的手，不自觉的裂开了嘴，他接着说：“所以除了你没人能帮我。你是唯一一个能在这事儿上指导我的，蜘蛛宝贝儿！你知道其他英雄对我不像你这么有耐心，而且他们......他们也不会明白的......”韦德的双眼因希望而闪烁着，“但是你能，对吧？”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠回应了他的注视，他看着韦德，而韦德这一次没有回避，他把那双瘦长强健的手握的更紧了。然后小蜘蛛缓缓地点了点头，问道：“那你想怎么做？”  
　　  
　　“你是世上最棒的蛛网头！”韦德咯咯笑着，他的兴奋和快乐就要从他身体里溢出来了，“我什么都听你的，你每次巡逻我都跟着，你让我做什么我就做什么。你就是得说得简单点儿，哥挺聪明，但没你那么超级聪明。”  
　　  
　　“那......你想当我的跟班儿？”  
　　  
　　韦德几乎能看见蜘蛛侠在他的蛛网脑袋底下自鸣得意的小样子，所以他撅着嘴愤愤说道：  
　　  
　　“想得美！我们要成为搭档！纽约从来没有过的超级棒的搭档！”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛松开了韦德的手，严肃又坚定地把手抵在了他的嘴唇上。有那么几秒，韦德简直希望这温暖的触碰永远别停，可那些声音——在短暂的离场之后又卷土重来了——提醒他别得意忘形。  
　　  
　　“我们得定点规矩，威尔逊。”  
　　  
　　“呃。  
　　  
　　脑子里立刻想起了叫他别再听下去的建议，但这太迟了。他们之间的距离太小了，而小蜘蛛的声音和话语使他渐渐泥潭深陷。他倒不是很在乎这对他的影响。偶尔听听别人的建议，尤其是蜘蛛侠的，也感觉挺不错。  
　　  
　　“第一，你绝对不能——我再说一遍——你绝对不能杀人。我不在乎你面对的杂种们是谁，但你绝对不能杀他们，不能掏肚子，不能砍头，不能把别人捅个透心凉。”  
　　  
　　“那一枪崩了他们呢？”韦德挑动他没有毛发的眉梢，小蜘蛛一如预料得给了他脑袋一下。  
　　  
　　“不行！你不能杀他们！”他眨了眨眼，思索了一会儿，又加道：“你也不能把他们弄得生活不能自理。就让他们失去行动能力就行了，我说清楚了么。”  
　　  
　　“啊呀，那可真是太太太无聊了！！”雇佣兵哀嚎着，把他脑子里鬼哭狼嚎的不满声音全都重复了一遍。  
　　  
　　“我不管你无不无聊。”小蜘蛛看着他抽疯，然后伸出了两个手指。  
　　  
　　“第二点，按计划行事。别事到临头突然蹦出个疯主意然后把我吓出心脏病来。咱们得合作，懂吗？”  
　　  
　　“你就会按计划行事，蜘蛛宝宝。”韦德疤痕纵横的笑脸变成了一副下流表情，“而且我知道咱们可以在别的地方合作一下~~~你明白哥的意思吗？~”  
　　  
　　“额，我明白。”小英雄面无表情地说，都懒得跟他多说。他继续刚才的话，又伸出了三根手指，哦，那三根可以放在他......里的小指头，不，不行，专心，韦德，集中注意力！  
　　  
　　“第三点，我们每天晚上见面然后一起巡逻，但如果我有复仇者的任务，你就不能和我一起去。正式的复仇者任务如果队长不同意的话不能让别人参与，一次也不能行，所以我不能和你一起。”  
　　  
　　“那要是出了事儿而你需要帮助呢？”韦德因为想到能在一些特殊任务里和其他英雄一起战斗而兴奋起来，“我想到时候你就不在乎那些规矩了。”  
　　  
　　“出了事儿你就能来，但最好别盼着出大事儿，行吗？”小蜘蛛突然有点担心，“咱们这样搭档得多久？”

　　“直到我变好，哈哈，变得像你一样是个大英雄。”  
　　  
　　“......那可得好几年，威尔逊。”  
　　  
　　韦德和脑子里的声音都气鼓鼓的了，尽管蜘蛛侠根本看不到他脑子里的对话框。  
　　  
　　“我以为你挺积极的。”  
　　  
　　“我是很现实，不过......”小英雄叹了口气，放下了他的手臂，“行吧，咱们就试试看看结果怎样。”韦德几乎快乐的尖叫出来了，他扑到了蜘蛛侠身上，一时间忘了他没穿着制服也没戴面罩。小蜘蛛在他怀里僵硬了，韦德能通过光裸的胸膛和脖颈直接感受到他的温暖。  
　　  
　　“哦，噢......对不起，我没想让你感觉到......这个。”韦德不自然的把他拉开了，再一次避开了小蜘蛛的眼睛。他强健的肌肉，柔软的曲线和他迷人的暖意仍然在韦德的意识里横冲直撞着，要忘掉这些可不容易。  
　　  
　　“我会和队里其他人谈谈，我会实话实说。”小蜘蛛嘴角勾起一丝笑意，“你很幸运，队长那么善良，他会理解的。”  
　　  
　　“那其他人呢？”倒不是说韦德真的那么担心，但他那点小心思使他不想让小英雄为难。他知道被别人随意批评的感受，他们也会那样对小蜘蛛吗？”  
　　  
　　“罗根可能就觉得我是个神经病。”  
　　  
　　“然后开始猛灌啤酒”  
　　  
　　“一边抽着他那些臭哄哄的雪茄烟，肯定的。”小蜘蛛绷不住脸笑了出声，他的笑声让房间更空荡燥热。韦德清了清喉咙，想要忽视他心里满溢的古怪感动。  
　　  
　　“别担心，韦德，我说过要帮你的。”蜘蛛侠的笑容扩大了，“其实，我真高兴你能提出来，我以为你又要放弃了。”  
　　  
　　“所以你刚才才打算离开？”韦德试着让自己痛楚又受伤的控诉语气听上去不那么明显，但话一离嘴他就清清楚楚的听到了那丝意味，小蜘蛛也察觉到了，他低下了头，看上去有些自责。  
　　  
　　“我能做的并不多，我的确是想放弃来着，可你是那么顽固不化，我还怎么坚持？我知道你倔的要命。”他说着迷惑地歪着脑袋，“可这回你怎么又改主意了？”  
　　  
　　脑子里的声音问了他同样的问题。奇怪，它们怎么会不知道。但韦德的确是困惑了，他张了张嘴却又发不出声，于是只能闭上了。最后，他耸着肩做了个鬼脸。  
　　  
　　“管他的！重要的是我现在接受，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　他们长久地对视着，这无声的交流让韦德很想就此逃走，或是钻到床下去躲避小蜘蛛白色眼罩下的视线，那些他无法理解的注视。  
　　  
　　最终是蜘蛛侠扭头了，他看向窗子，以及窗子背后那灯火辉煌的纽约。  
　　  
　　“现在我得走了，去和大家会和。那我们明晚开始，行吗？”  
　　  
　　“咋？！”韦德看上去像个被吓坏了的小狗狗，可自己却毫不自觉，“今晚就开始不行吗？”  
　　  
　　“我得先把这事告诉队长，然后再把你的烂摊子收拾了。”蜘蛛侠言简意赅。而韦德却哼哼唧唧的不死心：“哎呦！哎呦！！他们肯定早干完了！而且条子们没准都放弃抓我了，他们知道哥的能耐。”  
　　  
　　“所有人都知道你的能耐，韦德。”小蜘蛛提醒他，他的声音带着一丝同情，“外面还乱着，到处躲是警报。咱们明天开始吧，好吗？”  
　　  
　　雇佣兵自嘲的笑了，心里有点生气，但还不至于表现出来。他应该习惯这种烂事儿了。  
　　  
　　“你说明天，就是为了不用和我这个杀了三个人的疯狂罪犯一起被人看见，对吧！”  
　　  
　　“没有。”小蜘蛛听上去对这种想法感到愤怒又反胃，“我还没那么狭隘，而且我的名声也从没好到哪儿去，多亏了乔纳森。”他用三根手指扳过了韦德的下巴，强迫他看着自己：“而且你到现在身上可不止三条人命，威尔逊。要是按你的逻辑，我现在应该看都不看你一眼。”  
　　  
　　韦德皱着鼻子，在小蜘蛛手指里做着怪相，他的疤痕被挤成了千奇百怪的模样，但他还是嘟囔着服从了。  
　　  
　　“很好。”小蜘蛛后退了一步，瞬间韦德就已经开始怀念他的指尖在自己脸上鲜明的触感，“我们明天在这儿见？嗯，午夜十二点？”  
　　  
　　“十二点~”韦德咧着嘴美滋滋的，眼中闪烁着贼光，“我会为了咱们的约会盛装打扮哒！~”  
　　  
　　“这不是个约会！”蜘蛛侠回道，嗯，他是脸红了吗？！韦德只能看到他的下巴，但那绝对是个羞羞脸。或者，可能是吧。  
　　  
　　“我们应该叫这个是......精神，呃，疗程。”小英雄说道，最后几个字因为自己柔软的肩膀突然被韦德圈住而变成了呻吟。  
　　  
　　“当然啦，宝贝儿！我应该躺在一个沙发上，就像你在电视里看到的那样！”雇佣兵做出了一个亲吻的“吧唧”声，“你能加入吗？这样我的另一个小脑袋也能‘精神’~‘精神’~了。”  
　　  
　　“威尔逊！”小蜘蛛把他推开了，这一回绝对是红着脸恼羞成怒了，“你要是敢在巡逻的时候讲这种黄笑话，那这就是最后一次见我了。”  
　　  
　　“不！不！我乖乖的，发誓！”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛一只脚跨出了窗户，为发射蛛丝做着准备，他回头说：  
　　  
　　“明晚十二点，别忘了！”  
　　  
　　“我怎么会忘了和我最爱的蛛网头大合作的处女秀呢？”韦德朝他挥手告别，但很快他兴奋的笑脸就被一种更为细腻，更为疏远的表情取代了。  
　　  
　　“小蜘蛛。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”蜘蛛侠回道，挑起了一挑眉毛，他的一条手臂已经伸向了远处的摩天大楼。

　　“.......没事，别在意了。嗯，小心点儿别掉下来。我可不想你漂亮的小屁股摔的稀巴烂。”  
　　  
　　“少操心了。”小英雄在射蛛网之前哼道，“明天见，还有，别惹麻烦。”  
　　  
　　“我想我已经陷到一团乱麻里了。”韦德喃喃道，他的心里小鹿乱撞，而一直藏在帽子下的脸潮红的更厉害。

 

　　  
10.13 第三章

　　注意！本章有更多的血腥暴力情节。  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛才刚一从窗户进来，韦德就张开双臂用一个闪瞎人眼的笑容迎接了他。嗯，要是没被面罩遮着绝对能闪瞎他。  
　　  
　　我们的小英雄在窗边停下，有点希望自己是真的瞎了。

　　“那......那是裙子吗？”

　　他问完默默地转身瞄准了对面的屋檐，韦德吓得直瞪眼：  
　　  
　　“嘿！嘿！你干嘛？”  
　　  
　　“这主意糟透了！”  
　　  
　　“嘿，是颜色的问题吗？我觉得亮粉色挺适合我的！而且这回都没那么多蕾丝了！”

　　小英雄瞟了一眼韦德，表示反对。  
　　  
　　“你在大红的腈纶上穿亮粉的女仆裙。红色和粉色根本就不搭。连我都看出来了，我品位烂到爆！”  
　　  
　　韦德垂头丧气的， 他仔细地想了想小蜘蛛的话，然后哀叹起来。  
　　  
　　“你说的有点道理。”  
　　  
　　可他的骄傲没让他就此打住，他又立刻用一种被冒犯的语气反驳道：“反正你从来也不喜欢我的这些裙子。你上次一见我穿那件完美的的洛丽塔式连衣裙就凶得要命。”  
　　  
　　“当时有疯狂的杀手猴追在你屁股后面要你的命。那种拖拖拉拉的裙子简直不能更不应景。”小蜘蛛分毫不让，听上去也挺不好惹的。雇佣兵生气地看向一边，双手抱在粉色的丝绸胸衣上。  
　　  
　　“咱们还得一起巡逻呢。这可不是闹着玩的，更不是个笑话，威尔逊。所以我求求你，求你认真一点。”小蜘蛛好像突然看到到了隐藏在那件瞎眼洋装背后的东西。  
　　  
　　“你不能带这些去巡逻。”  
　　  
　　韦德听闻简直像是让人迎面打了一拳，他气喘吁吁地嚷起来。  
　　  
　　“这些是我的枪，小蜘蛛！我就靠这个干活，这和我的制服是一套的！”死侍的面具在他的前额和嘴边褶皱起来，“这是我的亲生孩子们，你不能把他们带走！”  
　　  
　　“那好吧。”小蜘蛛又举起手臂，直视着韦德，“那咱俩就散伙。”  
　　  
　　“别啊！”韦德悲鸣道，脚在地上跺得砰砰响，“你不能临时变卦！这和说好的不一样！”  
　　  
　　“我们昨天就说好了，威尔逊！不能杀人，不能重伤！你不能带枪！”  
　　  
　　“谁告诉你我带枪就是要杀人了？”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛懒得和他说，给了他一个嘲讽的眼神。  
　　  
　　“你根本不信我！”韦德尖叫道。要不是他现在正孩子气地撅着嘴（他老是这样），而且那些亮粉的织物正可笑的紧贴着他强壮的身躯，小蜘蛛简直以为他又要发疯了，“我能自我控制，你知道吗？我知道打架应该什么时候停手——不过可能除了打飞机的时候......但我知道怎么用枪干仗不干人！”  
　　  
　　脑子里的声音懒洋洋地提醒韦德不应该提那么多手淫的事，尤其从小蜘蛛鼻子皱起的幅度看他更应该立即住嘴。  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛叹了口气，改变了话题：“对不起，威尔逊。但是没错，我不信任你的自制力。我知道你打起架来一向不管不顾。”他摇着头示意韦德把枪套里的武器拿出来。“只要我一确定你能在战斗里不伤人命，我马上就让你用，但现在不行。”  
　　  
　　“那我能拿上我的武士刀吗？嗯，甜心，我没别的东西可用了。”韦德开始把手枪叮叮哐哐地往地上卸，丝毫不在意弄出的噪音和混乱，“我不像你，我不能用手腕里射出的白浊糊敌人一脸。”他像个淑女一样不屑地哼了一声，“我可比你有品多了。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛没回答他，只是又迈回了公寓里。韦德现在就简直恨死那破面罩了，它把小蜘蛛一切的表情都盖了起来。他知道自己也带着。但他的死侍面罩是不得不戴，他的面罩不一样，他的面罩是厌恶，恐惧和缺乏自信的集合物。可小蜘蛛的面罩，他的面罩代表了希望，正义，是一面保护小蜘蛛真实身份的盾牌。不像韦德的，死侍面罩是一座高墙，韦德藏在那后面，就不用再饱受世人冷眼，就能遮盖起他的累累伤痕。  
　　  
　　“韦德？”  
　　  
　　当小蜘蛛的手碰到他的小臂时，雇佣兵惊得跳了起来。他慌张地后退，哆嗦着，警告地看向小英雄。  
　　  
　　“对......对不起，你看起来有点走神。”小蜘蛛清了清喉咙，指向窗户，又一次顾左右而言他，“我们应该早点动身。”  
　　  
　　“啊......！对啊，没错，走吧！”  
　　  
　　脑子里的声音又开始对他嚷嚷着各种建议：他绝对不能再提起任何有关手淫，他的伤疤，使他夜不能寐的剧痛和他的噩梦的任何话题。  
　　  
　　[i]也别告诉小蜘蛛关于我们的事儿。你要是想赢得他的心，你就得表现的正常点！[/i]一个声音叽叽喳喳的说。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　现在他们真的要出发了。韦德觉得有点紧张。小蜘蛛蹲伏在窗台上，审视着下面的街市。妈的，这个姿势让他看起来是那么的......  
　　  
　[i]　别摸他！[/i]  
　　  
　　哦，操。韦德猛吸了一大口气，收回了手看向一旁。还好小蜘蛛没注意到他鬼祟的行动，他回头说起了巡逻和英雄的事。韦德尽力显得有兴趣的听着。  
　　  
　　“咱们从这片开始。既然你不能跑在街上追我，也不能坐车或其他的什么，咱们就只能换种方法了。”他看向苍天祈祷着，“求你了，上帝，别让这变成个坏主意。”  
　　  
　　“我听着呢！”韦德若有所思地喃喃道，他提起点兴趣了，所以兴奋地张开了嘴，“你那聪明的小脑袋瓜里又琢磨什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“你得骑我。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛话一离口就后悔了，他呻吟着捂住了脸，而韦德咯咯笑着靠近了小蜘蛛的脸。

　　“哦，天哪，小蜘蛛宝贝儿！我不知道你那么开放~”他可笑地拍着胳膊，这姿势因为他闪亮的裙子而变得更不能直视了，“真淫荡！但我愉快的同意了！~”  
　　  
　　他已经回身朝床走去了，而小蜘蛛一把拉住了他的手腕。  
　　  
　　“我不是那个意思！”他说道，声音不受控制地提高了。他的手也有点抖。“我是说我用蛛网荡起来的时候，你得用力抓住我，这样咱们才能一起前进。”  
　　  
　　“所谓我们得紧紧地贴在一起？就像这样？”韦德用一只手环住了小蜘蛛劲瘦矫健的腰肢。他现在更加放松，因为他现在穿着制服，小蜘蛛感觉不到他的皮肤。  
　　  
　　“没错。”小英雄皱着眉说，“你要是敢动手动脚，我就把你扔下去。”  
　　  
　　“你可舍不得！”韦德笑得贱兮兮的，把距离拉近到小蜘蛛得用一只手撑住他的胸膛，“我们现在是伴侣啦！”  
　　  
　　“再跟我说一遍我干嘛要这么折磨自己。”年轻人叹息着，从韦德的怀抱里挣脱出来，并示意他从后面夹住自己。“行了，咱们已经浪费太多时间了！我还有几个小时就得去上班了。”  
　　  
　　“噢噢噢噢，你还上班？小宝宝？”韦德用他的四肢把小蜘蛛过得严严实实，感受着他的温暖气息，把头舒服地靠着小蜘蛛肩膀上。小义警转头瞪了他一眼。  
　　  
　　“别瞎叫。”  
　　  
　　“你昨天可没这条规矩！”  
　　  
　　“现在就有了！不许瞎叫外号，别人听见了就会......”  
　　  
　　“就会以为咱俩是一对儿？”雇佣兵冷哼道，“我明白，没人想让别人误会和我搞在一起了。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛试着回答，但却无话可说。他闭上嘴，在面具下显得毫无感情。  
　　  
　　“行了。”他说着抬起了一条手臂，“准备好了吗？”  
　　  
　　“时刻准备着！”韦德将怀里的温暖身体抱得更紧了，感受着红蓝紧身衣下强健的肌肉，“我早就想骑你了，小蜘蛛。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛叹着气起跳了，在雇佣兵开始在他耳边大吼时吓得一哆嗦。  
　　  
　　“去左边，左边！妈的这太好玩啦！！哦，看，看那个热狗摊！”

　　“我们还得去巡逻！别扭来扭去的了！”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”韦德性感地低吟道，“我让你下面紧得发疼吗？宝贝儿？”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛猛地在空中转了个身，吓得韦德大叫起来，然后才仁慈地又射出一道蛛丝，而他自始至终也没失去平衡。  
　　  
　　“你看到什么麻烦了吗？”他严肃地问道。街上的人们抬头看着他们，被韦德的尖叫和这不寻常的组合迷住了。相机手机在咔咔作响，有人在录视频，有人在对他们指指点点。不过除了这些，没什么能引起小蜘蛛的注意。  
　　  
　　“我们要上油管啦！小蜘蛛！”雇佣兵乐得发了疯，朝两个看呆了的青少年挥舞着手臂。“嘿！下次你突然玩儿空中大螺旋的时候提醒哥一声，我觉得早上吃的吐司要掉出我的嗓子眼儿了......”  
　　  
　　“千万别！”小爬虫的声音充满了愤怒和后悔，但好像还夹杂着一丝恳求，“你要是敢吐，威尔逊......”  
　　  
　　“我这么晕头转向又不是我的错！”韦德贴的他更近了，一只手摸着小蜘蛛的胸口。“慢点儿，我才第一次这么玩儿。我以为你要更温柔呢！”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛咆哮着呼出一口气，在一个屋顶上停了下来。而当韦德赖在他身上不下来的时候，他狠狠地给了他一肘子。  
　　  
　　“这是哪儿？”雇佣兵边揉着痛处边问道，“这里可一点都不浪漫，宝贝儿！”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴好好听我说。”  
　　  
　　“我闭不住嘴也听不进去。我能干点别的吗？比如，我能说说碧伊·阿瑟吗？我对武器的热爱，或者，你喜欢闪亮的东西还有大把的钞票吗？”  
　　  
　　“我们现在在保护这个城市！”小蜘蛛嘶嘶地说，蹲伏在屋顶的边缘，俯视着棋盘一般的街道。  
　　  
　　“怎么保护它？你所做的一切就是这么便秘地蹲在这儿盯着那些破车。”  
　　  
　　“任何事都可能发生。超市也可能会有人抢劫。一场普普通通的争吵都可能演变成惨案。可能有个老太太需要人扶着过马路。怪兽，外星人，疯狂科学家。”小蜘蛛转过身继续罗列着他的“犯罪”单子，但韦德抓着屁股无聊的要死。  
　　  
　　“你每晚就干这个？”他不敢相信地问道，“耶稣的亲娘咧，这逊毙了！你应该是个超级英雄！”  
　　  
　　“超级英雄们就是做这个的。”小蜘蛛冷冷地回答道，没有掩饰他受伤的骄傲，“并不在于它是不是无聊。我们必须成为这个城市的守护者，帮助者，这是我们的职责。”  
　　  
　　“呃啊。”  
　　  
　　韦德嘭地跳到了小蜘蛛旁边，一只手托着腮，看向眼前的万家灯火。这风景很美，而小蜘蛛，那个愿意帮助他的人，正陪着自己。就连韦德都知道这是一个多么美妙的机会。他必须做到最好，他必须竭尽全力，要不这样的日子就会结束。而韦德不想让这种快乐离自己远去。  
　　  
　　这是他第一次和小蜘蛛这样呆在一起。这是一种崭新的，不同寻常的，疯狂的关系。就在昨天，他还在和自己的孤独绝望做着斗争，但现在他在这里，和他最爱的蛛网头在一起，学着如何成为一个英雄，如何成为一个......正常人。而且小蜘蛛的陪伴是这么，这么舒服，这么令人安心，这么美妙。他的声音和笑容让韦德无比珍惜。  
　　  
　　“我到底该怎么做？”他问着自己——而不是那些声音，它们之前的十多分钟里重复了不下千百遍恶心的，粘哒哒的甜言蜜语。[i]“思考！韦德，思考！试着圆滑一点！要像你一贯那么机智老练才行，但别过头！”[/i]  
　　  
　　他强迫那些盒子闭上了嘴，然后全神贯注在旁边的年轻人身上。能和他在一起简直是太不同寻常了，韦德简直想要尝试着在自己腿上刺一刀，好看看是不是在做梦。  
　　  
　　“好吧，我觉得时不时休息一下做做无言的交流也挺好了，......，至少没那么难受。”他意味不明的耸耸肩。小蜘蛛有点被他逗笑了。“我是说，能看看这些摩天大楼......那些灯光......嗯，还有......”  
　　  
　　“看夜空？很不幸今天说不上月明星稀。”小蜘蛛抬起头，韦德朝他那边挪了挪。  
　　  
　　“有一次我们全家野营。”小英雄回忆道，嘴角泛起一丝微笑，面罩也跟着皱了皱，“天上布满了繁星，我叔叔帮我一个一个的认。”  
　　  
　　“那很......”雇佣兵清了清喉咙，‘说点好的，韦德，说点正常的！’ “那很可爱。他是个天文学家吗？那种电视上的巫师，打个电话就能告诉你你的命运的那些人？”  
　　  
　　“那是占星家。”小蜘蛛哼道，捂着嘴乐了，“不，我叔叔只是很热爱这个世界。”  
　　  
　　除去习惯性无视交往界限这一点之外，韦德是一个挺容易动情的人，他有时也挺能理解别人。不是说他就是个善解人意的了，但他的确可以。所以这一回他注意到了小蜘蛛声音里的哀伤与眷恋，这种脆弱的语气和昨天韦德自杀的时候一样。  
　　  
　　“他听上去挺不错的。”韦德憋出一句，心里希望这句话放在这里还算合宜。“那种，呃，能养出一个英雄的人。”  
　　  
　　“谢了。”蜘蛛侠笑了出来，他看上去不再悲伤了，这让韦德也松了口气。所以当小蜘蛛的手突然拍上他的后背的时候，我们的雇佣兵差点一口气没绷住跳起来。  
　　  
　　“城里这边应该没什么大事。我们荡到那边看看去。”  
　　  
　　“我们整个城市都要看？”韦德哀嚎着站起来，但当他再一次跳到小英雄身上并像藤蔓一样手脚齐用地缠住他的时候，那股兴奋之情又回来了。“其实这也挺好玩的，走吧，我英勇的蜘蛛侠！飞向宇宙，浩瀚无限！*”  
注：《玩具总动员》里巴斯光年的原句。  
　　  
　　  
　　“别让我回想《玩具总动员》 ， 我会哭的。”  
　　  
　　“我知道！第三部的时候我都快哭瞎了！那个大焚化炉，伙计，那个大炉子！那太吓人了！”  
　　  
　　“你也哭了？”就算他们划过空气是耳边的风呼呼作响，小英雄充满笑意的语调也把他的内心表达的很清楚了。  
　　  
　　“没错，泪流成河！”韦德迅速说道。他得意地用鼻尖蹭了蹭小蜘蛛的脖子，惊得年轻人大叫了一声。  
　　  
　　“嘿，别闹！”  
　　  
　　“你闻起来真甜，宝贝儿！像是汗水和便宜的漂白粉！”  
　　  
　　“夸我也没用。别再亲我的脖子了，威尔逊，要不我就把你扔下去！”  
　　  
　　“我就是想告诉你我有多爱你。”韦德撅着嘴狠狠地亲了最后一下，“你这么认真的带着我，你太好了！”  
　　  
　　“我对天发誓，威尔逊，我要把你扔下去！”  
　　  
　　“扔啊，你个小虫——哎呀呀呀呀呀呀！”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛猛地来了个后空翻，要不是韦德反应迅速抱得又紧，现在他就正在急速坠入一场又疼又恶心的——尽管是暂时的——死亡了。  
　　  
　　“下次你就真下去了，我警告你。”  
　　  
　　“哼，你才不会吓到你宝贝的市民朋友呢。”韦德咯咯笑着，蹭了蹭小蜘蛛的后背。“而且我穿着漂漂裙子呢，我知道你已经快把持不住了。”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠刚要嘴炮回去——而且韦德相信这回肯定是一个又好笑又下流的——就被地面上传来的一声尖叫打断了。  
　　  
　　“那边传来的！”  
　　  
　　“快！小蜘蛛，快！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　三个混混把一个颤颤巍巍的老婆婆团团围在一条窄巷子里；她正死死地护住手包，即便对着匪徒的尖刀也没有屈服。  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛刚刚好落在了巷子口，韦德从他身上跳下来，想抽出武士刀却被制止了。  
　　  
　　“你们就是这么对待你奶奶的吗？你们爸妈没——嗷！”小英雄被一声枪击打断了，他迅速避开，发现时一个穿着皮衣的匪徒打的，而剩下的两个则只顾着将老婆婆推在地上抢她的包。  
　　  
　　“嘿！能不能别这么粗鲁！”韦德边叫边跑向那两个坏小子，拿着枪的那个向他开火了，但这种小伤他很早之前就感觉不到了。  
　　  
　　当他路过那个拿着枪的混混时，他提刀就要把他切成......在最后一秒，他总算想起了小蜘蛛的话以及他做这些的初衷。取而代之，他克制住了冲动，只是轻轻地划开了匪徒的手背，让他痛叫着扔了枪。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠在前面，在其余两个混混能翻栅栏跑走之前切住了他们。他用蛛网把他们糊在地上，把包拿回来荡向了韦德，那个带头的和那个老婆婆那边。  
　　  
　　“投降吧，小婊子们！”韦德脸上露着满满的笑意，“你们完蛋了！”  
　　  
　　“WTF！”那人咆哮道，“你他妈有什么毛病，那是什么破裙子？你个变态死基佬！你是那个城市害虫的男朋友还是什么！”  
　　  
　　“嘿！注意语言！这里还有女士呢！”韦德的声音变得低沉冷酷了，充满了压抑的邪恶，“我没把你脑袋切下来算你命大，蠢货。”  
　　  
　　那个老婆婆在角落里抽泣颤抖，小蜘蛛赶快走向她去安慰。  
　　  
　　“女士？”他跪在她身边，微笑着把包还给她，老妇人尽力回了他的微笑，“没事了，你现在安全了。”  
　　  
　　但这事儿并没有结束。  
　　  
　　“蠢老太婆，都他妈怪你！”  
　　  
　　倒地的匪徒牙齿咯咯作响，恶狠狠地盯着老妇人；而韦德，因为被小蜘蛛善良的举动分了神，没有及时注意到他又从衣服里掏出了另一把枪。  
　　  
　　“不！”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠也看见了，但他已经来不及在那枪口上射网阻截了。韦德知道他肯定会帮那个老妇人挡枪，那才是英雄之举。但不只是因为这个，小蜘蛛还是个好人，他就算没穿制服也会做出相同的事。  
　　  
　　留给韦德的选择只有一个。很简单，他已经干熟了手，他一辈子都在做的。

　　雇佣兵举起了武士刀，头脑归于空白平静，他全身的肌肉为了唯一个目的紧绷起来。

　　一把刀砍掉了即将扣动扳机的那只手，而另一个则是冲着脑袋去的。电光火石之间，头颅已经重重地落在地上，滚向了垃圾桶。  
　　  
　　他听到了蜘蛛侠的叫喊和老妇人的惊声尖叫，他终于回过神来。他的胸膛沉重凝滞，之前光鲜的洋装上满是血污，匪徒无头的尸体静静地倒在他脚边。  
　　  
　　妇人的尖叫更大了，她的呼吸时大时小，韦德漫不经心的瞟了她一眼。她吓得面无血色，一只手抓着胸口的衣服。蜘蛛侠轻柔迅速地抱起了她，声音在面罩后颤抖得厉害：  
　　  
　　“坚强点。女士。我马上送你去医院！请你再坚持一下！”  
　　  
　　他稳稳地抱着她——没有紧到让她呼吸不畅——然后看了一眼韦德。  
　　  
　　雇佣兵无法面对他，他心虚了。他感到无比羞耻，那些声音在他脑子里哭嚎，快要把他的脑膜震破了。  
　　  
[i] 一切都毁了。他恨你，看看你又干了什么好事，你就是个怪物，那个老太婆要死了。他恨你，你是个怪物，怪物，怪物！[/i]  
　　  
　　“威尔逊。”  
　　  
　　韦德没有抬头；蜘蛛侠的声音很近，紧绷着，不带一丝令人安心的成分，也再没有同情了。他平板的语调里暗藏着怒意。  
　　  
　　“回公寓里等着我。”他冷酷地握紧了韦德的肩膀，手指抠进了制服里，陷进皮肤，“别离开纽约。我们还得说说这事儿。”肩膀上的力度加大到了令人疼痛的地步，“明白了吗？”

　　韦德点头。  
　　  
　　“很好。”  
　　  
　　然后蜘蛛侠没说一句话，带着老妇人荡走了。  
　　  
　　韦德低头看着尸体，然后抬头看着远处被蛛网绑起来的另外两个人。还活着的都在颤抖哭喊，还有一个已经尿了裤子。  
　　  
　　警笛从远处的街里传来，肯定有人听到了动静已经报警了。两个幸存者会告诉警察发生了什么，就算他们不说，也没人相信蜘蛛侠会杀人。所以韦德离开了，他快步走进漆黑的巷道，在离公寓不远处停了下来。他浑身都在发热颤抖。  
　　  
　　脑子里的声音一直都在叫喊，而他一踏进卧室就加入了它们。他看到了留在这里的枪，随意拿起一把抵在了下颚，和昨天晚上一模一样。  
　　  
　　“对不起．．．．．．”他轻声说，“对不起．．．．．．”  
　　  
　　然后他扣下了扳机。

 

恩，第三章已经Double Kill了。。。。{:12:} 

贱贱闪瞎狗眼的裙装见这里

[img]http://www.movietvslash.com/data/attachment/album/201410/13/214432cblyrok17a4a22qf.jpg[/img]

　　不知道是哪个汉化组的作品，先借用了，就为看个图。谢谢。

 

 

　　10.21 第四章  
　　  
　　首先映入眼帘的，依旧是蜘蛛侠的身影。  
　　  
　　他不像上次那样守在床边了，而是抱臂斜倚在对边的墙上。他的面具卷到了鼻子下面，露出了紧绷的唇角。  
　　  
　　就像是昨日重现。韦德苦涩地想着，但今晚的情景更加冷清。再也没有那种令人放松的气氛了，两个人都紧绷着情绪，没人说话。  
　　  
　　他搞砸了，彻底完了。  
　　  
　　他的武器被放在了角落里，他自杀的地方还是血迹斑斑的。外边依旧一片黑暗，而韦德无比希望他的面孔与表情——尽管已经有面罩盖着——可以藏匿其中。因为他知道自己又快哭了，他从来憋不住那些包含着羞愧与憎恶的泪水。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠盯着他，视线闪烁。蜘蛛面罩上巨大的白色透镜在月光下忽明忽暗，而它们的主人现在更像是一种昆虫而非人类，随时准备着用自己的毒刺给韦德致命一击。  
　　  
　　韦德痛恨寂静，那就像是慢性自杀。宁静只会带给人疼痛，苦难的回忆和让他想死的汹涌情感。在寂静中那些声音会在他脑中狂舞，让他想起自己的童年，他与他父亲之间那些古怪可怕的沉默，他们父子俩从不费心去思考对方在想些什么，他们只用耳光与拳头对话。  
　　  
　　韦德打破了这场折磨，他知道自己的声音可能听上去不适合打破僵局，但什么都比相对无言要好。  
　　  
　　“小蜘蛛......”  
　　  
　　“我希望你能意识到，”小英雄立刻打断了他，好像他一直在等着他张口似的，“你到底都干了什么。”  
　　  
　　韦德的喉结夸张的上下移动了，他重重地喘着气，呼吸，呼吸。  
　　  
　　“我一清二楚。”他盯着血迹斑斑的武士刀，它也和那些枪还有些零碎的武器堆在一起，“那个，那个老婆婆，她怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　“还有气儿。”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠的声音降到了冰点，不再是在小巷里留下韦德送老妇人去医院时怒气冲冲的样子了，而是变成了一把利剑，每发一个音就狠狠地劈开韦德的心脏。  
　　  
　　“我早就说了，”雇佣兵的声音低到听不清，“我说了没人能帮我。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛呼吸也粗重起来，但他看上去像是在控制住自己去静下心来不要直接打断韦德。  
　　（*原文：Spidey breathes deeply,too,but it looks more like he wants to calm himself not to snap rather than think better. 不知道是不是贴切，如果有更好的欢迎交流。）  
　　  
“我听够你那些自我否定的鬼扯了。”他低声说道，几乎是吼了出来。他走近床边，靠近了羞愧的佣兵，双拳紧握：“你把所有规矩都破了，你杀了一个人，把一个老奶奶吓出了心脏病。你现在跟我说你不干了？！”他揪着韦德的制服把他提了起来，直接吼到了他脸上：“你想放弃？没门！我告诉你，你要接着试下去，一遍不行就第二遍，直到你能再找回一丝理智出来，直到你变得更好！”

　　韦德眨了眨眼，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，他以为小蜘蛛会......先是彻底憎恨他......然后是一顿痛扁，韦德会尖叫，接下来好多好多愤怒的蜘蛛侠会把他直接压死。但现在，小蜘蛛，虽然快气炸了，却依旧给了他一个机会。再一次。他没想甩了他然后老死不相往来，而是相反， 他还是想要......帮他。  
　　  
“为什么？”韦德的第一个反应是紧张起来，他眯着眼睛起身，直视着对方，“你为什么还没放弃？在你知道我都干了什么之后......”

　　“我说了。”小蜘蛛放任他行动，他现在已经平静下来了，声音和缓，“我理解你。”  
　　  
　　“怎么可能？！”韦德大吼道，他的呼吸又急又促。这不是一次恐慌症发作，但也离得不远了，他需要他的武器，他需要手中铁器冰冷的触感，他需要感受他们的重量......  
　　  
　　“威尔逊，放松。”小蜘蛛担忧起来，但他的怒火还没有彻底平息。他就是用这种怒意把韦德从混乱的边缘叫了回来：“别再伤害你自己了。”  
　　  
　　“你不可能明白！”雇佣兵无视了他，砰砰地捶着墙，“没错，没有家人你是可能变得和现在不一样，但你永远不可能变成我这种人！”他咬住下唇，直到那片嘴唇鲜血淋漓。而当小蜘蛛靠近一些试图制止他的时候，韦德一把抓下了自己的面罩。  
　　  
　　“看吧！再看一遍！”他尖叫着抓住蜘蛛侠的手腕，“你不可能明白！”  
　　  
　　年轻人早就习惯了韦德丑陋的面容，但这一回他依旧畏缩了，用自己的超级力量挣到了一边。他手腕上的抓痕狰狞可怖。  
　　  
　　“滚你的第二次机会吧！”韦德继续吼道，指甲狠狠抓进面颊，死死地盯着蜘蛛侠。“带着你的第二次机会从哪儿来回哪儿去，别再烦我了！你纯粹是在浪费时间！”他低下头，血顺着面颊滑落到地板上滴答作响。他轻声道：“我不想再让你失望了。”  
　　  
　　整个房间又一次安静了，只有韦德小小的抽泣伴随着窗外的低沉的汽车声隐约作响。蜘蛛侠伫立着，看着韦德靠墙滑落在地板上，然后蜘蛛侠默默的跪在了他身边。  
　　  
　　“韦德。”  
　　  
　　他不再愤怒了，取而代之的同情与善意。[i]也许只是可怜你[/i]，一个声音残忍地说道。韦德脸上浮起了血色，终于想起了自己现在什么垃圾样儿，比平时还要恶心人。他把脑袋靠在墙上，听着小蜘蛛柔软的声音响着。他的双眼低垂，一片昏暗。  
　　  
　　“你是对的。我不知道这个......”他伸出手指划过韦德的脸颊，“.......是什么感觉。但我知道你的心情，我受不了你现在说要放弃。怪我吧，我就是看不顺眼。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛叹息着伸直腿坐下了，捧着韦德的脸颊与他对视。韦德依旧拒绝抬眼，但对方的触摸让他的大脑一片空白，忐忑不安。他之前感受过的温暖情绪又一次环绕了他。他啜泣着不想面对，因为这些情绪只会把他引向苦痛。  
　  
　　“我们会想出办法的。”小蜘蛛的声音像是一个承诺......[b].就是一个承诺[/b]。韦德抬头的时候看上去简直就是只吓坏了的小狗崽儿，在角落里颤抖哭泣。蜘蛛侠把手滑向了他的双肩。

　　“你得坚强一点。继续努力，控制自己。再给自己一次信心，就像我现在对你做的。”小蜘蛛的语气里满是希望，“你能做到吗？”  
　　  
　　那些声音又来了，在他脑子里横冲直撞不肯消停。它们让韦德拒绝他，揍他一顿就跑走，或者和他再吵一顿，别再抱有这些子虚乌有的幻想。  
　　  
[i]　　你会再伤害别的什么人，然后又惹一堆祸。  
　　  
　　你记得你几个小时以前保证过什么吗？你能控制自己？纯属放屁！  
　　  
　　你是傻逼吗？别听那小虫子瞎逼逼，这事儿没戏。你早就没救了。[/i]  
　　  
　　韦德向后移开了，看着蜘蛛侠，而对方也在凝视着他， 眼神似乎在诉说着什么。他的双眼虽然被蒙上了，但那视线的热度依旧存在，小蜘蛛放在韦德肩膀上的重量也无疑比枪械冰冷的质量更让人舒心。  
　　  
　　韦德缓缓地抬手覆上小蜘蛛的面庞。小蜘蛛有点紧张，但他还是一动不动。而当韦德的手指移动到他光裸的皮肤上时，他控制不住 地红了。  
　　  
　　韦德想知道小蜘蛛的唇舌会有多么柔软。  
　　  
　　她知道自己不应该胡思乱想，这样的绮念只会带来麻烦。但他还是放任自己幻想，幻想小蜘蛛的唇片之间是天堂的大门，那么温暖平静。  
　　  
　　当他的手指轻轻滑下小英雄的面庞时，他猛地清醒过来。他的手套被鲜血浸得湿透，而他正用这脏手套抚摸小蜘蛛的脸。长长的暗色血线映得年轻人的皮肤更加苍白。  
　　  
　　[i]看吧，也许你下一个伤害的人就是他。[/i]  
　　  
　　韦德惊抽一口气，瞬间后退。小蜘蛛也感觉到了脸上沾着的东西，正用手背把它们抹去。他什么也没说，什么也没问。  
　　  
　　“对不起。”韦德沙哑地说，但年轻人只是摇了摇头。他微笑了，这是韦德闯祸之后他露出的第一丝笑意，但雇佣兵并没有放松下来。他怎么敢？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　突然一阵铃声把他俩都吓了一跳。小蜘蛛笨拙的找了一通，才在制服底下一个蛛网兜里掏出了手机。  
　　  
　　“是复仇者。”他软绵绵地对韦德解释道，然后按下了接听键，“喂？”  
　　  
　　韦德听不清他们的对话，只知道电话那头的人声音低沉稳重。小蜘蛛不停地叹气，揉着自己的脑袋，好几次想要插话，但最后他只是静静地听着，不时小声回答着同意或反对。他依旧紧挨着韦德坐在地上，不知过了多久，他突然看向韦德，眼神笃定自信，他开口了：  
　　  
　　“别担心，队长，一切都会好起来的。”他冲着韦德微笑，我们的雇佣兵简直要喘不过气来了，“我想要这么做。”  
　　  
　　美国队长又说了别的什么事儿，接着小蜘蛛就挂断了。万籁俱寂。现在，再也没人能打断之前那场诡异的对话了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你怎么样？”蜘蛛侠把手机收了起来，“再试试？或者还是放弃？”  
　　  
　　韦德一直没有说话，他快被脑子里的争吵震聋了。但最后他还是开口：  
　　  
　　“我会让你失望的。”  
　　  
　　韦德看了看自己的武器：“这不只关于你我。这个世界需要渣滓，而我就是。我一直是。”他一直就是这么告诉自己，就像一个他自己给自己施加的咒语，是他身上挂着的巨型标签，是一个真理。  
　　  
　　但小蜘蛛显然没被他洗脑。  
　　  
　　“你为什么这么说自己？”他说，“谁都有希望，韦德，你可以选择，可以改变。让命运，因果和宿命都滚一边去吧，你就是被这些怪圈给害了。”  
　　  
　　韦德的双眼闪烁起来，他突然明白了。没错，因果报应......就是这个，他一直就相信着它，自从.....操......他都不知道是从什么时候开始的。也许是从他变成死侍之时，或者，从他出生伊始就已经开始了。  
　　  
　　“好吧。”他悄声说道，慢慢地从地上捡起他扔掉的面具，“好吧，我，我加入。”他看着小蜘蛛，眼神迷茫，只是柔软地扫过：“但如果这次我也搞糟了，我希望你能放弃，直接忘了我。一切恢复之前，我们就假装什么都没发生过，可以吗？”他用一根手指顶住小蜘蛛：“说你同意。”  
　　  
　　小英雄点点头，嘴角扬起一个大大的舒心的弧度。韦德不想抱太大希望，但他也同样高兴起来。  
　　  
　　他们一同起身，韦德又带上了面具，紧贴在脸上的布料让他又安心又有点难受。他的思维从黑暗的深渊爬了出来，所以他烦人的性格又回来了。这只是一个防御机制，让他不至于再回到那些绝望的情绪中去。这多少管点用。  
　　  
　　“那么计划是什么？宝贝儿？”他笑而露齿地发问。小蜘蛛被他瞬间的转变吓到了，但很快无视了这一点，看上去心挺累的：“嗯，反正昨天晚上的事儿是木已成舟，队长说已经见报了。”  
　　  
　　“他......怒了？”  
　　  
　　韦德有点心虚了，这使得小蜘蛛也有点犹豫：“没吧.......那倒没有。他就说咱们得注意一点。”  
　　  
　　“放屁。”雇佣兵苦笑道，小蜘蛛惊讶的看着他，“他肯定叫停了，就像之前我说跟你说的。”他向前靠近，和小蜘蛛隔着透镜对视：“他肯定说，死侍很危险，我们告诉过你这是个馊主意，现在赶快回来，就让他烂在那里吧。”他特意学出了队长生硬严肃的语气。  
　　  
　　“他是说你很危险没错，”小蜘蛛承认了。这一回他的声音不再软绵绵的了，也没有心虚的成分，他知道韦德听见了他之前对队长的回答。“他就是问问我是不是真的想坚持下去。你听到我的答案了。”  
　　  
　　“.......好吧，你赢了......”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠和韦德对望着，直到韦德的笑容都僵了，他不好意思地打算蒙混过关。  
　　  
　　“你说，要是哪次是你把巡逻搞砸了，然后市长就骂你是个城市害虫。你怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“那我会继续改进自身，直到重新赢得公众的信任。”小蜘蛛显得身心俱疲，“有的时候那家伙的话让我想关掉屋门再也不出去，然后把挖个洞埋了自己作为毕生事业。”  
　　  
　　“这回是我不对。”韦德说，这话的认真程度第十好几次把小蜘蛛震惊了，“他们会恨死我，但那也不新鲜了。无非就是再讨厌我一点儿，说我是个连蛛网脑袋都不如的精神病，说我是个卑鄙小人，连心都没有的大奇葩啥的......”他的笑容随着这些话崩塌了：“哥习惯了，没事儿！小宝贝儿，你的贞节牌坊还立得妥妥的。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛清了清嗓子，他开口时声音却还是扭曲沙哑：“内啥，他们知道咱俩一起的。队长说他们也归罪于我了，你知道，因为我没能及时阻止你。”  
　　  
　　“哦。”  
　　  
　　妈的，他是不是有病，他干嘛非要把那个贱人宰了！  
　　  
　　他冷静的伪装又开始动摇了，双眸又一次陷入黑暗；就因为一念之差，他几乎葬送了与小蜘蛛共同觅得的平静，葬送了在他们进入那个小巷之前的欢乐时光，葬送了他的，希望......他环视四周，希望能帮助小蜘蛛，告诉他自己能变得更好——这是他保证过的，他说过的——可这时他意识到，他做不到了。  
　　  
　　“好，好吧。”他含糊不清地说，用颤抖的手覆上自己的脖颈，“我会，我会和那些人坦白的，要是有用的话。会有用吗？”  
　　  
　　“别担心，韦德。”小蜘蛛注意到了韦德声音言外之意，轻声安慰他，甚至拍了拍他的手臂，“我说了，我们一起搞定这件事。只要能让公众相信我们搭档可以成功就可以了。我们要让他们知道，今天发生的事你不是故意的，你也不会再犯。”  
　　  
　　“简单！”韦德神经质地咯咯笑着，“我们一起去救狗宝宝吧！谁不喜欢那些小萌货！咱要是救了狗宝宝还被当做坏人，咱就认栽。”  
　　  
　　“行。”小蜘蛛笑得温柔，他现在快要把韦德捧在手心里了，他像对待一个孩子一样和韦德说话，让他有时间慢慢平静下来，不再惊慌。孩子，嗯，该死的合适。韦德郁闷地想着，脑子里的声音大声附和着他。  
　　  
　　“天快亮了。”小英雄看向窗外，“咱们打会儿再出去吧，人们可能......还没缓过来。”他转头朝向韦德，“下次还是这里见。别离开纽约，最好就干脆别出门。”  
　　  
　　“别担心，亲爱的，我哪里也不去。”雇佣兵伸了伸腰，嘴角浮现出虚弱的笑意，他哼哼着：“今天我都快哭瞎了。”  
　　  
　　“那就这样。”蜘蛛侠跳上窗沿，把面罩拉下盖住全脸，“我们俩都得好好歇歇了。”他揉搓着自己的脸颊，尽力想要清醒一点好别在半路上掉下去：“天哪，要是现在有个枕头......”  
　　  
　　“要不你今天别走了。”  
　　  
　　韦德脱口而出，连脑子都没过。他反应过来以后吓得差点捂住嘴，脑子里的声音开始大骂他是傻逼。  
　　  
　　“额。”小蜘蛛不自然的笑了笑，不知道如何回答才不会伤害对面的人，“不，不了， 但谢谢你，不过还是，我......”他支支吾吾地说，咳嗽一声朝窗外看着，他现在估计想直接蹦出去，而不是和韦德尴尬地站在这个肮脏血腥的公寓里。  
　　  
　　“当然，没事儿！小甜心，别在意。”韦德回话时声音高得刺耳，他尽力弯出一个空洞的笑容，“我就是随口一问，你知道，我就是怕你回去半路上睡着了掉地上。”  
　　  
　　“我会小心的，别担心。”小蜘蛛急急忙忙的把胳膊抬起来准备射网，“明天见？”  
　　  
　　“等等！”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛回身，看上去并不着急；惊慌失措的雇佣兵咬了咬自己的嘴唇——坏习惯，那两片可怜的东西已经快崩裂了——然后飞快地说：“我，我很感谢你为我做的一切。我就是想让你知道。”他说完这话心烦意乱地玩起了血糊糊的手套，企图无视脑子里叫他闭嘴的建议——天哪，要是这些话唠能一劳永逸地闭上嘴要他干什么都行！不过这不是当务之急，他现在必须集中精力，不能再搞砸了。  
　　  
　　“我现在还不知道你到底为什么这么干，但我很感谢你。真的。”他犹豫了一下，然后又一次摘下了自己的面罩，但这一次他摘得心平气和。他想让小蜘蛛看见他的脸，知道他是真心实意的，就算那意味着露出他丑陋的疤痕和他不堪入目的脸，它们会提醒小蜘蛛他到底是个怎样的失败者和怪物。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　小蜘蛛动了动嘴，却没有发出声音。他站在窗沿上看着韦德，而韦德也在尽力直视着他。韦德紧紧抓着手中的面罩，快要把它扯破了。  
　　  
　　他等待着——不是很耐心，但始终等待着小蜘蛛回话。有那么一瞬间他多么想看清小蜘蛛面具底下的表情，他到底是因为之前的话而感动，还是只是被他的脸吓到了？也许都有。也许他只是在可怜自己，屈尊降贵地和自己胡闹，就像那些声音认定的一样。  
　　  
　　他也在想自己有没有可能能看到小蜘蛛真实的模样。也许他一生都没有这个机会。他凭什么要给自己看？小蜘蛛的确想要帮他，但还有比这更重要的规则不能被打破。韦德只是很高兴自己能用韦德·威尔逊的身份，而不是死侍，对他表示感谢，尽管他自觉丑陋，他还是想用自己真实的面容面对他。  
　　  
　　韦德发现自己在傻笑，他赶快板上了脸，暗暗祈祷自己没把小蜘蛛给吓着。小蜘蛛则，正相反，早就习以为常了。他温柔地开口打破了沉默：“很高兴你能这么说，韦德。”  
　　  
　　然后他笑起来，韦德能清晰地看到他面罩扬起的弧度。  
　　  
　　“很好。”他嘟囔着，“就是想让你知道。”  
　　  
　　年轻人抬起手臂再次准备出发，他最后小声说：“再见，韦德。”  
　　  
　　他荡走了，留下雇佣兵一个人站在房间里。  
　　  
　　“再见，”韦德喃喃道，胸口里的暖意比以往更甚。这股暖意撞击着他，几乎把他撞得开窍了。他跑到武器架上随意抓起了一把武士刀，咒骂着对准了自己。  
　　  
　　“操！”他发疯似的大吼着，“操蛋的！操蛋的！”  
　　  
　　他以为他没有那么认真的，他以为他不会陷得这么深，但他意识到他错了。韦德狠狠地把刀剑推入自己的心脏，直到那团肉停止跳动。他努力和自愈因子搏斗着，他把自己的心掏出来扔掉了，希望自己对蜘蛛侠的爱意也能随着大股的血液流出他的身体。

 

 

[hr]  
哎呦，第四章，Triple Kill......  
你们猜猜韦德还要自杀几次......

 

 

第五章（上） 10.28

这章太长分两次（其实重头戏都在下次的说......） 不过队长上线，这里的队长比较忠于漫画原著，所以萌系大暖男啥的......就别想了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我希望你知道自己在干什么。”

　　蜘蛛侠把粘在桌子上的视线抬高，看向不知何时站在他身边的美国队长，队长高大的身影在他正在读的卷宗上笼罩上一层阴影。

　　“我干什么了？”

　　“死侍。”大兵的语气并不友善，“你看到今天的报纸了吧？”

　　“我就在号角日报上班，队长。”蜘蛛侠简略地说，继续读着之前那份文件，“我当然读了。”

　　“那你就是知道你们的小意外都造成什么后果了？”队长抓起一把椅子，把它拖到蜘蛛侠身边坐下，“那你就一定知道——[b]意识到[/b]，死侍是个多大的麻烦。”

　　小英雄含糊不明的哼了一声，试图装作被卷宗吸引了视线。但他不想让队长认为他那么没礼貌，匆匆抬了抬眼让他知道自己正听着。

　　美国队长叹了叹气，但继续说道：“你知道我们之前对这件事儿就不是很肯定，现在依旧。但无论怎样......”他耸着肩膀，用一种被打败了的语气说：“这是你的私事，我们不能插手。而且你并没有干扰到复仇者们，至少现在没有，所以我们也不能阻止你。”

　　“那就好。”小蜘蛛大松了一口气，终于有了点笑意。

　　“但是，”队长重申道，这让小蜘蛛又一次如临大敌。“我得再和你说一遍。”这一次他的表情和语气都非常严肃，他的下巴抬得很高，眼神深邃幽暗，“永远不要低估了死侍的问题。他也许不算个坏人，但他也不是.......不是......”队长的视线转来转去，一会儿看看桌子，一会儿看看窗外，就是找不到合适的形容词。

　　“他不是个正常人。你不能以为自己无所不能。我希望你能给予他帮助，引领他到一个更正确的道路上去，做到我无法做成的事。但是你必须始终保持警惕。”

　　“是，队长。”小蜘蛛把手插在头发里，鼻音浓厚的说，“我知道。但我也知道他还有希望，我不会放弃的——也不会让他像以前那么轻易放弃。”

　　“那很好，孩子。”罗杰斯队长对他微笑，但那是一个很无力的笑容，“我还是没理解你到底为什么这么做，你不能因为可怜他就这样，你知道吧。”

　　“我没有可怜他！”蜘蛛侠高声声明道，语气里满是被误解的愤怒和恐惧，“那是，共情，你知道，理解。我觉得他和我就像是一个人。”

　　“你不会为了钱杀人。”

　　“但我确实杀过。”年轻人冷冷地反驳道，他握着卷宗的手开始颤抖，他死死地盯着桌面，思维迷失在了遥远的记忆里，“我在韦德身上看见了自己。他......他就像是我的阴暗面。”

　　他抬头直视着美国队长的双目，眼中有火焰在燃烧：“我不想以后因为他而后悔。我不想丢下他让他变成一个怪物。我曾经遇到过帮助我选择人生道路的人——我的叔叔和婶婶。他们曾经是——现在依旧是——我的生命之光，在我因为那些力量而变成一团乱麻之后，是他们拯救了我。”他摇了摇头：“威尔逊是个孤独的人，没人给过他机会。而我想改变这一点！”

　　最后那几句话几乎是带着怒意呼啸而出的，它们的热度几乎灼伤了史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，他尴尬地转移了视线。现在队长的表情变得柔和了。他们谁也没说话，小蜘蛛开始试图捋平之前让他弄皱的纸页。在小蜘蛛看来这段对话是结束了，但队长最后还是加了一句：

　　“你做的不错，孩子，我很骄傲。”

　　“谢谢。”小蜘蛛还是盯着纸页， 不肯抬头。

　　“那么，祝你好运。”队长拍了拍他的肩膀，起身离开了会议室。小英雄松了口气，他终于抬头看向窗外。外面漫天彩霞，正是美不胜收的夕阳时分。他打算现在就去找威尔逊，他不想等到深夜了。

　　小蜘蛛起身戴上面罩，把手里的卷宗扔到桌上。他突然看到了桌上刚才队长留下的报纸，当时队长脸上满是忧虑，还有一种宇宙通用的“我早就说过”的表情。他看着报纸，触目惊心的标题让他的心像第一次看到它们时那样怦怦直跳。

　　疯狂雇佣兵死侍斩首匪徒！

　　副标题是：

　　蜘蛛侠毫无作为

　　想要让公众遗忘这件意外估计很难，尤其是在詹姆森没完没了的旧事重提之下，配合起他那些愤怒的演讲，每次都能推陈出新，指桑骂槐。

　　小蜘蛛瞄了一眼报道上满篇的尖刻用语，它们几乎全是在骂死侍，然后把报纸扔到了垃圾桶里。他现在知道了一些韦德的生存状况，他也有些明白为什么韦德会走到这一步。但他要是说他知道接下去该怎么做，那他就是在鬼话连篇了。他和韦德也许有许多相似点，但他们也同样有许多不同。就算威尔逊想要乖乖听他的的话，小蜘蛛都不能找到合适的方法。昨天晚上简直是个大灾难，但他只会这样了，巡逻救人什么的。他想不出还有什么相似的方法能帮助韦德变成一个英雄，或者至少停止当一个杀人狂。

　　“也许我们可以先......训练？让他带着武器训练，好学着不用它们杀人？”

　　学会控制。嘿，这可能是个好主意。昨晚韦德就是因为控制不住自己才杀人的。蜘蛛侠自己学这个也费了不少力气。当时他刚有这些超级力量的时候，每次和罪犯动手都要三思而后行，为了控制住自己的超级力量他都快累死了。但现在这一切都很简单，他的头脑和肌肉都知道如何行动，分辨轻重。

　　威尔逊必须学会控制不同的冲动，对鲜血的渴望，对枪声，对利刃穿透头骨的渴望。他可以帮助他。他们必须先来克服这个，这一切的罪魁祸首，然后他们就可以告诉纽约他们是好人——对，死侍也是！

　　“我早就应该想到的，可恶！”

　　他迅速打开窗户荡了出去，飞过纽约市和它那些正对自己怒目而视的居民们。

　　小蜘蛛知道韦德面对的愤怒可能会更加剧烈，他面对的是憎恶，就像韦德之前对他说的那样。他像上帝，或是正在嘲笑熙熙攘攘的众生的任何一位神明祈求着，希望今天能比昨晚幸运一点。他知道那种被人憎恨的滋味，但从来不是像韦德每时每刻都生活在其中。

　　他也乞求着那个雇佣兵能听他的话乖乖等在公寓里。

　　“他要是敢跑，我就......”  
　　  
　　谢天谢地小蜘蛛一从窗户跳进公寓就看见韦德正躺在床上一动不动。他舒心的笑了。

　　“很好，威尔逊。”  
　　  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　公寓里有些不对劲。

　　墙上和地板上的血迹好像更多了，有些什么黑乎乎粘哒哒的东西滚到了角落里。武士刀也被抽出来扔在一边，有一把还插进了床垫里。

　　威尔逊正睡着，床单上满是血迹，肮脏不堪。他面对着墙，小蜘蛛看不到他的脸，只知道他没戴面罩。

　　上帝啊，韦德是不是又......他昨晚看上去疯的不轻——严重的精神失常——而且他每次都用暴力解决一切问题，尤其是关乎他自己的，当他想要逃避现实的时候。

　　“威尔逊？”

　　蜘蛛侠慢慢地走近他，全身起满不祥的鸡皮疙瘩，蜘蛛感应更严重了。

　　当他最后看清威尔逊的时候他全身都僵住了；韦德在睡着——深沉的呼吸时不时被鼾声打断——他胸前有个大洞。雇佣兵全身浴血，身上的伤疤在鲜血的映衬下显得更加触目惊心。

　　“韦德？”

　　他小心翼翼地靠近韦德，戳了戳他的胳膊。蜘蛛感应在他刚一碰到韦德的瞬间疯狂地响了起来。被惊醒的雇佣兵抽了一口气，闪电般地坐起身来把枪顶在了小蜘蛛脑门上。他可能是一直把枪藏在了枕头底下。

　　“嘿！嘿！”

　　“[i]好吧......”[/i]小英雄狠狠地咽了口吐沫，企图让自己疯狂反应的第六感停下来，[i]“韦德现在脑袋还不太灵光。”[/i]

　　“威尔逊，是我。”他抬起一只手，这才反应到自己已经蹦到了墙上。他从墙上慢慢下来，没有放下伸向韦德的那只手：“是我，把枪放下，现在。”

　　雇佣兵发出了一声含混不清的咕哝，但还是照着小蜘蛛的话做了。他的前额连带着整个脑都是大汗淋漓的。他的双眼被鲜血模糊了，嘴角也淌着血迹，也许他之前已经吐过不少了。

　　“你还好吗？”蜘蛛侠紧蹙双眉，他平日里对韦德的担心现在有增无减。他觉得自己是一个正试图帮助班里最难缠孩子的幼儿园老师，永远都追在他屁股后面要往他伤口上贴创口贴，还得旁敲侧击地问他有没有受到家庭暴力。

　　“没，没什么。”威尔逊的双眼闪烁不定地环视着，好像根本不知道自己现在在哪里，“我没，我没事，就是做了个噩梦，然后被你吓了一跳。”

　　“对不起啦。”小蜘蛛挠了挠自己的脖子，不知道该说点什么。他该问韦德他满身的血迹是怎么弄的吗？还有这屋子里诡异的气氛都是怎么事？他离开之后肯定出了什么差子，他可以肯定，但是他不想相信他心里的推测。

　　“你看，我乖乖的等着你呢！”威尔逊朝他微笑。他的牙齿里也满是血渍，那丝浅薄的笑意在他脸上没挂多久就被一阵深深的咳嗽打断了。

　　“威尔逊，到底发生了什么？”小蜘蛛没能拦住自己问出来，但他实在是太担心了，“你是不是又朝自己......”

　　“哈！”韦德发出一个短促的干音，双目黑暗无神，“你说自杀？老把戏了，多么俗套！没有，宝贝，我就是......”他耸了耸肩，呻吟着坐了起来，一只手捂着胸前最严重的伤口。他苍白地笑着说道：“我就是想看看我又没有当针垫的潜力，不过我估计是没戏了。我一直没什么潜力，你也知道，一点可开发性也没有......”

　　他的声音突然抬高，话没说完就被疼痛截住了。蜘蛛侠轻轻地安抚他，被他话的话外之意吓得2后背发凉，他现在终于知道那些武士刀和血迹是怎么回事了。

　　“嘿。”

　　韦德终于抑制住了呻吟，他沉重地呼吸着，全身都因为疼痛惊惧在颤抖。

　　“怎么了？”他自说自话着，“我烦到你了吗？你是不是有点跟不上我的话头？我说话挺粗的。”他隐忍地微笑着加了一句：“是不是叫你宝贝你不好意思？”

　　“不是......不是因为这些。”小蜘蛛慢慢后退，小心翼翼地说道，他不想再一次昨日重现了，“你有点紧张，这没什么，深呼吸，韦德。要不咱们先出去吧？”他扫了一眼满室血腥以及，角落里那坨粘糊糊的东西。他的语气温柔得就像是今天发生的一切是他们共同造成的一样：“你带着你的武器吧。”

　　雇佣兵不敢相信得眨了眨眼，他之前害怕噩梦成真的恐惧被惊喜所取代了。

　　“真哒？”他看上去像是个得到了玩具的孩子，“都能拿着？”

　　“只许带刀和两把枪。”小蜘蛛退到了窗户旁边，大口喘着新鲜的空气，屋里实在是要熏死人了，“我们今晚不去巡逻了。今晚训练。”

　　威尔逊正要戴面具，听言吓了一跳，他抬起了一条光秃秃的眉毛以示困惑。显然换个话题让他有了喘息的机会，他现在放松多了，眼睛也又开始闪起了贼光。

　　“哦，宝贝儿，我不用训练了！我干仗超级猛的，反正比你是强不少！”他指出，说话时不忘调整着面具和腰带，“真不用了，你说要让纽约看到咱们的飒爽英姿呢，现在瞎训什么练啊？！”

　　“就是为了让纽约看我们的飒爽英姿。”小蜘蛛板着脸说，“我不是要叫你打仗，我是要教你控制自己不伤人命。”

　　韦德的眼神好像小蜘蛛刚说了什么天方夜谭。

　　“那......那不可能！”韦德尖叫道，悄悄咪咪地拿起刀和武器凑到了小蜘蛛旁边，支吾着说，“我......我怎么可能做到呢？！”

　　“老天啊，我不知道。”小英雄看到他鬼祟的举动笑崩了，韦德面罩上的眼洞让他现在更像是一个漫画人物，“也许，你可以试试别打他们的脑袋，改瞄他们的腿？这样估计能降低死亡率。”

　　“但是......”

　　“你得控制住自己。”小蜘蛛更正经地给他解释说。他指了指身后，示意韦德像之前一样跳上来，同时嘴里不闲着：“我会教你，等你可以了我们再开始巡逻。”

　　“但是......但是武器就是为了杀人才出现的！”韦德盯着皮套里的手枪抽着鼻子说道，“我只会用他们杀人，我是说.....”他突然怀疑地皱起了眉毛：“你懂得什么叫控制，蛛网头？你根本就是赤膊上阵！”

　　“傻帽，我可是有超级力量的男人。”蜘蛛侠觉得跟他说话让人头昏眼花的，“我得学会悠着劲儿，你明白吗？要是我用尽全力打人，他们早就没命了。”他不耐烦地看着韦德：“所以呢？你来不来？我不能放任你和我一起巡逻，在你还不知道如何控制你的力量和......冲动之前。”

　　他绞尽脑汁才想出“冲动”这两个字。

　　“那些不是冲动。”雇佣兵的声音又低沉了下去，晚霞逐渐褪去，他的面罩在阴影里几乎有些渗人了，“只是我的......坏习惯而已。”

　　小蜘蛛对自己的错误用词感到抱歉，他拍了拍韦德的肩膀，希望他能再一次振作起来。说来也怪，他有点想念昨天那个轻松又有些神神叨叨的韦德了。

　　他不觉得自己的想念有什么奇怪的，他也不觉得无望。昨晚暗巷里发生的事情和它的后果把韦德吓坏了，他知道，整件事情现在变得非常复杂，虽然之前也说不上简单。他知道韦德现在心里关于能做个英雄的希望几乎遗失殆尽了，他现在必须耐心。

　　‘嘿，你能做到的。’他在对韦德说，同时也是对自己说，‘只要专心致志，坚强起来。’

　　“然后这一切终会过去的。”他微笑着用力挤了挤韦德肩膀才松手。

　　“我们出发吧，得找个安静点的地方呢。”

　　韦德的声音慢慢靠近了，小蜘蛛能感觉到韦德正在把四肢环绕到他身上。

　　“嗷！小蜘蛛，想让哥哥再骑你一次吗？”

　　“别来这套。”小蜘蛛抱怨着，发射蛛网离开了（终于！）那个令人窒息的房间和那些毒气，“你再贫嘴我就真的把你扔下去。”

　　“你做不到的，咱俩已经合二为一了，小甜心！”

　　小蜘蛛大声叹着气，尽力去忽视身后大个子的磨蹭以及他不断吼出的愚蠢的黄笑话。

　　这附近应该是有个建筑工地来着，他巡逻的时候老能看到。那可是训练的绝佳地点，没有好奇的围观群众，威尔逊也有地方施展他的长刀。

　　嘴贱的雇佣兵依旧叫个不停，这回是在讲着他在欧洲和南美的哪个地方的冒险故事。这倒是个不错的分心方法，毕竟地上看到他们的人都在对他们怒目而视地咒骂着。小蜘蛛希望韦德能一直讲到他们避开这些人为止。

　　也许韦德也是因为这个才喋喋不休的，他可能也意识到了人们对他俩的反应。小英雄懂的这种方法，他也曾经在人们因为蜘蛛侠的事骂他的时候自言自语停不下来，嘴炮就像是一种防御机制。但对韦德这又不一样了，因为韦德一直是死侍，他没有逃避的空间。

　　“他谁也没有。”小蜘蛛想到，重复着之前对队长说的话。他想起了昨天韦德感谢自己是的话语，他悲伤的表情，这让他又心疼了。“他一个人的时候到做些什么呢？除了自杀和自言自语之外？他会蒙头大睡吗？还是他的癌症把他折磨得睡不着？”他哽咽了一下，自责的想到：“要是我昨天留下，他会不会睡得好一点？”

　　他想要问问这个问题，他想要更了解这个男人。但他知道这么发问太过于粗鲁了，他也知道韦德不是很喜欢谈论自己的问题。所谓小蜘蛛一言不发，没有打断韦德长篇大论，只是时不时的对他的故事做些反应，回答韦德提出的问题。他能感觉到韦德喷在他脸上的炽热呼吸，韦德强壮的手臂正环绕着自己的胸膛，韦德的双腿缠在他的腰间。他能听到韦德在他耳边说话时快活放松的语调，同时也是这语调让他觉得韦德是那样的触不可及。

　　“真想知道他心里都在想些什么......”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　——————————————我是韦德脑洞的分割线—————————————  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　这一路上脑子里的声音快要把他生吞活剥了。他想要享受小蜘蛛的陪伴，感受他的体温。可他的脑子却在轰轰作响。他大吼着，不只是因为耳边呼啸的狂风让他的声音飘忽不定，更是为了逃避自己脑中无穷无尽的对话。

　　地下的人们还在看着他们，怒视着，摇着头，只有极少数人没有投来恶狠狠的眼神。速度让眼前的一切都模糊不清，但韦德从来就特别擅长分辨出那种别人看向他时的厌恶眼神。

　　他很快就不再对小英雄动手动脚了。他有点不习惯和别人挨得这么近，他自己的身体也都点......尴尬反应了。老天啊，他自己最疯狂，最绝望的那一面都已经让小蜘蛛看光光了，他不想让小蜘蛛再因为这个被他吓到了。

　　“咱们这是奔哪里去？宝贝儿？”他们荡离市中心的时候韦德问道，“你那小脑袋里又转着什么坏主意呢？”

　　“去一个建筑工地。”

　　韦德失望的哼唧起来。

　　“真没劲！”他低声在小英雄耳畔说道，“一点也不浪漫。你怎么不带我去个高级点的地方？”

　　他想表现得圆滑一点，他想看上去能显得淡定放松一些，但他的身体还在因为之前的自残而疼得发抖，他的心还因为自杀之前的顿悟而扑扑跳动。他应该自觉地离这个小家伙远一点儿，他不能再对他打情骂俏了，但那实在是太难了，比登天还难。小蜘蛛是韦德生命中唯一的一丝平静安逸，他无时无刻不在渴求他的声音，他的理解和他无私的援手。

　　“我们得训练，没时间花前月下的。”

　　“矮油！”  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　他们来到一个狭小的建筑工地，篱笆上的标志显示这里将来不久会变成一片公寓楼。小蜘蛛带着他翻过篱笆，落在工地中心空旷平坦的地面上，避开了周围粗糙的石砾和地基。

　　“行了，下来吧。”

　　韦德不高兴地松了手脚，飞快地在小蜘蛛脸上纯洁的亲了个香香。

　　小蜘蛛气得不轻。

　　“抱歉啦。”韦德坏笑着说。  
[i]  
　　你这是在自掘坟墓。

　　你这样只会伤得更深。[/i]

　　“闭嘴。”韦德对自己低吼，引得蜘蛛侠从愤怒转为了担心。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“没你啥事儿。”韦德挤眉弄眼地说着，后悔刚才的失言。他不应该再提醒小蜘蛛自己是个疯狂的，自说自话的神经病了。

　　“别再听它们说话。”小英雄说，他并没有被吓到，“无视它们，专心看着我，行吗？想着我们的训练。  
”  
　　“......我可以。”

　　小蜘蛛好奇地看着他，最终决定鼓起勇气问问韦德他到底怎么回事。他放低了声音，有点害怕会冒犯到面前的佣兵。

　　“它们......它们会教唆你屠杀吗？我是说，它们会尖叫还是......”小蜘蛛手里作着一个奇怪的姿势，试图表达得清晰一点。韦德对小蜘蛛蠢乎乎的动作嗤之以鼻，但他的心因为即将承认的事实而收紧了：

　　“对，我要杀人的时候他们会嚎得更大声一点儿。”

　　“哦，我明白了。”小蜘蛛清了清嗓子，想要说点安慰他的话。他很快就微笑着说：“我相信我们可以让他们永远闭嘴。你至少需要点帮助，我想这训练会有用的。”

　　“只要我和你在一起的时候它们就闭嘴了。”韦德小声说，显得非常害羞腼腆，他都不敢看小蜘蛛一样。而小蜘蛛呢，他尴尬地咳嗽一声，不自然地迈出一步。

　　“那很好。”蜘蛛侠尝试着说，听上去尴尬至极。韦德简直想迎面给自己一拳，或者干脆再往心脏上捅个五十几次的，反正那玩意儿能复原。

　　“那......那我们就开始吧。”小蜘蛛挠了挠面罩下的脸颊，研究起了地形。他毫不费力地举起一根地上的圆柱，把它立在了韦德面前。

　　接着，他开始往圆柱上发射蛛丝。渐渐地，一个人体模型歪歪扭扭地出现了，起码算得上是有胳膊有腿。

　　人偶的四肢都又粗又大，而小蜘蛛丝毫不觉，他转身骄傲地看向韦德。

　　“行了，现在，朝他开炮！”

　　韦德一动不动，无语地看着丑陋的模型。

　　“行了，知足吧，这就不错了！我知道算不上鬼斧神工，但也能凑和用了。你就凭想象补全他然后赶紧开始。”小蜘蛛撅着嘴维护起了自己的作品。

　　雇佣兵低哼一声，低头从自己的万能口袋里掏出了一只红色的马克笔。他把笔在小蜘蛛面前晃来晃去。

　　“它还需要一些细节。”

　　韦德在人偶的脸上画上了一个笑模样。然后好死不死地开始一边坏笑一边往上画丁丁。小蜘蛛把他作怪的手打开了。

　　“别幼稚了，赶快干正事。”

　　韦德耸耸肩，抬起手瞄都没瞄就直接把人偶给爆了头。子弹射穿了蜘蛛丝和人偶的“脑袋”，打在远处的一些砖头上。

　　“这还不......”

　　“你为什么要打它的脑袋？”

　　韦德话没说完，他回头疑惑地皱眉看向小蜘蛛。

　　“什么？”

　　“为什么直接爆头？为什么不打它的手或腿呢？”小蜘蛛也皱着眉头，胳膊抱在胸前，“我没让你杀了它，可你的潜意识里只有这一个选择。”

　　“武器为了杀戮而产生，我也是。”韦德咆哮道，愤怒和不安占据了他的内心，那些声音开始蠢蠢欲动了，“杀戮已经伴随了我一生。你叫我开炮，那我就只为了让它死。”

　　“这就是我们要改变的。”小蜘蛛说，他把韦德从人偶旁轻轻推开几米。

　　“我现在把它扔起来，我想让你只朝他开火，但不要伤害任何重要器官，懂了吗？”

　　韦德还是很紧张。小英雄抓着人偶把它扔向空中，正好飞过韦德头顶。

　　这回韦德瞄了一下才扣动扳机，他的每一个动作都非常自然放松。

　　小蜘蛛接住了人偶，低声咕哝了一句，然后把它又一次立了起来。他们一起看向第二个弹孔。

　　这一回弹孔在胸膛上，穿心而过。

　　“那？”韦德张开手臂，“它死了吗？”

　　“死得透透的。”

　　韦德的脸色阴沉了下来，透过面罩也能看得清，他的心情更加不好了。朝头和心脏射击已经成了他写在骨髓里的习惯，他都不用多想，就算小蜘蛛再三叮咛他也做不到。他的手和指头几乎是不受大脑控制的，而他卡成球的大脑也觉得往那里开火最正常。他还不习惯用另一种方式使用自己的兵器，事实上，他根本不知道自己能不能停止杀戮。

　　他就应该杀人，这是他的工作。只是他的天性......对吧？

　　小蜘蛛显然不这么想，因为他想也没想就让韦德再试一遍。  
　　他的语气是严厉的，但并不是很粗鲁，也没有怒意。他听上去很相信这个训练能够成功，所以韦德叹着气又一次顺从了，一次又一次向着飞起来的目标射击，直到把枪都打空了。

　　人偶上已经有不少弹孔，而且新弹孔都在那些不致命的器官上，比如大腿，肩膀，小臂。

　　“好极了！”蜘蛛侠开心得要命，他现在非常满意，也很为韦德骄傲。他的笑容透过蜘蛛面罩都显得很耀眼，韦德真想就这样沉醉其中，长眠不醒。

　　“我.....我必须精神非常集中才能做到。”韦德坦白道，声音也变低了，他不喜欢说这个，“我觉得我没法在作战时这样做，只要有人威胁到我，或者......威胁到昨天那位老太太。”

　　或者是你。韦德隐秘地想到，不敢说出来。

　　小蜘蛛依然在微笑，并没有为这个过分担心。

　　“多训练就会好的。别担心了，咱们换武士刀试试吧。”

　　韦德把枪放回了枪套里，拔出长刀走向人偶，但小蜘蛛把手放在他胸前制止了他。

　　“别，武士刀我们得换种训练方法。这回你和我打。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

韦德这种擦干鲜血继续干的精神也是让我醉了......  
预告一下，下次更新终于初吻了！！！

 

第五章 下 11.4

 

什么？！

“不行！”

[i]你会杀了他的！[/i]

“我---我不能。”韦德后退几步，让小蜘蛛触碰不到自己，让自己尽可能地远离他。韦德不能信任自己，妈的，他就没信任过自己，但从昨晚开始这问题越来越严重了。他脑子里的浆糊什么也指不上，他不敢相信小蜘蛛居然会......

“别担心，我们会小心行事的。我不会靠得太近。不过你也得集中精力，就像打和刚才的人偶一样。”年轻人看着韦德的长刀，用纤长的手指划过了其中一柄，“况且，就算你伤到我了，我也能很快愈合。这又不是枪伤。所以，千万别太紧张，行吗？”

“太危险了。”韦德知道这话从他口里出来有点奇怪，但他真的觉得小蜘蛛是疯了，而且还是被自己传染的，“宝贝，我可能会陷得太深，我会重伤你的。”

“得了吧。”小英雄好笑地看着他，“想杀我的人数不胜数，可我还站在这里。我很灵活，避开你的攻击不成问题。要是你抽起疯来，我就把你用蛛网裹得严严实实的，让你冷静一下。好了，你到底行不行？”

雇佣兵眉峰紧锁，他咬着唇同意了，但还是心里没底。但不管怎样他决定尝试，去信任，就算不为自己，也为了蜘蛛侠。

 

 

“假想我是个罪犯！”当他们这场舞蹈般点到为止的比试开始时，小蜘蛛向韦德大吼，“不要试着杀我，而是让我丧失行动能力。”

“那可不容易！罪犯们哪有你那么翘的小屁股！”

一开始，一切都很顺利。韦德可以辨认出小蜘蛛，这场如火如荼的比试并没有妨碍到这一点。他总是可以在伤到他之前停手。他瞄准他的四肢，避开他的要害，但韦德这么做可能仅仅因为他是小蜘蛛而且这也不是真正的战场。小英雄确实非常灵活机动，他在废墟中跳跃起伏，嘴里一刻不闲地说着建议和玩笑话。韦德被他矫健的身姿，劲瘦的脖颈和颀长的双腿迷得心花怒放，他着了魔似的看着小蜘蛛紧身衣下运动的肌肉和那些招牌式的优雅动作。他们甚至一起大笑起来，一切都是那么完美。

然后这场比试慢慢变成了在废墟之中的赛跑。小蜘蛛在钢筋水泥中攀爬跳跃，韦德得狂奔才能赶得上。他的目光紧随小蜘蛛的一举一动。这场训练在他脑中变成了一场竞赛，他想赢——他必须赢！

当小蜘蛛终于落地时，韦德差一点就击中了他，就差一点点。

“韦德。”小蜘蛛用警告的语气叫他，吓得跳了起来。可是雇佣兵已经什么也听不到，什么也看不到了。

脑子里的声音在怒吼叫骂，告诉他要是能狠狠刺进除了自己心脏的其他什么东西里该有多爽，要是能看到别人的鲜血淌满地面该有多心旷神怡。它们已经忘了小蜘蛛，而韦德也失控了，他疯狂地大吼着砍向空气，刀尖离小蜘蛛的脸只有几英寸。

“韦德！停下来！”

蜘蛛侠射出蛛丝，电光火石之间韦德就发现自己仰面躺在地上，长长的白色蛛丝封住了他的手腕，他的胸口也被小蜘蛛压得死死的。

蜘蛛侠自上而下地俯视他，试图从他被面罩遮住的脸上寻找一丝清明。

“是我，韦德，你不认识我了？”

韦德眨了眨眼，一下，两下，然后一种近乎于恐惧的情感占据了他的内心。他羞愧地低下了头。

“没事了。”小蜘蛛低语道，从韦德胸口上把手移开，跪下来帮他清理蛛丝，“没事了，韦德。”

“我......”韦德颤抖着吐了口气，目光逡巡着工地四周，“我说了我很危险。”他的声音变得低沉愤怒，苦涩至极：“你为什么还是那么相信我？”

“我相信你，因为你不相信你自己。”

“操！蛛网脑袋，你差点没死了！”雇佣兵突然崩溃了，他狠狠地揪着小蜘蛛的制服，“我不想你死在我手上，整个世界里只有你我不想杀！”

“我不会死的。”小蜘蛛自信地说道，面罩轻轻皱起，“今天还是第一天，你只要......”

“只要离你远远的！我早就该这么做了！”韦德从头到脚都在发抖，他收起了武士刀，嘴里絮絮叨叨地和脑子里的声音争论着。小蜘蛛的声音大到已经可以让他挣脱出来了，但韦德忽视了他，抵抗地一直摇着头，他对小蜘蛛所说的一切都选择性耳聋了。

“我又弄砸了，小蜘蛛。咱们说个这个，记得吗？这事儿就算结束了，让我们......让我们一起忘掉它然后......”

“不行，我不会让你就这么撇得一干二净！”小英雄吼道，捏住韦德的脸让他与自己对视，“我知道你能行的！”

“可我知道我不行。”韦德把小蜘蛛的手挥开了。他佝偻着背，仿佛五脏六腑都被揪紧了。

“放了我吧。”他低垂着眼，声音僵硬阻塞，“我会没事的。”

“不会！你只会一次又一次地伤害自己。”年轻人的语调更加温柔，充满耐心，“求你了，我们去坐一会儿。先休息一下再继续。”

“不。”

“韦德，求你了。”

当雇佣兵第二次拒绝的时候，小蜘蛛叹着气把面罩卷到了鼻子上边，疲倦地揉着自己的脸颊，呼吸着夜晚清凉的空气。韦德也和他一起卷起了面罩，懒得在意自己的伤疤了。他们就这样静静地坐了一会儿，灰头土脸，内心沉重。

“我还不想放弃你，威尔逊。”小英雄在沉寂了几分钟后开口，周围全是来自韦德的悲伤忧郁的气氛，“这只是第一天，我相信你总能做到忽视那些声音然后......”

“不只是那些声音。”遍体伤痕的男人低语道，用双手环抱住自己，死死地盯着自己的脚面，拒绝和小蜘蛛对视。他知道不应该这么做，但他现在还不能面对他。

“我觉得不只是那些声音。也许你是对的。”韦德缩着肩膀，开始咬指甲，活像个紧张不安的幼童。他的牙齿咬开了那些脆弱的皮肤，血液顺着伤口滴落到地上，“也许就是因为我的欲望我才......不论如何，我是早就疯到家了。”

“别再这么说自己了，行吗？”小蜘蛛说道，无视了韦德的言论，他显然更担心韦德满是鲜血的手指。手指上全是新出的血液混合着老伤疤崩开后流出的脓浆。小蜘蛛抽了口气，知道那一定很疼，他四处环视，想找到什么东西给他清理一下。

一张工作桌旁边有个水龙头，本来是为了工人们洗脸用的。小蜘蛛把韦德牵到了那里，觉得自己像个带着个病孩子的老妈，然后他打开了水龙头，让冰冷的水倾泻而下。他把韦德的手放在水中，不太确定地询问他：“怎么样？没有更疼吧？”

但韦德的双目又一次毫无神色，他的目光一片空虚。小蜘蛛并没有多问，这只是无声地帮他把手洗干净。

小蜘蛛关上了水龙头，仔细检查韦德的手指。在自愈因子的作用下，手指已经开始愈合了。伤口合上后留下了更多的新伤痕。这画面看上去很让人难受，但好歹比之前好了点。

“你为什么老是这么做？”小蜘蛛快要说不出话来了；但韦德突然把他拉向了自己，这让他一时间紧张地抽了口气，他的手有点不稳，嘴唇也不听使唤。

“怎......怎么了？”小英雄说道。韦德能看见他脸上的红晕，他能看见年轻人轻轻地蹙起眉头。韦德慢慢摘下了自己的面具，让月光流淌在他的伤痕上面，让一切尽显。而小蜘蛛依旧试图从他怀里轻轻挣脱出来。

“我们应该再去试试，威尔逊，你......”

远处突然响起了什么声音，小蜘蛛转过去看，可韦德无动于衷。他把小蜘蛛的脑袋掰过来看向自己。

“怎么？”  
[i]  
不要！

你会后悔死的！

[b]他[/b]也会后悔死的！[/i]

但韦德终于做到无视那些声音，他轻轻在小蜘蛛的唇上印下一个吻，他在他们双唇接触时呻吟出声，毫不在意接下来的一切。他不能再忍了，他必须遵从自己的内心，在一切结束之前感受蜘蛛侠的双唇。因为......因为他知道在这一吻之后，他们的友谊就会永远结束了。小蜘蛛会把他推开，憎恨他，骂他是个疯子，啐在地上然后抛下他离开。

韦德的呻吟更大声了，那声音半是哭泣，半是满足。而他的另一只手，没有托着小蜘蛛面颊的那只，绕到后面去把他搂得更近了。

他的双唇是那么柔软，他们尝起来是蜜糖和毒药的混合物。雇佣兵试着移开自己的嘴，希望小蜘蛛能把自己推开，但快乐地发现他并没有采取行动。

他再也听不见那些声音了，他只顾得上用尽自己所有的注意力铭记这一刻，铭记小蜘蛛的味道，他的气息和每次韦德的舌头舔过他嘴唇时他轻微的抽气声。

 

突然之间，之前打断他们的那些声音变大了，他们终于意识到那是照相机的咔嚓声，然后紧接着一个刺目的闪光。

韦德和小蜘蛛终于从那个奇异的吻之中清醒过来，他们转头看向光源。

那是一群窃笑着的青少年，他们躲在一堆箱子后面，手里高高地举着手机。闪光灯的声音还在继续，就像他们的嘲笑声一样：“哇，咱们就是为了找点乐子来的，可看看我们发现了什么！”

“号角日报会出大价钱的，伙计！”

韦德麻木地看着那些手机，用了很长时间才意识到他们在拍他的脸，在拍他和小蜘蛛刚才的亲吻，他们可能还听到了他们刚才的对话。

“恶，死侍就像他们说的那么恶心......”有个女孩一边说，一边看着她之前照的相片。她的朋友则在一旁冷笑着又照了一张，回话道：“不知道蜘蛛侠想不想吐。”

韦德转身从地上捡起面罩，他的牙齿惊慌失措地打着抖，愤怒和耻辱如燎原之火一般席卷了他。他一把那个面罩套起来，那群青少年就开始抱怨，他们开起了疯狂的玩笑。

“再亲他一口，死侍！”

“给号角日报再来一张！来吧！”

“也没那么难受，蜘蛛侠，别喘气就行了。”

小英雄，他现在完全惊得当机了，张着嘴冲他们动了动，可刚要开口就看见韦德转身拔腿就跑的背影。

“嘿！等等！”

那群熊孩子们被这一幕逗得笑疯了，他们也四散而逃，排成一遛钻出了建筑工地四周栅栏上的一个小洞。韦德是往相反方向跑的，他直接从大门上翻了过去。

韦德没有回头看，但他听到了小蜘蛛的呼喊；他也没有去追那些孩子们，没有想那些照片，他宁愿去想那些照片！他现在无法面对小蜘蛛，所以他跑啊跑啊，一直跑到一处便道上才停下。

城市的这一部分纵横交错着许多幽深的暗巷，韦德就藏身于其中之一，那个最阴暗狭小的所在，希望能躲开小蜘蛛的视线。  
[i]  
你个傻逼疯子！

你干嘛非得吻他？！你把一切都毁了！  
[/i]  
“韦德！”

“他怎么没去追那些傻逼孩子？”韦德咆哮道。混乱之中他感觉到了手心里铁器的重量，他都不记得自己是怎么把它从枪套里掏出来的。

“明天他们就要把那些照片卖出去了......”

“韦德，等等！你到底在哪里？”

[i]复仇者们会气疯的。不只是因为你，还因为他，你连累了他。

你为什么老是要毁掉别人的生活？

为什么你就不能乖乖认命，折磨一下自己就得了？反正你也死不了，求你多给世界一点清净吧！[/i]

“这狗屁世界配不上清净。”韦德呲牙咆哮着，他往阴暗处多的更深一些，藏在一个垃圾桶后面。这周围腐烂的食物和小便的味道能把所有人熏得后退三尺，但他早就习惯了。

就当是为了小蜘蛛这么做吧。

你根本就不应该求他帮助你。

你就是个该死的雇佣兵，永远都是。把这些烂事儿都忘了吧，离开这个城市，别再烦小蜘蛛了。

你可以再多自杀几次。你知道你的声音又讨厌又烦人吗？

韦德用力吞下一声抽泣，把枪上膛。他听不见小蜘蛛的呼唤了，也许他到别处去找他了。韦德放心地把枪放在了嘴里，那冰冷的金属与之前的亲吻比起来是那么可怕。

他扣下了扳机。

随之而来的平静与蜘蛛侠给予他的并不相同，但那是他终生唯一能够得到的慰藉。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

第五章 四杀，也是醉了

我好替贱贱疼啊......

这回的排版不太对。。。实在不会用2013版的office啊......SORRY了，下次不会.......

 

 

 

本帖最后由 iloveqty888 于 2014-11-12 18:08 编辑

 

第六章 11.12

他会到这里来的，你造吗？

他又不傻。他会猜到你到哪里来的。

“闭嘴。”韦德低吼着，把他之前穿的脏制服塞进了一个破背包里，抽出了新的一套，“钱和武器已经装好了，他找到这里的时候我早就走了。”

他荡得很快，你知道。

“也许他已经来这里找过了，就是我在那个巷子里躺着，脑袋上镶着三颗子弹半死不活的时候。”韦德双手颤抖，呼吸急促，他挣扎着套上制服外衣，试图平静下来赶快离开，“我在那里可耗了不少时间。”

是啊，你足足死了一小时呢。这么说真是......悲哀。记得吗？这出好戏都是你胡乱吻他惹出来的。

“闭嘴。”雇佣兵怒吼道，把手里的靴子砸向墙壁，“我正试着集中精力呢！”

哇，加油啊，伙计。

韦德皱着眉，单脚跳着穿靴子。他能感觉到自己的耳朵正热得发红，里面充斥着那些声音的窃笑，提醒他昨天那群照相的坏小子们。

“一群小傻逼。”他咬牙切齿地说，“一群连屎都不如的.......”

我都能看见号角日报的头条了！！！

“小蜘蛛会拦住他们的，我肯定。”韦德信心满满地笑道，就好像他终于找到能把那些声音噎死的方法了，“他肯定没有把所有时间都浪费在找我上！他就叫了我两三声，然后就去追那些傻逼小孩儿了。他可能连这里都懒得来。”

他可比你固执得多。他是真的想要帮助你。

而且比起那些照片来他看上去更担心你。

“不可能。”满面疤痕的男人摇着头系上腰带，“不可能。他不会想让那些照片见报的。你能想象吗，肯定会引发血雨腥风的。”他苦涩地笑了笑，非常短促响亮。“蜘蛛侠和死侍月下舌吻！”谁会想要被人看见和我接吻？

他的名声一向不好。妈的，就算在你把那个混混斩首之前就他也没什么名声可言。

而且他能做什么呢？把那些人截下，一直揍到他们交出照片为止？恐吓他们？摔烂他们的手机？要是那样的话，报上的文章就得炸了！

一些尴尬的照片他还能处理，可要是蜘蛛侠当街暴揍围观群众的话，那他就可以解甲归田了。

“我恨你们。”韦德嘟囔着说，尽管声音不大但充分表达了胸中的怒火。

他终于收拾好了，拎起包朝窗户走去，心里开始盘算着悄悄逃离城市的不同路线。

他从一开始就应该麻利地滚蛋，他就不应该可怜巴巴的心存希望。因为，就像他说过无数遍的，他早就已经无可救药。

他想得太入神了，所以当他终于看见那个窗口那个鬼鬼祟祟的身影时早已来不及反应。

 

“谢天谢地！”小蜘蛛打着哆嗦跳进来公寓，面具上的双眼大睁着，重重地喘着粗气，“我还怕你已经离开了呢，我到处找你也没有。后来我就想，嘿，没准你回家了......”他试图调匀呼吸，大口吐着气，瘫在墙上揉搓脸颊，面具半挂半戴。

韦德盯着他，震惊和惶恐像胶水一样把他死死黏在地上。他浑身都在打哆嗦，手指在枪套周围抽动，脑子里的声音炸了锅一样地嘲笑他的愚蠢。

看吧，我们早说过！

妈呀，这他妈简直太！尴！尬！了！我要是你，我就在那条破巷子里自杀到天亮！

“韦德......”小蜘蛛开口了，他的语气柔软得不可思议，他的目光向下转移，一边说一边不太安分地转着脚尖。这种姿势韦德以前见过，他认出来了，因此雇佣兵心里的恐惧愈发高涨。

“听着，不管在工地里发生了什么......我.......”

“滚！”

小蜘蛛慌张地抬起头，看到面前的枪口吓得蹦到了墙上。他看到韦德正镇静地举着枪，手一抖不抖，从面罩下只能辨认出他暴怒掺杂着恐惧的神情。他现在从头到脚都在散发着身后的不安和神经质。

“你要到底干什么！”他咆哮道，在地上狠狠地跺着脚，“你他妈来这里干什么！”

“我......我想要......”

“那些照片！那些照片你怎么处理的？！”

当小蜘蛛摇着脑袋告诉韦德他根本没去管那些照片的时候，韦德一枪打在了天花板上，灰屑纷纷落下，他们在其中相望，活像他们第一次在这间公寓见面的那天晚上。

“我告诉过你把我忘了！别......别再来管我！我说了好多遍了！但你永远不死心，说着什么不会放弃的屁话，你......你......”韦德紧紧地皱着眉，转移了视线，小蜘蛛趁着这回慢慢从墙上下来，想和他好好说说话。韦德发现了他的举动，又一次瞄准了他，吓得小蜘蛛防备地举起了手。

“离我远点。”韦德低沉地怒吼道，声音中不再带有一丝迟疑，就好像他面对的是自己的敌人，他随时准备杀死的障碍物，“完了，我搞砸了太多回，我已经累了。我现在只想......只想放弃。”

“韦德，你没有做错什么，那些照片不会......”

“闭嘴！”

韦德开枪了，房间里瞬间充满了小英雄痛苦地悲鸣，但韦德并没有听到。他揪起小蜘蛛的制服领子，冲着他的脸低吼：“别再跟着我。别再试图让我停下！我他妈要有很长一段时间不想再看见你！而当我——一个月，一年，十年，我不管！——回到纽约的时候，我们俩就装作什么也没发生过。我会继续当我烦人嘴贱的没头脑佣兵，而你继续当守护这个城市的完美英雄。”在他把小蜘蛛拉近时，血腥味扑面而来，但他继续用一种疯狂可怖的语调发问：

“听明白了吗？！”

“韦德！......”

“我问你，听明白了吗！”

“......是的。”

子弹打在小蜘蛛肩膀上，不算致命。他的超强自愈——虽然和韦德相比相形见绌——处理这种伤口根本是小菜一碟。韦德想要推开小蜘蛛，远远地甩开他，但现在他们离得如此之近，他能感觉到小蜘蛛的体温。

你先是给了他一枪，现在又想吻他？真他妈浪漫！

唔，情场老手哟~

我觉得就凭这个他就得更爱你！

下嘴吧，看看能怎样。

韦德咬紧牙关，慢慢把脸贴近小蜘蛛柔软的脖颈；小英雄轻轻抽了一口气，但一言不发地任他行动，任由韦德轻轻摩擦着自己光裸的面颊。他听着挟制自己的佣兵紧张的呼吸着，感受着他的喘息，和快要把他撕碎的渴望。

“操你......”韦德抽泣着用面罩下的嘴唇轻吻着蜘蛛侠的皮肤，“操......!”

小蜘蛛僵直地站着，等着他的下一个举动；他的唇齿半张着，微微出汗。韦德吻住了他那湿润柔软的双唇，并不在意脸上的面罩将这个吻弄得困难重重。

然后他继续吻下去，他的嘴唇膜拜着小蜘蛛尖俏的下巴，优美的脖子，然后又回到那苍白的面颊上。他用尽力量抱紧小蜘蛛，一条腿插进他的两腿之间，双手在他身上游荡不定；直到韦德开始忘情地呻吟着用身体磨蹭他的时候，小蜘蛛才警告性地推了推他的肩膀。  
“韦德.......”小蜘蛛小声说，可雇佣兵没等他说完就把他推开了。韦德的脑子里嗡嗡作响，连絮语的声音都变轻了。

韦德看着面前的小英雄，看着他浸透鲜血的肩膀，他诱人美丽的双唇，和那面罩上巨大的双眼。他低声抽泣着退到了窗边。

“别走！”

但太晚了，小蜘蛛的手指只来得及碰到他的脚腕。

韦德没有回头，一次也没有。

 

 

这附近应该停着他的拖车，他一直用那玩意儿东奔西跑。小蜘蛛受伤了，他不可能追上他。只要他一离开纽约......

你他妈刚才到底在发什么疯？

你是真想在和他亲热吗？

你干嘛老是这么伤害自己？他肯定觉得恶心得要命，他差一点就把你推开了。

“我知道。”韦德一面回答一面朝远离街道的小巷狂奔。停车场并不遥远，他终于可以逃离那些可怕的情感了。

他感觉到有泪水滑下他支离破碎的面颊，模糊了他的视线，但韦德不在乎。他一路狂奔，抽泣怒骂着一切。

他已经开始怀念小蜘蛛的声音和抚摸了。

 

 

第二天一早，小蜘蛛一踏进会议室，就看到桌上摆着一份报纸。

队长和其他复仇者们围着报纸坐成一圈，每个人的表情都一言难尽。

超级士兵面色不善，他看上去又失望又担忧，也有点被吓到了。托尼则捂着嘴乐个不停，杰西卡与卡罗尔也在坏笑，但她俩连嘴都没捂。

克林特，娜塔莎，索尔和布鲁斯则一头雾水，他们看小蜘蛛就像是在看一个异形或什么更神奇的东西似的。他们看着小蜘蛛，就好像在说：“我终于知道你是个什么样的人了。”

“我们不是在评判你。”最后是队长开口了，双手放在桌子上，按压着自己的指头，“我们就是想要个......解释。”

“没什么可解释的，史蒂夫，”托尼笑着说，就连索尔金色胡须下的唇角都有点卷翘起来，“照片上说的明明白白。”

“但我还是想听他亲口解释。”

小蜘蛛快步走到桌旁抄起了报纸。他睁大双眼审视着报纸上关于那天晚上的照片，但并没有因为他们的内容而乱了阵脚。他认真地逐张研究，看着韦德当时抱住他的姿势，他疤痕纵横的脸上混乱痛苦的表情。他痛苦地叹息一声合上了报纸，抬头看向其他队友们。  
“我没什么可说的。”

“哦，真要命！”队长从牙缝里蹦出这几句，克林特连忙调停起来：“最少你也得告诉我们这是怎么发生的！报纸上说的不多，就说你和死侍在那个工地里….然后那些孩子就找了那些小照片儿。”

“额，就那么发生了呗。”

“妈呀，他那可是360o法式深吻呢！”杰西卡忍不住哼了一声，翻到一张小图片上，“他为什么要……？”

“你回吻了吗？”托尼笑得不怀好意，小蜘蛛一下子脸红了，在所有人面前。他现在没戴面具，所以对着他的大红脸，复仇者们哄堂大笑，当然了，队长除外。

“孩子，那是你的私事，我们不会过多打探，但媒体和公众都很不喜欢现在的局面。也许在小巷的那件事从没发生过的话大家能宽容一点，但现在……”史蒂夫叹息着，疲倦的摇晃着脑袋，“但现在那件事已经发生了，而且所有人都觉得你和死侍之间有点不清不楚的，觉得他使你堕落了，让你也成了一个威胁，就像日报主编今天早上大吼的那样。”

“他们想怎么想就怎么想。好像他们以前就有多爱我了似的。”小蜘蛛冷冷地说，但这冷漠的外壳很快就在托尼的调教下崩塌了。

“死侍爱你爱得深沉！”托尼得意地吹着口哨。

“你和他谈了吗？”娜塔莎发问了，小蜘蛛点点头。她继续问道：“谈得如何？”

“他打了我一枪。”

“他什么？！”

所有人看上去都震惊了，就连托尼都因为之前的嘲笑显得有点不好意思。

“还疼吗？”咕哝着问道，关心地上下看看小蜘蛛，“他打你哪儿了？”

“肩膀上，不过那没什么！”小英雄赶快说，知道团队里有人受伤的话其他人会同仇敌忾的，“他不是故意的！他脑子当时有点不清醒，有点打结了。”

“他脑子就没梳清过！”托尼举着报纸打趣道，史蒂夫瞪了他一眼。

队长带着明显的焦虑问向小蜘蛛：“你知道他现在在哪里吗？孩子，要是他现在真的那么……那么不稳定，那就太危险了。我们不能让他就这么四处晃荡。”

“他只对自己是个威胁。”小蜘蛛纠正道，咬紧牙关，双拳紧握，“你根本不知道他公寓里是什么样！他……他折磨他自己，他妄想症严重得厉害，他不停的自残，他的脑子…..”

“他的脑子有问题。”队长眯起眼睛打断了他，“我也想让你们的小实验成功，孩子，我发誓。但你不能再否认死侍需要的根本就不是这个。”他抬手打断了小蜘蛛的发言，指着他说：“他需要的不是训练，他不需要像个孩子似的被带着到处游荡巡逻，这不是个游戏！他需要的是真正的帮助。”

“他……他很累了。”小蜘蛛哽咽地说道，声音随后因为话中的怒意显得锋利起来：“而且你已经试过，但你只是把他搞得更糟糕了！我和你说过了，他很孤独！医生和心理医生给不了他他需要的，他需要的是……是朋友，是支柱！”

“但他可不只想和你做朋友啊，”布鲁斯开口了，手里举着报纸上他们相拥而吻的巨幅照片，“这就是证明。他对你的感情不只是友谊。”

“那是……”小蜘蛛清了清嗓子，不好意思得转移了视线。“我会处理那个的。”

“这使得一切都复杂化。”布鲁斯坚持道，克林特和娜塔莎显然是同意他，“你会让他难过，尤其是他还那么不稳定。除非……”他显然是觉得自己的话有点奇怪，但还是继续说道：“……除非你能回应他的感情？”

整个房间都陷入了诡异的安静中，小蜘蛛皱着眉头，希望这个话题能赶快转换一下。

“那不关你的事。”他说道，队长在他能继续之前打断了他。

“你的爱情生活和我们没关系，”史蒂夫说，“但死侍和我们很有关。我们得在他彻底发疯伤人之前找到他。”

美国队长站起来站在蜘蛛侠面前，双手抱在胸前。

“等我们找到他的时候我会决定怎么处理他，但现在的当务之急是尽快找到他。”他叹了口气，又充满希望地问道：“你知道他现在在哪里吗？”

“事实上，是的。”小蜘蛛抬起了袖口露出一个缠在手腕上的小追踪器，就藏在蛛网发射器底下，“他临走前我把追踪器放在他身上了。他现在已经离开纽约，停在城外好几公里。我猜他可能是有辆车。”

“好极了。”队长示意其他人准备起来，但小蜘蛛显得很惊慌。

“别！让我去好吗？我一个人去！”

会议室里安静下来，小蜘蛛试着去忽视落在他身上的复杂视线。他压抑着愤怒，看向队长：

“要是你们全去了，他会崩溃的，那样就全完了。他现在非常脆弱，所以求你们了……然我一个人去试试吧。”

“那你打算怎么接近他？”

“我……”小蜘蛛不安地耸耸肩，“我用咱们的喷气飞机！那玩意儿能有多难开？”

“绝对没戏！”托尼惊恐地说，“你会毁了它的！”

“我不会！真是的，不就是一些闪亮亮的按钮和一个玻璃罩子吗？能有多难，我很聪明的，记得吗？”

“你聪明得连驾照都没有。”托尼不依不饶。幸好克林特叹着气说：“我带你去吧。那飞机我会开。”

小蜘蛛大松一口气，整个人都亮了起来。他幸福地朝克林特点头，换回了一个大白眼。

“我会离远一点停下，省得把他吓出心脏病来。”克林特说，“希望他不会一见你就发疯。”

“他不会的！”尽管小蜘蛛这句话说得信心十足，他还是急得快发疯了，不停地看着腕表上的小屏幕，“他还没走。也许他是在休息，或者，我不知道……可能是又自杀了……”他说起“自杀”的时候声音软得快碎了。

“他老这么干吗？”娜塔莎严肃地问，当得到小蜘蛛的答复后她的变得脸色忧郁深沉。

“那家伙真是问题严重。”

“你该去看看他的档案。”卡罗尔说，摇了摇脑袋，“他没过过什么好日子。我只能这么说。”

“当他能冷静下来，听不到脑子里那些声音的时候，他真的很棒！有点吵闹，但很棒。”小蜘蛛笑着抽了抽鼻子，想着韦德之前给他起的外号和那些玩笑，“他不是个坏人，我发誓。他想要成为英雄，但他的问题太严重了，最后总是身不由己。”

“等他下次把人爆头的时候我们会想想你说的话的。”托尼不屑一顾地说，他在小蜘蛛能回嘴之前就转身看向索尔。而后者突然起身看向窗外的什么东西。

“怎么了，索尔？”

“吾不能肯定。”雷神缓缓地说，眺望着天空，“有什么……吾不能确定…….”

“太好了，还嫌我们不够乱似的。”

“走吧。”克林特对小蜘蛛说，随即走向停机坪，“咱们先把死侍的事儿搞定了，再来管这里的狗屁世界末日。”

小蜘蛛二话不说就跟上了，分不出心去管索尔的糟糕预感。他现在满心满脑都是韦德，担心他会不会受伤，精神上会不会又出问题，怕他又伤害自己。他又开始不由自主地看腕表，喉头肿胀得很，心脏快要蹦出胸膛。

“天啊，希望一切还来得及……”

 

 

 

韦德把拖车停在路边，藏在一大块告示牌投射的巨大阴影里。

这辆拖车很大很宽敞，住在里面堪称舒适，而且它还——感谢上苍——很干净。小冰箱里除了一些啤酒和饮料罐之外空空如也，但韦德现在暂时顾不上食品库存问题。他现在只想埋头大睡一觉，或是用电视来分分心。直到他能缓过来，神智清晰一点，可以远远地离开纽约和蜘蛛侠，还有蛛网头对他抱有的那些愚蠢幻想。

电视确实起到了点作用；而且虽然他不容易喝醉，但多灌点啤酒也能让那些声音变小声一点。他现在可以深深沉浸到荧幕中那些虚幻世界里，换得少许的清净。

今天癌症带来的疼痛似乎更严重了一点，可能是他前几天折腾自己折腾得过头了。他动了动洗个澡的念头，但随即就放弃了，继续赖在电视前，希望无聊的剧情能让他直接睡倒在床上。

然后他就听到了一阵细微的动静，车门开了，有人悄悄地走了进来。有那么一瞬间，外面刺目的光线让他没认出来者的身份，但当光茫散去时，韦德大惊失色。

“操！”他大吼着站起身来，手里已经抄起了手枪，脑子里的声音也和他一起大嚎着。他的手咔咔作响，似乎他整个人都快爆炸了。韦德紧咬牙关，他的恐慌症又发作了。

“你他妈怎么那么固执？！”他对小蜘蛛咆哮道，而对方没被面罩遮住的唇角缓缓勾起，引得韦德更加愤怒，“你他妈给我停下，你要是再敢在我面前笑得那么….你要是再敢！”

韦德后退几步到了床边，痛苦绝望地小声抽泣着。小蜘蛛是真的找到他了吗？他是怎么做到的？他干嘛非要……？

“我警告过你……”韦德结结巴巴地说，随即清了清喉咙好让自己显得不那么悲哀，“我警告过你别跟来。你这个没脑子的小……”

“我不在乎。”蜘蛛侠说道，他的笑容终于消失了，一丝忧虑浮上他的眉头。他又往前走了几步，吓得韦德抽着气后退，“我只知道我们得谈谈。”

“我们俩没什么好谈的。”韦德低吼道，被小蜘蛛逼得退无可退。他把枪口对准年轻人的眉心，“你走吧，小蜘蛛。我不想和你说  
话。”他突然控制不住地抽泣起来，全身都开始打着哆嗦：“求你了，我现在不能…….现在还不行……求你了….”

没等韦德说完，小蜘蛛突然抓住他的手腕把枪掰开。韦德任兵器滑落在地，因为他整个人都被嘴唇上温暖的触感惊呆了。他呻吟叹息着合上了眼睛。

这个吻没有之前在工地里那个那么绝望悲哀。小蜘蛛的双唇和他记忆里的一模一样，味道还是那么甜美，而这次是小蜘蛛主动张开了唇舌去轻舔韦德紧闭的嘴。韦德把他的身体紧紧搂在怀中，迫不及待地噬咬年轻人优美的脖子，揉搓他圆润的屁股。小蜘蛛把脖子向一侧伸展，方便韦德的进攻，在他怀里喘吸颤栗。

他们一起倒在了床上，小蜘蛛趴在韦德胸口；他们全都硬得要命，当韦德看到小蜘蛛轻轻解开他的腰带时，他连气都不会喘了。  
“等……等等。”韦德试着阻止他，但小蜘蛛抢先用手指抵住了他的双唇。

“嘘。”他诱人地笑道，那么明亮而美好，“一切都过去了，韦德。”

“但…但你……”雇佣兵摇了摇头，手指抓进了床单里，“为什么你会和我？为什么你会想要和…..”他说不下去了，希望自己能别丢人地掉眼泪：“……和我？”

小蜘蛛什么也没说，他只是继续微笑着，用一只手抚上韦德的面颊，钩住面罩的边缘将它挑了起来。他把面罩丢到床上，接着用手指一道道地轻抚那些疤痕，迫不及待地和韦德接吻。

“你为什么总是伤害自己？”小蜘蛛贴着韦德的双唇问道，语气低柔如同叹息。

“那是我应得的。”韦德说，眼泪肆无忌惮地滑落。蜘蛛侠用双手把它们擦干，他温柔地轻摇脑袋：

“不，不是这样的。你值得更好，韦德。”

他们继续接吻，小蜘蛛把韦德的裤子退了下来，一只手试探着触摸着他勃起的器官，同时吻遍了韦德脸上每一寸疤痕。韦德因为小蜘蛛的举动大声呻吟，挺动着希望得到更多。他抓住小蜘蛛的手臂将他拉到自己怀里，肌肤相亲。

“你应该得到平静。”小蜘蛛在接吻的空隙低语，“你应该得到爱情。”

韦德的心因为这些话狠狠地抽痛着，它们又给了他希望。小蜘蛛现在微笑的模样——那么真挚，温暖——让他觉得自己的一切都无法隐藏下去。

他还是在哭泣着，尽管全身都荡漾着爱意与激情。小蜘蛛用另一只手捧起了他的脸，开始了漫长的接吻，仿佛可以持续到地老天荒。  
然后小蜘蛛收回了下面那只手——韦德不情不愿地停下了呻吟——他慢慢褪下了自己的制服，躺在了柔软的床垫上，把韦德拉到了自己身上。

他还是带着面罩，但韦德想要看到他的双眼，看到他眼中明艳的笑容和爱意。他的渴望是那么强烈，以至于当小蜘蛛把他的手放在自己脸上示意他把面罩摘下来时，他的心脏都跳漏了一拍。

带着一丝颤抖的笑意，韦德收紧了双腿。他们情不自禁地哼出了声，小蜘蛛咬紧了下唇，享受着仅属于两人的触碰。韦德慢慢地摘下了那红蓝面罩。

然后他尖叫起来，因为小英雄的脸上满是鲜血！他的前额到鼻梁全都是鲜红的血液，眉心是一个巨大的弹孔。韦德看不清蜘蛛侠的双眼，看不清鲜血下的任何面容。他继续尖叫着，在小蜘蛛继续接近他的时候滚下床去。

 

韦德这回是惊醒的。他惊恐地环视四周，胸腔里的轰鸣声要把他的耳朵震聋了。就连脑子里一直在唧唧歪歪声音都吓得不敢吱声。  
四周空空荡荡，一个人也没有。他低头看到自己的性器正可怜巴巴地在裤子里挺立着，把裤子印出了污渍。韦德崩溃了，他盲目又愤怒地跳下了床。

他对着拖车单薄的墙壁又踢又打，一直打到墙壁都弯曲起来。然后他提起枪，把还在的自顾自说笑的电视机打爆了。

电视机报废那一瞬间的巨响只让他觉得更糟。

下一颗子弹是为他自己准备的，正中额头。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我就是给骗子，我永远也不会分行了。。。。

不过谁能第一眼就看出来小蜘蛛是假的?  
话说我一直看到最后才知道小蜘蛛是春梦的说........  
下章老长，分两半发，喜闻乐见的人物出场。

 

第七章（上） 11.17

他真得停止自杀了。韦德动这个念头并不是因为每次他拿枪爆头之后全身上下都疼得像是过了刑，而是每次他醒过来的时候，总能看到有一个奇怪的人盯着他。

这次不是小蜘蛛，韦德承认他有些失望。

现在他的拖车墙板上正栖息着一直肥鸟，此鸟坐立不安，探头探脑。在韦德呻吟着起身之时，他大松了一口气。

“老兄，我以为你活不过来了！”

“自愈因子。”雇佣兵提醒面前的超级英雄，同时开始模模糊糊地想起自己这礼拜没完没了自杀的原因。他低头看了看裤子，在看到那白色的斑驳时羞愧得想把自己埋起来。他迅速跳了起来，默默祈祷鹰眼没注意到他的“意外状况”。

“先等等……”韦德彻底清醒了，“这他妈怎么回事？你怎么会在这里？你怎么来的？”

“呃……”鹰眼从裤兜里掏出一个非常小的平板，他递给韦德。这东西很眼熟，但韦德实在想不起来在哪里见过它。

“你身上有个小蜘蛛追踪器。”鹰眼解释道，在屏幕上戳戳点点，“蜘蛛侠放在你身上的，我只要跟着信号走就行了。”

韦德用尽全身的力气才显得不动声色——他他妈告诉那死小子了，他告诉过他别玩花样！——他低头看看身上，并没有一丝不妥，但他知道那破玩意儿肯定就在什么地方。他仔仔细细地找遍了制服的每一寸，终于在右脚脚腕上发现了一个小东西。

韦德捏着那个小小的金属蜘蛛良久不语，他简直无话可说。

他狠狠地把那东西踩碎了，吓了鹰眼一跳，他手里的平板也不再哔哔作响了。

“滚开。”韦德朝受了惊吓的肥鸟大吼一声，然后转过身不理他，连他到这里来的目的都不关心。他躲到这儿是为了清净，他现在只想一个人舔舔伤口，然后把爱着小蜘蛛的那颗心给埋了。

“听着，我知道现在一切都搞得一团糟，但蜘蛛侠很担心你，而且复仇者正需要帮助。”巴顿挠了挠脑袋，他的脸因为找不到合适的措辞都快皱成一坨了，“现在有个……大麻烦……正在纽约……肆虐。”

“管不着。”韦德烦躁地说，一脚踢开了一个来复枪盒子，然后向小冰箱走去。他之后说的话里苦涩味儿掩都掩不住：“蜘蛛侠怎么没和你一起来？要是他像你说的那么担心的话。”他转过身看向巴顿：“说啊？”

“因为他正忙得屁股朝天！所有人都忙得很，妈的，我应该和他们一起上战场！去把电视打开！”鹰眼抄起了床上的遥控器，带当看到电视上醒目的枪眼时停住了动作，“哦……”

“怎么了？斯库鲁（Skrull）大入侵？”韦德翻着白眼打开酒瓶。

“没错！”

韦德的啤酒喷了出来。

“啥？！”

“是索尔最先发现的。我发誓一开始我和小蜘蛛一起来的，但还没走几步斯库鲁就大军压阵，四处伤人。”

韦德眯紧了面罩下的双眼，什么都不想多想，他不想幻想小蜘蛛原本可以打开车门告诉他一切都结束了，就像刚才那个可悲的春梦里那样。

“那为什么你跑到我这里来了，莱格拉斯？”他加重了语气里的怀疑成分，气氛瞬间冷了下来。鹰眼的回答使一切更糟了，脑子里已经消停了有一会儿的又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“小蜘蛛求我来的。”弓箭手的语气里有一丝笑意，“他想知道你一切安好，他怕不追你的话你会跑得太远。”

韦德脸有点红，他听到自己的心脏正砰砰跳动，几乎快要冲出胸膛了。

“你……你告诉他我很好。”韦德希望自己的声音能保持冷漠疏远，“告诉他我不需要他的帮助了。”

“可我们需要你的。”鹰眼示意韦德跟他出去，韦德心不甘情不愿地听从了。可这点小心思在看到笼罩纽约的绿雾和闪电之后瞬间烟消云散。

“X战警现在不在城里，不知道他们在哪儿干什么，我们现在孤立无援。”

“雷霆突击队呢？”韦德搜肠刮肚，他现在还不想回去纽约，在打伤小蜘蛛后再去面对他，“银河护卫队呢？除了我之外没有超级英雄了吗？”

“突击队有事离开了。护卫队显然得先保卫银河系。”

“所以他们现在电影拍完了，就开始开工了，这样……”

“搞不懂你在说什么，但我挺吃惊。”巴顿抱起手臂，看上去有些困惑，“我不懂，你原来是三百六十度后空翻求着我们带你出任务，可现在我们真正需要你的时候，你又不干了？”

“说对了！”韦德没好气地低吼道，打算钻回拖车里，那只肥鸟在他身后无奈地喊道：“得了，威尔逊。回去以后小蜘蛛见不到你，还不得把我活吃了！”

“他只是想要我的帮助！”

“不是！”巴顿在他身前站住挡下了他的去路，无视韦德凶恶的视线，他提醒韦德：“他寻死腻活要找你的时候还没出斯库鲁那档子事儿，我同意和他一起开昆式来找你，可才起飞那些外星人就来了！”

鹰眼软化下来，他接下来的话甜腻得韦德都不敢直视他。

“他非常牵挂你，我发誓。”

“他不该这样。”雇佣兵低语道，“我跟他说过就当一切没发生，就当他……”他突然想起什么，老脸一红。

那些照片！

现在可定已经见报了，复仇者们和整个纽约市都能看到那些报纸，他们已经知道……

“听着，我不管你们两个之间到底怎么回事。”巴顿说道，注意到韦德突然地尴尬表情。他的声音变得和缓了：“但现在别担心这个了，先和我回去，和那些外星人大干一场，然后你自己决定怎么办。没人会逼着你留下和小蜘蛛见面的。”

[i]别这么干。

你没义务帮他们。

你什么也不欠他们的！[/i]

“可我欠小蜘蛛的。”韦德纠正了那些声音，同时无视了鹰眼古怪的表情。  
[i]  
……

好吧，算你这回说对了。  
[/i]  
韦德深吸了一口气，又大大地叹出来。

“好吧，梅丽达（勇敢传说的女主人公）。”他开了个非常冷的玩笑，无视了对面肥鸟生气的脸，“只要你把我放到看不见他的地方，我就帮你们。”  
“威尔逊，你大战中和小蜘蛛也说不上几句话的。你不可能孤军作战，那边斯库鲁非常多。”鹰眼似乎对自己接下来的话感到很尴尬，他甚至开始盯住自己的双脚，“而且你知道队长，他不想让你和市民单独接触……”

“他从来不相信我！”韦德愤怒地帮鹰眼把话说完。他现在也不打算再扯淡了。他要把这事儿速战速决，到城里大杀一气然后就离开，决不再回去了！他感觉到自己的手指又开始在枪套旁蠢蠢欲动，他的身体和头脑都充满了杀气。甚至那些声音也安静下来，就好像知道接下来韦德疯狂的头脑里只会剩下敌人的哀嚎。

“蜘蛛侠相信你。”鹰眼说道，韦德无法阻止一股热流随着这句话温暖了他的身体。他知道小蜘蛛是真心信任他，虽然他也不知道到底是为什么。这些情绪太多了，他承受不住，他的心现在还在因为小蜘蛛那些失望的表情而刺痛。

远处传来巨大的爆炸声，而韦德终于大舒一口气，他受够了现在的话题了。他在身上挂满了大大小小的武器，然后就跟着鹰眼往停在附近的昆式那里走去

“我离开时他们正往中央公园赶……”这位复仇者大声说，坐在后面的韦德狠狠盯着他的后脑勺。

“我跟你说过我不想和他们一起打！”

“你能不能别这么怂，勇敢点面对自己的感情！”鹰眼反击道，脸色和韦德一样不好看，“别跟我说伟大的死侍一看到蜘蛛侠就腿软！那边乱成那样，他可能连话都跟你说不上一句！”

“我不管！”韦德听到自己说这句话的语气时泪流满面，他现在像个不高兴的小屁孩子，“我……我就是不想见到他，行吗？”

“我不能浪费时间把你送到城市的另一边然后再折回来！而且咱们的昆式到了那边就是个靶子，这东西死贵呢！”  
[i]  
别当个娘娘腔[/i]  
[i]  
小蜘蛛可能根本就不搭理你，肥鸟说得对。[/i]

“不！”韦德气哼哼地说，在地上跺着脚，“你都不用降落，到地方我自己跳下去就行了。”

“你疯了吧？”鹰眼转头瞪他，然后继续说，“等等，你早就疯了，但这主意太烂了。你会直接摔死，摔一地……”

“我会复原的。更可怕的我也熬过来了，我不在乎。”韦德没等他说完。他觉得头慢慢疼了起来，他最讨厌头疼，这让他回想起当他还是个正常人的时候，他刚刚发现自己得了癌症的时候……而且他也不想在已经快要疼得散架的身体上再添一处了。

“妈呀，你还真是吓得够呛。”巴顿吹了个口哨，有点惊讶和漫不经心的成分，“你都快把他的脸啃掉了，我相信你能在他身边打几个外星人小怪兽。”

当鹰眼提到那个吻的时候，韦德觉得自己的脸都要烧掉了，他没法再保持以往面对奚落时的淡定伪装了，他真的生气了，但尽力不表现出来：“不，我打不了。”

“你爱他。”这是句陈述，而非疑问。韦德开始盘算怎么样才能把这个可恶的弓箭手杀了然后开着昆式逃之夭夭，逃到这些可恶的情感问题追不到他的地方去。

在韦德哑火的这段时间，肥鸟一直在咯咯坏笑，看上去非常满足，根本看不出他正要投身于危险的外星人战争中。

“伙计，你是疯了，但这是为爱而疯狂！我说，那些照片照得很清楚，但我们真没想到…….没想到你能……”

“你丫能闭嘴吗？”韦德忍无可忍，隐约体会到了自己开嘴炮时别人的痛苦，丫的死肥鸟简直就是滔滔不绝啊。  
[i]  
真烦人，我都承认。[/i]  
[i]  
终于知道为什么罗根老是把咱们做成切片了。[/i]

鹰眼也觉出了两人角色的互换，他脸上洋洋得意的笑容让韦德想自戳双目。

“天啦撸！死侍居然要我闭嘴！”

“我要往你的鸟窝脑袋里放颗子弹！”韦德大吼一声踢向身前的座椅，但巴顿只是颤着肩膀回答道：“不，你不舍得，我可是把你往你的蜘蛛宝贝儿那里送呢！”

“你！丫！闭！嘴！”

“别装了，伙计，你想见他都写在脸上了！”鹰眼漫不经心地按着一堆按钮。“这没什么只得大惊小怪的，我只希望你别伤害他。”他的语气突然严肃起来，“你当时把那个倒霉的抢劫犯砍头是不对，但小蜘蛛已经给我们解释过你的问题了。我们也知道你的事。”他转身面向韦德，目光中有忧虑也有希望：“如果你能和小蜘蛛说上话，甚至和他告白……如果你们俩真的在一起了……”听了这话，韦德的脸红炸了，“……请你别伤害他，好吗？你会重新把他好好保护起来的，对吧？”

“重新？”

“你打了他。”鹰眼说这话时语气更严肃了，但还没到愤怒指责的地步，“小蜘蛛和我们保证你不是故意的，你不会再犯了，对吧？”

“不，当然不会！”雇佣兵的嘴唇发干，他想找点水来，不只是用来润润喉咙，也为了能冲走那些糟糕的回忆，“但…….但我们不可能在一起的。”他飞快地添上，手指无意识地抠弄着皮革座椅，“我们永远也不会在一起，他不爱我。”

“他不可能爱上我。”韦德想要加上这一句，但害怕他的声音会暴露他的内心。

“嗯……”鹰眼挑起了一根眉毛，“他可是很关心你呢。”

“英雄情结。他就是想要让一切都圆圆满满的。”韦德从小窗户里往外看。他们已经进入依旧绿雾弥漫的纽约市了，“他是个好人。有时候好得不像真的。”

“但你还是想见他，对吧？”

他真的想吗？

韦德开始回忆小蜘蛛的点点滴滴，那个年轻人那样急迫地想要帮助他的样子，他的笑容和清朗的声音。之前那个旖旎的梦境还在他的脑海缠绵，当他回想起小蜘蛛覆满鲜血的面孔他的胃还在翻动。他前额的子弹孔一遍又一遍提醒韦德他居然亲手伤害了小蜘蛛。

韦德不想再让小蜘蛛受伤了，他真的不想，但如果他疯狂的头脑又迷糊了呢？万一他一触即发的神经质再一次把一切都打碎了呢？在小蜘蛛身边他是那么快活，但又时刻在提心吊胆，他一切的情绪都在失控的边缘，他简直不能明白小蜘蛛为为什么会选择相信他。他如果小蜘蛛真的能够帮助他呢，如果小蜘蛛是他恢复正常的最后一丝希望呢？

是的，韦德想再见小蜘蛛一面想到发疯。他想要看到他的笑容，听到他的声音，感受他温柔安心的抚摸，韦德想要保护他！他不在乎自己所能得到的一切只可能是同情和别扭的相处。只要能在他身边就足够了。

只要他能在小蜘蛛身边，他就能逐渐愈合。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
妈呀，韦德简直暗恋男神的节奏。。。。  
肥啾简直像是长了小翅膀一样

 

第七章（下） 11.26

 

“对。”韦德低语，但足够让他的同伴听到了。

巴顿回头看了他一眼，思考了几秒钟，接着笑了。

“很好。现在闭嘴，哥要开工了。”

要韦德乖乖听话挺不容易，但他现在被鹰眼的举动激起了好奇心。

“你是个复仇者。”韦德疑惑地说，“我们以前合作过，但你为什么要像现在这样拉着我？”

“谁规定我不能这么干？”

“嗯。你们队长？”

鹰眼驾驶昆式避开了一束镭射炮，接着在纽约的摩天大楼之间穿梭。他是这样回答韦德的：

“你什么时候会感觉好一点？和小蜘蛛在一起的时候，还是离开他的时候？”

要回答这个问题简直太丢脸了，但韦德还是小声承认道：“和他在一起的时候。”

“我不知道他会不会回应你的爱情，但你不能老强迫自己躲着他，尤其是在你的逃避会使问题更严重的时候， 离开他会使你更加疯狂。你不能在他那么想要帮助你的时候一走了之，他为了这个都跟队长吵起来了。”

韦德惊讶地睁大了双眼。

“真......真的吗？！”

“当然了！布鲁斯说你和他在一起可能会很痛苦，因为他不会回应你的感情，我原本认可这一点，但现在......现在我觉得你不应该再这么娘们唧唧的了，别再拿自杀当手段，开始相信你自己。或者至少......”鹰眼友善地看了韦德一眼，“至少你应该相信他。”

有那么一瞬间韦德突然回忆起了几天前他和小蜘蛛的对话。

[i]“没人能帮助我。”[/i]  
[i]  
“我们能解决这个问题。你只需要坚强一点，坚持下去，控制自己，再给自己一个机会。就像我现在正在做的，你能做到吗？”[/i]  
[i]  
“你到底为什么这么信任我？”[/i]  
[i]  
“因为你不信任自己。”[/i]

“你说得对。”韦德下了结论。鹰眼刚一把飞机开进主战场韦德就掏出了枪，在他们下面复仇者们正在英勇作战，“我应该相信他。”

“咱就是想听这个！”

昆式最终降落在（并捎带手摧毁）了一个斯库鲁机器人上，就在这时韦德看到了他。蜘蛛侠正在三个外星人头顶上荡来荡去，灵活矫健地把他们一个个踢晕过去。

“谢啦伙计。”在一起跳下飞机时韦德对巴顿说道，他们都已经蓄势待发要加入战局了。对方冲他笑了笑，朝小蜘蛛的方向点了下头。他欢脱的模样被一声怒吼终结了。

“克林特，你到底跑到那里去了？”

“对不起，队长！我把死侍带来了，他会加入我们。”

“死侍！”超级士兵闻言向韦德大步走来，他的盾牌上满是血迹。美国队长注视了韦德一会儿，而我们嘴贱的雇佣兵乖乖站好供他审视。

也许队长最终在他被面罩遮住的脸上找到了自己需要的东西，他的语气变得柔和了，他简单地嘱咐韦德：“别伤及性命。”

“是的，长官！明白，长官！”韦德对他敬了个标准的军礼，然后无视了队长恼火的表情，大步朝着小蜘蛛跑去。

此时小蜘蛛忙得根本没注意到飞机的出现，韦德接近他的时候他被吓了一大跳。而当韦德鼓起勇气朝他微笑的时候，那蜘蛛面罩都要被他的眼珠子撑爆了。

“你好啊，小宝贝儿。”

一个斯库鲁冲了过来，韦德给了他腿上一枪，那玩儿尖叫着倒地晕了过去。

“看到了吗？”雇佣兵大笑着，他整个人都被兴奋和喜悦点亮了，“我做到了，我饶了他的小命！”

小蜘蛛朝他笑了笑，但他的姿势和犹豫不安的样子还是表现了他的惊讶：“你来了。”

韦德这回没有再开什么粗俗的玩笑或是转移什么话题。他脑子里一片清醒，战斗正如火如荼，但这一瞬间战场于他却如隔千里。他们之间只剩下那特有的宁静与满足，绝对比之前他凄凉独处的情形好上一千倍。韦德温柔地对那个年轻人说：

“我来了。我想要帮忙。”

话一出口，他突然觉得那些可怕的恐惧又回来了，他害怕小蜘蛛的判决。

“我还可以吗？”

当看到小蜘蛛笑得面罩都遮不住的时候，韦德大松了一口气。

“你当然可以，谢谢你，这里正需要你的帮助。”

一处爆炸打断了他们，有一会儿他们俩没顾得上说话，都忙着打那些天杀的外星人。韦德专心致志地战斗，试着回忆几天前的训练，尽管那训练是那么短暂寒酸，但至少还是起了一点作用。他不再像原来出任务那样絮絮叨叨地说只有自己能听到的玩笑了。他现在可以集中精力，小心翼翼地观察战场和迎面而来的敌人。他强迫自己的双手向小蜘蛛之前所教的那样移动。

“深呼吸......”他喃喃自语，“深呼吸然后打伤他们，不要伤到性命......”

他就像是再给自己重启，把之前那么多年的本能战斗方式都删除。这种手下留情的战斗要比那些直取性命的艰难得多。当他回身看到地上的敌人居然还没有断气时，他几乎不能反应过来到底发生了什么。这真的是他做的吗？简直就像做梦。他真的扣下扳机却枪下留人了吗？

他感觉整个世界都在分崩离析，那些声音又回来了，在他的脑海里絮语。但这是一只手突然温柔地搭上了他的肩膀，他看到小蜘蛛正站在自己身后，柔软地微笑着。

“你做的很好。”蜘蛛侠骄傲地说。他的声音温暖欢快，而韦德现在的心情也是一样。

“谢谢。”韦德低声说。他的视线忧伤地扫过小英雄被面罩遮住的面容，然后定格在了他的肩膀上。

“我......我很抱歉。为那一枪。为我所做的一切。”他清了清喉咙，意识到被斯库鲁大军包围可不是说话的好时机，但他实在是不吐不快：“我不是故意的......我当时......”

韦德感到无话可说，而语死早这种事韦德的来说可是破天荒才发生一次。

“我的意思是......你......我只是......”

“别担心。”小蜘蛛令人放松地笑了出来，“我知道你当时不在状态。”

“我只有和你一起的时候才在状态！那太爽了！”韦德现在很庆幸自己有个面罩，因为他知道自己脸红得那些伤疤都遮不住了，“和你在一起把我吓到了，那感觉太美好我承受不住！可不在你身边我觉得更无助，我....我......”

“韦德。”

年轻人紧紧握住了韦德的双手。韦德低垂了头，但小蜘蛛用一只手指把它抬了起来。

“没关系。”

“我想要你帮我。”韦德叹息道，捏紧了那些瘦长的手指。

“很好。”小蜘蛛又一次笑了起来，“我从没有放弃过你，韦德。”

“而且......很抱歉我亲了你，而且不止一次。额，第二个被面罩遮住了能算吗？总......总之很对不起。”他转移了视线，不敢直视小英雄的双眼。“我不会再那么干了。如果我们能重新训练巡逻的话，我绝不会再干任何奇奇怪怪的事了。”

还没等小蜘蛛开口，一个斯库鲁就注意到了他们，两颗小炸弹朝他俩所在的地方袭来。所幸小蜘蛛灵敏的蜘蛛感官让他及时发现并用蛛网把它们抛到了天空，没伤着任何人。

外星人们开始撤退了。他们人数不算惊人，可能只是来地球调查更大袭击的可能性的。而复仇者们强硬的反击则妥妥地断了他们的念想。

受伤的斯库鲁都在往飞船上蹦，没受伤的则搀扶着他们。这场面很可笑，但韦德认出了里面大多数的熟面孔。可能是因为之前他开枪时观察的太仔细了，也可能是他们还能动弹，而不是变成了地面上一动不动的尸体。看到他们被自己的子弹射中却存活了下来的感觉很奇怪，死侍没有大开杀戒而是让他们还能蹦蹦哒哒地回家这件事也很奇怪。

斯库鲁的飞船刚一飞走，纽约市民就又回到了依旧尘土飞扬的街道上。人们鼓掌欢呼着，感谢复仇者们的守护，而站在其中，韦德感觉自己像个异类。

很快市民们就注意到了韦德的存在，混合着惊讶与困惑的目光开始扫视他们。不久之后警察和消防员也就位了，号角日报的主编詹姆森与他们一同前来。小蜘蛛一看到那家伙就低吼了一声。

幸好队长抢先一步接受了采访。尽管笑容有些僵硬，队长还是礼貌地握了握主编的手。

“我该走了。”韦德看着周围议论纷纷的人群小声说道，有些人在不怀好意地低笑，这笑声在小蜘蛛把一只手搭上韦德肩膀时变得更大了。

 

“不！别走，你帮了忙，应该和我们一起庆祝。”

“我不属于这里。而且我也没帮上什么忙，小甜心。”韦德忧伤地微笑着，“没我你也能应付那些混蛋。”

“你知道你在胡扯吗。”小蜘蛛转过身来瞪着他，“你今天棒极了，韦德。你......你完全控制了局面，那非常......超凡脱俗（amazing）！。”

“像你一样超凡？”雇佣兵开了个玩笑，当听到小蜘蛛的笑声时他的心都震了一下。

“比我更好。你做的很好，在纽约市和詹姆森对你道谢之前，我不会放你溜走的。”他偷偷拽了拽韦德的制服，“你用行动告诉了他们，韦德，你证明了自己可以成为一名英雄。他们会明白在巷子里你杀人是情非得已的。”

有人递给了詹姆森一个话筒，现在他得以施展那重名昭著的演讲功力了。不过这次他倒是没有直接开始狂喷，与之相反，他盛赞复仇者们的英雄壮举。

韦德和小蜘蛛站的离其他人都比较远，于是小蜘蛛拽着韦德的衣袖把他拉到了复仇者之间。詹姆森看到他俩时惊讶地看了一眼，但并没有停下演讲。

“呵......”

这是韦德第一次出现在这样的情境里，人们居然在感谢他，而不是跪天求地地让他赶快消失。现在没人再叫他怪物了。现在就好像在学校演出时等着上场，而他深藏在玩世不恭外表下的社交恐惧症开始冲击着他。

“放轻松。”小蜘蛛察觉到了韦德的紧张之情，他朝韦德轻柔地微笑。他在人群的掩饰下握住了韦德的手：“有我呢。”

韦德大咽了一口吐沫，点了点头。他能感觉到无数目光正注视着他，那些好奇的眼神和指指点点。他试着无视那些人，全神贯注在与小蜘蛛相握的手和透过制服传来的暖意上。

“小蜘蛛......”当詹姆森开始逐个采访队员的时候，韦德抓紧时间开口说道，很快那支话筒就要朝他俩袭来了。

“怎么了？”

“很抱歉让人拍了那些照片。”这可不是他真的想要和那个年轻人说的，但这件事太重要了。他看到小蜘蛛朝他微微一笑，并没有计较。

“别担心那个了。”

詹姆森又开始对群众讲话了，韦德根本就没听见他说什么。他快要吓尿了，都开始耳鸣了！现在他和一次剧烈的恐慌症发作之间就隔了一个小蜘蛛。

“小蜘蛛。”他喉头一动，直接转过身直视着他的英雄，而后者正全心全意盯着那个主编。

“啥？”

詹姆森距离他们非常近了，显然他也不想和小蜘蛛还有韦德说话，可他不得不例行公事地采访他俩一下。毕竟他俩现在可是爆出了大绯闻。

韦德知道他又开始发疯了，他知道不管什么时机都比现在好，但他是宇宙闻名的缺心眼儿，让他憋住自己的心意还不如直接宰了他。鹰眼的话还历历在目，这场仗他们又合作得这么完美。

那些声音早就不见了，他的世界清净的如同天堂，这让他能更完美地思考。或者更完蛋？总之他的大脑是同意了这个疯狂的主意。  
“我......我有话要对你说。”

“现在吗？”小蜘蛛的语气透露出了一丝紧张，他正忙着监视詹姆森那个祸害，“不能待会再说吗？那个刺儿头正朝咱们走呢！”

“不行，我现在就像......就像是憋了一大泡尿就必须得开个闸......你能领会精神吗？我....我就是得现在告诉你！”

小蜘蛛担忧地看着他，紧了紧他们交握的手。

“怎么了？到底有什么不对？”

“我想现在该采访这几天最出名的两个大明星了。”

“我......”

詹姆森在精心修剪的小胡子的掩饰下露出一个有点冷酷的笑容，他像队长爱做的那样大步朝韦德和小蜘蛛走来，可连队长的一半酷帅也没有，相反，他走得像头见到了小白兔的饿狼。

“我相信大家都想知道他们对于前几天发生的恶性事件的表态。”

“就是......你知道.....我......”

“而且我也想知道他们对于前几天那些被一些年轻人抓拍到的照片有什么补充。”

韦德看着詹姆森，目光直戳在他脸上，但却似乎完全忽视了他这个人。他正把一切精力都集中在对小蜘蛛的羞怯的表白上，而小英雄则握紧了手鼓励他。

“我......”

“你出现在复仇者里可把我们吓了一跳，死侍。说实话我不喜欢你在我们这里转来转去，尤其是在你犯下了那些罪行之后，但我猜你这次的确帮了大忙。你能告诉我你为什么会在这了，还有那晚你为什么要斩首那名可怜的年轻人吗？”

当詹姆森把话筒伸到韦德面前，韦德刚好憋出了长久以来就想和小蜘蛛说的话，那三个让他恐惧却又如鲠在喉的字眼。他太害怕了，连转过头面对小蜘蛛都做不到，也没看到就在他嘴边的麦克风。

“我爱你。”他说，扬声器使他的声音大得刺耳。

所有人一瞬间静了下来。

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
是的！韦德就这样对詹（xiao）姆（zhi）森（zhu）表白了！

要说一下，下一章非常长，所以打算分四次发，不过数量和每次更新一样多的。

 

 

第八章（1）  
妈呀，这回爆了字数，没准三周就能发完这章，快来表扬我。

 

韦德这话说完，全场的人同时被自己的口水呛了个半死。

詹姆森快吓尿了，真的是惊慌失措！小蜘蛛紧握着他的手，可是他的面罩被他的眼睛瞪出了两个窟窿。复仇者全员，再加上所有的围观群众，瞬间震惊了。

“娘希匹。”娜塔莎动了动嘴唇，韦德已经看不到她的眉毛了，挨着她的鹰眼用手托着自己的下巴。就连被铁甲覆盖的托尼都用那种便秘的姿势表示了自己的惊讶。

韦德曾经希望自己能好好地死上一会儿，有些日子里他除了这个什么都不想，那简直就是他毕生所求。然后他就意识到对于他这样的人，死亡这种逃避方式早就不在选择范围之内了。所以他就决定让“好好死上一会儿”这个念头玩儿蛋去，他早就习惯放弃心中所愿了，他的光辉历史可以给这件事作证。

可现在，他真恨不能有人来一枪毙了自己，还得用一种特殊的子弹，上面要涂上一种编剧脑洞大开想出来的病毒，这样就可以在干掉自己千疮百孔的烂皮囊的同时把那些自愈因子骗过去。他想要跪着奢求一个奇迹，或是地上的一个人形洞，或者上帝能临时脑抽打算放弃他这个小角色。

但什么也没发生——当然了，傻逼——他还是站在那个广场中心，被人群环绕。小蜘蛛的手依旧紧握着他的，而对面被意外表白的詹姆森还处于当机中，他那自带生命力的小胡子看上去都吓得高位截瘫了。

那些声音还没回来。这倒是不幸中的万幸，因为这好歹能让他的脑子认真转一转，能想想办法。现在绝对不能被恐慌症打倒，也没时间去想小蜘蛛的反应，不能去想他！他妈！刚才！到底！干了！啥！

“我刚才向小蜘蛛表白了。”

操！现在没时间想这个。他得找点插科打诨的话料！

现在就连队长也呆呆地看着他，就好像他肩膀上顶着两个脑袋。韦德咽了咽吐沫，鼓起勇气，开始开启影帝模式。

“当然啦，宝贝。”他说，把大家的注意力吸引出来，“我……我稀饭你很久了。”

他放开了小蜘蛛的手，靠近詹姆森。而詹姆森，当然是打算后退一步，可惜实在是没有空间。他很快就被韦德揽在怀里，雇佣兵对他露齿一笑。

“你是我最爱的主播，你造吗？倒不是说我老是看新闻啥的，除了动物森林[i]（Animal Crossing）[/i]里那个…….但我发誓你是最屌的一个！对自己的城市和市民满满都是爱！你为了冲那些飞天遁地的紧身衣狂魔怒吼，连自己的青春和肺叶都不要了！真的，我他妈服你了！”

他们面前的人群里传来了几声低笑，詹姆森脸都气红了。

“你……”他挣扎着说，但韦德没等他话说出来就打断了他，然后像是个话剧演员一样向人群做了个手势：“看看这些你的死忠粉们！纽约市能拥有你，简直就是三生有幸！你要是嗝儿屁了可怎么办啊，再没人能发紧身衣狂魔们的资源了……”韦德在面罩下挑了挑眉角，他的笑容更大更吓人了：“悄悄说，你是不是对紧身衣有什么羞羞的情结啊？小丁丁[i]（J.J）[/i]？”

许多人都笑疯了，其他人在欢呼雀跃。小蜘蛛噗嗤一声，低下头偷偷憋笑。

詹姆森被气疯了，差一丁点就要心脏病发作。他的脸又红又亮，[i]像燃烧的火焰[/i]，韦德想道。

“我可没去吻他们任何一个！”詹姆森大吼一句，人群又静了下来。韦德就等着这个呢，他微微一笑，他拍了拍詹姆森的后背，离开他朝小蜘蛛走去，而对方正担忧地看着他。

“这就是我暗恋你的另一个原因了，詹詹。”韦德拍拍小蜘蛛的肩膀，“你总是这么简单直白！我很高兴知道那些照片已经被发布了。”  
詹姆森谨慎地看了看他，同时韦德注意到人群也因为他的话而惊讶了。

“没错，因为你知道，哥打了个赌，一个无伤大雅可又有点小羞耻的赌局。”

“你说啥？”詹姆森已经没力气再生气了，而围观群众则拖来了小板凳等着看剧情反转。

“那不是个，那不是个货真价实的……?”

“所以死侍又开始瞎胡闹了？”

“妈哒，天真的我是真的相信了啊！”

所有人都被韦德骗过去了，当然，除了复仇者们和小蜘蛛。那个年轻人不安地动了动，沉默地看着韦德的伪装，而韦德继续对着群众们胡扯：“你们不造了吧？金刚狼肯定得伤心得嘤嘤嘤哭泣！他说我没那个胆气亲一口蜘蛛侠——“呵呵，你丫要是能亲他一口，老子我就一个礼拜滴酒不沾！”——，但哥哥的光辉事迹已经上报啦，谢谢你帮了我，小詹詹。”

整个广场都回荡着韦德惊天动地的笑声，他最后狠狠捏了一下小蜘蛛的肩膀，然后就又回到了一脸尴尬的詹姆森身边。

“我知道你想弄个惊天大绯闻，但抱歉扫你的兴了，伙计，但……事实就是这样。我和老狼开个玩笑，你就跟在后面哭天抢地的。就因为里面有个小蜘蛛。”这是他放低了自己的声音，语气骤然转向阴沉可怖的那个范围。他把脸贴近了詹姆森，低吼道：“好好享受你周围嫌弃鄙视的眼神吧，这就是多管闲事的后果。”

詹姆森张了张嘴想要反驳，可是韦德那被面具加了成的恐怖表情震住了他，让他不敢再出大气儿。他默默收拾起自己所剩无几的自尊，悄悄地看了一眼正在甜笑的韦德。

“这就对了。”韦德说道，“现在既然咱都谈妥了，那哥哥我就要像一阵风一样离开啦。还得去收拾收拾武器和票子呢。”

“等等！”詹姆森最后叫道，无视了韦德看向他的凶狠模样，“那个吻可以算是个玩笑的话，死在暗巷里的那个男人可不是。我问你——我们问你——你到底怎么解释那件事？！”

这是韦德突然想起了现在自己到底在哪里，身边都是什么人。他能感觉到投射到自己身上的目光，他们在等待着他开口。紧张感一寸寸地蔓延了他全身，紧跟着的是他太熟悉的恐惧和愤怒。他挺直了后背，试着让自己显得更心平气和：“那是个意外。”

“是个意外。”詹姆森刻薄地说，眯紧了双眼，“所以你就是‘意外地’杀了一个人，‘意外地’把一个可怜的女人下了个心脏病突发吗？你就是这个态度？”

“那个人是个罪犯。”韦德反驳道，握紧了双手。他有点失去理智了，他想冲着詹姆森大吼他做的是对的，他是为了助人为乐才那样做，不是为了钱。他想告诉大家他早就知道那个神经病强奸了一个女孩子，把她弄得寻了短见。他杀了那个人，从没要过什么回报，也没想过能有什么佣金。他杀了他只为替天行道。他曾经救过的那些孩子们呢（不知道是哪个漫画里的，应该原著梗）？为什么他做好事从来没人注意，甚至都没人看到过？

他觉得自己又回到了原点，在他的公寓里，准备在误解与孤独里离开这个城市。

“他差点杀了那个女人和小蜘蛛！他已经把枪掏出来了！我从来没想过要杀他，但如果我不阻止他，一切就都完了！”

“你就像个屠夫一样杀了他！”詹姆森大吼道，怒视着韦德，“我们城市里的不幸已经够多了，这还要多谢他！”他突然指向旁边站着的蜘蛛侠，小蜘蛛骤然中枪，气得直眯眼。

“还有他们！”詹姆森又指向其余的复仇者们，，他又找回了自信。

“天知道你们每天大战，把多少生命置于险境！更别提你们给市政造成的负担了！”

英雄们习惯性地无视了他，但还是都有些不痛快。刚刚浴血奋战的队长失望地看着詹姆森。

“那杂种该死！我是在帮忙！”韦德还试图和詹姆森争辩，他从喉头低低地咆哮，可当对方轻蔑地看向他时，他还是忍不住颤抖了。

“你那根本不叫帮忙！你是在恐吓那个老太太，恐吓我们，恐吓整个纽约城！你是个疯狂的罪犯，一个毫无良知的雇佣兵，谁给你钱就给谁卖命！你连城市害虫蜘蛛侠都不如。他是脑子不好使，可你就是个彻头彻尾的神经病！”他接着做了一个呕吐的表情，韦德觉得自己好像让人狠狠地扇了一巴掌。“你是个怪物，死侍，承认了吧，一个危险可怖的怪物！一想到你还在我们城市了打转，我就睡都睡不着。”

韦德干干地哽咽了一声，觉得世界都离他远去了。他高挑结实的身影依旧笼罩着詹姆森，可是他再也没有力气说一句话，他只是木木地接受了那些可怕的话语，反正他早就和自己一遍又一遍地重复过了同样的话。他现在只想自己能不能把那些不争气的痛苦的眼泪给别回去。他就像是一个丑陋失败的孩子，试着在一个残忍的大人面前保持坚强，可最后还是被逼下了泪水。

这些泪水和年幼时他父亲朝他大吼时吓出来的一模一样。

那些声音又回来了，在他的脑海里阴郁地絮语，让他回忆起那些应该被永远遗忘的往事。他的呼吸又轻又浅，他再也注意不到自己面对着的人了，也听不到詹姆森接下来的质控，他迷失在了孤独里，没有人能……

“够了！”

韦德猛地转过头，看见蜘蛛侠正站在他身边，正因气愤与不平而颤抖。

“我知道你是个无耻的混……”他咬紧自己嘴唇，硬生生憋下了一句骂人话，但他的目光——尽管隔着面罩——还是快要把詹姆森活活盯出一个洞。，“但这回你太过头了。你就是一个尖酸刻薄的懦夫！”

小蜘蛛抓住了韦德的手腕，把他拉向自己，双眼依旧盯着詹姆森不放：“死侍是真的想帮忙，他从没想过要杀了那个人，他也是无奈下手的。我并不支持他的所作所为，我从来都珍惜生命，但你不能这样稀里糊涂地把一切都推到他头上！”他像詹姆森之前做的那样做了一个厌恶的表情，“你从来只能看到表面。你真是太悲哀了，我几乎想要同情你。”

小蜘蛛从没像现在这样用指责而不是插科打诨面对詹姆森，这把这位主播吓到了，詹姆森的脸颊通红，但这回是因为羞耻。人群变得安静而羞愧，而复仇者们则饶有兴趣地看着小蜘蛛的愤怒反应。

“走吧。”小蜘蛛瞥了一眼詹姆森之后对韦德低声说；他一手揽住韦德的腰，另一只手向远处发射了蛛丝，毫不费力地带着韦德消失在了众人的视线之间。

他们头也不回地在高楼之间游荡，韦德紧贴着小蜘蛛，闭上眼安心地呼吸，为现在所能得到的温暖默默感谢上苍。

 

他并没有把威尔逊待会那间破公寓，那里还是那么肮脏，血迹斑斑。而韦德现在所需的是一处平静的地方，让他能远离一切烦恼和压力。所以小蜘蛛最终降落到了一个平坦的房顶上，把战场上发生遥遥甩在身后。他把韦德轻轻推坐到地上。

韦德看上去心烦意乱，可他却始终一言不发。他的沉默是喧闹的，他黯然不语却无时无刻不在向小蜘蛛发送着惊惧不安的信号。小蜘蛛在心里默默地诅咒把韦德变成这样的詹姆森，他让韦德又重新变回了那个重回战场之前的人，那个逃离蜘蛛侠的人。他想知道韦德这几天都经历了什么，被鹰眼发现时他过得怎么样。

“他会不会又自杀了？”可其实他心里已经知道了答案，正是这份感知是他的心脏不可抑制地疼痛起来。

“韦德。”他和韦德一起坐在屋檐上，开口问道，“你没事吧？”

那个满身伤痕的男人犹豫了一秒钟，然后看向自己正在半空中摇晃的双脚：“我没什么事儿。”他最后这样小声说了一句。

难道一切努力都白费了吗？韦德会不会又回到了那个对世界充满了恐惧和怀疑的状态？小蜘蛛乞求上帝不要让他的想法成真，因为他是那么怀念那个在战场上对他微笑的韦德，那个终于在一片黑暗中寻得光明的韦德。那时的他是那么愉悦满足，小蜘蛛现在真想回到广场上把詹姆森的屎都打出来。但他还是狠狠吐了一口气，把那个念头从脑袋里赶出去。他轻轻把一只手放在了韦德的肩膀上。

“别听詹姆森瞎说。”他温柔但坚定地说，“求你了，韦德，别信他的。那全是他胡说的，你必须明白。”他摇了韦德一下，并没怎么用力，但他的雇佣兵还是没有抬头。“你所需要记住的是战场上你有多棒。你放过了多少条生命。”

他把手滑到了韦德的手臂上，继续用柔软的声音说道：“你不是个怪物，韦德。”

韦德终于抬起了头，无声地注视着小蜘蛛的双眼。然后他抬手扯下了自己的面罩，小蜘蛛可以看到他的双眼里蕴藏着整个世界的悲伤，他就用那双眼睛看着蜘蛛侠，充满了恳求。

“再说一遍。”

小蜘蛛觉得自己的胸膛疼得要炸开了，他看着韦德的伤痕，看着他丑陋的面容，看着那疤痕满布的脸上充斥的强烈情感。他理解他的痛苦，他想要与他一同哭泣。

“你不是一个怪物。”他重复了一边，声音温柔诚恳。韦德凝视着他，一丝微弱的放松划过他的眼底。当小蜘蛛意识到韦德所需要的救赎，就仅仅是有人能告诉他他还是个人类时，他觉得自己的心都快碎了。

“那不是个赌局。”韦德没头没尾的说了一句，疤痕底下透出了一点红色，“我是说，那个吻。”

小蜘蛛忍不住笑了出来：“我知道啊。”

韦德没提他对着麦克风说的那三个字，他们太重要了，太郑重了。小蜘蛛决定如果韦德不提，那他就会给韦德他所需的一切时间，他会装着遗忘了那件事。

 

 

他能隐约感觉到韦德的欲言又止，他的余光看到韦德的嘴唇几度开合却终归沉寂，他感觉到韦德目光闪烁，视线游移。小蜘蛛承认他有些隐约的开心，因为他现在真的不知道应该如何回应韦德的感情。

[i]我爱你。[/i]

那真的是个玩笑吗？毕竟，韦德当时是对着麦克风说的这句话。也许他就是想让所有人都听到然后好好地羞辱詹姆森一番。

[i]我爱你。[/i]

但韦德当时确实说想要告诉他什么事！他当时到底是什么意思？

[i]我爱你。[/i]

[i]“我到底应该怎么做？”[/i]

小蜘蛛又等一会儿，但韦德始终一言不发，盘桓他们之间的只有无边的沉默。这场景有些莫名的平和温馨，他们无声地看着脚下熙熙攘攘，奔流如川的生命；他们看着远处的烟幕，看到战后几处还没有被彻底熄灭的火灾，笼罩天空的绿雾已经不见踪影了。韦德玩弄着手里的面罩，还是不愿意开口，而小蜘蛛很想知道他现在到底在想些什么，那些声音会不会还在困扰他。

“今晚我们还可以一起巡逻。”小蜘蛛建议到，希望能把韦德从一切阴郁的想法中拉出来，“看看斯克鲁们有没有留下什么隐患。”

听了这话，韦德似乎立刻心情好了一点，因为他的脸亮了起来，像棵被点亮的圣诞树，他说道：“妈的，我当然想！你觉得他们会不会留下什么炸弹呀？我最喜欢小炸弹了！”然后他立刻意识到了自己又开始胡说八道，他心虚地小声说：“当然我不会把它给点了的。我当我拆弹没有爆破好，但差不多的我都能搞定。”

“谢了。我从来找不到人家藏起来的东西。”小蜘蛛尴尬地笑了几声承认道，“电影里老是演得特别简单！就跟着那些“滴滴”声然后你就看到了一个巨大的箱子放在墙边，藏得生怕别人不知道似的。可真实情况根本不一样！还好我还有蜘蛛感应，要不早就被炸树上去了。”

“你得用他们的思维想事情，小蜘蛛！比如要是你想把别人的屎都炸出来的的话，你会把炸弹藏在哪里？”韦德笑了笑，“这事儿不用你管。满脑袋跑火车是我的特长。找炸弹神什么的交给我就行了。”

小蜘蛛又被他逗笑了，他还注意到了韦德看向他的温柔目光，可他没有对此说出一句话。

“找到了可别不管不顾的就朝他们开火。”

“我可以把他们带走，找个合适的地方和我一起炸了。”韦德回道，尽力让这句话听上去不那么令人毛骨悚然，“这样没人会受伤，只要砰地一声问题就解决了。”

小蜘蛛盯着他。韦德还是没有意识到他自己的生命一样值得珍惜，不管他有没有自愈因子。要让他意识到这一点可能很难，因为这事儿本质上和他的自愈因子没什么关系，小蜘蛛知道这一点。真正的问题是他的自我厌恶，是他认为自己活该被杀死。

要矫正这个观点不是易事，但小蜘蛛已经下定决心要让韦德认识到他自己的可贵。

他尽力让自己的语气听上去严肃又吓人：“别再那么说了！我不会让你再伤害自己的，那个让自己爆炸的念头你想都别想！”

“我能痊愈的！”

“我不管！你还是会疼，而且我知道你的皮肤在你自己作死的时候会疼的更厉害。我错了吗？”

韦德嗤笑一声翻了个白眼，但他的一言不发和脸上的血色说明小蜘蛛说的是实话。韦德心里希望他们能一颗炸弹也找不到，这样找到之后的的那些恶心场景就不会让小蜘蛛看到了。

“我们应该先去休息一下。今天过得太漫长了，待会儿巡逻会更累人。”小蜘蛛说道，呻吟着站了起来，韦德紧随其后也起身了。他还记得韦德的公寓在哪里，还记得墙上的血迹和那些污秽的气息......还有个恶心的东西滚在角落里，他连那会是什么都不敢想。他很累了，全身上下都疼得要死，但是他不会就这么让韦德回到那个地方的。他知道韦德可能一点都不在乎自己的公寓里脏成了什么样子，然后就那么睡在一片血污中。

“走吧，我们一起回去，我帮你把那个地方打扫一下。”

他本来以为韦德会感谢他，但韦德没有。小蜘蛛得到的只有韦德惊恐的眼神。

“别，千万别.....别管我那里的烂摊子了！没事儿的，我自己搞搞就行了。”

“你自己肯定搞不定的！”小蜘蛛皱着眉说道，“我知道你，韦德。你往床上放个新毯子就管那个叫打扫完成了。”

“怎么不算完成？”韦德气势汹汹地为自己辩解道，同时也变相承认了自己就是打算那么干，“反正我也不会生病啥的！但你会啊。我不会让你再回到那个破房子里的。我会自己打扫的。一回去就干。”他接着用了个可爱得要命的语气说：“这样你就可以随时来拜访我啦。”

小蜘蛛叹了口气，用力揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“老天，你怎么能固执成这样！”

“听着，这已经不是单纯的卫生问题了。”小蜘蛛坚持道，双手叉腰，看上去和他的婶婶教育他时一模一样，“那你的邻居会开始猜测你房间里发生了什么，你离开的时候那里就已经......很不适合居住了。”

“我又没有什么邻居。”韦德回答道，声音变大了，眼神又开始不安，“而且......而且我可以离开那里再找一处，一处更好的！反正我搬家也不是第一次了！”

“你把那里搞成那样可别想一走了之！”小蜘蛛心底那点轻微的洁癖迫使他坚持自己的观点，他真是受不了这种事，“你干嘛这么唧唧歪歪的？我说了我会帮你的，两个人能干得快一点，这样你就不用睡在满是血迹和......”他说到这里犹豫起来，咬紧了嘴唇，但还是说了下去，“......和你的内脏的房间里。”

显然小蜘蛛的话正戳到了韦德的痛处，因为韦德的脸涨得通红，后退了几步：“你.....是你非要唧唧歪歪的！我说了我自己就搞定了，我不想让你再看到那些恶心的东西。而且那里也说不上有多糟！”

小蜘蛛有那么一瞬间几乎不相信自己的耳朵，他的面部表情显然也显示了自己的震惊。韦德只好不好意思地继续解释：“更脏更臭的地方我也睡过。我知道你觉得那里挺脏，但相信我，我早就习惯了。多来几次你也会变得习惯的。”

 

“天哪，我绝对不能让他再多过一天这样的日子！”

“你……”年轻人清了清喉咙，希望这一回自己的声音不要颤抖，“这无关尊严，韦德。”

“更不关你的自尊。”他在心里默默地想，但不敢说出来。他害怕韦德的反应。

但实际上韦德还是皱紧了双眉，视线转移到远处影影绰绰的高楼轮廓上。

“我不需要尊严那玩意儿，我很久之前就没有那种东西了。”

这句话中苦涩的嘲讽像巨石一般压在了蜘蛛侠的胸口，他咬紧牙关，努力不让胸中奔流的怒火表现在脸上。

“你呀......你！”

他还是忍不住低吼一声，这果真把韦德吓了一跳，他惊恐地看着小蜘蛛，好像他要再长出一堆手脚一样。而当年轻的英雄一步步逼近他时，韦德也心虚地一步步后退到了屋顶的边缘。

他太累了，也太愤怒了。他想要帮助韦德，真心实意！但每一次他取得一点点成功时，肯定有什么倒霉事发生，然后韦德就自然而然地重归原点。而且不止如此，韦德本人就是一个巨大的消极情绪集合体。他似乎永远都活在一个无尽的循环里，蜘蛛侠承认韦德的糟糕命运一直控制着他的生活，但他实在是受不了了。现在单纯帮助韦德变成一个更好的人已经不够了，他必须让韦德得到重生。  
[float=left][/float]  
“我们第一次谈话的时候......你还记得你当时是怎么和我说的吗？”小蜘蛛问道，语气低沉，饱含怒意。韦德疯狂地摇着脑袋，他满布疤痕的脸上满是惊讶和一种“这到底是怎么回事”的表情。

“你当时和我说，你都不记得尊重自己是什么感觉了。”蜘蛛侠用一只手指顶住韦德的胸膛，这触碰让韦德抑制不住地轻颤，他继续说道：“我会让你找回自尊的，韦德，我发誓。在你变成一个英雄之前，我必须让你先成为一个......人。你不能再当一个迷失在世间的孤魂野鬼了，你不能在这么消极地等下去，我不管你等的是救赎还是终结。”他直视着雇佣兵，等着他回应或是抗议。但韦德实在是太震惊了，小蜘蛛的一番话把他搞得哑口无言。这让小蜘蛛心里又有些开心，因为他现在是为数不多的，也许是唯一一个，能把韦德噎住的嘴炮高手了。他嘴边洋溢出胜利的笑意，然后决定继续攻略面前的佣兵。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
预告一下，下次更新关系有进展！

 

第九章上 12.9

前情提要

“你当时和我说，你都不记得尊重自己是什么感觉了。”蜘蛛侠用一只手指顶住韦德的胸膛，这触碰让韦德抑制不住地清颤，他继续说道：“我会让你找回自尊的，韦德，我发誓。在你变成一个英雄之前，我必须让你先成为一个......人。你不能再当一个迷失在世间的孤魂野鬼了，你不能在这么消极地等下去，我不管你等的是救赎还是终结。”他直视着雇佣兵，等着他回应或是抗议。但韦德实在是太震惊了，小蜘蛛的一番话把他搞得哑口无言。这让小蜘蛛心里又有些开心，因为他现在是为数不多的，也许是唯一一个，能把韦德噎住的嘴炮高手了。他嘴边洋溢出胜利的笑意，然后决定继续攻略面前的佣兵。

 

小蜘蛛早就在心里想过这种事，他考虑过一切的可能，他把前前后后的因果都算计得清清楚楚。他知道参与韦德的自我救赎是危险的，他知道这一切可能只是个错误，但他已经不再怀疑韦德的决心了。他现在信任他，这感觉很奇怪，但又出奇的温暖。他早就应该这么做。

“听着，咱们这么说话感觉不是很对。”他举手示意了一下韦德光裸的面颊，但他瞬间就后悔了。因为韦德眨了眨眼，然后红着脸开始重新戴上他的面具。

“别！别那么做，我不是这个意思！”小蜘蛛抓住韦德的手腕阻止了他，叹息着，“我是说......我是说我应该摘下我自己的。如果你不知道我到底是谁的的话，我们不可能继续的。这......这不公平，如果这冒犯了你，我很抱歉。”

韦德的眼睛睁大了，大到小蜘蛛开始害怕他的眼珠子会掉出来。这不是很让人愉快的画面，有那么一会儿小蜘蛛被韦德盯得觉得自己都快变异了。

“我......我以为你会开心呢....”小蜘蛛虚弱地笑了笑，韦德的反应让他有点灰心丧气。他想让韦德知道自己信任他，但他现在似乎只是单纯地把韦德吓坏了。

“你.....你一直叫我把面罩扎下来，都说了......都说了好几年了。”他试着用韦德的语气让这件事轻松一点，“得了吧，被跟我说你私底下没猜过，你肯定连我的画像都能囫囵画出好几幅了。”

“我是很好奇......”韦德承认道，声音有点颤抖。

小蜘蛛扬起唇角，试着安抚韦德的情绪，让他知道所有事都很好，他不需要担心任何东西。说实话，他现在真的不知道韦德都在害怕什么。

但他无法否认他自己的心也在狂跳，他也在恐惧一些不知名的东西。也许是因为他知道韦德对他有些莫名的感情，而他完全不知道怎么去回应，怎么去面对韦德的目光和话语。当韦德亲吻他的时候，他的脑子里一片茫然，而现在他有些恐慌了——就像韦德一样——因为他绝对不想让韦德失望。他害怕他摘下面罩后，韦德会知道他心心念念的蜘蛛侠其实就是个相貌平平的小屌丝，长着不大不小的眼睛，过着普普通通的生活。

这么说起来，其实他也有点自信危机。

当小蜘蛛缓缓地把自己的面罩卷起来的时候，他心慌意乱到了极致。“这没什么。”他在心里反复告诉自己，他可以鼓起勇气面对韦德的失望。他只希望韦德在知道她的平凡之后，还能希望得到他的帮助。这是很重要的一步，他现在不可能停下来。

当面罩移下的最后一刻，韦德突然提了一口气，伸出了一条手臂。

“等...等一下！”

韦德扶住了小蜘蛛的手，他呢喃道：“可以......可以让我来吗？”

面罩现在正挂在他的鼻梁上，小蜘蛛知道现在韦德可以清楚地看到自己舔了舔唇角。他点了点头，移开了自己的手指，等着韦德去完成最后一步。

但韦德并不着急，他只是慢慢地褪下了自己的手套，把他们扔到地上。他用两双手同时抚上了小蜘蛛的面颊，用指尖那粗糙的厚茧摩擦着他的肌肤。韦德抚摸着小蜘蛛的鼻子，他的眼角和颧骨，他膜拜似的抚过一切面罩下的皮肤，用他粗糙的大手探索者一切未知。  
小蜘蛛静静地看着韦德，颤抖着，不是因为反感，而是因为韦德指尖粗糙的触感。

韦德最终还是探到了小蜘蛛的额头，他呢喃着一些无法辨析的话，缓缓地摘下了那个面罩。当面罩滑下时他紧闭双眼，然后又小心翼翼地睁开。

 

韦德惊喜又虔诚地看着面前的年轻人，目光中丝毫没有小蜘蛛曾经担心过的失望成分。他用双手捧着小蜘蛛的脸颊，动作轻柔得就好像自己一不小心就会弄坏他。而当韦德的拇指擦过蜘蛛侠的嘴唇时，这个年轻人喘得和他们第一次接吻时一模一样。

他最终还是开口了，声音羞怯颤抖：“我叫彼得，彼得•帕克。”

而当韦德微笑着探上来对着他的额头印下一个吻时，彼得觉得暖意侵袭了他全身。

他明白，韦德是真的爱他。

 

第九章

他真美。

这不仅仅是那种“我想要和你干得昏天黑地”的诱惑，更是一种从彼得性格中映射出来的美丽。

当韦德放开彼得时，他没有在那双棕色的眼眸里找到一丝一毫的厌恶，即使他刚刚还对方的额头上缠绵地亲吻。韦德发现彼得是个苍白瘦削的年轻人，尽管有一层薄薄的肌肉藏在紧身服之下，他看上去还是像个孩子，或是个营养不良的小青年。但他脸上的满是善意，他正笑意盈盈地看着韦德，任由屋顶的风吹乱了他厚厚的棕色短发。然后他的微笑扩大了，让韦德明白他无须忧虑。

彼得拥有一种由里到外的美丽，他就是韦德梦寐以求的一切，可韦德觉得自己真的配不上他。

我们的雇佣兵开始后悔他之前的表白了，同时也感谢上苍小蜘蛛从来没有和他提过那件事。他希望彼得能和自己一起遗忘那件事，假装什么都没有发生过。这样对他们两个都是最好。再又一次印证了小蜘蛛就是他长久以来寻觅的那个人之后， 他还无法面对自己永远也不可能得到他这个事实。

“呃......对不起。”韦德尴尬地笑笑，慌张地转移了视线，手指绞来绞去好让自己有点事做，“我不是故意.....我和你说过我不会再做什么奇奇怪怪的事儿了。”

“没关系。”小蜘蛛——彼得——温柔地打断了他，韦德这才敢回头看看他的表情，看看他美丽的笑容和那双大大圆圆的棕眼睛。而当那笑容消失的时候，韦德心里别提有多失望了。

“你谁也不会告诉的，对吧？”

“告诉什么，小宝贝儿？”韦德喘着粗气说，“内啥，给你起个外号不算什么奇奇怪怪的事情对吧？我......我能接着那么叫你吗？”

“外号什么的可以有。”彼得又笑开了，同时韦德觉得自己心里又亮了起来。他想知道从前他是不是也笑得这么好看。但这次的笑容也很快就消失了：“我是说，你会帮我保守身份的秘密吧。”

“哦！当然，当然！”小蜘蛛真的觉得会把这么重要的事大嘴巴地讲出去吗？他真以为自己会为了钱出卖他吗？他的不开心肯定写在了脸上，因为小蜘蛛急急忙忙地说道：“我知道你肯定不会用这个干什么坏事，但就是，别和你的敌人或者朋友说起你知道蜘蛛侠身份这种事行吗，低调点，你懂的。”

“娘啊。”他心里默默念叨，“这小家伙把我摸得透透的。”

“我保证。”韦德接着大笑说到，“我会把嘴缝上。我一辈子也没说过这种话，所以你中头彩了。”

彼得笑了，那笑声让韦德的五脏六腑都开始载歌载舞起来。

“谢谢你。”彼得看向远处的城市灯火，清了清喉咙但没有接着说下去。韦德凝视着他，观察着他的所有表情，在脑海中印下了他的一颦一笑。他就像个害羞怯弱的小屁孩，发了疯似的想要得到心上人的注意，却畏畏缩缩地不敢迈出第一步。

这个类比倒是不错，除了小蜘蛛不仅仅是他的心上人，还是他生命的全部意义这一点之外。

韦德在心中祈祷不管现在小蜘蛛到底在看什么，他都能再多看一会儿。因为韦德真的爱上了观察小蜘蛛目光移动的过程。彼得的瞳色随着光影的变化而闪烁不定，他有时会轻咬自己的下唇，有时动动喉结，然后他脖颈上纤薄的皮肤也会随之颤动。

谢天谢地那些声音还没有回来，因为它们肯定会大声嘲笑韦德，耻笑他变成了一个迪斯尼电影里的傻逼公主，在自己的真爱面前黯然神伤。

这个比喻也不错。除了韦德是个，或者自觉是个，迪斯尼公主之外。不过他倒是挺愿意这么意淫一下的。

但令人失望的是，很快小蜘蛛的目光就又转回了韦德身上。

“我们该回你公寓去打扫了。”他在韦德能说上一句话之前就打断了他，“就这么定了，韦德，你再唧唧歪歪的也没用！你不能睡在那种脏房间里。”

“怎么不能......”

“你说什么。”

“啥也没说！”

彼得扫了他一眼，但这不是一个愤怒的眼神，它其中闪烁着和韦德眼中一模一样的嬉笑光彩。韦德无辜地笑了笑，开始猛眨眼睛，彼得哼了他一声。

“起来，走人了。”他说道。当他重新戴上面罩的时候，韦德的那一句“不要”都快冲出来了。但今天发生的一切即使对他来说也太累人了，所以他最后还是乖乖地捡起手套戴上面具跳上了小蜘蛛后背。

“你公寓里有东西能把那些血迹消下去吗？”

“呃......”

小英雄叹息一声，于是韦德像一个不讲理的孩子一样开始在他的耳朵边大声地絮叨起来。

“房屋清洁神马的和我的工作本来关系就不大！我一直搬来搬去的，而且我就不是个像你那么……干净的人！”

“你怎么知道我是什么样的人？”

“难道你不是吗？”韦德咯咯笑着，说话间他们荡过了一条非常繁华宽阔的马路，路上的人都在对他俩指指点点，“醒来，小彼得，——我能这么叫你对吧？——你明显就是这种人，一个又甜蜜又整洁的小主妇。”

韦德发现他话音刚落小蜘蛛的面罩上就泛起了微笑的褶皱：“谢啦，不过叫我‘主妇’让我觉得怪怪的，我更像是一个整齐利落的单身汉。”

韦德觉得自己真是不可思议，简直就是个人生的卢瑟儿，不过他倒是还没真的失败，小蜘蛛最后的那句话点亮了整个世界的希望之光。这让他浑身都神经质地颤抖了一下，伴随着一大堆怪笑。

“怎么了？”彼得听上去不太高兴，“你乱笑什么？”

“没啥！”韦德对着小蜘蛛的后背尴尬地说道，悄悄嗅了嗅这个小英雄的气息。他身上闻起来汗津津的，不像原来是单纯的甜美。但韦德还是觉得他好闻得不得了。

‘……我他妈肯定是无可救药了……’

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

内啥，原来章数统计错了，第九张和第八章只能混在一起发出来了。。。。不要打我。。。。

不过，小蜘蛛的面罩终于摘下来了，你萌不激动么！！！

 

 

第九章（中）

前情回顾

[i]韦德发现他话音刚落小蜘蛛的面罩上就泛起了微笑的褶皱：“谢啦，不过叫我‘主妇’让我觉得怪怪的，我更像是一个整齐利落的单身汉。”

韦德觉得自己真是不可思议，简直就是个人生的卢瑟儿，不过他倒是还没真的失败，小蜘蛛最后的那句话点亮了整个世界的希望之光。这让他浑身都神经质地颤抖了一下，伴随着一大堆怪笑。

“怎么了？”彼得听上去不太高兴，“你乱笑什么？”

“没啥！”韦德对着小蜘蛛的后背尴尬地说道，悄悄嗅了嗅这个小英雄的气息。他身上闻起来汗津津的，不像原来是单纯的甜美。但韦德还是觉得他好闻得不得了。

‘……我他妈肯定是无可救药了……’[/i]

 

“我姑妈从小就教我把家里打扫得干干净净的！”小蜘蛛还是没放弃，在听到雇佣兵的笑声后有点恼火，“现在我一个人住，把一切弄得有条理一些就更重要了。我可不想大战一场后还得睡在一个猪圈里，所以我一有时间就打扫卫生。”

“嗷，小彼得，别生气嘛。”韦德拍了拍彼得的胸口，充满了言外之意地说，“我觉得你的人妻属性还挺可爱的。”

“呵呵，谢了啊。”小蜘蛛嘟囔一声，韦德又笑开了，这回更大声，也没有任何深意。他真的觉得心情好多了，一切伤痕都在愈合，而很快他就发现他不是唯一个正在开怀大笑的人。

他的公寓很快就到了，韦德恋恋不舍地从小蜘蛛身上爬下来进了屋。

尽管他们站在起居室里，卧室里传来的恶臭还是相当浓郁，韦德承认这一切都太恶心了。倒不是说他原来没闻过这种腐烂的气味，没住过这种肮脏的房子，但他还是挺理解为什么彼得受不了这里的。

“妈呀……”彼得抱怨着往卧室走去，“韦德，这你都能忍？！”

“嗯哪。”韦德耸了耸肩，真诚地回答道。当他看到小蜘蛛面罩也掩盖不住的惊恐表情时，他无奈地指了指起居室里的沙发：“好吧，你要不来我就睡那里了，说不定。我说过了，哥什么都忍过。”

“耶稣的亲娘舅啊。”

“我是韦德，宝贝儿。话说你有失忆症吗？”雇佣兵跟上去轻轻敲了一下小蜘蛛的脑袋，然后迅速躲过了小蜘蛛的反击，“失忆症神马的可有意思了，你得到处藏纸条提醒自己你可能忘了的事儿。你也该开始这么干。”

他在开玩笑——尽管这玩笑非常贴近真实情况——但小蜘蛛笑不出来。小蜘蛛转身面向他，目光由游戏变成了悲伤。

“你……你会失忆吗？”

“会……？”韦德语气飘忽不定，有点后悔自己扯了这么远，“其实…其实也没那么严重。我的那些糟心事儿也没事么可记的价值，有的时候遗忘也是好事。”

回答错误。

小蜘蛛面罩上的白色眼睛又被他撑大了，但他的主人一言不发，他只是专注地看着韦德，希望能从他躲避的态度中找出那些被埋藏的伤痛。但韦德再也说不出别的什么听上去更让人舒心的解释了，他的确知道自己精神不太正常，但具体哪一点不正常他自己也说不明白。他只知道他和其他人有很大的不一样，但彼得还在一直给他希望。

“所以…….你可能会忘掉这一切？”彼得做了一个奇怪的手势——没有指向自己——而是把他们两个人都囊括了进去，也许还包括他们身处的这个房间，这让韦德感到出乎意料的欣喜。

“不会的！我…..我不会忘掉任何重要的事情！”对于彼得的这点小不确定，雇佣兵心里十分快活，他看到自己的这句话让小蜘蛛肩膀上的压力轻了不少，他的面罩也被笑容弄得皱了起来。韦德心里默默为刚才那句话点了个赞。

“我只会忘掉我自己想忘的，还有那些鸡毛蒜皮没人关心的小破事儿。比如约会啦，时间啦。有的时候我不吃不喝也不记得，不过反正我根本死不了……我小时候的事情我都忘光了，不过那可不是什么美好时光，所以……忘了更好！我只会记住最惨的，那些好回忆太折磨人了，我的脑子能自动帮我忘了我也挺开心。”

“韦德——”

“别担心啦，蜘蛛宝贝儿。我永远也不会忘了你和我们之间发生的……这一切。这太重要了，你……”韦德这才意识到他嘴里正在说些什么，他的声音突然变得又小又羞涩，几乎听不见了，“你对我来说是最重要的。”

这听上去基本上就是告白了——而且也的确是——韦德说完就低下了头，看向他脏乎乎血淋淋的靴子头。

“谢谢你。”彼得温柔地回答道，他的声音里不包含一丝一毫的恶意，却还像掩埋了其他什么。当韦德抬起双眼时，他躲开了小蜘蛛的视线，直接看向了卧室。

“我们…我们应该开始打扫这垃圾堆了。我觉得这里好像是有个扫帚什么的。”

 

当他要转身走开去找扫帚的时候，小蜘蛛轻轻捉住了他的手臂；韦德便不再动弹，专心地听小蜘蛛要对他说些什么。

“屋里这么多血，一把扫帚派不上什么用场。我们还得找块布，找桶水。”

韦德用力眨了眨眼睛，把脑子狠狠拧了拧，他刚才告诉小蜘蛛自己有失忆症了对吧？！但最后他还是想起了那些清洁用品大概在什么地方。

在厨房的一个阴暗的角落里，韦德拎出来一个脏乎乎的水桶，他又拿出一块用不得的面罩当做抹布。彼得则别出心裁地从浴室里拿出了扫帚——那玩意儿怎么会在那里——然后他们两个一起走进了卧室。

 

才一迈进屋，彼得就浑身紧绷起来。他深吸了一口气，熟练地把那个旧面罩绑在了扫帚头上，然后把这个形似拖把的东西放到水桶里浸湿。等到这玩意儿彻底湿透后，他开始拖起了地上的血迹。韦德觉得自己在旁边傻站着一点用处也没有，他问了问小蜘蛛自己能不能帮上什么忙，声音小得像个害羞的孩子。他觉得自己小时候可能也问过同样的话，但就像他说的，这些童年回忆太痛苦了，他基本上已经把它们忘了个精光。

但彼得的声音把他从这些灰暗的想法中救了出来，他转头说道：“那墙上的那些就归你了。”

韦德马上照做了，他从口袋里掏出了一块汗巾。桶里的水已经有点浑浊泛红了，但和那堵墙对比起来还算是干净。他一边用力把墙上的血痕和脑浆印子擦下来，一边痛骂自己当时到底为什么要发疯。他开始有一句没一句地和彼得闲聊起来，从小蜘蛛的声音可以听出韦德终于开口说话这件事让他大松了一口气。

彼得教了他一些清理污渍的小窍门，还提起了他的姑妈，她听上去很不错。当桶里的水脏得不能再用时他们一起去把水换掉了。他们甚至还找到了一块真正的抹布，而那块已经看不出本色的破面具立刻被淘汰了。

地板已经明显干净了不少，但当小蜘蛛清理到一个角落时，他的动作僵住了。他抽了一口气转移了视线。

角落里滚落着韦德的心脏。

“那......那个你别管了。”韦德小声说，尴尬窘迫得要命。但彼得拒绝了他的帮助，尽管他的声音还是有点抖，彼得还是安慰道：“我没事。别担心。”他用蛛网把那玩意儿粘了起来，然后用那些浅白的细丝把那腐烂的器官狠狠裹了几层，然后走到厨房里扔了它。

他回来的时候腿有点打颤，韦德不用看都知道他面具下的小脸吓得惨白。

房间里没什么清洁剂，所以他们一直用的清水，所以屋子虽然是干净了，可还是臭气熏天。但不论怎样，卧室是比没打扫之前看着舒服多了，韦德笑嘻嘻地清理了床头的最后一点血迹。

“最起码一进来不会让你想再死一次。”彼得心满意足地说，“你还有干净床单吗？床上那些可使不了了。”

抽屉里倒是还有几条换洗的，于是当小蜘蛛为韦德铺床单，还贴心地把边缘折好压到枕头底下时，韦德就乐得开心地看着他，同时在心里跑着圈。

终于，他们把房间恢复了原样，不，现在可比原来还要好上一倍。有一些淡淡的血点还在床上，但现在它们已经可以被当成古怪的污渍而忽略不计了。韦德和小蜘蛛在浴缸里洗着水桶和抹布，当他们靠在缸边一同感受水温时，韦德甚至蹦出了几个不干不净的笑话。不过小蜘蛛一定是累惨了，因为他的反应非常迟缓，有时就是简单地提了提嘴角。

等到所有东西都回归原位，他们一起回到了卧室。韦德小心翼翼地坐在床边，等着小蜘蛛开口。

“那我走了。”

韦德听见了自己心碎的声音，但他还是回答道：

“谢谢你帮我。”

彼得微笑起来，这一会一点其他成分也没有，只是一个放松和煦的笑容。

“你一个人没事对吧？”

‘当然有事。’

“能有什么事儿？我......我打算先睡一会儿。”韦德扯下了面罩，尽管他觉得自己不该在露出自己的脸来——比原来更不应该——因为他现在知道彼得长得多好看了，“或者......起码我会试着睡一会儿的。不过我绝对不会再自杀了，我保证！我会把房间保护的干干净净的。”

他这几天确实感觉好多了，这是真的，他觉得缠绕他的噩梦已经飘走了大半。但自己一个人孤独留下的想法还是让他全身上下都疼了起来。他肯定把这种痛苦表现出来了，因为彼得叹息着看了看他，开始了沉思。

“我没事的！”韦德试图用一个明晃晃的假笑瞒过他，“我也挺累的了，所以这回我可能沾枕头就着呢。”

“但我害怕睡着以后会被另一个噩梦惊醒......”

他知道房间一静下来那些声音就会回来，但他已经准备好——算是吧——面对它们了，他甚至决定有可能的话就忽视它们。他不能再麻烦彼得了，他已经帮自己打扫了一个那么又脏又臭的屋子。所以韦德脱下了皮靴躺在床上，朝还在怀疑不安地看着他的小蜘蛛摆了摆手。

“看？哥哥我要眯上眼谁美容觉啦！你都不知道美美哒睡上一觉有多舒服，我的脸已经比几年前那会儿帅多了。”

他希望自己开玩笑的语气能让彼得相信自己没事，能让他放心地离开。但最终小蜘蛛还是叹着气朝他走了过来。

“我想你这里也没有另一张床了吧？”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
下一章可不好意思了，我翻的面红耳赤的，嗯......

 

第九章（下） 12.23

前情

[i]他希望自己开玩笑的语气能让彼得相信自己没事，能让他放心地离开。但最终小蜘蛛还是叹着气朝他走了过来。

“我想你这里也没有另一张床了吧？”[/i]

 

韦德听了这话脸都白了，他嘟囔着赞同了小蜘蛛的说法，然后就睁大眼睛看着彼得在一片诡异的沉寂中贴着他躺了下来。

彼得不仅躺下，还一把扯了面罩；不仅扯了面罩，还把那玩意儿安安稳稳地放在了床头柜上。

韦德快崩溃了。

“你在干什么？”

“今晚我不走了。”彼得在床上翻了个身面对着抓狂的雇佣兵，说得有点害羞。但随后他又不放心地问道：“我……我可以留下来吧？”  
韦德点了点头，根本不敢开口瞎说一个字。老天爷，这家伙迟早要把他逼疯了。

他希望自己身体的其余部分别和他的脑子一起发疯。就是让他天天喝硫酸，同时戒黄金女郎（一部90年代电视剧）一整年，也比让小蜘蛛和小韦德打个照面好得多。

“别胡闹。”彼得小声说道，脸上泛起了可爱的红晕，这让他看上去比本来就很可疑的实际年龄还要年轻鲜嫩几岁，“你要是敢动手动脚，我就让你皮开肉绽。懂了吗？”

“妈呀，我可没那么变态。”韦德皱着眉头回答道，但心里却想着要是这时候那些脑残声音插个话，帮他承认他本来就是变态这个事实，他俩就都能省很多事儿了，“而且你也没可爱到让人想动手动脚的地步呢！”这句话是他赌气说的，连想都没想。他其实做梦都在对彼得动手动脚。

彼得当然明白他刚才说的话全是狗屁，因为他现在笑了笑然后蹦出了两个字：

“呵呵。”

“睡觉吧，你个蠢虫子。”韦德嘟囔着说，他起身去把地上的面具捡起来，准备再套到脑袋上。可他的动作被小蜘蛛打断了。

“你在做什么？”

韦德眨了眨眼睛，挑起了他那堪称光板无毛的眉峰：“我不想你待会一起床吓出心脏病来，你懂得，谁也受不了和这个玩意儿，”他指了指自己的脸，“和这个玩意儿同床共枕。”

再一次回答错误。他以后说话之前真得走走脑子，现在彼得动不动就会露出这样悲伤失望的表情。

“韦德，不许再说这些话，还有，马上把那个面具扔回地上。”彼得晃了晃他的手臂，“别闹了，你带着面罩睡不着的。”

“我老是这么睡。”

“你的皮肤需要呼吸。”

“我的皮肤需要传说中的还我漂漂拳。”

彼得气死了，被对面那家伙的固执气得挤眉弄眼的。他这回直接把面罩从韦德手里抢过来，扔到了屋子的另一边。

“我不会害怕的。”他承诺道，同时态度软化了下来。现在韦德也不东扯西扯了，他专心致志地看着小蜘蛛美丽温柔的大眼睛，听到他说：“别担心了，快躺下睡觉吧。”

“都你说了算。”韦德喃喃说道，但躺下的时候还是面对着彼得。他在毯子下尽力抑制住颤抖，看着小蜘蛛闭上了那双棕色的眼睛。那年轻人一只手放在他们共享的枕头上，乱糟糟的头发散落在洁白的床单上。

“谢谢你今天帮我。”韦德又说了一遍。小蜘蛛睁开了一只眼睛，微笑着说：

“不客气。”

“你今天不走，是怕我又把自己搞得一团糟吗？”

韦德的语气并不是很确定，但小蜘蛛一听见就抬起了头。韦德觉得自己又说错话了。

“不是！”小蜘蛛说道，“当然不是！……我就是想让你睡得香一点！”

韦德脸红得要命，看上去又要喘不过气了。

“你说过和我在一起你就不会听见那些声音了。你说和我在一起你就会感觉好一些。”彼得变得不安起来，有点不敢直视面前的雇佣兵，“而且前几天你都主动邀请我了，记得吗？所以如果和你一起睡能帮到你的话，我就可以和你一起。”他的眼睛睁大了，“我是说，盖棉被纯聊天！不，你别瞎想。嗯，纯友谊的那种，没有摸来摸去什么的。”

小蜘蛛现在也开始语无伦次了，语速快得像没头没脑状态中的韦德。韦德听得笑了起来，他心里的爱意都快要溢出来了。他真想抱抱这小家伙，再一次感谢他，再一次亲吻他。但最后他只是简简单单地说：

“淡定，小蛛网脑袋，我懂。”

彼得软软地笑了，松了一大口气，又躺回了枕头上。

“晚安。”他说道。这句话是那样久违的温暖，韦德不得不花了一会儿平静下来才能开口：

“你也是，彼得。”

 

韦德的困意来得措不及防。尽管他能感受到小蜘蛛在他身边散发的温度，那么近，那么暖；尽管他能听到彼得的呼吸，和他的身体与床单轻微的摩擦声。这一切只是让他的眼皮越来越沉重，韦德不得不用力眨了几下眼睛才得以继续观察他身边的年轻人。他知道自己现在的行为像个窥视狂，而且彼得估计也知道他在干什么。但韦德还是忍不住看着他，并且尽力把那些旖旎的画面赶出脑海，尽力不去无谓地幻想。

韦德想要知道和小蜘蛛依偎在一起是什么感觉。他怕痒吗？如果韦德舔吻他美丽的脖子，这小家伙会不会憋不住笑？他的头发真的和看上去一样柔软吗？

如果他能回吻自己，会是什么样的呢？

还有，现在他的嘴唇是什么味道的？这小家伙喜欢吃什么？他的姑妈是他唯一的亲人吗？他平时喜欢干什么？他有什么梦想？他怎么能在这么勇敢，聪慧，善良的同时，又是个可爱搞怪的怪咖呢？

韦德摇了摇头，在枕头上碾压着自己的后脑勺，用力闭上眼睛。他不想去回忆彼得的微笑和他那双能够安抚自己的双手了。他不想再去留恋曾在他唇边颤抖的那些呼吸了。他不想再去怀念彼得曾经对他说过的蜜语，他也不想再一次深陷在那双美丽的棕色眼眸里。他不敢想象每一天都能和彼得同床共枕，欢声笑语，一起在一个温暖舒适的公寓里守着电视剧聊天。

他不想幻想和彼得在一起的生活，因为那太梦幻，太完美。那不属于他。

他强迫自己忽视这一切想法，同时他有些怀念那些声音了，那些能让他回归现实，看清自己是个什么东西的声音。

在神智飘离的前一刻，韦德伸出手捏了捏紧裹着小蜘蛛手腕的紧身布料。这一回没有恶梦，也不是幻想。这只是一场安静，舒适的睡眠，能让韦德从身体到心灵都彻底放松的睡眠。有小蜘蛛在他身边，暖意流通他的七窍百脉。

 

三个小时后，彼得睁开了双眼。

韦德不在他身边。

彼得慢慢坐起来，庆幸他的四肢不再疼得像是要折了。他现在精神多了，准备抓紧时间收拾一下，但韦德现在到底在哪里？卧室里到还是干干净净的，但其余的地方彼得就不敢保证了。韦德的恐慌症应该没有再发作……对吧？要是小蜘蛛任由韦德自杀，而自己在旁边呼呼大睡的话，他就可以死一死了。

他看了看窗户，外边的天空呈现出美丽的橙红色，预示着黄昏的来临，远处有几只倦鸟还巢。房间里一片寂静，彼得抽着气站了起来，推开了虚掩的房门。

公寓里光线昏沉，哪里也没有韦德的踪迹。小蜘蛛张了张嘴，想要呼唤韦德，这时他已经开始严重焦虑了。但就在此时，他听见浴室里传来了一阵很小的声音。

浴室里关着灯，门并没有完全关上，里面肯定是有人。

[i]‘是韦德吗？……’[/i]

没准是个老鼠或者蟑螂什么的，但彼得希望最好别是，倒不是说他怕那些，而是因为那表示韦德真的又逃跑了。光是这么想一想彼得就难受得不得了。

韦德是不是又发作了？韦德为什么不叫他？他能帮忙的！他想要帮忙！

但如果韦德真的是在浴室里，那这一切就不同了。也许那家伙是想静静熬过这次发作，不想吵醒他。也许他就是想去上个厕所，尽管他上厕所不开灯显得很可疑。

那些小小的声音现在更清晰了。听上去像是微小的喘息。彼得紧张地靠近那扇门，祈祷推开门时不要看到韦德倒在血泊里，内脏四散的场景。

小蜘蛛想要叫韦德的名字，想要确定韦德没事，神志清醒，让韦德知道他就在这里，并没有在隔壁呼呼大睡。但他的嘴唇干得要命，心跳得连自己的脚步声他都听不清了。他踮着脚向那扇门走去，并不知道自己为什么要这么小心翼翼。他就是不想吓到韦德。

他往那个阴暗的房间里看了一眼，睁大了眼睛。他看到韦德背对他站着，冲着浴缸弯下了腰。彼得轻轻喘了口气，又是安心又是悲伤。

[i]‘他又切腹了？可没看见他的武士刀，他用什么切的？哦，老天，千万别是又要把自己的心挖出来……！’[/i]

彼得实在受不了了，他刚要开口叫韦德，就看见那人的脑袋猛地向后仰去，那声喘息更清晰了。那绝不是痛苦的呻吟，而韦德正在，他正在动着什么……可他的手并不在他的胸口或是…….

当小蜘蛛终于意识到韦德在干什么的时候，他整个人都冻住了。

 

韦德的喘息逐渐变成了呻吟。双手套弄下身的速度加快了，高大的身躯不断地颤抖着。他低头看了看自己勃发的器官——有那么一瞬间彼得确定自己看到了那东西有多大——他呢喃着：“彼得......彼得.....彼得......！”

小蜘蛛试着非礼勿视，他想要无声无息地回到卧室去，但他的双腿僵住了，脑子也因为眼前的画面而化成了浆糊。他呆呆地看着韦德自慰，看着他用力撸动着自己的性器，不断呻吟喘息着；他看着韦德用自己的拇指滑弄着顶端，他听见韦德压抑的气息，他甚至听得见韦德的皮肤互相摩擦的声响。他看见韦德的裤子和内裤滑落到地上，但他的视线马上又转回了裤子的主人身上。彼得觉得自己被迷住了，韦德的呻吟和他后背紧绷舒展的线条让他目不转睛。有那么一会儿彼得好奇他那里会不会也有疤痕和伤口；但他随后面红耳赤地意识到这个问题的答案自己已经看到了。他不想在这会儿打断韦德。

黑暗中雇佣兵又重复了彼得的名字，而年轻人感觉到一阵刺痛随着这声呻吟蔓延到了他的腹股沟，而这种奇异又熟悉的感觉还在不断加重。彼得的手不自觉地伸进了制服裤子里，意识到这一点之后，他咬紧了嘴唇，在最后关头生硬地停住了动作。有个念头在他脑海里一闪而过，他不知道自己是不是疯了。可他真的拿不准现在应不应该走进卧室让韦德得到他（take him），他应不应该用自己的手取代韦德的——‘或是我的嘴唇’，他这样想了一下——然后给他欢愉。

彼得收回了自己的手，但他继续睁大双眼看着幽暗的浴室，在理性和欲望，逻辑和一种他无法解释的深厚感情中纠结。

韦德呻吟着前倾了身体，用力撸动着勃起的性器。他用空闲的那只手支撑着浴缸，然后狠狠地射了出来——白浊立刻布满了他的手掌，随进落到了浴缸里。他呢喃道：

“彼得.......”

韦德就那样站了很久，沉重地喘息着，胸膛颤抖，双腿疲软。彼得压抑着尖叫转身退回了卧室。

 

彼得的下身硬得发痛，（[color=Yellow]and his protective cup——even if it's hiding it——hurts a lot这句话我不会翻译，欢迎提意见[/color]）他抬眼看了看窗户，但发现自己根本不想离开。韦德会不好受的，他可能会理解，但小蜘蛛不想刺激他，让韦德觉得爱上自己是件丢人的事。

所以彼得回到了床上，把自己埋到了毯子底下，背对着门开始装睡。

[i]‘怎么办怎么办怎么办？’[/i]

他不知道现在该如何面对韦德，难道装作什么都没有发生吗？他如果这种若无其事的态度会让事情恶化呢？如果他使韦德无法控制自己了呢？他是不是在让韦德受折磨，就像复仇者们告诉过他的那样？

但话说回来，如果他开始疏远韦德，韦德会更加难过的，这点他很清楚。

‘怎么办？’

他咬紧下唇低垂双眼，在毯子的掩盖下把手伸进了裤子里，开始轻轻套弄自己的性器，从牙缝里小声呻吟着。

 

他猛地停下了动作，把手放到了枕头上。屋外响起了韦德的脚步声，但他还没走进卧室。

彼得叹着气闭上眼睛，让发热的器官逐渐疲软下来。

[i]‘这没什么，韦德......韦德喜欢我，所以他会那样做也很正常。冷静，我只要表现如常就可以了......一切都会过去的。’[/i]

当韦德接近时小蜘蛛感觉自己喉咙动了一下。

老天啊，他那双手！他爱死它们抚过他脸颊的感觉了！如果它们滑过他身体的其他部位会是怎么样呢？如果它们正在他的勃起上呢？彼得知道韦德肯定会很温柔，他会慢慢展开攻势，也许他还会轻轻地骚弄年轻人的腰窝，然后用他幽暗美丽的声音和彼得一起低笑。  
韦德的嘴唇会是什么样的？他会在每个清晨都亲吻他的脖颈吗？他会用那两片略微干燥的薄唇吻遍彼得的脸颊，同时对着他甜言蜜语吗？

他的皮肤呢？彼得想到自己从来没用双手亲自感觉过它们，他只感受过韦德的双手在自己脸上的触感。彼得爱死那种感觉了，而蜘蛛直觉告诉他韦德身体的其余部分触感肯定也非常美味。彼得还知道这个雇佣兵身体上有一些疤痕格外敏感，他现在好奇如果自己吻上它们，用自己的气息唤醒那些神经，韦德会作何反应？他会舒爽得叫出来吗？还是会不开心？他会笑场吗？

韦德怕不怕痒？小蜘蛛突然好奇起来。这是个不足挂齿的小事，但现在突然显得重要起来。还有，韦德这家伙平时除了垃圾食品还吃些什么？他肯定有个最爱！韦德平日里有什么消遣，除了杀人之外？他会不会腾出一整天什么也不做，就呆在那里自言自语？他最喜欢什么颜色？

在一起起床去做早饭之前，他会是什么样的？他会赖床吗？韦德会不会闷闷不乐，就因为他还想和小蜘蛛在床上多腻歪一会儿？如果彼得对他说“早上好，甜心”，这家伙会不会害羞？

在小蜘蛛意识到自己的脑洞有多精奇之前，韦德就走了进来。他小心翼翼地坐在床边脱掉了靴子，然后躺了下来。

彼得睁开了一直假寐的眼睛，看了看窗外，又看了看墙壁，心里想着的全是韦德。他能听到韦德在他身边的喘息，他悄悄抬头去看自己身边的人。

韦德正背对着他，小蜘蛛感觉到一大股奇异的情感混合着心疼朝自己涌来。他转过身环抱住韦德，感觉对方的身体整个紧绷了起来，旋即又放松。他肯定是以为彼得就是睡觉不老实，所以没说一句话。

小蜘蛛悄悄握住了韦德的紧身衣，希望对方能感受到一些安慰，让他知道彼得就在这里，他没有做梦。

在彼得入睡之前，他脑海里的最后一幅画面是他和韦德在一个温暖舒适的公寓里一起做饭。

他觉得那真是一个美好的场景。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
肉渣，肉渣.........难道你们以为这俩还能突飞猛进吗？！天！真！{:06:} 

下章，可温馨！边翻边笑！

 

 

第十章 12.30

当他韦德开眼睛的时候，夜已经很深了，房间里一片漆黑。

韦德茫然地看着眼前的墙壁，动了动舌头来驱赶嘴里因为睡得太久产生的酸涩。然后他才意识到自己的姿势。

他正紧紧搂着彼得，那小家伙的脑袋正紧贴着他的胸膛，紧身制服随着他的呼吸一紧一弛。彼得纤长的手指勾住了他胸前的布料，就好像韦德是他的港湾。韦德的大脑里一片空白，他现在只能静静看着眼前的美景。

他们睡觉的时候乱动了吗？还是彼得把他们之间的距离拉近了？  
[i]  
‘别自欺欺人了，韦德。’  
[/i]  
在五小时之前的浴室高潮之后，韦德更加无法处理这种距离了。他自渎之前是惊醒的，硬得要命，让他不得不到浴室里自己解决。而现在这种感觉又来了，韦德绝望又饥渴地哼了一声。他觉得自己真是恶心的不行，肮脏得不配活在这个世界上。

他居然想象着小蜘蛛的抚摸和亲吻一个人高潮了，而那小家伙当时就睡在隔壁！

无耻的变态。这就是他。

‘天哪，万一当时他醒了呢？！那我该怎么办？他会恨死我的。他.......他会吼我。他说我什么都是对的，我他妈就是个变态。’

韦德拥紧了怀里的小蜘蛛，陷进了床垫里，沉重地呼吸着。脑海里盘旋着对自己的鄙夷和憎恨。他感觉到自己的小腹又涌上了一阵热潮，使得他全身紧绷起来。他最后也没有忍住闭着眼睛在小蜘蛛柔软光滑的前额上印下一个吻。

一个小小的吻不算什么，对吧？他不会在干什么出格的事儿，也不会再放任自己乱想。他就是想让自己冷静下来，他只需要一个吻而已。他不可能再偷溜出去撸一管子了，他不能让彼得发现他在干什么。如果他被发现了......韦德觉得自己肯定会崩溃的，连带他们之前的一切。对于这件事他确信无疑。

但他实在是太渴望更多的接触了，他的嘴唇慢慢移过了彼得甜蜜的嘴唇，亲吻着他的发际。彼得的头发和他想象的一样柔软，韦德用一只手小心翼翼地扫过了这年轻人的棕色发丝。他不住地亲吻他，直到彼得在睡梦中不安地动了动。

韦德立刻停下了动作，假寐起来。他能理解彼得醒来发现他们俩个离得这么近时的惊讶。他会跳起来吗？他会生气吗？会不会觉得韦德讨厌？

[i]‘别睁眼别睁眼别睁眼......’[/i]

他在心里疯狂地默念着这三个字，不仅仅是为了让彼得以为他睡着了，更是因为他不敢面对彼得的表情。他一直等着彼得把他推开然后跳下床，所以当他发现彼得什么也没做之后被吓了一跳。彼得的手指依旧勾着他的胸膛。

[i]‘......也许他根本就没醒呢？’  
[/i]  
他紧张地睁开了一只眼睛，却只发出了一声短促的惊呼。彼得现在醒得不能再醒，他正面无表情地看着韦德。

“额，那个......”

“嗨。”

“嗨......嗨？”

韦德根本不敢直视小蜘蛛的双眼，尤其是当他回忆起自己刚才在浴室里感到那档子事儿之后。他觉得自己现在更不值得小蜘蛛的帮助和关怀了，他强迫自己越过小蜘蛛看向窗外，但当彼得开口时他的眼珠子又立刻转了回去。

“睡得怎么样？”

[i]‘我被你弄得硬着醒了，去浴室里给自己打了一炮，但总体来说睡得不错，没有噩梦，只要你在我就觉得安全。’[/i]

“很好啊。”他清了清喉咙，关心地说，“你呢？”

“挺不错的。这床真是舒服。”彼得微笑着看着他，韦德觉得自己快要化掉了。他试着打破沉默，他想要和他就这么躺在床上再聊一会儿。他知道彼得会意识到外面已经是星河璀璨，蜘蛛侠该去巡逻了。

他那浆糊脑子终于转了转，他张嘴干巴巴地说：“所以......明天该去干活了吧？我是说，今天？额......”

[i]‘干得好，傻逼，现在他知道到点儿了，他就要离开了！’[/i]

韦德感觉自己的脑残程度根本不需要那些声音来提醒。

小蜘蛛回头看了一眼天色，他一动，韦德就不自觉地收紧怀抱。

“妈呀，这都几点了？”

当他的手腕皮肤不溃烂（而且他记得起来）的时候，韦德都会带一个手表；说实话他现在就带着，而在他能管住自己的大嘴巴之前答案就冒了出来，他心里还有一小部分觉得自己能帮上小蜘蛛是件挺自豪的事儿。

“一点了。我们睡得像死猪一样。”

[i]‘......操， 我不该告诉他的！’[/i]

不过彼得倒是没有立即跳起来催促他起床，这让韦德松了一大口气。相反，彼得叹着气放松下来，他甚至眯起了眼睛。

“还早呢。等会再出发好了。”他微笑着会看韦德，“而且，巡逻完了我还得去上班。”他的整个表情突然愁苦了起来：“哎呦，我还想看看昨天那些事儿发生之后詹姆森的表情啊。”

“慢慢慢......慢着！你和詹姆森一起工作？！”韦德惊讶得都开始冒傻气了，“你是干啥的啊？”

彼得叹了口气，笑容又回到了脸上——韦德觉得单单这么看着这小家伙的笑容就能让他开心好一阵子——小蜘蛛说出了一个爆炸性的新闻：“我在号角日报打工。我是个摄影师。”

韦德直直地瞪着小蜘蛛，内心万马崩腾，催人尿下。最后，他终于坚持不住了，让那些草泥马随着大笑汹涌而出。彼得和他一起狂笑，脸都涨得通红，他几乎是把脸缩到韦德怀里承认道：“好了，我知道！这逊透了！”他抬头看韦德，那家伙还在笑个不停，他炽热的呼吸不断喷在彼得的头发里。“在那里工作也是有好的一面的！詹姆森可不知道我就是蜘蛛侠，只有我能拍到让他那么痴迷的照片，还能得到一大笔薪水。”韦德笑得更大声了，小蜘蛛也停不下来。这是他们两个第一次一起笑得这么开心。他们还抱在一起，韦德就势把脑袋埋进了小蜘蛛的脖子里，咯咯笑个不停：

“所以你的工作就是给你自己的小屁股拍照对吧。”

“怎样？”彼得不要脸地笑了回去，并没有把韦德的脑袋推开。他们两个人继续像傻瓜一样笑成一团，憋得气都喘不过来。

然后小蜘蛛把一只手放在韦德的脑袋上，温柔地小声说：“看，我不会害怕你的。”

韦德呛了一口，还没停下笑容就紧张起来。

“你的脸，”彼得解释道，立刻察觉到了怀中人的紧张情绪，“我醒来的时候一点也没有被它吓到。”

雇佣兵深吸了一口气，然后缓慢地放松了下来，他起头看向彼得。他的目光非常热切，充满了小英雄曾经见过的狂野火焰。

“如果你为了号角日报工作，那你就是第一个见到那些照片的人。”他说这几句话时语气一片空白，毫无情感。

“没错。”彼得说道，气息微弱。韦德眯起来双眼，并不是因为愤怒，他在思考，他在思考自己曾经遗漏的很重要的事。他的手臂，那么强壮遒劲的手臂，依旧紧紧环绕着彼得，将他拉得更近。他从没有过这么深的拥抱任何人。而彼得，彼得依旧没有采取任何行动。他依旧将一只手放在韦德的把脑袋上，另一只手勾住他的制服，小心翼翼地维持着这个拥抱。

“彼得。”韦德的眼神变得忧伤起来，他的嘴唇贴近小蜘蛛的皮肤，火热而干燥，“当时的事情……我很抱歉。我不该亲你的。”

“那不算什么。”彼得的唇角卷曲起来，但这次的笑容也透着紧张，“你别瞎想。”

“不！我……我必须现在就和你谈谈！”韦德的一只手插入了小蜘蛛的棕色头发里，轻轻揉弄着他；他现在太需要支撑了，同时，他需要彼得认真听他说话。

他知道自己的眼神有些疯狂了，但小蜘蛛并没有退缩。他始终用那种令人无尽渴求的古怪又熟悉的温情支持着韦德。

“我没和别人打赌。”雇佣兵又重复一遍他在屋顶上时就说过的话。彼得微笑着点了点头。

“我知道，韦德。”

“而…….而且……我和詹姆森表白的时候……我不是要和他表白的！”

[i]‘我能做到的，现在时机已经到了。我能做到的，他会理解的。’[/i]

彼得的眼神软化下来——老天，他真好看——韦德用了一小会儿闭上双眼沉浸其中，感觉着小蜘蛛的触摸和热度。而当他再次睁开双眼时，彼得还在注视着他，并没有一丝急躁。

“我想要和你谈谈。”

“我知道。”

韦德舔了舔自己的嘴唇，抬起头和彼得脸贴着脸，他捧起了这年轻人的脑袋，而彼得容忍了他的一切作为，连眼神里都没有一丝慌乱。他静静地等着韦德开口，看着悲伤——他为什么悲伤？——弥漫了他的脸颊。

“我爱你。”韦德说道，他的手紧张得在颤抖。四下寂静中，世界里似乎只剩下了他们两个人。韦德的表白在房间里回荡着，它所代表的含义冲击着彼得的心灵，使这无声的注视变得喧嚣起来。

“我知道。”

韦德知道自己的心跳现在大到整个街区都能听到了；幸好那些愚蠢的声音还没回来，因为这件事本来就应该只属于他和彼得两个人，和他的精神疾病，那些永久性的心理创伤统统没关系。他必须独立完成这件事，像个正常人，而不是一个疯子。  
爱由此心生，也唯此心可证。

他深吸了一口气，始终强迫自己看着彼得的双眼。

他像个不知所措的孩子一样开口了：“对不起， 我知道这种表白很讨厌。那个……不是因为它很老套，而是因为……而是因为这是从我嘴里说出来的……我没说过什么不讨人嫌的话……”

[i]‘操操操，别乱跑题！我都长得什么二逼脑子和傻缺舌头！’[/i]

彼得的表情比先前还要痛苦，而韦德原本以为这从生理上就不可能。他肯定有什么心事，而这心事把韦德吓坏了。

“我懂，真的，我知道有个恶心的变态屌丝和你告白是什么感受。”韦德咬住了下唇，轻轻抚摸着着小家伙的脸颊与额头，他飞快地继续说：“没人喜欢我。我疯得死去活来丑得惊天动地……我脑子从来跟不上被人，而且……”他呛了一口，无比感激小蜘蛛抚摸他脸颊的手带来的温柔。他拥紧了怀里的彼得，揉搓着他身后的制服。彼得始终一言不发地看着他，而他也竭力继续说下去：“对不起，我没当成一个英雄。对不起，我配不上你。”

泪水盈满了韦德的眼眶，不住地流淌。他把脸埋进了彼得的肩颈，当开口时嘴唇扫过那些光滑的皮肤。他一边亲吻他一边说道：“对不起……我……我只是……”

他知道自己的语无伦次，当他抬头看向那个年轻人时，他被小蜘蛛悲伤地表情震惊了。

韦德抽泣着开口：

“如果……如果我能长得英俊斯文，神智又清醒的话……如果我不是这样一个吓人的丑陋疯子……”他说着捧住小蜘蛛的脸颊，在他的表情里寻找答案，他的身体前倾，几乎把这小家伙罩了起来。彼得让他继续说下去，他们依旧紧紧依偎着对方。彼得的眼睛睁得很大，里面充斥着可以把人淹没的忧伤。

“如果我不是这幅模样……你会爱上我吗？一点点……哪怕会有一点点？”

他没有等待彼得的回答就俯下身去，这一回他没有亲吻彼得，而是埋首在年轻人的胸膛上，毫无形象地哭泣。彼得的手轻柔地安抚着他，瘦长的手指逡巡过那些疤痕与伤口。

“我很抱歉！”韦德重复道，他的话被抽泣和哽咽打断了，“对……不起。”

事情不应该是这样的，明明之前是那么美好，他们刚刚还在相拥而眠，相视而笑！

‘我又把一切都毁了，像往常一样。’

“韦德，”小蜘蛛温柔的语气把他从绝望之渊里拉出来。韦德抽泣着抬头看他，脸上眼睛哭得充血，脸上也都是泪痕。

小蜘蛛看上去也显得灰心丧气，无助又无奈，但当他的脸颊浮起笑意，整个房间还是被他点亮了。

“你不需要改变自己来得到爱情。”

韦德吃惊地看着他。他当然必须变得更好！没人会爱上他这么个东西！彼得永远也不会爱上他这样一个……一个……

这时他脑子里突然闪过了一个点子，他抬起身，揪着小蜘蛛的制服；他现在看上去一定特别像一条迷了路的小狗，但当他开口时他的声音低沉而又哀伤：“如果…如果我能变成一个英雄……如果我们现在做的这些训练能成功……你觉得你会爱上我吗？”他又一次紧紧抓住了那紧身制服，眼睛里满是泪水：“我的相貌已经没法改变了，但我可以遮住它！我可以一辈子不摘面具，我发誓！你不用天天对着它的！”

“韦德！”

小蜘蛛猛地坐了起来，所以韦德也不得不跟着他起身。这年轻人不断摇着头，似乎已经不知道应该说些什么。

“再也别．．．．．．再也别说那种话！”彼得说道，仔细观察着韦德每一处细微的反应。当韦德低下头试图藏起自己的脸时，彼得深深地叹了口气。

“天哪，韦德，为什么我们做的一切努力最终都会化为乌有？为什么我怎么做都会把你推回去？我们到底做错了什么？”彼得转过脑袋看向窗外，韦德能看到他雾蒙蒙的双眼，紧绷的唇线和　颤抖的下颚。

[i]‘他哭了吗？’[/i]

不！他才是那个一团糟的人他才是那个没完没了抱怨的烦人鬼，那个只懂得逃避，除了伤害彼得什么都不会的人......他才是那个应该感到悲伤地人。

而彼得.......彼得只是尽力去帮他。彼得已经做了那么多，他根本不用感到难过。

韦德想要这样告诉他，想要感谢他，但疯狂的雇佣兵从来不是一个长于唇舌的人，他唯二的长处就是杀戮和伤害别人。所以韦德默默无言地用一只手抚上小蜘蛛的脸颊，温柔地把那些泪珠从他长长的睫毛上抹干。

“一开始我想帮你的时候，我不认为你是个罪大恶极的人。”彼得小声说道，脸上写满了愧疚，“我只是想要帮你变得更好，变成你想要成为的那种人。我......我从没暗示你是个怪物或者......”他叹了口气，因为说不出自己的意思而灰心丧气：“你不是个怪物，韦德。”  
当韦德的嘴唇探到小蜘蛛的脸颊时，这小家伙惊得抽了口气。而当韦德告诉他他所有的意思自己都懂的时候，彼得又放心地靠回了韦德的胸膛。

彼得的脑袋枕在雇佣兵的锁骨上，听着他震如擂鼓的心跳，小蜘蛛呢喃道：“我很在乎你，韦德。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
你俩这样真的好么，盖棉被纯聊天啊......小蜘蛛也就算了，韦德你怎么做到的......  
下章开虐。

 

第十章（下）1.5

前情：

[i]当韦德的嘴唇探到小蜘蛛的脸颊时，这小家伙惊得抽了口气。而当韦德告诉他他所有的意思自己都懂的时候，彼得又放心地靠回了韦德的胸膛。

彼得的脑袋枕在雇佣兵的锁骨上，听着他震如擂鼓的心跳，小蜘蛛呢喃道：“我很在乎你，韦德。”[/i]

 

第十章（下）

这就是他所求的一切了，这也是他所需要的一切。如果他注定无法拥有彼得的爱情，那他满可以回味着他的关心与喜爱度过一生。

“这就够了。”韦德回应道，一切沉重和压抑都烟消云散了，取而代之的时放松与快乐，这些感情充斥着他的全身。韦德微笑着，放松了身体，最后一次亲吻了小蜘蛛的嘴唇。他们之间的最后一吻是那样的柔软美味，使韦德几乎忘记了呼吸。但彼得还是和之前一样不开心，他大大的双眼里满是愧疚和一些韦德无法理解的情感。

“怎么了？”他问道，握紧了小蜘蛛的双手，“是......是因为我之前说错话了吗？别往心里去，我脑子不清楚，而且你知道我这个人总是言过其实。”韦德清了清喉咙，感觉有点受伤：“对不起，我不会在那样没脸没皮地瞎闹了，我保证。我不想吓到你，或者招你讨厌，彼得。我......如果我爱你这件事让你烦心的话，我会一辈子都绝口不提的。”

“别再说对不起这种屁话了！”彼得爆发了，这把韦德吓得差点没灵魂出窍。彼得的手狠狠抓着他的，韦德一动不敢动。小蜘蛛其实要比韦德强壮得多，更别提他现在还在无意识地用着蜘蛛力量。

“你根本没什么可抱歉的！”彼得继续道，他向来温柔软糯的形象因为怒火而消失不见。韦德瞟着他，根本不知道这家伙在说什么，但也不敢打断。

“你不是那个应该感到抱歉的人！”

“什......什么？”

彼得把他推开，但这种距离不是“你离我远点”的那种，而更像是“我得一个人静一静”。

“你......你是怎么做到的？”彼得问道，声音异常低沉，像他的眼神一样不可捉摸，韦德根本闹不清是怎么回事。他只好摇了摇头，这让彼得更加生气了，他转了头，拿起了床头柜上的死侍面具。

“你是怎么用那些没心没肺的大笑掩盖那么多泪水的？你怎么能在告诉了我那些事情之后就那么快转变了情绪？而听了那些，我根本.......”他停住了，眼神在昏暗的房间里令人难以摸透，“你真的快乐吗？”

韦德考虑了一下，时间并不长，因为对他来说答案是显而易见的。他真诚地点了点头，露出了一个有点拘谨的笑意：“我很快乐。”

这是真的，小蜘蛛能说出“我很在乎你”这句话，就能让他高兴很久了。从来没人在乎他，所以尽管他对小蜘蛛的爱意本不求回报，他还是因为知道这年轻人也很在乎他而心花怒放。韦德知道他不应该再贪婪下去，“在乎”就足够了，“在乎”代表“不讨厌”。如果能做到让小蜘蛛不讨厌他，那他一切的努力就已经有回报了。

但彼得显然不像他所期待的那样心满意足，因为他皱起了眉头，用手捂着脸无奈地叹气。他捂着脸静了很长的一段时间，时不时摇摇头，动动肩膀，有那么一阵韦德以为他又哭了。但当他最后把头抬起来的时候，他的眼睛是干涩的，尽管里面还是散不去的忧伤。

“我们该走了。”他干巴巴地说道，韦德马上听令戴上了面罩，换好了靴子，抄起家伙就和小蜘蛛一起站到了窗边。他心里现在亮堂堂的，和小蜘蛛谈谈心这种事真让人愉悦。现在他把一切都告诉彼得了，他坦承平静地告诉了彼得他爱上他这个事实。韦德觉得他又能呼吸了。尽管他还是觉得自己很像个大变态，[i]主要是因为浴室里发生的那件事......但韦德保证这种事情下不为例......起码只要彼得在他身边他就能管住自己。[/i]

他朝小蜘蛛笑了笑，胡乱开了一个关于他俩待会儿体位的玩笑，但程度挺轻的，绝对算不上性骚扰。彼得没有搭理他，但任由他把自己仅仅环绕着，等他准备好之后就一起荡出了房间。

“咱们这是去哪里啊？小宝贝儿？”他说完这句话就在心里吐了吐舌头，连忙加道：“抱歉啦。我还能给你起外号吗？你在屋顶上说没问题，但现在你已经知道我对你……”

“没事，你想怎么叫都行。”韦德打断了他，声音不算热情，韦德不敢多想。

‘他现在因为我已经够烦心的了。从现在开始，我们一定要杜绝唧唧歪歪的场景，一滴眼泪都不能让他再掉了，威尔逊！……那些恶心事儿留给你自己就行了。’

韦德把头靠在了彼得的肩膀上，他们现在正在纽约市钢筋水泥铸造的森林里飞驰，韦德不知道这段路程的终点在哪里，他也丝毫不在乎。只要他能给彼得的巡逻帮上忙，只要他俩能在一起，他就很开心了。

所以他闭上双眼，开始开一些简单无害的玩笑，希望能让彼得心情好一点儿，让笑容重新回到他脸上，他太怀念那些笑声了。

 

 

老天啊，他是个大烂人！韦德不是怪物，他才是！是他用一句轻描淡写的“我知道”就糊弄过了韦德的表白，他除了“我很在乎你”这种狗屁话之外什么都说不出来！而韦德，韦德居然接受了那些可怕自私的话语，韦德居然还在为那些话而高兴！

这是不是证明了韦德已经连一点自我尊重都没有了？只要有人对他示好韦德就会开开心心地接受，丝毫不管自己的感受？

‘[i]他看不到自己的好。[/i]’彼得想到，这是他第一次充分意识到这一点。小蜘蛛耳边充斥着韦德没完没了的废话，他在心里想着：‘[i]可他就是个好人，他已经是个好人了！[/i]’

对自己的愤怒再一次充斥了彼得的内心，还夹杂着对韦德的心疼，他想到韦德的苦涩的笑容，迷茫的泪水，他的第二次告白，他那些让人心碎的乞求。

复仇者们都错了。韦德不是那个会因为他俩的关系而受罪的人，他才是！因为他不能容忍自己在面对那么炽热的爱意时，只能从嘴里蹦出“我知道”这三个字。他不想轻易冒犯韦德的情感，让那份爱情变得愚蠢丑恶。他不想显得不尊重。

[i]‘他怎么能这么容易就心满意足？！[/i]’他地一百万次思考这个问题，轻合着自己的牙齿，‘[i]他怎么能在毫无回应的情况下还那么无私地付出爱情？[/i]’

他必须停下，他无法呼吸了，每一丝喘息都那么沉重，而这不是因为承担着两个人的重量，而是因为他已经心烦意乱到了忍无可忍的地步。

“彼得？”雇佣兵叫道，声音里已经有些不安了，“你没事吧？”

“我……”

 

他还没说完，蜘蛛感应就嗡嗡作响起来，他的脑袋自动转到了身下几米的一处不起眼的建筑上；他在空中来了个急转弯，立刻朝哪里荡去，全身都紧绷起来。

“怎么了？！”韦德在疾风中大声问道，“是那些外星人留下的零碎吗？”

“有可能！”

他们降落在那栋楼旁的空地上，两个小孩子正在蓄水箱旁边那里玩着一套五颜六色的摇摇焰火，当他们看到两个超级英雄出现在自己面前时，两个小家伙的下巴都要掉到地上了。

“好呀，小崽子们！”韦德向他们打了个招呼，从小蜘蛛身上跳下来，而彼得只顾着检查四周，试图找出让他蜘蛛感应爆棚的罪魁祸首。

“这么晚了你们怎么还在外边野？”雇佣兵问道，他的语气很和善，看着他们手里的玩具。而孩子们——一个小男孩和他的妹妹——咯咯笑着指向远处的一排窗户。

“我们溜出来的。”小男孩说道，“这样我们就能玩这些了，爸爸买给我们的。”

“好玩！”小妹妹傻乎乎地笑着加道，举起了手臂，“好多颜色！”

“没错，是挺花哨的，”韦德赞同着说，揉了揉这两个小家伙的脑袋。接着他转过身对还在紧张不安的彼得说道：“嘿！蜘蛛宝贝儿！是不是这些炮仗搞得你脑袋不清醒了？”

“不是那些东西。”彼得狠狠咽了一口吐沫，背后全是冷汗，“不是那些，这里……这里肯定还有别的什么。”

韦德皱着眉头叫那两个孩子回家，同时注意着四周的每个角落。可那两个小崽子显然不打算配合，相反，他们因为离这两个超级英雄这么近有点乐疯了，更别提他俩现在正是风口浪尖上的人物呢。

“你们在约会吗？”小姑娘问道，韦德瞬间低头惊恐地看着她。

“什么？你说啥，小公主？”

“你和小蜘蛛先生现在是不是在约会啊？”小男孩咧着嘴火上浇油，吓得韦德清了清喉咙，揉弄起了自己的脖子。韦德最后摇了摇头，而几米外的小蜘蛛仗着自己在找炸弹，明目张胆地装聋作哑。

“没有约会，小家伙们。”韦德翘着嘴角回应道，“我们只是在巡逻。”

“但是你亲了他！”小女孩坚持道，皱着小小的眉头，“那可真是太太太太甜蜜了！”

“又浪漫！”小男孩摇晃着他的双脚，“要我说那不是一个赌局，对吧？”

“呃，”韦德回头看了看小蜘蛛，可对方似乎打定主意装傻到底，于是韦德笑着蹲下了身，直视着小男孩双眼。

“好吧……”韦德神秘兮兮地小声说道，“我想我可以告诉你，你看上去不像是一般的熊孩子，不过这可能更糟糕。”他又笑出了声：“没错，我没和那个长毛怪物打赌，我恋爱了。”

“哇哦！！！”

小姑娘跳着鼓掌，他哥哥则牛气冲天地抱起了小胳膊。

“就知道！”他们一起说道；韦德接过了他们给的一只烟花，那东西还在不停地释放着绚烂的花火。韦德用那燃烧着的烟花在地上画了一个模糊地形状，如果仔细看，你可以发现那是一颗心。

“恋爱。”韦德简直停不下来，“那感觉非常美妙，世界上最好的。”

远处的彼得咬紧了嘴唇，走向了那个看着非常可疑的蓄水箱，竭尽全力试图无视韦德和那兄妹俩的对话，还有那烟火燃烧的声音。

‘[i]专心一点，这里还很危险。有东西藏在暗处，你知道的。所以别胡思乱想了！[/i]’

“那么他也爱你吗？”小男孩天真地问道，彼得紧张地竖起了耳朵，全神贯注地等着韦德的回答。

“那并不重要！”雇佣兵的声音有种说不出的快活，“真的，我不在乎！我知道他为什么看不上我，我能接受。”

‘[i]专心，专心！[/i]’

“所以……你再也不能吻他了，是吗？”小姑娘忧伤地问道。

“如果他不同意的话，那我就不能碰他。”

“所以……他拒绝了你？”小男孩悲伤地睁大了双眼，“那太可怕了！你肯定很难过吧？”

韦德又笑了一下这一笑非常浮夸。

‘[i]专心，彼得，危险还没有解除，别再听下去了。[/i]’

“嗯……我…….”

“韦德！”

雇佣兵立刻站了起来，手里还拿着燃烧的烟花。他紧张地看着彼得。

“你找到了吗？”

“我……我需要点帮助。”彼得心烦意乱地在原地打转，没有回应韦德的目光，“你能不能四处找找那些像是要爆炸的东西？”

“比如……斯克鲁鼻涕球？”韦德开着玩笑，小家伙们被逗得咯咯直乐，“哦！或者他们是不是在这里刻上‘到此一游’啦？你知道他们从来不会保护地球环境！”

“那些也算，”彼得试着忍住笑意，可他把嘴唇都快咬出血了还是没绷住，和韦德还有孩子们一同笑了起来。

可还没等他们的笑声变大，小蜘蛛就听到了那阵声音。

那是一阵很小的哔哔声，从蓄水箱下方传来。彼得转过身，跪下来从蓄水箱底下往里看。

“韦德！”

他惊恐地大叫出来，韦德立刻明白了他的意思。可他没有按照小蜘蛛的意思带着孩子们离开，而是抓紧小蜘蛛的制服把他拽了回来。  
“快走！”

“不行，我们必须把炸弹拆了！那东西——”

“那东西马上就要爆炸了！”韦德咆哮道，对着那蓄水箱张开了手臂，“带着孩子们马上跑！”

小蜘蛛迟疑了，他知道即将要发生什么，也知道韦德打算要做什么，他知道那是错误的。他们之前说过这一种可能，他不能放任韦德这么做……

但这时候炸弹已经响得越来越快了，这代表一切都迫在眉睫，彼得想起了孩子们。那两个小家伙吓得动弹不得，手里了烟花全都掉到地上。

“操的，赶快走！”韦德吼道，又狠狠推了小蜘蛛一下，“快跑！”

在彼得跑向孩子们抱着他们离开之前，他看了韦德最后一眼。他知道一切都太晚了，他听到韦德在咒骂，炸弹的声音出现了一瞬间的暂停。没时间射网逃跑了，但在爆炸之前他还有一点点时间用蛛丝把孩子们包裹起来。

彼得迅速专业地射出了厚厚的蛛网盾护住自己和孩子们，他看到的最后一幕，是韦德蜷缩着抱住了他刚从水池底下弄出来的炸弹，背对着彼得和孩子试图用自己的血肉之躯缓冲一下炸弹的威力。

“韦德！”小蜘蛛撕心裂肺地叫道，可这声音在爆炸的巨响和倾泻的水流中根本不算什么。他隐约听到了孩子们的哭声，于是移动身体和蛛网盾好把孩子们护得更安全一些，在冰冷的水流冲击到身体时惊喘了一声，接着就被水流冲到了最近的墙上。

他的头重重地撞上了坚硬的墙壁，在彻底失去意识之前，他想到了韦德。他想着他的痛苦，他的牺牲，他还想起了那两个孩子们恐惧的眼神。

彼得闭上双眼，他实在支撑不起沉重的头颅了；蛛网盾还是牢牢护着他和孩子们，可周围的水里却满是血迹。

‘韦德……’

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
上一章居然那么多留言，果然肉渣把大家都炸了出来吗；）  
这一章是小蜘蛛纠结的最后一步，其实他俩的思维方式一直不在一条线上，但小蜘蛛已经开始慢慢意识到了，这就是进步啊。

另外，因为这周楼主大学考期末，所以下周停更一周，下下周放大料。

 

第十一章上 1.20

迟到一个星期的更新来了，从这次开始就有好心的@wddxw19 姑娘帮忙BETA了，撒花~  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“所以……”美国队长说着疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，居高临下地俯视着小蜘蛛，“跟我说说到底发生了什么？”

“斯库鲁炸弹，”彼得哽咽着，并没有察觉出自己语气里的脆弱不安，“他们在蓄水箱底下藏了炸弹。”

彼得现在正披着一条温暖的毯子，托尼一遍又一遍地扫描他的脑袋确保他不会真出什么问题。其他复仇者们正在忙着帮助警察清理已经化为废墟的院子，顺便安抚受惊的群众。那两个小家伙已经找到了自己的父母，正安安全全地窝在妈妈怀里打哆嗦。队长贴心地给了他们一条复仇者专用的保暖毯子，小家伙们一看到那上面的标志，一摸到那特殊的布料，心理创伤就好了一半。

“你之前没注意到吗？你不是有蜘蛛……”

“蜘蛛感应起作用了。”彼得解释道，他感觉有什么东西正沉重地压迫着他的神经，让他的脑子嗡嗡作响，但他只是舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，继续说下去，“我感觉到那东西启动了， 但我就是找不到它。那东西一直到爆炸的前几秒才开始真正地响起来。”

“天啊。”队长忧愁地环视四周。地面和墙壁上还满是水渍。好在场院中间有个下水井，所以地面上的积水不是很多，现在留下来的基本上…..基本上只有残留在砖瓦上的一坨坨红色血肉……和没有炸成肉酱的一些四肢与内脏。一些大块的血肉在小孩子们反应过来之前已经被及时地收集到了一个袋子里。所幸的是小孩子们昏睡了好一会儿，等他们和彼得清醒过来的时候，现场基本已经被复仇者，神盾局，还有一些警察一道清理得差不多了。

但彼得看到了那个袋子，他知道里面究竟装的是什么，一直压着他的那股力量似乎更强了，让他几乎感觉到了疼痛，让他的泪水刺痛了眼眶。他的制服还是那么肮脏，上面粘着大片的红色污渍——他知道那些暗红色的污渍是哪里来的，他回头看了看那对兄妹，两个小家伙正在接受医生的检查，他想看看孩子们身上是不是也和他一样沾上了韦德的血液。可也许是因为复仇者或是他们的父母已经给他们清理过了，也许是因为他把他们保护的太好了，总之孩子们现在看上去干净又整洁。

“韦德救了我们，”他呢喃道，面具遮住了他的泪水，但队长听出了他反常的语气，他看上去很惊讶。

“他救了你们？”

“他把自己当成人肉盾牌保护了我们，他在炸弹爆炸之前抱住了它。”彼得抽了抽鼻子，抬头带着即使用面罩遮着也十分明显的狗狗眼看向队长，“他……他会没事的，对吧？”他说着看了看角落里的袋子，哽咽道：“那……那不会很疼，对吧？”

队长叹了口气，无奈地摇了摇头。

“这你应该问问罗根。”

金钢狼就站在几米之外，当他注意到史蒂夫的眼色后，罗根走了过来，满面愁容。

“我以为你和X战警们一起出去了。”彼得说道，但罗根无视了他，继续嘟囔着：“听说有人借着我的名号亲上了？”

啊哦。小蜘蛛想起了当时韦德和詹姆森驴唇不对马嘴的采访，随后他脸颊通红地转移了视线，但罗根还是不依不饶。

“你知道，我刚从一个鸟不拉屎的破岛上出任务回来，可我回来发现的第一件事就是铺天盖地的你和威尔逊试着把对方的脸吃下去的照片。”多毛的变种人大吼着，“然后所有人都把我和一个什么赌局扯了进去，可那根本就是胡扯，所以我就知道你们两个家伙肯定暗地里勾搭到一起了，现在又出了这事儿？！”他张开了双臂，痛心疾首地环视四周，“大爆炸！还有两个孩子牵扯进来？！”

“对不起。”彼得竭尽全力从自己混乱的头脑里找出一丝理智，“这……这很复杂。”

“放屁，这他妈简单得不能再简单。”罗根根本不吃他这一套，但尽管他的语气生硬又不爽，他听上去还并不是特别生气。他看上去有点好奇：

“我听到威尔逊今天都说了什么。那句‘我爱你’可不是朝着詹姆森说的。”

“不是……”

彼得垂下了眼眸，罗根则低声咒骂了一句，用力摇了摇头，和队长交换了一个眼色。他接着说了下去，尽力让自己听上去温柔一点：“好吧。我……我只能祝你们好运。我不想知道你们两个之间到底怎么回事，也不想知道你是怎么想的，我真的不想干涉这件事。但是……如果你不能回应他，就别给他希望，可以吗？威尔逊就像一个孩子，他麻烦够多了。我们不想让他的疯狂行径因为你而更上一层楼。”

就像之前的爆炸冲击着韦德一样，彼得觉得自己也要被爆发的内疚撕成碎片了。直到现在他还是不知道自己究竟有没有给韦德无谓的希望，他不知道自己所说的话，所做的事会不会让韦德觉得更加糟糕。也许不会呢？也许韦德真的因为小蜘蛛能关心他就很开心了也说不定，也许韦德真的很享受他们之间的友情。

最后罗根带着一副便秘的表情结束了他们的谈心：“……如果……如果你们两个真的在一起了，那你就受着吧。你要是真的这种决心都能下定，那谁也劝不回你。不过也许你能劝劝威尔逊时不时洗个澡……还有让他永远别来找我……就行了，这对我意义重大。”

彼得笑了笑，没有赞同或反对罗根的猜测。他想起了自己之前询问队长的问题，然后连忙问道：“他会疼吗？就是他重生的时候？”因为小蜘蛛这会儿看上去实在是太可怜了，罗根受不了地揉了揉脖子，瞟了一眼那个袋子。那袋子在他们说话间已经被克林特拉上拉链拎了过来。

“威尔逊的情况烂透了。”罗根不厌其烦地强调道，就好像彼得不知道这一点一样，“他的癌症让这一切更加恶化，所以我肯定从肉酱变成一个活蹦乱跳的大家伙对他来说肯定痛苦至极。我不知道爆炸之后他的皮肤会有什么反应，但肯定不是什么好事儿。”

彼得点点头，咬紧牙关不让自己别不争气地当着队长和罗根的面哭出来。当他注意到克林特走近之后，他发现根本无法把自己的视线从那个袋子上移开。那是个巨大的蓝色粗呢口袋，尽管还没有散发出腐臭的气息，但彼得注意到已经有一些血渍透过结实的布料渗了出来。彼得竭尽全力去想象现在韦德的状态。这让他止不住地颤抖，他的想象太过于真实可怖，而这些想象根本不能传达出韦德所受痛苦的万分之一。小蜘蛛无法想象韦德皮肤的刺痛，无法想象他肌肉的重组是什么感受。

“那一共需要多长时间？”他问道，声音微不可闻，罗根闻言耸了耸肩。

“重组已经开始了。几个小时之内就能完成，但威尔逊那家伙的自愈因子要比我的强力很多，所以可能连几个小时都用不了。”

“知道了。”

彼得缓缓地站了起来，维持那个姿势呆了一小会儿确保自己能站住，然后拎起了那个袋子。他瞬间感觉到那袋子非常轻，里面似乎还装了不少液体。他又一次颤抖不止。

“我会照顾他的。”

金刚狼一副了然于心的样子，可队长皱起了眉毛，克林特则非常生猛地瞪了小蜘蛛一眼，满脸厌恶的表情。

“你确定你不能再留下观察一会儿吗？你现在感觉怎么样？”队长问道，略带不满地看向彼得。

“我很好。”

这无疑是一句谎话，他的脑袋里还是晃荡着一片钟鸣，晕晕乎乎的，但他还可以坚持一下。以前他经受过比这更糟的情况，而且现在他只想和韦德两个人一起离开。他想要尽快把韦德放在床上，而不是把时间都浪费在这些永无止境的谈话和怀疑里，队长和克林特明摆着不信任韦德和自己。

“真的，我很好！求你们了，让我回家吧。我真的不想让韦德在一个袋子里醒过来。”

“所以你要把他带到你家去？怎么不去复仇者大厦？”现在队长已经掩饰不住他的惊讶了，而彼得想起他们还对自己和韦德的事情一知半解。

“我不会把他带到大厦或者其他任何你们能把他当成是一个罪犯或疯子锁起来的地方。”他回答道，怒火在他心中燃烧，几乎要点燃他的灵魂。他觉得这一切都是那么不公平，这不公仿佛枷锁一样套在了他和韦德的肩膀上。如果说之前他还能忍住队长对韦德的强烈厌恶的话，现在他根本受不了了：“我住的离这里很近，我的公寓也比韦德的干净很多。反正他早就知道我究竟是谁了。”

“什么？！”

罗根忍不住咒骂出声，而史蒂夫•罗杰斯则投给了彼得一个巨大的、混合着不赞同和失望的眼神。

“你告诉他之前应该先和我们商量一下！”

“那是[b]我的[/b]身份！”彼得更加愤懑地怒吼道。院子里的其他超级英雄和群众们都被他的声音吓了一跳，纷纷转过头看向这边，看起来显得忧心忡忡，于是彼得尽可能地降低了声音。

“这是……这是我自己的选择！我选择全心全意地相信他！”

“你明知道他有多不稳定！他开枪打了你！在斯库鲁人来袭之前，你本来是要去安抚他的神经病发作的！”

“等等！…….”罗根挠了挠脸颊，嘴角浮起一丝笑意，“死侍朝你开枪，可你还活着？”

“没错，生龙活虎！”彼得气鼓鼓地回答道，但当罗根说完接下来的话，彼得立刻松了一口气。

“那就说明威尔逊没出什么大事，队长。”罗根说道，“他还没到六亲不认的状态呢，要不然蜘蛛侠肯定已经没命了。”他变得严肃起来，“我了解威尔逊。他开枪只为索命。如果他枪下了留人了，那肯定是有非常重要的原因。从这事儿来看，可能就是……”他动了动肩膀，古怪地开口：“可能是因为爱吧。”

彼得脸红了，而队长还是没被说服。

“可能吧。但他还是非常危险，不好掌握。帕克……”他尽力压低了自己的声音，然后注视着小蜘蛛，而对方则不服气地回视，“你的身份你说了算，但你始终是复仇者的一员，你可能会给我们带来麻烦。我警告过你了，这不是个游戏。”

“韦德并不危险。”彼得说道，用力抓进了手中的袋子，“是他救了那些孩子们，他是个英雄！”

最后一个词他是吼出来的，现在所有人都知道他们是在吵架了，不过谁也不敢吭声，彼得现在也不怕队长生气了，他寸步不让地瞪着他，直到这位超级士兵认了输。无奈的队长开始了他著名的长吁短叹，彼得直到这会儿才放心下来。

“随你吧，小家伙。”队长的脸都皱得扭曲了，坚毅的线条也柔和了下来，“但等他好了之后我和死侍必须谈谈，这你不能再护着他了。”

“……好吧。”

 

克林特及时上前转换了话题，希望这两个一触即发的英雄消消气。

“所以……你到底要带这些东西走干什么？你知道这里边的这堆狗屁玩意儿恶心死了，而且……你守着这些东西再怎么样呢？”  
“这些[b]‘狗屁玩意儿[/b]’，”彼得咬着牙根说道，觉得自己要被鹰眼气得心脏病发了，“是[b]韦德[/b]，一个活生生的人！我就是想要守着他，帮助他。”

“哇哦，他现在可谈不上‘活生生’！”克林特微弱地抗议道，但他已经有点良心发现，所以并没有滔滔不绝下去。罗根走了上来。

“如果有用的话，你可以挪动挪动他，只要注意别打断自愈因子的修复工作就行了。等威尔逊醒过来，让他洗个热水澡，那一般都有点用，起码对我来说是这样。哦，他会很饿，能吃了一头牛那种饿，所以等着你的冰箱被他清空吧。”

罗根的语气很温柔，目光里充满了理解与安慰，所以彼得努力迫使自己平静下来朝这个矮个子笑了笑。

“知道了，多谢。那我现在就走了。”他最后朝这三个英雄点了点头就离开了。突然那个袋子似乎更沉了一点，小蜘蛛祈祷上苍别让韦德现在就醒过来。他真的不想让韦德醒来发现自己是这个样子，血肉模糊四肢分离地装在一个袋子里，没有任何尊严可言。

然后彼得又听到了克林特可恨至极的笑声，他实在忍不住回身给了那死肥鸟一记眼刀。

“你笑什么？！”

“没什么。”克林特立刻安静下来，维持了大概一秒钟那么久，然后重新搭了搭脑子里的筋络说道，“我说的没错。你确实在意这家伙在意得不得了！我们俩在赶过来的时候展开了场触及灵魂的谈话，你知道。”

彼得脸又红了，根本不敢看队长和罗根投过来的目光；然而，他还是太好奇韦德和鹰眼到底说了什么，他想了解韦德当时所思所想的一切。

“那…..那他都说什么了？”

“他说你是个英雄情结爆棚的大好人，就喜欢挑战自己，修复像他那样无可救药的破烂。不过他很感激你，我看得出来，他信任你。  
好吧，他爱你。不是那种对自己心目中英雄所怀有的正常的、柏拉图式的爱意，而是一种更深入，更有内涵而且……”克林特耸耸肩微笑了一下，这一笑意味深长充满回味，“而且更加美丽。”

“喔，你现在开始写诗了对吗？”罗根不屑地笑了笑，克林特高冷地抱起手臂不理他。

“我的意思是死侍永远不会伤害咱们的小帕克。”

“我知道，”彼得说道，脸上红彤彤的，心脏跳得厉害，“我知道。他是那么美好的一个人。”

是我配不上他。

彼得在这一切变得过于尴尬之前离开了，免得他当着队长他们的面哽咽得说不出话来，免得让韦德醒来以后发现自己被装在一个袋子里。他的脑袋渐渐地不那么疼痛了，呼吸也逐渐顺畅起来，在离开废墟之前他朝那两个孩子摆了摆手，而那两个小家伙正全神贯注于正在给他俩检查身体的钢铁侠身上。

“是小蜘蛛！”小姑娘注意到了他，叫着他的名字。尽管每一丝理智都告诉他不要过去，赶紧回家，但彼得还是朝着那两个孩子迈开了脚步。

“死侍先生在哪里？”小男孩问道，彼得则只能苦笑着说：“他们……他们带他去医院了，那里能让他好起来。”

两个孩子都朝小蜘蛛跑过来，彻底忽视了托尼的抗议（“嘿！熊孩子们别玩儿命啊！”），然后齐刷刷地抬头用大眼睛望着他。

“他自愈超赞的，对吧？我们听说过他的能力！”

“就像那边那个多毛怪一样！”小姑娘认认真真地指向了罗根，金刚狼气得立刻走开了，但彼得发誓隔着那么多重毛发他都看到罗根的脸变红了。

没错。”彼得说道，把手里的袋子尽力藏到身后，“他很快就能好起来的，我保证。”

“他救了我们！”小男孩笑着说道，“而且他真的很爱你！”

“就算你并不爱他，也请你给他一个感谢的吻，可以吗？”小姑娘乞求地看向彼得，拽住他的制服，而彼得对自己的厌恶又加深了一层，这感觉就像在发现炸弹之前他和韦德在空中游荡时一样。

如果说他刚才觉得自己好过了一点，那现在他又回到了之前的状态，甚至更加严重。

“好……好的，”他扯出了一个僵硬的笑容，“我一定会那么做。”

孩子们都笑了起来，那么天真无邪，他们一起环抱住彼得。

“谢谢你保护了我们，小蜘蛛先生！”他们放开他时说道，“请告诉死侍先生我们很感谢他！”

“当……当然。”彼得呛了一口空气，他真的觉得自己坚持不下去了。汹涌的惊慌和某种不知名的情感让他的胸口疼痛难忍，他真的快要崩溃了。但谢天谢地，孩子们并没有注意到他的状态，他们又跑回了忧心忡忡的父母和更加紧张的托尼（“别瞎跑！”）那边。  
彼得向他们挥手作别，眼睛里又一次充满了泪水。

手中的袋子更沉重了，小蜘蛛逼着自己加快脚步，颤抖着离开了这片废墟。

 

 

彼得根本不知道自己是怎么回到公寓的，但当他终于踏进了这熟悉的地方之后，他放松地大喘了一口气，他居然真的做到了。他在回来的路上忍住了没有哭泣，但就因为他一路上光顾着竭力遏制泪水，所以现在他又累又难受，满心都充斥着悲伤阴暗的情绪与伤痛。

但和韦德所经历的比起来，他所受的折磨根本不值一提。彼得想着疾步走向卧室，把袋子放到床边，在打开拉链之前深深吸了一口气。

然而在那一瞬间他还是忍不住惊喘一声捂住了眼睛：袋子里的猩红血肉实在是太可怕了，那股血腥之气比他闻过的任何东西都要恶心，甚至比韦德内脏满布的肮脏公寓还要令人作呕。他闭上眼睛平静了一会儿，然后迅速打开了窗户，接着他又立刻回到了那个袋子旁边，继续往里面看去。

韦德的身体已经谈不上什么形状了，那只是一整堆血肉的混合物：他的内脏缓缓地从肚子里往外流，而脖子则只剩下几根筋和肩膀连着。他的脑袋上有个大洞，那里原来是双眼所在的位置，和那双眼睛一起遗失的还有韦德的手指。小蜘蛛看向韦德的下半身，那里已经什么也不剩了。

这景象太可怕了，但彼得控制不住地继续看他。他发现韦德的血肉正在缓缓地移动，那真是令人惊奇的场景：他的每一寸肌肤，甚至是每一个细胞都在疯狂地自我修复；唯一拒绝配合的只有韦德挂在体外的内脏，小蜘蛛意识到自己必须得帮助韦德的自愈因子抵抗这些简单的物理问题。

所以彼得摘下了自己的面具，将那一小块布料扔到了角落，然后把手伸进袋子，小心翼翼地把韦德捧了起来，他尽量移动得缓慢一些，免得这个支离破碎的身体会彻底散掉。

他不在乎自己的床会变得多么肮脏，新床单有的是，所以他轻巧地把韦德放在了那柔软的垫子上。在月光下韦德的情况看上去更糟，这使得彼得禁不住抽泣了起来。

“好…..好吧。”彼得小声对自己说，用颤抖的手在韦德的身体上逡巡，“这很简单……只要把它们放回去，剩下的工作就留给他自己了，对吧？”

没有人能回答他，再也没有人会像韦德一样用笨拙的笑话和温柔的微笑安慰他了，所以彼得咽了咽吐沫，深吸一口气拿起了一块内脏。那东西发出粘哒哒的声响，彼得的眼泪随着那声音无助地往外流着。更可怕的是，当他把那些东西往韦德肚子里塞的时候，他触手所及的一切感觉都如此的柔软而破碎，他觉得自己的一举一动都在把韦德的身体弄得更糟，不过幸好自愈因子似乎注意到了回归的内脏，彼得能看到那些东西正在缓缓地往自己原本所在的地方游动，而它们上方的皮肉则在一点点地愈合。彼得向后退了一步，惊异地盯着那堆残缺的血肉重组的过程。

现在韦德的脖子又和身体连上了，他紧闭的眼睛也有了雏形，一根根的手指同时出现了。他的双腿从一滩肉泥聚拢成了一坨，身体也重新长出了肌肉。当韦德的性器也和身体的其他部分一同出现的时候，小蜘蛛忍不住涨红了脸。

他继续在韦德身边守了一会儿，随时准备帮助他，帮助那些自愈因子做好它们的工作，等到雇佣兵的身体逐渐变得像个人形之后，彼得终于起身离开了卧室，取来一块湿抹布开始简单地清理那些血迹。他实在受不了韦德肮脏的样子，他知道韦德不会因为这些而感染，但他不能让韦德就那样躺在那里，而且他也知道清洁后韦德的疼痛会减轻一些。

“老天啊，他得有多疼！”他在给韦德清洁小臂的时候默默地想，“也许待会儿给他洗热水澡的时候我应该往水里放点什么。盐，这里还有盐吗？或许，我这里好像还有点跌打损伤膏…….”

他又想了想韦德醒来想要吃什么，经历了这么一出他肯定饿坏了。他抬头看了看表，已经凌晨三点钟了。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
这一章是让我下定决心翻译这篇文的关键，作为死侍亲妈粉我实在受不了贱贱没人心疼，他现在漫画里那个老婆一看就不靠谱。  
P.S. 小蜘蛛现在已经完全把贱贱当自己人了好开心  
再次感谢beta姑娘@wddxw19 终于可以发出没有错别字的更新了。

 

 

第十一章下 1.27 beta:@wddxw19

彼得记起不过两小时之前，韦德还在他身边，和他躺在同一张床上，脸上咧着一个巨大的笑容，然后又几滴泪水，然后气氛重归于温馨和煦。当时的他还是那么生机勃勃，虽因癌症所起的疼痛如影随形地纠缠着他，但那时，他是活生生的。

“他还在笑。”单单是这一个想法就让彼得忍不住抽了抽鼻子，勉强逼回热辣的眼泪。

他拿着毛巾擦了擦韦德凹凸不平的脸颊；他想要韦德快点好起来，他想把一切血痕都从韦德的脸上抹去……

但当湿毛巾一碰到韦德的皮肤，昏迷中的雇佣兵就哀嚎着躁动起来，他一把抓住小蜘蛛的手腕，力气大得几乎要把那纤细的骨头折断。

“滚开！”韦德冲着痛叫的小蜘蛛怒吼道，他刚愈合的心脏又要爆裂了，“滚开！别碰我！”

“韦——韦德！”彼得大声叫道，挣扎着想要逃脱桎梏，“是我啊，我是彼得！”

“操你的，你这个傻逼医生！”韦德低吼道，他的声音低沉沙哑，如同一头受伤的野兽一般危险而愤怒，“我他妈要宰了你！你这个科学怪人，婊子养的蠢货，总有一天我要用你那把可爱的电锯把你开膛破肚！到时看看谁叫起来声音更大！”

彼得喉头一哽，嘴唇干涩得要命，肾上腺素和恐惧的混合物在他体内横冲直撞，如同硫酸一样灼烧着他的身体。

[i]‘他还以为自己在X计划里？’[/i]

他依稀知道一些韦德的过去，他知道那些疯子都对韦德干了什么，X计划一直是臭名昭著。但当小蜘蛛看到韦德眼中交杂着的滔天愤怒和极度恐惧时，他还是畏缩了；他不是为自己畏惧，而是为了韦德，为了眼前这个经历了一切又将一切伤痛深埋的雇佣兵。

韦德还是用力握着小蜘蛛的手腕，彼得不得不用上了他的超级力量才解脱出来。可当韦德意识到小蜘蛛的逃脱时，他立刻怒吼着抓住了彼得的制服将他贴身拉到了怀里。

“疼死了！”韦德哭喊出来，泪水顺着脸颊不断滑下来。他的愤怒消失了，现在他疤痕满布血迹斑斑的脸上惟有绝望和苦痛，“疼啊！停下！求你了！求你杀了我，求你！”

彼得僵住了，脑子里一片空白，他无话可说，连动一下的力气也没有。于是他就那么呆在了韦德身边，震惊地听着韦德持续不断地乞求哀嚎，抽啜哭泣，他感到韦德高大的身躯因为哽咽而颤抖着。

然后彼得毫无预兆地崩溃了；他看着紧紧挨着他的韦德，看着他低垂的头颅，看着他不断滴落在地板上的眼泪......彼得和怀里的人一同痛哭出声，他跪下来更密切地注视着韦德，用手捧住了韦德伤痕累累的脸颊。

“韦德，”他抽泣着呼唤，但他所呼唤的对象则迷失在了自己的回忆中，他的眼神迷茫，空白一片。彼得呜咽着摇晃着他的肩膀。

“韦德，是我，我在这儿！”

“杀了我，杀了我，杀了我，求你，杀了我，杀了我，杀了我，杀了我.........”

“嘘，韦德，停下来！是我，彼得！”年轻的英雄重复着，透过泪水他能看到韦德的眼中又充满了愤怒。他的手指紧抓着彼得的制服，他的脸扭曲着发出低吼。

“你他妈别想碰彼得！”韦德无意识地咆哮道，又一次将小蜘蛛和曾经折磨过他的科学家弄混了，“你他妈敢碰他！”

“不！不！”彼得努力把自己的声音传达得清晰一些，触到混战中的韦德，并最终将他从混乱的活生生的噩梦中唤醒，可他哭得太厉害了，几乎颤抖地说不出话，“韦——韦德，是我啊！看着我，你连小蜘蛛都认不出来了？”

“彼得......”韦德呢喃出声；他的头终于放松下来，在肩膀上摇晃，嘟囔着乱七八糟的语句，发出无法辨认的噪声，几乎和呻吟没什么两样，但他一直在说着，“彼得.......”

“没错，没错，想想我。别再想那些过去的恶梦了，想想彼得和小蜘蛛！”彼得小心地把他从床上扶起来，他惊讶地发现韦德已经可以自己站住了。这时他才意识到自己从来没看到过这样赤裸的韦德，尽管这家伙脏兮兮的，身上还满是血迹和零星的内脏碎片，可那一切都遮不住韦德结实的肌肉，分明的腹肌和完美的身躯；而这些鲜明猩红的血迹还意外地给他加上了一丝迷人的异色，让他的身体中蕴含的力量呼之欲出。这样的韦德看上去完全就是一尊精致的雕像，彼得费了很大力才把自己的眼睛从他的胸膛上拔出来，看向韦德空白，疲惫的面孔。

小蜘蛛明白韦德现在正处于极度不稳定的神经质状态中，于是他轻柔地把韦德的手指从自己的制服上松开，握着它们。

“我们去洗个澡。”他开口说着，露出一个韦德几乎看不出来的颤抖的微笑，韦德现在看上去完全好了，身上一道伤口也没有，只剩下一些无法愈合的疤痕和肿胀发红的皮肤。彼得注意到几乎每秒钟都有不可计数的疤痕出现在韦德脆弱的皮肤上。

 

彼得带着意识不清的雇佣兵来到了浴室，他打开水龙头开始往浴缸里放热水；幸好热水非常充足，小蜘蛛有把握自己能用这个热水澡让韦德平静下来，舒缓疼痛。但可惜的是他没有盐或者任何药膏，他开始默默地在脑海里列起一个需要尽快落实的采购清单。

趁着倒水的功夫，他继续和韦德小声说着话，不断用自己的声音告诉韦德什么是真实，提醒他现世安稳，毋庸忧虑；他开起了愚蠢无聊的玩笑，连自己都觉得这些笑话寒意逼人，他想念韦德捧场的窃笑和得意洋洋的碎语；他拿来两条毛巾，一条准备再给韦德擦擦身上的污痕，另一条则备着以便韦德起身时不会受凉。

“我记得我姑妈上周给我做的煎饼还剩了不少。”他闲话家常，尽管早就注意到自己的声音因痛苦而破碎不堪，但韦德现在似乎连自己胸前凉飕飕的湿毛巾都意识不到，所以小蜘蛛就放任自己话唠下去。

“我待会就把它们给热了，好吗？你告诉过我你最喜欢煎饼，所以你肯定爱吃。我知道你肯定觉得你自己做的才是人间美味，但是......”彼得神经质地咯咯笑道，觉得自己真的快疯了，“但我会尽力的，能有多难，对吧？这儿肯定有些什么教程，我最会看着教程操作了，我跟你说过我爱死科学实验了吗？每次化学实验我都得看两遍教程才敢下手。所以做饭什么的对于神奇的蜘蛛侠来说简直是小菜一碟，你懂的。”

他也发现自己又开始絮絮叨叨了，但内心的焦虑让他根本无法停嘴；而且似乎他连珠炮一般的话语対韦德起了一点作用，他显得更加平静了，甚至时不时的能够对他的话做出一些反应。而且小蜘蛛发现韦德的双眼——那双一直黯淡无光的新生的眸子——尽管不明显，但的确正在缓慢地重现光彩。

毛巾吸满了鲜血，几乎不能再用了，但彼得仍旧不断地擦拭着雇佣兵的身体，直到他的肌肤开始从厚厚的血迹中显现出来。他低头看了看自己的双手，看着包裹着自己手指的肮脏手套，然后毫不迟疑地扯下了它们，用自己的指尖去触碰韦德斑驳的皮肤。

有些地方很坚硬，彼得的指尖告诉他，那些地方的触感粗糙不平；余下的地方却是——相反——那么柔软，细嫩，当彼得的指尖划过那些娇嫩的新生肌肤时，他替韦德而感到疼痛。清洁之后，彼得发现韦德全身上下都是深深的暗红色创口，来不及被血肉填满的小洞，那些疤痕一刻不停地往外涌现，韦德的身体是那么滚烫，仿佛他此时正在被无尽的业火从身体内部灼烧着。

彼得又抽泣起来，这一回声音似乎惊动了韦德，他第一次把眼神从进了浴室之后就盯起来没完的地板上抬起来。但他仍然没有看向彼得，而是看向了装满热水的浴缸，他低声颤抖着说道：

“我不想进去。”

“韦德，别闹了。”小蜘蛛又给他把脸上的血滴擦了擦，然后轻轻把他往浴缸里推了推，“洗个澡就能让你舒服点！”

[i]‘哦，天哪，但愿能让他舒服点！罗根是这么说的，如果不管用的话，不，我不想让他再受苦了！’[/i]

他喉结滚动着，试着表现得更让人安心，但现在韦德根本就不看他，他只能试着靠说话去安抚他，这实在是太难了。

“韦德，洗个澡会让你的皮肤好得更快，而且你现在太脏了。来吧，抬起腿......就这样......”

但韦德的脚尖一碰到热水，他就尖叫出声黏回了小蜘蛛身上。

“不！不要硫酸了！我不想泡硫酸！”

“这不是硫酸！”彼得吼了回去，一只手撑着雇佣兵高大的身体，另一只手捧住了他的脸，“韦德，求你了！相信我，这不是硫酸！”

韦德还是不放心地哼哼着，面带恐惧地盯着热水缸；彼得只能把自己的手先放进去，希望这样能好歹说服他试一试，而他似乎是成功了。韦德平静下来，在小蜘蛛试着让他抬腿迈进浴缸时也没有反抗。

韦德呆愣愣地在浴缸里站了一会儿，在他发呆的时间里彼得始终不放心地扶着他，一直到韦德舒舒服服地躺进温暖的热水中之后他才敢放手。为了让韦德放松下来，小蜘蛛全程都没敢停嘴，他用这种嘴炮来安抚他，告诉韦德，他很安全，有彼得在没什么能伤到他。  
“跟你说了没事的。”当韦德开始在水里动来动去研究波纹时，小蜘蛛终于放松地笑了起来，他坐在浴缸旁，倚在边上，筋疲力竭。他的眼睛胀痛难忍，它们可能还因为之前没完没了的哭泣而充满血丝，他难过得喘不过气来，脑子里空空一片，像是个泄了气的气球。  
但他还是宁愿和韦德呆在一起，就算他的舌头酸痛地像砂纸，腿酸得抬不起来，他还是没有停嘴。小蜘蛛细致地给韦德清洗了头和后背，帮着他把余下的部分洗的干干净净。他又加了一些热水进去。就像是在照顾一个迷迷糊糊的孩子，彼得用上了自己全部的耐心和爱意，用最柔软的声音对韦德说着最甜美的回忆，他说起他的姑妈，他最爱的书，他想买什么样的唱片。在这过程中最让他不安的——不算盛满血水的浴缸，地砖上的猩红脚印和四处弥散的恶臭——是韦德的沉默。他一言不发地坐在那里，仿佛与外界完全隔绝了，他的眼神里依旧是空虚一片，他的脸上没有表现出任何情绪，只有恐惧和愤怒偶尔会让他的面部抽搐起来。

终于，当彼得开始毫无理由地神经质抽笑时，韦德眨了眨眼，嘴唇卷曲形成了一个微笑。

这是一个温和无害的笑，平实无奇，却让彼得失了神，他傻乎乎地张着嘴巴，凝视着韦德的笑容，仿佛那是世界上最美丽的东西。那的确是，小蜘蛛想着，他祈祷上苍能让韦德就这样一直微笑下去，他的笑容就如同供养彼得灵魂的香脂。

“我爱上了一个人。”韦德说道，他没有对着小蜘蛛说，他大抵只是在自言自语。

[i]‘他又开始听见那些声音了？可能吧，但韦德现在好像不是在和它们说话，他和脑子里的声音说话时总是显得很痛苦，可看他现在多高兴啊。’[/i]

“你爱上谁了？”彼得问道，韦德显然听到了这个问题，但却没有认出提问者，他回答时眼中充满了喜悦和祥和：“彼得•帕克。”

小蜘蛛点了点头，在韦德继续说下去的时候又开始擦洗他的后背来让自己保持忙碌：

“一开始，我以为自己爱上了小蜘蛛。伙计，他多好玩啊，而且还辣得冒烟，他还总是帮助我，他那么有耐心！但接下来......接下来我意识到......”韦德笑了起来，他的笑声是那么温暖，抵过了热气蒸腾的浴室里的一切温度，“我不是唯一一个爱上他的人！所有人都喜欢英雄！爱上英雄是最容易不过的事，他们勇武，强大又美丽，他们救人于水火！但没人会爱上面具背后的那个人。”

彼得的呼吸粗重起来，他觉得有些头晕，他的心悸回来了，他能听到自己的血液在血管里横冲直撞，仿佛管道里炽热的蒸汽。

“没人认为面具之下的那个人必须是同样的勇敢，强健而完美。不然他们怎能如此优秀并行善救人呢？面具前后的他们是同一个人，可所有人都不这么认为！”韦德继续说道，盯着他面前的瓷砖，它们光洁的表面反射着来自天花板上的光线，显得闪亮刺目，“大家都只是爱着面罩所代表的那些力量和特权，可我了解小蜘蛛！我知道他的一切，他帮助了我！”

“然后.....”彼得动了动喉结，悄声问道，他几乎无法保持声音中的平静，“然后发生了什么？”

“我意识到我爱上的是面罩后面的那个人，”韦德回答道，“我想的是：‘他对我那么好，那他一定是个好人。他是那种，值得让人把全世界都献给他的人。’我想更加了解他，我想成为他的朋友！我想回报他的帮助，为他成为一个更好的人。不是因为我想赢得蜘蛛侠——他那英雄那面的赞许，我要的是......”韦德的笑容变得忧伤而克制，“我想要面具后面的那个人为我骄傲，因我展颜。”

“那个人一直以你为傲。”彼得呢喃道，握紧了那双粗糙的大手，但韦德依旧没有反应，仿佛他根本就没有感受到小蜘蛛的触碰：“而他真的为我摘下面具。他相信了我，他暴露了自己的身份。彼得•帕克。”韦德咧着嘴笑个不停，“我是对的！他拥有全世界最温柔，最动人的眼睛！而且他还愿意继续帮我！他......他始终信任我！”

“韦德......”小蜘蛛揉搓着韦德粗糙的指关节。这时那个一直沉迷于自我的人突然转身面对着彼得，吓得这小家伙跳了起来，这是韦德在他们进入浴室之后第一次正眼望向他。

“我告诉了他我爱他。”他的笑容又浸满苦涩，彼得的五脏六腑一起疼痛纠结起来，“就算他不会爱上我，那又怎么样呢？别忘了我也有个面具。”他抓紧了浴缸的边缘，力气大的指节都开始泛白，“我也有个面具，只不过没有人会给死侍好脸色罢了。”韦德笑了起来，那笑声中充满了绝望，声音大得有些疯狂，“我戴不戴面具没什么区别，我永远是死侍！没有人会爱上我！”

“不！”彼得扑上去抱住了他，丝毫没有在意四周肮脏的热水。韦德又哭又笑的，笑声不断被抽泣呢喃打断。小蜘蛛静静地听着他哭泣，感受着他的颤抖与不安，他紧紧地抱住他，几乎勒疼了他。彼得的头脑和胸膛承载不了那得多感情，它几乎要爆开了，他的脑海里回荡着韦德神经质的笑声，那笑声不断增强，越来越响，直到彼得感到一阵恶心。

“韦德，别那么说！求你了，再也别说这种话！”这年轻人大声叫道，但韦德依旧无法听见他的声音，他的苦笑和抽泣逐渐平息，被沉默所取代。

小蜘蛛屏住呼吸把韦德从怀里扶起来，韦德睡着了，他脑袋靠在彼得的肩膀上；彼得让他就这样顺势躺在了浴缸里，然后小声呻吟着站起身。他现在狼狈至极，双腿麻木，头痛欲裂。

他着迷地看了一会儿韦德睡着的样子，唯有此时这个疲倦的雇佣兵才能获取些许的平静。然后他离开浴室去了厨房，平静下来准备做早饭。

可问题是彼得根本无法平静下来，他用尽了全身的力量才能使自己不会直接哭出来；他找到了煎饼，开始阅读盒子后面的说明，希望自己能做的合韦德的口味。可他根本无法专心，所以他把煎饼扔到锅里打算就这么听天由命算了。

他在柜台上放了两个马克杯，因为不知道韦德起床喜欢喝什么，就把咖啡，茶和牛奶全都煮了，又在两个碗里都泡了脆谷乐。

当他把一切都准备好，回身准备到浴室去看看韦德的状况时，他的眼泪突然不受控制地流了下来。

他站在窗前开始低声哭泣，胸膛沉重得喘不过气来，他肩膀佝偻着，一手捂住脸，一手撑着腰。他崩溃地哭着，直到嗓子沙哑的发不出声音，眼睛因为流泪而刺痛；他所压抑的焦躁，恐慌，愧疚和无望混合杂一起吞噬着他的信心，他对韦德的心疼和对自己的厌恶正在由内而外地撕裂他，他快疯了，而就在这时，一只温柔的手抚上了他颤抖的后背。

 

他一回头就看到了身后的韦德，身上只裹着一条干净的毛巾；韦德静静地看着他，没有说话，可他蔚蓝明亮的双眼泄露了他心中所有的惊讶和忧伤。接着那一丝惊讶变成了理解，韦德的表情柔软下来，将手从彼得的胸膛上移到了他的脸颊上。年轻人抽了抽鼻子，连忙擦干了眼泪——天啊，他的眼睛肯定肿成了一片——彼得小声说道：“对不起，韦德。”

韦德摇了摇头，轻柔地用手指向后梳理着小蜘蛛的头发，嘴角泛起了柔和的笑意。他身上的毛巾很长很宽，但只是松松垮垮地挂在他的肩膀上，将将遮住了他的腰线，像个斗篷一样垂下来。使得韦德看上去像个古代的将领，那样高大又威风堂堂。韦德赤裸、古铜色的躯体上蒸腾着未干的水汽，尽管还带着那些新生的疤痕和泛红的嫩肉，但他看上去是如此美丽，他的眼神是那么温柔，甜蜜；世间唯一能胜过他的凝视的就是韦德此时的微笑，当他看到面前的小家伙在自己的大手上轻轻蹭了蹭时，那个微笑无疑又扩大了。

“别哭了，小宝贝儿。你知道我受不了看见你掉眼泪。”韦德说着，拍了拍小蜘蛛的脸蛋。韦德快活地露出了一个笑容，看得小蜘蛛真想用力掐一下自己省得这又是一场美梦。“想让我再来几个笑话吗？我知道其实你暗搓搓地喜欢它们喜欢的不得了，承认吧！”

带着实实在在的愉悦和宽慰，彼得笑个不停，他说道：“没错，我爱死它们了。”

“我就知道！”韦德说完这句话突然立刻低下了头，意识到自己正在肆意裸奔，他的脸刷一下红了起来，慌乱地试着把自己藏在毛巾底下。

“对不起啦，我没想......没想......”韦德停下来，清了清喉咙，有那么一瞬间他似乎是打算仓皇逃窜回浴室，这样就可以避免瞎了彼得的眼睛。但当彼得握紧了他的手，将它再一次贴近自己的脸颊时，韦德的脸更红了，他带着点小羞涩开了口：“谢谢你照顾了我，小家伙。我感觉好极了，没有一次爆炸能炸得我这么爽！”

彼得向前走了一步，直到他们的身体彼此贴合；韦德看上去困惑不解，还有点被吓到，但他的笑容并没有褪去。彼得顺势捧起了韦德的脸，带着爱与崇敬说道：

“谢谢你救了那些孩子。”

韦德不好意思地笑了起来，他的面容被疤痕扭曲了，但他嘴角的笑意和温柔并没有因此而减少半分，他的眼中依旧充满了爱情的柔软，彼得看着他，对面前这个男人的强烈的爱意从身体内部喷发出来，那爱意是那么强大充实，让他几乎支撑不住自己，他不由得靠向了韦德强壮的胸膛。

就在这时，彼得之前感受到的一切阴暗情绪和内疚都随风而逝了，他笑了起来，把韦德紧紧拥入怀中，将韦德眼中的惊讶和难以置信尽收眼底。彼得抓起雇佣兵粗糙的大手，轻轻地贴上了自己的嘴唇。

韦德迟疑了会儿，然后呻吟着环抱住了眼前的年轻人，他一只手揉搓着彼得柔软的棕发，另一只则饥渴地在他的背上逡巡，搓弄得彼得咯咯直笑，他吻住了韦德的嘴唇。轻柔的碰触之后彼得将两人嘴唇的距离拉开些，赶在另一个吻落下前说道：

“我爱你，韦德，我爱你，我爱你......”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
表！白！了！ 多么不容易啊！  
以及经过多人提醒执迷不悟的我终于意识到这文有很短的互攻情节，提示一下~

 

第十二章 2.3 BETA@wddxw19

当彼得依依不舍地将两人分开时，韦德的第一个反应就是冲到厨房要提刀切下自己两根手指看看自己是不是在做梦。死侍可一向是行动派，他不由分说地跑到厨房柜台那里找出了一把锋利的切肉小刀，看起来俨然是把剁手利器。

“冷静！韦德！”

小蜘蛛在韦德淡定地切下自己手指头之前扑上去阻止了他，之前彼得眼中的荡漾甜蜜全都消失不见了，取而代之皆为惊恐——他又吓到小蜘蛛了！——他在心里把自己恶狠狠地骂了个透。

“你抽什么疯？！”彼得叫着，从韦德手里夺过刀扔到一边，把他拉回窗边。

“这又是个美梦，这不是真的。”韦德语重心长地说，就好像这是世上最显而易见的事实，“根本……根本不可能是真的。”

彼得叹了口气，牢牢地握住他的手，无奈地说：“干嘛瞎说，这当然是真的，韦德，真的！”

雇佣兵咽了口吐沫。他真想再亲亲小蜘蛛，让自己沉浸在他的气息里，融化在他的触摸中，可他真的吓坏了，他不敢放任自己的幻想，因为如果他真的开始相信，开始沉醉，然后发现自己又一次孤零零的醒来，他肯定承受不了。韦德宁愿被炸死十五次，也不想再被自己的幻梦欺骗。

但话说回来，如果这是真的，那可真算得上意外之喜。他早就给自己洗脑洗干净了，没人会爱上他，更不要说是彼得了。所以现在，当他听完这个小家伙动人的表白之后，他无法相信彼得想表达的意思，他无法理解这个简简单单的概念。

[i]‘彼得……爱我？’[/i]

他捏了捏眼前这小英雄的手，彼得的手很暖和，因为沾满了血而显得脏兮兮的，看得韦德直皱眉。他现在才意识到彼得把自己搞得多脏，多可怜。韦德知道彼得一直在照顾自己，他醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个满是血水的浴缸里，这让他立刻意识到肯定是彼得帮了他，可奇怪的是，他一点儿都记不起爆炸之后究竟发生了什么。

一般来说他重建身体时都会有点意识的，他总能感觉到自愈因子在他的伤口上忙来忙去，即使有的时候他被搞得连脑子都不剩多少。不论如何，自愈因子总会优先修复大脑，这样他就能在自愈的过程中大概知道自己四周都在发生些什么。尽管在任务中和战场上这功能挺有用，但意识优先恢复不可避免的会让他感到极度疼痛，而且一般在这种被炸得漫天飞的重伤之后，他的脑子会疯狂出一个新的高度。

所以现在他心里惊惶不安地打起了鼓，在满身疤痕下血色全无。

彼得现在正如之前那样温柔地注视着他，确信他不会再自残后才放下心来。小家伙的嘴角带着韦德平日里最喜爱的那种美丽而迷人的笑意，可他顾不上欣赏，尽管心里如此难受，他还是得先问清楚一件事。

“彼得，爆炸之后都发生了什么？你把我带到这里，然后…..”韦德又皱起了眉毛，妈的，他今天真是反应迟钝。可能是哪些毛细神经还没长好……“那个，说到这，咱们现在是在哪里啊？”

“在我家。”彼得笑着说，笑声挠得韦德心窝直痒，他不得不咬紧下唇才让自己的的思路保持正轨，“哦！天哪！这可真是酷炫！但现在咱先把这个放一边，我得问你点儿正儿八经的严肃事儿。”他说着清了清喉咙，准备好面对他可能闯下的滔天大祸。他必须得搞明白这个，他不敢想象意识模糊的自己会怎样伤害彼得。

“彼得，到底怎么回事？我之前醒过吗？我是不是说了什么混账话？”他脸色更加苍白了，感到恐慌又一次袭来，“我有没有碰你？我有没有……”

“当然没有！”彼得忍无可忍地捧住了韦德的脸，惹得雇佣兵狠狠地呻吟一声，长久以来，他太渴求小蜘蛛的触碰了，而且这触碰让彼得显得更加真实。

“韦德，你没有伤害我。”彼得安慰他，他的笑容更加灿烂了，尽管那里面隐隐藏着一丝悲伤，“你之前就醒了，这倒是真的，但你没有碰我，我发誓！这些血…..”他指了指自己脏乎乎的制服，“这些血都是你的，你流了不少血，身体全都散架了。”

“然后你就把我放到浴缸里了？”韦德心都快化了。不，他就是化了，他彻彻底底地化了——从来没有人对他这样好过，没人愿意碰他恶心的尸体，而且还帮着他熬过爆炸或重伤之后痛苦的愈合。妈的，他自己都懒得管自己，重伤之后他脑子基本就算歇菜了，那些声音也彻底进化成最可怕的怪物。

但彼得帮了他，彼得关心他，这小家伙还把他带进了自己家的浴室——那浴室之前肯定是干干净净的——但彼得把他放进了自家那干干净净的浴缸，丝毫不在乎韦德流出的脏血和那些恶心的脓汁。

“罗根告诉我热水对你有帮助！”小蜘蛛说着，直勾勾地看着韦德的眼睛再三确认着，“不会…..不会没用吧？我是不是搞砸了？”

“没有，我说了，我从来没这么爽过！这和从前完全不一样，比原来舒服多了！”韦德简直没法阻止那些咯咯的笑意顺着嗓子溜出来，他和小蜘蛛十指紧扣，“而且见鬼的，那个胡子怪回来了？还好他没使坏让你折腾我。”

“他要是敢，我就把他活剥了！”彼得一听就炸毛了，而韦德脸刷一下红透了，他蠢蠢地看着小蜘蛛，情动不已。彼得看着他，乐了，他手臂紧紧搂上了雇佣兵的腰；当他开口说话时，韦德能感觉到他炽热的呼吸拂过自己粗糙的脸颊。

“好了，热水这个话题可以放一放了，咱们得说点更重要的事。”小蜘蛛用一只手指磨蹭着韦德的嘴角，雇佣兵的呼吸立刻加重了，“这是真的，韦德。”

之前他们说的爆炸之后的种种，韦德轻而易举地忽视了这个问题，但现在小蜘蛛又提起了这茬，韦德不得不鼓起勇气去面对这个压在他心头的巨石。

所以他眯起眼睛紧张地观察着彼得，这个年轻人并不像他之前的春梦里那般梦幻美妙，相反，彼得看起来和他平时没什么两样，他看上去脏乎乎的，闻起来则像是汗水和铜锈的混合物，他的脸疲惫不堪，他的眼底有点充血，眼下晕染着糟糕的深色阴影。但他的目光坚定而温柔，他灵活的手指抚摸着韦德新生的敏感肌肤，这感觉是那么美好，韦德甚至能感觉到那些手指上沾染的污血造成的滑腻感。

这个拥抱有种种不足，但正是这些不足才造就了它的完美。韦德终于相信了这一切都是真的，他完完全全地清醒着，而小蜘蛛也真的说出的那些美妙的告白。

这种醒悟逐渐浮上了韦德残破的面颊，彼得随之露出了堪比旭日的微笑，他看起来快活而放松，那是韦德见过他最轻松的时刻。一直压在小蜘蛛肩膀上的沉重担子似乎消失了，他终于开始自在地呼吸，无忧地思考，他又活了过来。彼得的样子是那么让人陶醉，看上去他似乎又重获了生活从他生命里夺走的美好，他又拥有了快乐的权利。这听上去像是愚蠢庸俗的陈腔滥调，但对韦德来说却又是那么重要，那么夺目。巨烈的情感驱使他将头埋入小蜘蛛肩膀里抽泣。

彼得拍了拍他的脖子，力气轻柔如斯，小心翼翼着避免弄伤脆弱的皮肤，他的触碰没有造成丝毫疼痛，随后他真诚温暖地呢喃道：“我爱你，韦德。”

韦德又狠狠地哽咽了一下，然后缓慢地抬起了头。

“那……那我可以亲亲你吗？”他羞涩地问道，小蜘蛛的笑容变得愈发柔软——这可真是神奇，因为他的笑容本身就已经是宇宙中最最温柔的东西了——他向着韦德倾身靠近。韦德将他们的嘴唇贴近，呻吟着，当小蜘蛛彻底软在他怀里时轻柔地爱抚他的后背。小蜘蛛在他怀里轻喘着，轻启唇舌邀请韦德进入。韦德忘情地品尝着怀中人的美妙滋味，直到感觉天旋地转才把两个人分开，而这举动惹出了怀中小家伙一声不满的哼唧。

韦德的下身在隐隐刺痛——以一种不滑稽也不“蜘蛛侠”的方式。彼得在他的脸颊上落下密集的亲吻，直到韦德被他弄得忍不住笑出声来；他们的身体互相磨蹭着，而韦德则希望使这种紧靠更加紧密，直到他们二人融为一体。他的下体渐渐苏醒，他开始不自觉地将自己的硬挺贴近小蜘蛛的下身，惊得彼得抽了一口气低头看去，眼睛睁得大大的。

韦德这才想起来自己还是光着的，浴巾松松垮垮地挂着，但什么都没挡住。他连忙后退一步，忽视了把小蜘蛛从怀里放开这件事造成了心理创伤，接着他含糊地说：“对…..对不起！我…..我…..额…….”

他又开始试图掩盖自己满布疤痕的身躯，但彼得的速度比他更快，他一把把韦德的浴巾扯下来扔到地板上，将他拉回了自己怀里开始了新一轮饥渴的亲吻。韦德舒适地呻吟着，手指滑过小蜘蛛美丽的棕发，吮吸着他的嘴唇，逗弄得小蜘蛛笑的上气不接下气。

彼得的手开始慢慢下移，那些手指逐渐覆上了韦德下体，探索着他的一切；当那些纤长修长的手指真正触及他勃发的下身时，韦德轻轻呻吟了一声，顽劣地用一只手捏住了彼得的臀瓣，弄得那小家伙惊叫一声，他接着贱笑着舔吻起小蜘蛛的修长的脖颈。一切都是那么顺利，直到小蜘蛛的手指触到一处非常娇嫩的肌肤，韦德没忍住抽痛“嘶”了一声。

“哦天啊！”彼得连忙收手捧住了他的脸颊，紧张地在韦德的表情里搜寻疼痛的痕迹，“抱歉！韦德，我弄疼你了吗？”

“别担心，我的小男孩儿。”韦德嘟囔着，重新吻上了他的下巴，“没什么，真的。那地方还没长好，这很正常。”

但彼得还是踌躇着，他重新审视着佣兵全身的伤疤，每一寸肌肤都没有放过——这可搞得韦德尴尬得要命——然后他微笑了：“我们还是再等等吧。”

韦德立刻抬头瞪大了眼睛。

“神马？！！！”他应该为自己高八度的叫声不好意思的，可他没有，一场好事要生生卡壳的噩耗让他整个人都不好了。

“你还没好利索。”彼得解释着，被韦德瞪得溜圆溢满惊恐的双眼逗笑了，“我不想让你忍着痛，你知道，在我们……”他清了清喉咙，害羞得可爱；他半是玩笑半是紧张地看向韦德，嘴唇抿出一个弧度：“……在我们做羞羞的事情的时候。”

韦德猛烈地吸了一口气，试着不去想象小蜘蛛在他身下颤栗呻吟的香艳场景，他已经够硬的了。

但他依然贼心不死，他想说自己完完全全一切OK，他以前在愈合的时候还干过更加可怕的事情。但接着，他看到了彼得耷拉着的肩膀，看到了小蜘蛛疲惫的眼神和黏在他身上的脏制服。韦德意识到他并不是唯一一个需要休息的人，小蜘蛛也累得够呛了，也许比他还累。

所以韦德笑了，用拇指揉了揉彼得的的脸蛋，轻快地说道：“好吧。”这话短促而有力，承载着他满满的爱意与关怀，在明确不过地向彼得表明了他有多希望彼得也能舒舒服服的。彼得明白了他的情意，轻吻上了他的脸颊，然后用手指将韦德脸上最后一块污渍抹去。  
“听到了吗，兄弟？”韦德对自己的下身解释道，“真是给点阳光就灿烂，给我放松！”

彼得发自内心地开怀地笑着，接着他捡起了地上的浴巾，将它重新围到了韦德的腰间。

“不用系的那么紧，宝贝儿，小韦德会把它顶起来的。”韦德开着玩笑，两人笑成了一团，现在的气氛与爆炸之前他们在纽约的夜空游荡时一样，只是更加温暖轻松，他们现在是真的在一起了！韦德觉得现在四周都环绕着浪漫的情歌，而当他听到彼得低语道：“它看上去可不算是‘小’韦德”时，韦德发誓他有一种要和他接吻直到地老天荒的冲动。

但紧接着另一个想法划过了他的脑海，让他的怀疑和恐惧又卷土重来，他握紧彼得的双手，嘟囔着游移不定的语句，害怕吓到小蜘蛛。

“彼得……！我们…..我们这算是什么呢？”

彼得扬起眉毛，眨着眼表示他根本不懂韦德在说些什么。韦德立刻开始插科打诨的转移话题。

“我不是说那种杀手乐团唱的‘我们是人类亦或是舞者’那种奇奇怪怪的问题。我知道，我是人，你也是人——你那个蜘蛛变异不算，对吧——而且我跳舞一流的——电臀舞，我的拿手好戏——，但我也不能说我跳舞跳得惊天地泣鬼神，所以……. ”，韦德说着深深呼了一口气，他还在恢复中的身体因为缺氧微微摇晃了起来，“我是说……我们……我们现在算是什么关系？”

在他的整个独白中，彼得都宠溺又耐心地听着，从未试图打断他的喋喋不休，这让韦德感觉自己的心里又中了一枚爱的箭矢，因为人们一般都会打断他，叫他闭嘴。但彼得一直听到了最后，然后用手捧住了他的脸颊，轻声说道：“那你想让我们变成什么关系？”

“夫夫关系？”

彼得的眉毛挑的快要突破发际线了，他的嘴大张着，而韦德又开始看着他发愣，但这回是因为他也不敢相信自己瞎逼逼出的惊人之语。

“哦天啊哦天啊哦天啊，我真的把那玩意儿大声说了出来？”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
所以贱贱的脑洞总是这么精奇，小蜘蛛和他在一起也是心挺累的。  
之后几章都很长，所以估计都是一章三更啦！

 

 

第十二章（中） 2.10 beta：@wddxw19

首先：今早消息，恭喜小蜘蛛回归漫威宇宙！！  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我——我的意思是…！”他连忙解释道，他紧紧地攥着小蜘蛛的手，如此用力以至于可能已经把他弄疼了。他瞟了一眼厨房柜台，此时此刻，冲过去切下自己的脑袋这个主意显得异常诱人。

但他不想再一次把彼得的房子搞得血流成河，所以不如直接跳窗坠楼？这看来是种不错的好好死一死的办法——尽管时间不长——并且这有助于从眼前可怕的尴尬和可怜孩子的惊慌失措中逃脱。

[i] ‘我把他吓出屎了。他刚向我表了个白，我就开始脑残地向他求婚，这肯定已经直接把他吓回去了！’[/i]

“我……我很抱歉，我……”他嘴里拌蒜，眼神到处乱瞟，游移不定但就是不敢直视彼得，“我不是那个意思！当然也不是说我永远也不会有那个意思，就是……”

‘天哪，你丫能不能闭嘴！’

韦德无奈之下死死地捂住他词不达意的大嘴巴，在一切变的更不可收拾之前用直截了当的物理方法让自己冷静下来。妈的，他需要它们的时候那些声音都死哪里去了？

彼得凝视着他，韦德不安地看了回去，等着小蜘蛛在尴尬之下爆发。但这时彼得的脸颊突然划过一丝红晕，然后他抽着鼻子靠在了韦德肩膀上。

“……我是不是吓到你了？”韦德憋了半天，冒出这么一句。小蜘蛛哼唧着摇了摇头：

“没有，你个傻子。”

他轻轻拉开些距离以便更好地看着韦德，轻柔地把他那只依旧捂着嘴的手拿了下来，松松地握着它。

“也许我们应该慢慢来。”彼得还是笑盈盈的，这让雇佣兵大大松了一口气，他并没有像以前一样把一切都搞砸。他任由小蜘蛛轻啄着自己的脸颊，听着他用带有一丝害羞的玩笑语气低语着：“我们先从情侣关系开始，你觉得怎么样？”

情侣关系。彼得•帕克现在是他的情人了。

 

韦德点了点头，一抹笑容像圣诞彩灯一样点亮了他原本差点吓绿的脸，这光芒照亮了彼得的面容，他又笑出了声——而韦德只希望小蜘蛛无忧无虑笑声能永远不停——彼得笑着，把雇佣兵牵进厨房。

“我得去收拾收拾浴室，顺便洗个澡。你先吃点东西，”这时一丝忧虑突然蒙上彼得的脸，“你不会再伤害自己了，对吧？……”

韦德摇了摇头，用一个吻向他保证，小蜘蛛心满意足轻叹了声，往浴室走去。韦德这时才看到桌上的食物和炉子上滋滋作响的煎饼，他的胃袋狠狠抽动了一下，提醒他一场浩大的重组工程之后他的身体是多么需要养分。

他看了看煎饼，炉子上的火不算大，所以它们还没糊——虽然最底下的那个还是不可避免地巴锅了。他连忙翻弄起它们，顺便还给彼得也准备了一个盘子。他忙着弄饭，耳朵里听着浴室里传来的放水声。

他饿得能吃下一头牛，这不假，但现在他是有男票的人了，而小情侣们就得互相帮助，这是个人都知道！所以韦德把煎饼盛好，还特意给彼得多加了一份，接着他把柜台收拾得干干净净，腾出空以便二人能舒舒服服地享受早餐，唔，应该是舒舒服服地依偎着享受早餐（他这么想着，忍不住笑了出来）。当一切准备停当，他迈步朝浴室走去。

 

彼得此时正跪在地上用花洒和抹布擦洗着浴缸；他没听见韦德的脚步，所以此时他正放松地微笑着往浴缸里放水。这是韦德第一次看到他这种样子，如此自在安逸，正如韦德正在享受的感情一样。

男朋友，他现在是彼得•帕克的男朋友了。

“嘿。”他开口叫道，彼得立刻回头看向他，脸上的微笑更明亮了。

“已经吃完了？”小蜘蛛有些惊异地问道，韦德诚实地摇了摇头。

“煎饼做好了，但我想等你一起吃。你这边要我帮忙吗，甜心？”

“你先吃吧，别管我，我马上就弄完。”

韦德死皮赖脸地不想走，他已经开始怀念小蜘蛛的触摸了：“可是我想和你一起吃！”

“我等会儿就去陪你。”小蜘蛛说道，而当韦德继续耍小脾气时，彼得根本没吃他那一套：“快去！记得给我留点脆谷乐。”

韦德只能乖乖听话，不仅如此，他还尽量保持了用餐礼仪。牛奶没有撒得满桌子都是，脆谷乐和枫糖浆也都踏踏实实地消失在了碗里。他这一回甚至是坐着吃完的，而不是一边吃一边满房子溜达着玩儿，不过他倒是一边吃一边和浴室里的小蜘蛛聊天来着，一直到彼得开始淋浴，水声太大他们再也听不到对方说话为止。

 

他吃的很快，把脏碗放到水池里之后，韦德才开始漫无目的地在房间里游荡，东瞅瞅西看看。房间里满是相片，尤其是墙上和书架上，几乎被占得满满当当的，除了相片，小蜘蛛的公寓里还堆满了书，都是些又厚又重的大部头，有一些韦德压根就没听说过。这些书看上去像是学术书籍和一些一看就很晦涩的套装书，小说也有；角落里还有不少惊悚小说和科幻小说，还有，哦，韦德无声微笑，还有一些韦德喜欢的，而且他很高兴知道彼得也在偷偷摸摸看的那种杂志。

视线转回到照片上，韦德发现这些照片基本上都是一个套路，永远都是一对老夫妻带着小彼得。小蜘蛛之前提到过他婶婶，所以韦德立刻就猜出那个老妇人是谁了。站在她身旁的一定就是她丈夫了，但彼得从没提起过他。

看着照片上年幼可爱的小彼得，雇佣兵不由得有些恍惚。照片上的彼得简直瘦得皮包骨，他个子矮矮的，脸上挂着一副巨大的眼镜，那对于彼得这样的小可爱来说简直显得又老气又丑陋。在一张照片里，彼得像是正在公园的花丛里玩虫子，他的婶婶喝叔叔就坐在远处的野餐布上。而在另一张里，稍稍长大的彼得正自豪地展示着一张科研会一等奖的奖状。

“哦，老天啊，”韦德贱贱地笑道，“他可真是个可爱的小书呆子。”

他又溜达了一会儿，挑剔地打量着彼得的小公寓。韦德承认他的公寓不算什么好地方，但他也不把那里当家，那只是工作必需的一个落脚点，没什么要紧。他原来住过不少高级公寓，他赚来的钱足够他住上任何酷炫豪华的房子，用奢侈来填补他空虚扭曲的内心，让他能忘了他恶心的生活和悲催的童年阴影。

但彼得的公寓就完全是另一回事了，这里是彼得的家，属于他的房子，也是他不得不忍受的地方。显然他工资不高，也不能随便搬家。从这里来看彼得肯定穷的要命，生活水平勉强够到低保线；当韦德打开冰箱找枫糖浆的时候，他发现瓶子都快空了。而且他现在所处的这个房间里，除了必须的家具之外没有任何装饰品。墙上和天花板上沾着不少脏乎乎的污渍，电视机老的掉牙，有一角被磕碎了，被彼得用透明胶布缠了起来；更别提一有小风刮过就摇摇欲坠的窗户。

韦德走向一扇刚刚提到过的窗户，窗外晨光初露，鸟雀啁啾，路上已然车流如织。彼得的公寓层数不低，韦德眯着眼睛辨认了一下——皇后区？

“该死的……”他低咒一声，都开始可怜起彼得来了。所以不仅他的超级英雄生涯过得像地狱一样危险又苦逼，现实生活中他也过得穷成叮当响？他是怎么还账单的？他是不是还得接济他的叔叔婶婶？

韦德现在仍然能听到浴室里传来的水声——不，别想彼得和他的裸体，别想彼得和他的裸体——于是他接着安静地探索这间公寓的其余部分，倒也不是说除了这两间屋这小公寓还剩什么，也就剩一个放笤帚的杂物间和卧室了，而卧室……卧室的场景可称得上少儿不宜。  
当然，血这种东西韦德早就见惯了，如果是他自己的屋子，就算弄得血流成河他也不会皱一下眉头。但知道他自己的血在彼得的房间撒的到处都是，还彻底毁了彼得的被单，这实在让他受不了。他很快注意到了床头那个挺大的编织口袋。

“恶，看了找到带我来这儿的交通工具了。”

他愁眉苦脸地看回床上。彼得肯定是让他躺在这里，然后自己在边上照顾他的，那时候他那具半死不活的身体什么情况韦德再明白不过了。他现在搞不清楚的是那小家伙都干了什么，他怎么帮助那些自愈因子工作的？彼得是把他的四肢都收拾到一起了，还是抱着他的脑袋来着？

想到这些，他对彼得的爱意又几乎满溢出来，简直快要撑破他的皮囊。他以前从未有过过这种感受，如此澎湃，如此迷人，他的内心平静而又充实。他第无数次想起那个事实，没错，他和彼得在一起了。

约会，男朋友，爱人。

他想着，又开始傻乐起来，让心灵依在这个认知上取暖，他知道这种感受只属于他，甚至那些声音也无法将其夺走，那些声音似乎已经离开了，连带着那些怀疑和恐惧一起，都被彼得的微笑和触摸推走了。从现在开始，这个似乎非常喜欢作践他们两人的世界也注定要远去，因为谁要是敢动彼得和他们的爱情一个手指头，韦德发誓他要报复到天涯海角。

‘我会保护我们的爱情。’他暗忖，如果那些声音还在，它们肯定会嘲笑这话里的小心翼翼，但现在它们已经远去了，而且韦德也不在意它们或者其他任何人的评价了。即使他是个杀人专家，即使他作为雇佣兵背着无数条人命，尽管他依旧被过去的梦魇所纠缠，曾经因此犯下恶行，他现在也有了值得珍惜和保护的东西了，而他会拼上性命护其周全。

 

他的决心从收拾屋子开始，这是个傻乎乎，一点也不伟大的举动，但他知道彼得现在累得眼皮打架，他们俩肯定得找个睡觉的地方。可现在彼得的床已经不具备让人安睡的功能，而这都是被他害的，所以现在他需要通过行动来表达自己的歉意和谢意。

他从走廊旁的小柜子里找出墩布，又拿来水桶倒上清水，然后回到卧室开始干活。幸好这一回墙上的血痕不算太多，而且地板上的血迹都是刚弄上的，清洁起来也相对容易一些。

等地板拖完，桶里的清水也变成了血水。韦德把这些工具都放进角落，他倒是想去浴室把水倒了，但彼得还在洗澡，他的不想跟个窥视狂似的冲进去吓到小家伙……虽然话说回来几分钟之前他们还在床上运动的事宜……但是，韦德这一回决定慢慢来，所以他把墩布和水桶放好之后便转身去收拾床单和枕套。

换下来的被单都被他塞进那个之前用来装自己的编织袋，他把这些东西打包好后扔到了角落跟工具们呆在一起，思索着自己能不能放把火把这些都烧了。这些东西必须销毁，它们脏的要命而且臭气熏天，绝对不能再留在小蜘蛛的公寓里。

他最后没敢公然放火，而是拎着这些东西出门走到走廊，把它们放在门口，等着之后彻底扔掉。然后他又回到了卧室。

这时他听到了浴室里的水停了，然后是彼得拉开淋浴间小门的声音。他耐心地等待着，脸上满是明亮的笑意，彼得在房间里转了圈，最后在卧室里找到了他，小家伙看到干净的屋子时惊讶地抽了口气，韦德突然觉得自己这通忙里忙外一切都值了。

“嗒哒！”

彼得睁大双眼看着干净的屋子，然后带着掩饰不住的笑意走到了韦德身边，开心地叹了口气：

“你不用这样的。”

“当然用！”韦德凑过去，但没敢对这小家伙太上下其手，因为刚刚出浴的彼得就像他刚才那样只围了一条浴巾，基本可以算作是赤裸着，“你知道……小情侣们都这样，对吧？你帮我，我帮你……？”

他的声音低了下去，语气也变得不确定起来，他需要彼得再一次告诉他他们确实在一起了；彼得立刻明白了他的犹疑，他轻轻亲吻了韦德的嘴唇，微笑着回答道：“当然，男票之间就得这样。”他轻抚着韦德的脸颊，同时小心地避开了所有伤痕：

“谢谢你。”

韦德在搂住小蜘蛛赤裸紧实的腰线之前挣扎了很久，几乎要把手指头都捏掉了，但他最后实在忍不住诱惑摸了上去，同时清了清喉咙义正言辞地说：

“我们应该睡一会儿，尤其是你，你之后还得上班，对吧？”

“我要请个病假。我脑子都不转了，才不要去号角日报里再熬一天！”彼得咯咯笑着，又一次亲了上来，在吻到韦德眼睛之前，他停下说道：“我要和你待一天。”然后他慢悠悠地起身打开衣柜给韦德找点穿的。可当衣柜里那几件寒酸的衣服露出来的时候，他显得有些尴尬。

“我没有你那么大的睡衣和衬衫。但这些短裤是弹力的……？”他眉头紧锁，越是翻弄衣服就越无奈，“这些太小了……那件呢…..？不行……”

“彼得，”雇佣兵被他逗笑了，在小蜘蛛把自己衣柜翻个底朝天之前起身制止了他，“没事，我围着浴巾睡就行了。”

彼得听了他的话意味深长地笑了一声，光是这样小韦德就有点蠢蠢欲动了。

但小蜘蛛接下来的话差点彻底叫醒小韦德。

“这样也好，你少穿点，醒了以后更方便我们……玩耍。”

韦德目瞪口呆的表情引发了小蜘蛛的大笑，他没等韦德反应就拿下了身上的浴巾，把它扔在地上，然后又从乱七八糟的衣柜里抽出了一条短裤。

他弯腰穿上短裤时眼睛一直看着韦德，脸上还带着满满的恶劣笑意。

“你是故意的，你个变态小蜘蛛。”韦德咆哮着，声音嘶哑低沉，仿佛是从喉咙里直接涌出来的。彼得还不罢休，故意舔了舔嘴唇。

他把短裤提起来——韦德对此大为不满——然后越过雇佣兵去给号角日报打电话，他路过时凑到韦德耳边说道：“第一个抽屉里有干净床单和枕头。”他炽热的呼吸喷在韦德敏感的肌肤上，他用最后一句话成功地让雇佣兵呻吟出来。

“在我的床上，你想怎么睡，就怎么睡。”彼得用声音挠着他的心窝。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
一边看着超凡2一边更新，都要被小蜘蛛萌死了。  
以及小蜘蛛的穷逼属性居然都被贱贱吐槽了......  
下章应该是肉（捂脸.....）

 

第十二章下 2.17 beta：@wddxw19

本章有肉~

这句挑逗惹得韦德忍不住在小蜘蛛走过的时候揉了他的屁股，彼得惊叫一声接着笑个不停。等小蜘蛛离开后韦德开始铺床，干净的床单和枕头散发着香气，松软又滑腻。韦德小心翼翼地慢慢躺在新床铺上，直到他的皮肤适应这些布料，随后他彻底放松下来。

他的身体还是刺刺拉拉地作痛，但对于饱经磨难的死侍来说这实在算不上什么。他隐约觉得自己有点发烧，但这种小病睡一觉就好。

等他好了，他保证要让他的彼得宝贝儿欲仙欲死一回。

他能听到彼得正在客厅里用一种装出来的低沉嗓音打电话，韦德在听到他甚至假装咳嗽和抽鼻子时笑出了声。小蜘蛛终于挂了电话回到韦德身边，手里端着煎饼，还捧着一碗脆谷乐，他朝韦德眨了眨眼，一屁股坐在床上开始狼吞虎咽地大嚼大咽，还时不时地对韦德的手艺发出赞美。

韦德整个人都飘起来了，小蜘蛛用一连串满足的呻吟宣布他的肚子终于被填饱了，韦德在他的呻吟中不要脸地大笑。

“该死的，它们简直赞爆了！”

“待会儿我就教你怎么做，小宝贝儿。”

彼得笑着把空盘子放在床头柜上，在韦德的殷切期盼下和他并肩躺在了一起，窝在一张被单下。

 

当小蜘蛛柔顺地把额头靠在韦德肩膀上时，韦德下意识地僵了下，但彼得的手在他胸膛上缓慢地摩挲着，这成功安抚了惊慌的雇佣兵。这次的相拥而眠与爆炸之前的那次不同，坦诚心扉之后，横亘在二人之间的恐惧和不安已经消弭，留下的只剩十指交缠，亲密无间。韦德放松下来，微笑着把彼得拉近了些，将自己的脸埋进小蜘蛛柔软厚实的棕发里。彼得的一只手停在他的胸膛上，一双长腿和韦德的紧紧挨着，他还不老实地用脚丫顶弄着韦德的脚腕。

“这样可以吗？”韦德问道，他突然意识到——比平时更清楚地意识到——自己身体的残缺。彼得的指尖拂过他锁骨上两处深深的伤疤，他回答道，轻不可闻，近乎耳语：“当然。”

韦德闻言安心地搂住了他光滑的后背，在甜蜜的香波气味中闭上了双眼，心跳不自然地加快了。可这时彼得的一句话又让他几乎心梗突发。

“我很抱歉，韦德。”

他为什么抱歉？他们分开的这几分钟里发生了什么吗？他是不是改主意了？他是不是意识到其实这份感情并不是爱情？

‘别紧张，别紧张，积极，积极点！’但对于韦德来说‘保持冷静’这种事无异于天方夜谭。他擅长的是用笑脸和消极心态面对绝境，在插科打诨同时忍受内心缓慢的死亡，这一回恐怕也不例外。

“为什么抱歉？”他呛声说道，如今他不知道自己是否应该继续这么亲密无间地搂着彼得，抵足而眠。但当彼得抬头用一只手指抵住他的嘴唇时，韦德看到了那双眼睛里的爱意，他又可以正常的呼吸了。

“我……这些年来我对你算不上友好。”小蜘蛛解释着，眼中闪过一丝恐惧，仿佛他害怕韦德的排斥和怒火，“一开始我根本不想了解你，我……我以为你就是个杀手，我不想和你扯上一丝关系。但之后我们开始对话，我们甚至开始组队巡逻，我这才意识到你在受苦，我不是单指你的癌症，不只是这个！然后…….”彼得屏住了呼吸，凝视着德的眼睛颤抖着总结道：“然后我开始真正了解你，一切都变了。我……我明白了你的处境，我很抱歉之前没有这么做，韦德。”

韦德抽了抽鼻子，这声音似乎吓到了小蜘蛛。韦德揉了揉他的头发，又掐了掐这小家伙光滑的脸颊，这一切是多么讽刺啊！他想，他才是那个应该道歉的人，他曾经惹了那么多麻烦，还没完没了的骚扰彼得，他让一切都变得复杂起来。他这么想着，也就说了出来，随着他的话彼得越来越苍白，他摇着头辩解着：“不，不！别这么说！这应该怪我，我早就该给你一机会，我……”

如果是原来，韦德一定不会放弃调戏小蜘蛛的机会，但在两人经历了这一切后，他打算做出些不同的反应，所以他只是将手抚上了自己情人的面颊，笑着说：

“傻小子。”

彼得把头藏进他的颈窝，亲吻着那里柔软的皮肤，呢喃道：“那么，很高兴我们都对彼此有了更深的认识。”

雇佣兵哼了一声表示同意，依旧抑制不住脸上的笑意，他闭上了眼睛，再一次把伤痕累累的脸埋进彼得的棕发。

在进入梦乡之前，他清晰地听到彼得在他耳边说“我爱你”，他的笑容不禁又夸大了几分。

 

 

彼得醒过来时早就过了中午十二点，他松软无力地往韦德怀里钻了钻。在睡眠中他们的姿势并没有太大的改变，还是腻腻歪歪地依偎在一起，只不过韦德的脸并没有埋在他的头发里，而是贴在他脸上。

彼得仔细看了看他的伤疤，看过那些沟壑和疤痕；它们看上去没有之前那么肿胀脆弱了，所以彼得开始轻轻地亲吻每一道伤痕，直到韦德在那些细碎的亲吻里睁开了眼睛。

韦德看起来不再发烧了，小蜘蛛又亲了亲他的额头反复确认这一点。韦德的额头还是有些热，但这是相对普通人来说，如果按照死侍的标准这温度刚刚好。韦德的身体总是像火炉一样，这可能跟他身体里持续作战的自愈因子和癌症细胞有关。

“你还好吗？”彼得问道，雇佣兵幸福地哼唧着：“完美，你呢？”

“从没这么好过。”

彼得能感觉到雇佣兵在他的指尖下缓慢融化，他因此微笑起来，把膝盖插入韦德两腿之间。韦德的浴巾早就没了，大概是在睡眠中被拱到了一边。

雇佣兵瞥了一眼小蜘蛛，而彼得认为，既然疲惫已经远去，余下的只有寻欢的激情和热望，他想与韦德一同欢笑，黏在一起，相互探索彼此的身体。所以彼得荡漾地笑着褪下了自己的短裤，把它扔到房间的另一边，在这个过程中他的视线丝毫没有离开韦德。

对方低吼一声，立刻用力揉弄起了他光裸的臀部；彼得笑着准许了他，手指在韦德粗糙的胸膛上留连，接着他的手指开始向下移动，直到它们到达了最能激发韦德兴致的地带。

“这感觉很奇怪，我和你一起光溜溜地醒来，却发现我们还停留在二垒。”雇佣兵在亲吻彼得脖颈的间隙时说道；小蜘蛛笑了起来，他的一只手搓弄着韦德的肩膀：“看来我们需要尽快修正这个错误。”

韦德发出又一声压抑的咆哮，他迫不及待地翻身把彼得推倒在床上，然后凶狠地吻了上去，吮吸着他诱人的唇舌，忘情地发出呻吟，同时他的手抚摸着小蜘蛛的整个身体，一寸不落；彼得一边轻轻地噬咬着对方干裂的嘴唇，一边张开大腿给予韦德更多的方便。他们都硬得发疼，显然找一管合适的润滑剂已迫在眉睫了。但此时谁也不想结束这个吻，他们被对方弄得意乱神迷。

彼得早就知道韦德的皮肤是什么样的触感，在浴室里他几乎摸遍了对方的全身，但现在韦德不再是湿漉漉的了，而且相比之前他的皮肤状态要好上一些，所以彼得这才意识到雇佣兵的身体是多么干燥脆弱。那些泛着粉红的部分显然比其余部分更加娇嫩，所以彼得决定用唇齿代替手指去安抚它们，他用嘴唇吻遍了那些最让人心疼的伤口，然后张开嘴吮吻着韦德粗糙的皮肤。

韦德在他的颈间颤抖，饥渴地与彼得的身体摩擦着，当他们的硬挺贴在一起时，彼得忍不住呻吟出声。雇佣兵的双手本来是在彼得的髋骨和腰肢部位逡巡，但现在它们缓慢下移，最后到达了彼得的性器。当它们触碰到自己的一瞬间，彼得抽了一口气，翻身骑到了韦德身上。

“嗨。”他微笑着说道，而韦德也咧开了嘴，他们全身通红，大汗淋漓。

“嗨。”韦德的声音要比彼得的更加沙哑，仿佛从胸膛里滚落出来，当他的硬挺抵上小蜘蛛的时候，彼得禁不住咬紧双唇，浑身颤抖起来。

彼得俯身开始亲吻雇佣兵的下腹，任由韦德沉醉地玩弄着他的棕发，他的吻最终抵达了那处勃发的目的地。

那里也遍布伤痕，这和彼得想象中的一模一样，它是那么胀大，厚重，绝对和彼得的不属于同一个型号，这让彼得紧张地咽了口吐沫，他想着如果这个大家伙进入自己，会不会疼得要命，他不知道自己能不能满足韦德，又或者他会毁掉这一切。

可韦德将他的忧虑错当成了反感，他畏缩了一下开口：“来，彼得，到这儿来，你不需要——”

“闭嘴，傻瓜。”彼得朝他哼笑一声，随即立刻用舌头告诉韦德他是多么想要这东西。韦德惊喘一声坐了起来，发出了漫长的呻吟，他看着自己腿间的小蜘蛛，看着他的嘴唇和舌头是怎样舔弄自己的性器，耳朵里充斥着小蜘蛛低浅的喘息。

开始的瞬间彼得闭上了双眼，他努力适应着性器强烈，陌生的味道。这味道并不惹人反感，只是很特殊，稍稍有点苦，但随后会被一种让人头昏目眩的甜意覆盖，这种奇异的混合物让他更加兴奋。这很好，他很喜欢，他随后加快了吞吐的速度，舔弄着韦德肿胀的顶端，同时希望自己这个新手没有做错任何一步。但从耳朵里韦德连续不断的呻吟和叫他名字的方式来看，目前彼得做的相当不错。

“彼得……！哦，彼得…….”

韦德听上去就像是当时他在浴室里自慰时一样，但此时他的呻吟里又多了别的什么，那是一种狂乱的喜悦，而不是彼时的绝望与孤独，彼得努力睁开眼睛，他希望对方能从自己的眼中看到相同的快乐。韦德显然是领悟到小蜘蛛的意图，他冲彼得微笑着，将他被汗液打湿的头发扒拉到一边，然后颤抖着说道：“停下，宝贝儿，我就要…….”

彼得离开时发出了“啵”的一声，他轻舔自己的嘴唇，调笑着看向颤抖的雇佣兵。他们又一同滚到了床上，交换着更加潮湿急迫的亲吻，他们有那么多爱意要向对方表达，有时甚至仅仅是傻兮兮的玩笑。有一次韦德问小蜘蛛他能不能从下身射出蛛网，逗得彼得红着脸大笑起来，韦德立刻加入了他，让温暖的笑意充实他们的内心。

“润滑剂在床垫底下。”彼得在一只美妙的大手揉弄着自己顶端时迷乱地说道；雇佣兵立刻伸手在床垫下翻弄，然后夹出来一个小瓶子，他用一只大拇指就打开了瓶口。

“躺下去，宝贝儿。”彼得顺从了，但此时那种紧张又一次袭来。他再次张开大腿，同时期待地看向韦德，吞吞吐吐地问道：“需要……需要我做些什么吗？比如，屏住呼吸？我是不是不能动？我……我可以抱着你吗？如果我做错了什么，你一定要……”

“嘘，冷静点，彼得。”韦德被他逗笑了，俯身轻吻他的嘴唇，“你只需要放松。”随后他皱着眉有点生气地说：“而且你当然可以抱着我，蛛网脑袋。”

彼得笑着点点头，深深地呼吸并微笑着示意韦德他已经准备好。但雇佣兵把手里的润滑剂管子放下，倾身躺在了这小家伙身旁，用那只干净的手轻抚他的脸颊。

“真的好了？”他柔声问道，彼得满怀爱意地看了他一眼，他知道韦德现在也很紧张，而且这家伙显然不会掩饰内心的情绪。他再次颔首，目光粘着在爱人身上。

当第一根手指伸进去的时候，彼得畏缩了一下，竭尽全力让自己放松下来。韦德始终注意着他的表情，所以当他的不适明显浮现在脸上时，那根手指停了下来。小蜘蛛喘了一会儿，然后示意韦德继续。

这感觉并不是疼痛，只是有点烧灼，一切对于彼得来说都是全新的，但他接受的不错。他的爱人非常温柔体贴，没有丝毫急躁，让彼得有足够的时间适应体内的异物。

他们又开始聊天；这不仅仅是一场性事，更是他们的结合，他们希望这件事能在愉悦中共同完成。韦德的另一根手指也挤了进去，当那两根粗糙的手指刷过彼得体内敏感的一处时，快感瞬间在身体里流窜。小蜘蛛禁不住弓起了身体，呻吟出声。

“找到了！”韦德快活地说，小蜘蛛打了他的后背一下，揉捏着雇佣兵的耳垂说道：

“你总能找到宝藏。”

“我造啊！”

韦德继续用两根手指挑弄着彼得，直到这小家伙开始迷乱地呻吟起来，而当雇佣兵抽指离开时，彼得留恋的呻吟声更大了。

“哦，老天…！”彼得看着正在给自己的家伙涂抹润滑剂的雇佣兵，他突然坐了起来，用两只手扶住韦德的腰，“等等，我……我来帮你。”

他轻轻地把更多的润滑剂涂到了韦德的性器上，笼罩在韦德炽热的凝视中；当他笑着抬起头时，韦德还是无法把视线从他身上移开。

“这样可以吗？”

韦德哼笑着点了点小蜘蛛的鼻尖。“当然了，小蛛网脑袋。你的手指简直有魔力。我觉就像是我的老二上着了火，烧得我通体舒畅！”

彼得的脸上也着了火，他不由加大了手上的力道，揉搓得雇佣兵带着惊喜和愉悦尖叫了一声。

“哦，我知道是怎么回事了！” 

他把彼得推倒在床上，又一次把自己挤进了那两条长腿之间，但这一回他们性器的接触更加直接，彼得承受不住似的呻吟一声；抵住彼得入口的性器比先前的手指更加粗壮坚硬，而那两根手指就够彼得受的了。

韦德的脸上又蒙上焦虑不安，他含糊地说道：“如果你想停下就告诉我。如果弄疼你了，或者你就是改主意了也没问题。如果，如果我看上去太奇怪，你完全可以抓狂然后推开我去厕所吐出来……”

“韦德。”

彼得用一只手拖住他的脸颊，大拇指不断在那粗糙的肌肤上摩擦，他轻柔地说：“别担心。”他笑着把韦德拥入怀中亲吻。

“我爱你。”

“我也是。”韦德低语着，随即坚定而迅速地滑入了小蜘蛛体内。彼得抽了口气——他真的很大！——然后试着在席卷而来的触感下找到理智。韦德性器上凹凸的疤痕让他舒适得快要发疯，而韦德是那么温柔，即使他正深深埋入彼得体内。开始时韦德的律动缓慢而慵懒的，他们忘情地亲吻着对方，享受着彼此的触摸，享受着在一起的每分每秒。

然后彼得乞求他动得快一点，韦德显然是乐于从命；他在操弄彼得的同时嘴里一刻不停，彼得简直爱死他这一点了，因为他一直陶醉于韦德低哑的声线，他知道韦德在用这种方式安抚自己，他爱死韦德的话语中饱含的爱意了。彼得也想开口，尽管他体内爆发的欢愉像是让他从内部沸腾，而他的意识在极乐的快感中逐渐模糊。

韦德完全嵌入了他体内，那双大手抚遍了他全身；彼得用余力摸索到韦德的手，让他们十指相扣，他看着韦德的眼睛，嘴半张着，双眼半开半阖，满脸都是汗水。

“你可真能叫。”韦德坏笑着说。他俯视着小蜘蛛，目光里满是喜爱与惊叹，这爱意如此清晰生动，看得彼得几乎哭出声来。这一回并不像之前那样因为愧疚和压抑而哭泣，这一回他想要哭泣仅仅是因为他心里洋溢着太多的喜悦。

“别傻了。”彼得颤抖着笑出来，他刚要再说点什么，韦德就又深又狠地撞上了他的敏感点，逼得他尖叫出声。

“韦德！”

韦德也在呻吟，他的声音甚至比小蜘蛛还要大。他把头埋入小蜘蛛的脖颈，每一次撞击都会流泻出低吼，他喃喃着这一切的迷人与美好，他赞美着彼得的完美无瑕，而彼得紧抱着他，紧到他以为两人就要融为一体，彼得告诉他：“你才是那个最夺目的人。”

韦德抑制不住他的抽泣，但彼得知道雇佣兵此时只是因为快乐而流泪，就像自己一样，所以他把韦德抱得更紧，他承受着每一次撞击和抽插，让自己紧紧包裹着韦德的性器，竭尽全力让韦德感到愉悦。

彼得的勃起在两具躯体间不断摩擦着，前后夹攻之下彼得很快就被顶弄到了爆发的边缘，而韦德的亲吻则是最后一根稻草，彼得尖叫着他爱人的名字射了出来，让温热的精液散落到他的小腹。

“继…继续！”他哼出了声，韦德没有让他重复第二遍；他也临近高潮了，韦德低吼着，呻吟着，情色的声音听得彼得几乎又一次硬了起来。

“彼得……！”

“我在。”他依偎着韦德献出亲吻，“我就在你身边。”

“哦，彼得！”雇佣兵抽泣着喷发在了小蜘蛛体内。有那么几秒他没有移动，但随即他意识到小蜘蛛可能会感觉到不适，他在自己的胳膊酸软得支撑不住之前抽身出来。韦德倒在了小蜘蛛身旁，那小家伙立刻贴近了他，用手臂环绕着他的身体，彼得已经开始想念他的怀抱了。

 

“你……你觉得怎么样？”韦德不安地问道，而小蜘蛛用一个绵长的亲吻回答了这个问题。彼得用手指擦干了雇佣兵脸上的泪痕，然后满足地笑着问：

“我很好，你呢？”

韦德快活地把两个人的额头顶在了一起开口：

“完美。”

他似乎憋了什么话就要溜出嘴边，但随后改变了主意，只是柔柔地看着彼得。小蜘蛛体会到他的感受，他们拥抱得更紧，身体黏糊糊地交缠在一起。彼得的笑容变得更加明朗，他说：“我爱你。”

韦德立刻松了口气，在疤痕的掩饰下老脸一红——尽管他本来脸上就红扑扑的——他温柔地吻上了小蜘蛛的嘴唇。

“我也爱你。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
新年之前最后一更，贱虫终于搞在了一起！

由于要过新年啦，所以下周停更，祝大家新年快乐！

 

第十三章 3.3

接下来的一整天他们都腻在床上。

他们谈天说地，对着彼得电脑上的视频笑得不亦乐乎，亲热一会儿就晕晕乎乎地睡去，连衣服都懒得穿——或者浴巾，对于韦德来说。

等太阳落山，进入晚餐时刻时，他们俩才因为咕噜咕噜的肚子想起被遗忘的午餐。

彼得红着脸，极度尴尬地拉开冰箱又关上，随后再次拉开，希望那里面能奇迹般瞬间填满食物，但里面实在是空空如也，根本不可能找出足够两个饥肠辘辘的成年男人吃饱的食材。

“我去买点吃的！”彼得声明道，他觉得有点丢脸，因为在那样一场精疲力竭的恢复之后，他男朋友还要在他这里饿肚子。

韦德在小蜘蛛准备出门的时候一直跟在他身后兜兜转转，用可怜巴巴惊慌失措的狗狗眼看着他，彼得一转身就被他的可怜样吓了一跳。

“嘿，怎么了？”他笑着问韦德，又亲了亲他干裂的嘴唇，而韦德给出了一个他意料之外的答案。

“别留下我一个人。”

彼得的笑容渐渐消失，他的蜘蛛心都快化了。韦德的胳膊以防守的姿态环绕着他自己肌肉饱满的身躯，好像他在试图保护自己，而且他自始至终都在盯着彼得。小蜘蛛慢慢地把他拉近，韦德很快理解了他的意思，他放下了胳膊接受了来自彼得的温暖拥抱。

彼得低声说道：“我永远也不会丢下你一个人。”

“那……那我能和你一起吗？”

彼得稍微拉开一点看着韦德，想起自己并没有适合他体型的衣服，但韦德立刻飞快地解释道：“你可以先把我带到我的公寓，这样我就能去那我自己的东西了。就拿一套衣服，别担心，我不会不征求你的同意就搬进来！”他哽咽了下，目光降低，他的声音小到几乎听不清，“不过，我今晚能先住在这里吗？就这一晚…….那些声音……我不想让它们回来告诉我这一切都是我的白日梦。”

彼得捧住了他的脸强迫韦德看向自己，这样他的情人就可以把自己的笑容尽收眼底。

“你当然可以留下。而且只要你想，你随时可以搬过来。”韦德的双眼惊喜地睁大了，小蜘蛛笑着，把他拉低，再次温柔吻住他，“来吧，咱们先到你的老公寓去一趟。”

韦德坐在床上等着小蜘蛛换制服，伤痕累累的脸上带着傻乎乎的笑意。如果说前一分钟他还是个被人抛弃的可怜狗狗，那现在他简直是全世界最幸福的 男人。他又开始想起什么说什么，这也表明了他现在有多兴奋和快乐。他说的那么投入，连腰里系的毛巾都得小蜘蛛给他系紧。彼得本来还想给他加件夹克，省得他路上着凉。但他的夹克都太小了，如果硬穿上的话韦德的皮肤肯定要更加难受，尤其是它们现在还那么娇嫩。

“你就能让我热起来。”雇佣兵朝他眨了眨眼睛，他的手指沿着彼得的脊柱往下游走，四处点火。

“跳上来吧，笨蛋。”小蜘蛛一边和他往窗边走一边笑着说，“不过别在我背上磨来磨去的，不然你毛巾会掉下来。然后路人们就会好奇为什么蜘蛛侠背着个裸男四处伤风败俗了。”

他话都没说完韦德就已经跳到他背上赖好了，他在小蜘蛛耳朵边吹着气说话，惹得这小家伙笑个不停。“我觉得你就喜欢我光着身子在你后背上蹭来蹭去，宝贝儿。”

“你光着身子蹭我哪里我都愿意，实话实说。”小蜘蛛调戏了他这么一句，搞得韦德都不知道如何往下接了。

于是他干脆低吼一声咬上这小家伙的耳尖，接着彼得就跳出了窗子。他们在城市灯光昏暗的部分游荡，远离着大街和川流的人群。

幸好韦德的老公寓并不远，而且也没人注意到他们；他们一刻不停地说笑打趣，在半空中互相逗弄；在一个非常复杂的花样后韦德的毛巾成功地掉落了，在接下来的时间里韦德没完没了地道歉，说他不是故意这么干的。最后彼得终于忍无可忍地转头亲了亲他，让这家伙冷静下来。

他们终于降落在了双方都已经非常熟悉的卧室里，韦德跳了下来——在那之前还不忘亲亲小男友的太阳穴——他直接走向了他和小蜘蛛第一次在这里见面时准备拿走的旅行包；小蜘蛛趁着韦德打开包收拾的时候把面罩摘下来，坐在床上细细地欣赏着情人月光下疤痕满布的后背和屁股，那里强壮的肌肉随着韦德弯腰挑拣短裤的动作而变化着，彼得的目光又移动到了那些强健的大腿和胳膊上。

韦德意识到了身后的目光，他转过身来揉了揉鼻子，掩藏好自己的羞涩。

“别老盯着我看，蛛网头！”

“凭什么？”彼得色眯眯地笑着问道，韦德脸都红了，努力板着脸转头保持形象。

然后他开始从包里往外拿各式的武器，枪支，甚至还有一大叠钱。彼得忍不住抬起了眼睛。

“韦德？……”  
“我不需要这些。”韦德解释道，笑容根本下不去，“我就带着制服，一些衣服，和……这个！”

他提起来一条洛丽塔风格的长裙，与他很久以前和小蜘蛛组队时穿过的那条非常相像。

彼得的脸腾地红了起来；他第一次看见韦德穿成那样的时候，他只是有些惊讶，而且因为对方漫不经心的态度还有点生气，但现在……现在彼得光是想着那条紧窄的裙子包裹着韦德高挑壮硕的身躯，他的下身就有点抬头了。

韦德很快就注意到了小蜘蛛的不正常。他笑着，越过房间走向他，浑身赤裸，手里提着那条裙子。彼得回应了他的笑意，拉着他的脖子把二人的嘴唇贴在一起，直到天旋地转，呼吸凌乱。

雇佣兵的身上还是有些凉，彼得暗暗祈祷这不会让他的疼痛加剧；他用四肢环绕着韦德，缓缓地移动，希望这样能给韦德带来温暖。韦德在亲吻中呻吟着，把手伸下去抚摸情人的大腿。

“我爱你，”彼得呢喃道，亲吻流连在韦德的下颌和脖颈；当韦德从缠绵的吻中抬身注视他，小蜘蛛微笑着期盼听到相同的表白。但韦德的回应则让他有点蒙圈。

“我在浴室里想着你打手枪来着。”

彼得的嘴唇组成了圆圆的“o”型，然后他才后知后觉地闭上嘴看着韦德羞涩地哼唧着把头埋进了自己的胸膛。雇佣兵像个失速的机器般飞速吐出一串字句：“我早就想告诉你了不过现在我们在这里我就必须得说了因为你造的信任是很重要的事我不能瞒着你，我真的很抱歉彼得真的真的对不起对不起对不起，我知道我很恶心但是我绝对没有动你一个手指头我发誓……”

彼得满心欢喜地松了口气，他摇了摇头。他以前当然不敢提这件事，他不想让韦德觉得不好意思，但现在是韦德自己提起来的，那他就会以实相告，他会告诉他的恋人他没有觉得恶心或愤怒。

“我知道，韦德，我看见了。”

韦德抬头之快连他脖子和肩膀上的青筋都崩了起来；他看上去十分震惊，嘴唇抿成薄薄的一条线，压抑着满喉的尖叫。然后他挣扎着从床上站起来翻出一把手枪，准备再次从这种尴尬中脱身。

“韦德！”

在韦德能伤到自己之前小蜘蛛就把他的手腕抓住了，他直接把韦德推回了床上，恢复了他们先前温存时的姿势；韦德明亮的眼睛里满是泪水，小蜘蛛用拇指把它们一点点抹掉。

他温柔地笑着把两人的额头抵在一起，悄声道：“韦德，我当时看见了，可我一点也没觉得恶心！我硬得要命！”他的语气几乎算的上淫荡，玩味中夹杂着善意，所以韦德没有觉得丢脸，“你当时想着的是什么呢？”

韦德终于犹豫着抬起头，嘴巴张张合合两三次才开口，声音紧张又腼腆，几乎让人听不清楚：“我想着你在舔我的老二。”

彼得咯咯地笑出声，一只手探下去，突袭韦德半硬着的性器；韦德随着这突然的愉悦呻吟一声，把脸颊贴上了彼得的颧骨，微微侧头啄吻他。

“虽然你今天早上这么干了，”他说道，声音依旧软弱不安，“如果你不喜欢以后就不用了，宝贝儿。”

彼得皱起眉，并不是因为生气或恼火，但他暗中下定决心，决定用行动告诉韦德他有多喜欢取悦他。而韦德性器上的伤痕只不过让这更火辣了几分。

“韦德，”他坚定地说，把他的男朋友——男朋友，他们可是情人了！——推倒在床上，分开他的双腿，“我当然喜欢了。”

韦德向他呻吟着，扭动着他的屁股——还有蛋蛋。

“待会儿我会还礼的。”

彼得也哼了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，弯下腰在潮湿的头部印下一吻。韦德的呻吟让他感觉一股炽热的冲动顺着他的脊柱往下身冲去。他又把更多的部分纳入口中，因为那里强烈的味道而低吼。他开始上下白头，韦德的手温柔地拉扯着他的头发。

“彼得……”他幸福地叹息着；彼得抬眼好看着他的情人，他的头向后仰着，嘴角带着笑意。接着韦德觉察到了小蜘蛛的目光，他满怀爱意和温柔地回看他，眼中甚至带着谢意——彼得的速度加快了，用舌头舔弄着性器的顶端。

韦德忍不住开始大声地呻吟起来，竭尽全力不让自己在小蜘蛛的口中喷发。小蜘蛛用手指揉搓着韦德的囊袋，甚至是后面的入口，这时韦德惊喘一声，起身坐在床上，同时小心没有伤到彼得。

这是这个小家伙第二次试着这么干了，他已经融会贯通了所有能让韦德为之疯狂的床上把戏。当他用舌头的时候韦德还能滔滔不绝，但等到他吮吸起韦德性器的顶端，对着那滚烫的勃起亲吻时，雇佣兵就只能安静下来，发出细小的喘息——除了偶尔从喉咙里漏出的呻吟。

可彼得最喜欢的反应还是韦德现在的样子；他双目紧闭，脸上挂着巨大的满足的笑容，他炽热的大手抓着彼得的头发，嘴里叫着他的名字。彼得对着他的勃起呻吟，勾引得雇佣兵喊出了声，嘴里咕哝着什么“要到了”。

“彼得…..！”

小蜘蛛在韦德高潮时闭上了眼睛，迎接涌入他口中的热流，当韦德的精液终于接触到他的味蕾时，彼得发出长长的叹息。他吐出韦德的性器，拖出一声湿漉漉的“啵”，随后舔了舔唇角；韦德眼神迷离地看向他，喘息加重，低沉的咆哮从他的胸腔里溢出。

彼得缓缓地脱光了衣服，丝毫没有在意蜘蛛制服被甩在哪里；他们在月光下赤裸相对，韦德倚靠在床头板上，小蜘蛛坐在床垫上，知道自己即将被扑倒。

韦德果然不负所望，他低吼着向前抓住了彼得的腰，顺势骑在他的身上。彼得笑着想要吻他，但因为不知道韦德想不想尝到自己唇上沾染的味道而心里打鼓。

不过显然韦德并不在意，他将两人的嘴唇贴合在了一起，这个露骨的亲吻让彼得硬得发痛，他觉得接下来韦德玩什么花样他都能接受。他还记得对方几分钟前的承诺，在韦德向他下身攻去时红透了脸。韦德的嘴几乎一刻不曾从他身上移开，细语的甜言蜜语让这小家伙抖个不停。

“小宝贝儿……瞧瞧你，因为我硬成了这个样子……”他轻柔地噬咬着彼得的皮肤，舔弄吮吸他的爱人直到对方求他去碰“那里”。彼得甚至开始朝着空气胡乱戳刺性器来引起韦德的注意，雇佣兵终于笑着从命，弯曲手指玩弄起小小蜘蛛，用唇舌吞吐着彼得的勃起。

彼得忍不住尖叫起来；雇佣兵的舌头完全包裹了他，那样炽热而硕大，爱抚着每一处敏感。而那两片粗糙的嘴唇更是要命，韦德在玩弄他的同时还说个不停，边说边狠狠地吮吸舔弄他，直到小蜘蛛只能颤抖和呻吟，手指深深陷入床单。

“韦德！”他呼唤着，双手绝望地寻找什么来支撑自己；他摸索到了韦德的头顶，于是轻轻地抱住了它，同时嘴中发出迷乱的呻吟。他的高潮来得又快又猛，根本来不及提醒韦德，但韦德明显因为能“吞下他”而超级兴奋，因为彼得突然的爆发而挂上大大的满足笑容。  
他在事毕后爬到彼得身旁，小英雄抚摸着爱人的脸，连说句话力气也没有了。

“谢了。”他最后挣扎着吐出这两个字，声音沙哑干涩。韦德看了看他，依偎得更紧了些。

“喜欢吧。”

“上帝！爱死了！”

他们相视一笑，彼得搓弄着雇佣兵的胸膛，感受着对方眼中逐渐高涨的欲火。但他们现在真的得去买点东西吃了，而且也不能把一晚上都耗在这里。这里已经不是韦德的公寓了，现在彼得那里才是他的家。

就在彼得强迫自己起身时，韦德低语道：“你真的不觉得恶心？”

彼得抬眼看了看他，然后缓缓伸手去抚弄对方略显阴沉的脸颊。

“不，韦德。”他毫无保留地回答道，“我没有，你只让我性趣高涨。”他羞涩地笑了，往环绕他的强壮手臂里钻了钻。“我觉得你很好。你让我惊叹。而且非常，非常完美。”

韦德发出了一个奇怪的声音，介乎于微笑和自嘲之间。他摇了摇头，吻了一下彼得的额头，然后干涩地说道：“傻小子。”

“总有一天你会发现的。”彼得说道，表情和语气一样坚定，“我会让你发现的，我保证！”

韦德沉默下来，但嘴角浮上一丝笑意。彼得知道他并没有在嘲笑自己和刚才的那些话；相反，韦德相信小蜘蛛能做到刚刚许下的承诺，他相信小蜘蛛能让自己看到隐藏在心底的善意。而彼得对他的信任无比感激。

他们还是赖在床上，单纯地搂搂抱抱，直到他们的肚子再一次提醒二人应该进食。天色已晚，而彼得想要赶在超市关门以前买点吃的。

所以他摇摇晃晃地起身，拍了拍因不舍缠绵而哼唧着的韦德的肩膀。

“起来啦，老兄，我们得去买点东西。”

意识到他们要一起做点这样家常的事情的感觉太过神奇，不过韦德也意识到了这种新生活的美妙之处。所以他干脆利落地红着脸了起身，气高志满仿佛能征服全世界。

“韦德，你怎么只有这么几件衣服？”彼得问道，看向那个提包。那里面有一身换洗的死侍制服，一个面具，一双靴子和小蜘蛛第一次来这个公寓时见他穿过的一套便服。距离他们第一次对话只过了几天，但对于彼得来说已经恍如隔世。他轻轻拿起了那件大衣，一条扯裂了的牛仔裤和一件红色的帽衫，心情复杂地注视着它们，仿佛这些衣服根本不属于韦德，而是属于一个来自遥远过去的陌生人。

这件大衣肮脏破旧，血迹斑斑，彼得还痛苦地记得当时那一枪的巨响。包里还有一副破眼镜，显然韦德还不想扔掉它。除了这些，包里还有几条短裤和一件背心，但除了这些就再没有其他衣服，没有能为他的爱人挡风御寒的东西。

“我…….我基本只穿制服什么的。”韦德承认道，谨慎地拿出一件短裤开始往身上套，“所以我衣服不多。”

彼得笑着把牛仔裤和帽衫递给他，看着韦德一件一件穿好，然后上前帮他把衣服上的褶皱抹平，手法和当年梅婶照顾他时一模一样。韦德好奇地看着他的举动，然后抽抽鼻子亲了亲彼得的额头。

“你真是个又干净又整洁的书呆子。”

“那你就是个又脏又乱的大狗熊。”彼得吻了他一下，想起来自己还没换上制服，于是他赶忙趁着自己还没硬起来之前穿好了衣服。要知道，单单站在那么高大强壮的韦德旁边，就足够令他心神荡漾了。

韦德考虑了下是不是要穿上大衣带好帽子，但最后还是决定不要了，把衣服放回去；他又想起了四落的武器和他上次的活计得来的现金，这让他忍不住叹了口气。彼得没有发表什么意见，他只是看着韦德把钱都收敛起来拿到客厅，那儿还有一大堆钱躺在桌子上。  
韦德转身看着小蜘蛛不大高兴地嘟囔道：“这都是脏钱，所以我知道你不希望我用他们。我把这些东西都留给房东太太，所以她就能来一场愉悦的心肌梗塞了。”

一股暖意涌上彼得的心头，让他除了发自内心的微笑之外什么也做不出来。

“谢谢你。”他说道，当韦德嘴里嘟囔着又从桌子上抓了一小把钱塞进兜里时，他忍不住笑出了声。

“我就拿这么点儿，行吧？今天的花费我不能都让你出！”

“哇哦，这么浪漫！”彼得开着玩笑，雇佣兵恨不能直接奔过去拉着他的胳膊把他揉碎在胸口。

“我超浪漫的。”他小声说着，彼得赞同地吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
总之就是小两口腻腻歪歪不要脸地过了一天，刚过完年就来伤害单身狗了

 

第十三章中 BETA: @wddxw19 3.10

 

“我超浪漫的。”他说的声音小，可是笑出了一排牙。小蜘蛛献上一个吻表示认同，于是韦德哼笑着回应了他，韦德一边吻他一边温柔地开口：“我们该去买点好东西了。我希望你的冰箱被鲜肉塞到爆仓——不是我这种鲜肉啦，别跟我挤眉弄眼的，你个小变态——还有蔬菜。蔬菜可是好东西，对吧？你需要健康的食物，我的小男友可不能天天吃令人心碎的速冻垃圾！”

彼得笑出了声，他扑上来紧紧地搂住韦德，回应着：“好吧，但是礼尚往来，明天你得让我去给你买点好衣服，成交？”

“不行！”雇佣兵嘀咕，但当彼得威胁他如果他不同意彼得就不吃他买的东西时，韦德认命地放弃了抵抗。

“好，听你的！但别买太拉风的，我可不想走在街上帅晕一片，” 他开了个玩笑，然后趁着彼得咯咯笑的时候补充道，“我觉得的犀利哥的风格就挺适合我。”

“我在想给你买些新衬衫，翻领的，系扣的，新T恤。”小蜘蛛念叨着，拉着他的手走回卧室，“还有牛仔裤，便裤，新靴子，新内衣，背心也得要几件……”

“说的就好像我准备让你买这么多一样！”韦德盯着他，他甚至打了彼得的屁股一下，小家伙惊叫了一声。“我再拿点儿钱，我能把我要的买齐，真的，你不用把积蓄都浪费在我身上！”

“这可不是浪费！”彼得坚持着，重新带上了面具，“我还没到一贫如洗的地步，韦德。给你买些衣服对我来说不成问题。”

韦德还是咕咕哝哝的，眼睛时不时瞟向桌子上的钱堆，不过彼得还是成功地让他把注意力转移到了正事上：屋子地板上还堆着各式各样的武器呢。

“你不能把这些东西扔在这里。”彼得严肃地说，双手插着腰，这是梅婶教会他的另一个社会公德，“这东西真的会把你可怜的房东太太吓出毛病的。”

“我友情帮她把枪都藏在柜子里还不行吗？”

“不行。我们得处理掉这些。”

韦德发出恼怒的声音，惊恐万状地盯着地板上的武器；彼得被他的反应搞糊涂了——毕竟，他本来就要把这些东西扔在这里的，所以他之后本应不再用他们了。但接着韦德抓住彼得的衣袖解释道：“如果我们把它们留下来，也许房东或者其他什么人就高高兴兴地把它们据为己有了，你知道大家都喜欢在家里藏把枪的！我们的房东太太手里没有威尔逊制造的粉红炸弹，肯定会心慌慌的！”

“所以你……你不想毁掉你的武器？”彼得眉头一皱，试着理解韦德的脑回路，而韦德接下来的话终于解开了他的疑惑：“它们是我的宝贝儿！我总买新的不假，但是如果它们毫无理由就被残忍杀害了，我会难过死的！”

“噢，所以现在它们又是你的宝贝儿啦？”彼得心知自己在开玩笑，但他用上了自己最最冰冷的腔调，抱起双臂，怒气滔天地等着韦德答话。韦德惊恐地瞪着双眼尖叫道：“不不不不，你才是我的宝贝儿！我的宝贝男孩！”

“我知道，傻子。”彼得破功了，他立刻放下了装出来的怒意，韦德知道他没生气以后才放松下来叹了口气。彼得走到他身边，卷起了自己的面罩吻上韦德的双唇；然后他笑着说：“好了，既然它们对你这么重要，我们就把这些武器留到警察局门口吧。警察叔叔肯定不会糟蹋了你的宝贝，所以它们就安全了，不会被……谋杀。而且等到外星人和变异怪物又来纽约抽疯的时候，这些东西还能派上用场，保护民众。”

“它们需要时常上手，”韦德可怜兮兮地点了点头，“长时间的冷落对它们的性格塑造有坏处，你明白不？有一次一支来复枪炸飞了我的脸，就因为我冷落了它一个月！”

“天哪，”彼得叹息道；知道他男朋友过去受过那么多伤害让他心里难受极了，而且这些伤害一大部分都是因为他平时不注意保护自己。这种事不能再发生了。他会教会韦德如何照顾自己。

所以他吻了吻韦德的脸庞，似乎这样便可让他的爱人忘掉过往的伤痛，安抚他皮肤上肆虐的疾病，然后他就用蛛网指出了一个柔软的茧，把所有武器囊括其中。韦德麻利地抓起了包，跳上了小蜘蛛的后背，他们一同离开了这间公寓，心知此生他们再也不会踏进这个地方一步。

等他们把武器吊在警局前半明半暗的街灯上之后，两人就往彼得的公寓——他们的公寓进发。小蜘蛛在公寓里匆忙地脱下制服换上便装，韦德在一旁惴惴不安地等着他，寸步不离左右。之前荡在半空中时他一直高高兴兴地打情骂俏，但现在他安静极了，只不时用柔软，甚至有些悲伤的眼神注视着彼得。

韦德很紧张，他缩在自己的帽衫里，手指捻着袖口，在屋子里拖着步子走来走去。这可是他们的第一次约会，他们会身处人群之中，会穿着正常的衣服而非藏在制服下面。而且没有面具。彼得知道是什么搅得韦德心神不宁，于是提起最后一只靴子后，彼得挨近他，握住雇佣兵的大手。

“嘿。”他轻柔地开口，可韦德垂下眼不看他。

“……你真的想被别人看见跟我混在一起吗？”

“当然。”

彼得说得斩钉截铁，毫不犹疑。韦德抬眼看向他，在他的双眼里寻找保证和安慰。显然他找到了，于是韦德叹了一声，肩膀耷拉着，额头触碰着彼得的额头。

“我不想吓到你的邻居，也不想毁了你的生活，彼得。我......我不想让你因为我而抬不起头来。”

“我不会因你而羞愧的，我不在乎其他人的想法，韦德。”小英雄拥抱着自己的爱人，安抚着他直到韦德放松下来，“我只是想和我的男朋友一起出去。”

韦德低低地叹息了声，点点头试着挤出一个微笑；他的嘴唇颤抖着，可他心里对一同约会这件事也充满了渴望，他之前在自己公寓里感受到的那种激情又重新涌回身体。彼得能感受到这一点，于是他用一个吻来表达谢意，同时也希望这能帮韦德轻松一些。他将韦德带到大门口，在开门离开之前再次询问韦德他愿不愿意这么做。韦德点了点头，于是他们出发了，一起走向公寓里通往大堂的老旧电梯。

一路上小蜘蛛都紧紧抓着韦德的手，韦德回握了他，在推开大门前韦德捏了捏他的手，贴着他的耳侧呢喃了一声“谢谢”。

街上人来人往，面对人潮，韦德立刻紧张起来，他用力拉了拉兜帽，把自己的面容挡得密不透风。

唯一值得庆幸的天色已昏，超市又在举步之遥；彼得开始闲聊，希望一场闲谈能让韦德舒缓一下心情，他们聊天的内容也很放松，和今早在床上和去彼得家路上的几次谈话相去无几。

这个点子算得上是行之有效，因为韦德开始因为小蜘蛛的笑话微笑，对着一路上的商店发表评论，他不再像之前那样躲躲闪闪，而是在人潮汹涌时紧紧贴着彼得的身体走路。他们的手掌依然紧紧相连，彼得对此相当满意，韦德粗糙的大手让彼得的手指禁不住颤抖，当韦德坏心地在他手背上画圈的时候，小蜘蛛更是乐了出来。

终于，韦德开始不用彼得鼓励就开起了玩笑，而彼得则做了从来没有人为他做过的事——认真地倾听韦德的话语，思考着他的想法和意见。等到他们走到超市时，韦德快活得满面红光，他们一起高声谈笑，搂搂抱抱。

毕竟时间很晚了，超市里——这只是个小超市——基本上没什么人，比大街上空荡多了，这让韦德完全放松下来，甚至连他头上的兜帽都松垮了不少。

“好了，好了。让我来，小彼得！”

他拽出一辆购物车，然后推着那玩意儿在超市里穿来窜去，挑剔地审视着货架。彼得在后面跟着，眼里满是喜爱，丝毫不想打断这个时刻。如果韦德买的太多，彼得可能会尽量和善地告诉韦德他们并不需要那些，但现在看着韦德这么热切的样子，他实在不想扫他的兴。

毕竟，韦德现在和他同居了，所以他有权力把冰箱里放满自己想放的食物——额，也许除了他那些剧毒的害人用零食。

他意识到从这一刻起他就要和韦德分享自己的公寓甚至是人生了；就像他曾经在韦德的床上偷偷做的那样，他又开始幻想起他们的同居生活。韦德也许会用一个早安吻唤醒他，但如果韦德懒骨头犯了，他也许会哼唧着抱住彼得不许他起床。彼得脑洞大开，那些画面、微笑和亲吻似乎就在眼前，他傻乎乎地笑了出来。他还想象出他们一起度过的夜晚，他们的晚餐，还有两个人马上要享用的这一顿饭。他们会一起在沙发上，或者是床上吃——彼得现在可不在乎那些会掉在床上的残渣——或者他们将会一起看电视看到眼皮打架，一起依偎着睡着......或者一起在床上做爱直到昏迷。

彼得紧接着意识到他必须把韦德介绍给梅婶。他在介绍两人认识之前肯定会先问问韦德，他可不想吓着韦德，但是幻想一下那幅画面无伤大雅。首先，他会给梅婶打个电话，告诉她自己想给她介绍一位特殊的朋友。梅婶肯定会过来吃午饭，韦德到时候可能会表现得有点奇怪，但彼得很确定梅婶会喜欢他。她实在是太善良了，根本不懂怎么去讨厌一个人。她会发现韦德内心的闪光点的。

然后......

 

 

“地球呼叫彼得！地球呼叫彼得！”

韦德正在他面前摇晃着一大盒麦片。

“这样的可以吗？里面加了蜂蜜，你觉得呢？太甜了？想不想换个味道？”他笑着继续下去：“还有巧克力味的！我可以把它们也买上吗？”

“我们要不了那么多。”小蜘蛛眼睁睁看着韦德往推车里扔了六盒麦片，每种都拿了三盒。

“我们当然要得了！哦哦哦！蔬菜！告诉我你喜欢吃什么，我从来不吃这些东西。”

“你应该吃。”彼得唠叨了他一句，往他屁股上打了一巴掌；韦德色眯眯地冲他一笑，但远处还站着两个老太太，所以彼得用眼神示意他想都别想。雇佣兵明白了他的意思，只得乖乖地回去挑菜。他拿起一个生菜和一袋小南瓜，皱着眉头不知道拿哪个。

“我觉得我好像吃过这东西......”他心烦意乱地咕哝着，然后彼得干脆帮他把两种蔬菜都放进了推车。

“再买点番茄吧。”小蜘蛛说道，亲了亲韦德粗糙的脸颊，韦德开开心心地跟上他，一路走一路对彼得往推车里放的每样东西滔滔不绝地评头论足，他们买了面包，水果，更多的蔬菜，豆浆，甚至还有无糖饼干。

接着，正当韦德已经开始对小蜘蛛是如何靠着这些兔子食物生存产生疑惑时，彼得哼了一声开始往购物车里装各种不那么健康的食物，像是热巧克力和各种零嘴，果冻和冷冻披萨，意面，冰激凌，煎饼还有瓶装糖浆......他甚至还买了不同牌子的香波和浴盐，韦德带着好奇心观察这些清洁用品，什么也没敢问出口。彼得嘴边带着神秘的微笑把购物车装的越来越满。

雇佣兵现在快活得整个人都亮成了烟花，眼睛盯着满满当当的购物车笑个不停；这时他突然看见货架上的一盒巧克力，于是立刻两眼放光地跑了过去。

“吃完饭我们可以一起干掉它。”他发出邀请，笑容有些拘谨，彼得忍不住拽着他的帽子吻上了他。

“你晚饭想吃什么？”他呢喃道，贴着韦德潮湿的嘴唇喘息；他的言外之意昭然若揭，雇佣兵嗤笑着回答道：“吃点夹肠的？”

“嗯？”彼得低头看看购物车假装惊讶，“可我们没买......”

“我想我已经找到了，”韦德急迫地说，他双手缓慢地揉搓着小蜘蛛的屁股。他们现在被重重货架半遮着，不过就算周围还有活人，彼得也顾不上了。他被自己男朋友撩拨得笑个不停，他有意识地回应着韦德的举动，两个人吻得密不可分。

附近传来了脚步声，他们不得不与对方分开，但还是因为陷入热恋而止不住地微笑，直到他们磨蹭到了收银台。

韦德一到这里又变回了那个紧张沉默的雇佣兵；人群排成一队，收银员很快注意到了这个健硕高挑的男人，更别提还用帽子遮住自己的脸，这在灯光的映照下显得无比诡异。

彼得本能地抓住他的手，在排队的过程中都紧紧握着；韦德的眼神时不时地就往出口方向游移，左脚在地上点来点去，他还无意识地开始咬嘴唇。等到排在他俩身旁的母子三人注意到韦德反常的举动开始盯着他们看时，韦德都快要崩溃了，此时站在他们后面的老妇人也投来疑惑的目光。

“你想不想出去等我？”彼得小声问道，心里为情人担心，同时还烧着一股暗火。这些人怎么回事！他们怎么敢吓到韦德！

他看了一眼旁边的母子，那两个人立刻羞愧地别开头，让他抓个现行！然后他转头去看那个老太太，当他发现那女人正用挑剔疑惑的目光检视韦德摇摇欲坠的身影时，彼得紧紧咬着牙，小宇宙都要爆发了。

那老太太注意到彼得的眼刀，立刻转移了视线，但她在彼得死亡凝视的压力下还不依不饶地表现出了不快。

正当他们要结账的当口，其中一个孩子——那孩子满是雀斑的小鼻子上贴着个创口贴——靠近了韦德拽了拽他的帽衫，抽了抽鼻涕。他还很小，可能也就五六岁，他的小声音又甜美又羞涩：“请问先生，你是怎么弄伤自己的呀？”

冷汗窜上彼得的后背，他心跳快得就要爆炸了，而韦德比他有过之而无不及，他的脸色煞白，磕巴着说：“坏人干的。”

“就像我爸爸一样！爸爸又一次也被坏人打了！”小孩子指着自己胖乎乎的玫瑰色小脸，蹦蹦哒哒地大声说，“他这里有个好大的伤疤，就在脸上！他是个警察，那个坏人用一把刀划伤了他，但我爸爸追得很快，他......”

“卢卡，别烦那位叔叔了，”小男孩的妈妈开口了，示意他回到自己身边，但她另一个年长一点的孩子却上前一步小声问道：“他是你男朋友吗？”

大一点的男孩看着彼得和他们交握的手掌；小蜘蛛和韦德同时点了头，彼得脸上满是笑意，可韦德还是有点不安，害怕他们会受到旁人的恶评与嘲讽。但他臆想中的恶意并没有出现，那两个男孩还是咯咯笑着；小一点的男孩继续问道：“那你一定像妈妈爱爸爸一样爱他！妈妈说她一点也不在乎爸爸的伤疤！”

“我不在乎伤疤，这是真的。”彼得咧开了嘴，韦德红的快要熟了，他还目不转睛地看着拽着自己帽衫的小男孩。

“这些伤疤告诉了我他是多么勇敢。”

“我们也是这样说的！”大一点的男孩叫道，彼得微微屈身，双手撑着膝盖以便直视着两个孩子：“我知道你们的爸爸肯定非常勇敢，有这么好的警察守护着这城市真是太好了。”

孩子们叽叽喳喳地谢他，小一点的还从口袋里掏出了一个彩色创口贴递给了韦德，雇佣兵小心翼翼地接了过去，捧在手里像是看外星生物似的审视它。

“管不了多大用，但请你拿着吧！每次爸爸伤口疼的时候都会贴上一个，也许也能帮助你！”

韦德张开嘴却没有发出声音，他如此缄默实属罕见，但他还是用微笑和颔首表达了自己的谢意，把创口贴妥当地放进了自己的口袋。  
他们得抓紧结账了——他们后面的老太太已经开始焦躁，周围的人群，还有收银员，也都带着好奇看着他们几个人。小蜘蛛和韦德现在等不及回到家里享受彼此的陪伴，享受真正的平静。

结账时彼得坚持要两人平摊，而韦德实在是太紧张根本顾不上和他争执，他只是抬眼看着彼得，在对方付款时用胳膊肘拱了拱他。

两个孩子在小蜘蛛和韦德离开时朝着他们挥手告别，他们在关上门离开之前朝着两个小家伙回首微笑，让他们安心。接着两个人就脚不沾地地奔回了家——他们的家！这四个字从来没有这么振奋人心，美妙动听过。他们一路走着，手里满是食物，口中则溢出欢笑。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我知道日常很平淡，但还是来求个回复作动力~~！

 

第十三章下 3.16 beta：@wddxw19

 

“你知道吗？”彼得突然开口，脸上洋溢着笑意，“我觉得我对祖国下一代的信任恢复了。他们的思想比我们开放，也更善良，他们愿意去帮助别人并施以援手。”

“......那些熊孩子让你的思想都升华了？”韦德嘟囔道，但他用一种玩笑的口气说出来，并没有对那两个孩子生气。他只是用俏皮话在隐藏自己的羞涩，来掩盖取代了苍白脸色的红晕。彼得微笑着撞了他一下。

“没错，那两个孩子，还有我们之前在废墟里遇到的那两个。”彼得愉快的叹息着，仰首去欣赏辽阔的天际。群星隐藏在轻微的雾气之后几不可见，但蓝紫色的夜空依旧十分美丽，彼得把所有的袋子都提在一只手上——毕竟他有超级力量——这样他就可以和韦德手挽手往家里走。

“......那两个倒是不错。”韦德不情不愿地附和了一声，“但他们总是不听妈妈的话！现在的孩子太熊了，彼得。”

“他们给了你创可贴， 那超级可爱的。”彼得提醒他，在听见韦德叹着气说他可能舍不得用的时候笑出了声。

“挺好看的，”韦德声明道，嘴角闪烁的笑意让小蜘蛛觉得自己身上都过了电，“我觉得上头好像画了一个口袋妖怪，我得去查查是哪个，你造，它们现在好像有几千万亿的变种。”  
他们在接下来的一路上都在说着口袋妖怪的事，谈论着异次元世界里奇妙的法则，一直说到他们的公寓楼下。韦德这时突然停下了脚步，忧心忡忡地用大眼睛看着彼得。

“还行吗？我——我是说这次约会，这就是个约会，对吧？算是吧。应该是，你——你觉得怎么样？”

“嗯，我们一起出去逛了逛，所以我觉得这次可以归纳进‘超市约会’的范畴。”彼得同意了他的说法，把手里的袋子放到地上捏了捏韦德的脸颊。雇佣兵松了口气，用手捧住自己情人光洁的面颊；他们现在互相摸来摸去简直停不下来，小蜘蛛很开心看到韦德身心的伤痛已经不再折磨他了。“这是一次完美的约会，韦德，我很开心。”

“我也是，”韦德吻上他的手背，阖上了双眼，“谢谢你。”

“你不用什么都谢我。”彼得也凑过去亲了亲他，同时说道，他提醒韦德最重要的事，“我爱你而且我们是情侣。这只是我为我男朋友应该做的。”他眨了眨眼，“你说呢？”

韦德抽了抽鼻子表示同意，不间断地吻着小蜘蛛，直到他们推开公寓的门，准备一起做饭。

 

他们只做了点意大利面，神奇的是小蜘蛛做饭居然还要彼得韦德帮忙；这家伙用平底锅的姿势韦德见所未见，所以他只能站在彼得身后，手把手地教他，告诉他该加多少盐，或者要添什么点睛的调料。

“是这样吗？”彼得含糊地问道，用木勺子搅和着酱汁，当然韦德在他身后帮他握着手腕，“抱歉啦，我以前不怎么做饭的，我和我婶婶住一起......”

“你做的不错，放松就行。”韦德笑着，亲了亲他的脖子，“像你今天早上在床上那么放松就行，小宝贝儿。”

“别闹，”彼得冲他笑了笑，扭过头去接吻，“别用那种色情的事打搅我。”

“我保证下一次我们的‘事’会更加色情。”

彼得笑出了声，等到酱汁煮好后，他叫韦德先拿着盘子去咖啡桌上摆好。他们打算看着电视吃晚饭，看动作电影一直看到半夜；彼得明天不上班——号角日报的人还以为他病得半死不活——而韦德......韦德是真的什么事都没得做。

既然现在他和彼得在一起了，他就不会再继续原先的雇佣兵生涯。他知道彼得不喜欢流血事件，尤其是那些事还和金钱挂钩，况且韦德也不想把小蜘蛛拉进这些浑水里。所以从今以后他不会再接雇佣兵的活计了——这是他长久以来就想下的决心。他有时确实想念杀戮的快感，这他从不否认，但那只是因为他不知道有什么事比杀人更能让他开心。

他的生命中无所期冀，无可爱恋，幸福快乐更是奢谈，这种生活一直持续到了几天以前，那是无穷无尽的崩溃与绝望，蚕食着他头脑中仅剩的清醒与理智。

但现在他的生命中有了彼得，而他知道有彼得站在他身边自己就能够重新振作。他能变得更好——而彼得坚信他已经得到了新生，但如果他真的能够涅槃重生，那他只会更加努力地让自己继续前行。

‘我要去找个工作。’尽管这个未来让他有点害怕，但彼得的笑颜与他招呼韦德坐在自己身边时玩味的语调已经足够让他下定决心了。

他们并排坐着，盘子端在手里，电影之夜以《环太平洋》作为开端。两个人舒舒服服地窝在沙发里，盘腿坐着，居家生活的平静与安适像是一条温暖的毯子环绕在韦德肩膀上。他又说又笑，用舌头把彼得脸上粘的番茄酱清理干净，而等他俩吃完之后，他们终于饱涨涨地躺在沙发上抱成一团。

 

当那熟悉的电话铃响起来的时候电影正播到一半

彼得把画面暂停瞟了一眼卧室；然后他回头焦虑地看向韦德。

韦德分辨出了那铃声的意味。也许有时候他记忆力颠三倒四的，但彼得的特别电话铃声太重要了，那代表他又有任务来了，对吧？

但实际上雇佣兵明白这次的铃声与任务无关。其余的复仇者肯定很担心彼得——同时很害怕他，死侍韦德·威尔逊，会干出什么来。鹰眼早就表明了这一点，韦德也不打算让他们担心，更不想让一群复仇者的怒火烧得更旺。如果他和彼得想要继续平静地生活在一起，那么他们就必须首先面对其余超级英雄的意见。

“去接吧，宝贝。”他告诉小蜘蛛，亲了亲他的额头。彼得立刻理解了他，冲到卧室把电话拿了回来。他按下了接听键。

“喂？”

有一秒的沉默，随后彼得的眉头皱了起来。

“没错，他就在我身边。对，他没事，但如果他不想和你说话的话，那你就不能逼他，队长。”

“我想！”韦德差点没蹦起来，伸出一只手，“别担心，小彼得，我想和他谈谈！”

“你确定？”彼得低语道，眉毛有点忧伤地抬起来。等到看见韦德点头，彼得才把电话交给他，然后就站在他身边，拉着韦德的另一只手依靠在他肩膀上。

“你好？”韦德大声说道，竭尽全力表现得轻松愉悦。

电话线另一端的声音显得冷漠淡定。

“我们得谈谈，威尔逊。”

“对对对，我也觉得我们应该谈谈了。”

“我会告诉你一些我已经和彼得强调过的事。这不是游戏，而你的情况很特殊。你很不稳定，威尔逊，我不能让你留在城市里——待在接近帕克和其余复仇者的地方——直到我能确认你不是个威胁。其他人全都同意了我的想法。”

韦德佯装的镇定假象已然崩溃，但他还是尽力压住火气降低声调，没有大吵大闹，甚至连脏话都没说；他只是红着脸双目喷火地简短表明：“我爱他。”

队长这一次停了很久，随后开口接着问下去，这一回声音有了点暖意：“真的吗？”他的语气还是有点疏离，但其中包含了一丝惊讶，甚至还有一点点怀疑。

“当然，”韦德紧紧握住小蜘蛛的手，眼睛怒视着前方，仿佛美国队长的身影就在他面前，“我是真心的。”

在另一阵沉默之后，超级士兵终于叹气了。

“我们明天再说吧。明早十点到复仇者大厦来。帕克也可以跟着你。”

他说完就挂断了电话，韦德气冲冲地盯着手机屏幕。

“他说什么？！”彼得惊恐地问道，拉扯着韦德的背心，“他是不是气着你了？他说话很冲吗？他有没有让你......？”

韦德看向他，用手抚摸他的脸颊。

“明天早上在复仇者大厦。”

“好的，但是......”

“一切都很好，彼得。别担心。”他用粗糙的手指蹭了蹭彼得的脸蛋，“你知道我爱你，对吧？”

“当然了！”彼得现在看上去更焦虑了，“我也爱你！”

“谢谢，小甜心。”韦德笑着抱住他，摸着着彼得的头毛，“那就明天给他们秀一秀！”

彼得紧紧地搂着他，坚定地说道“好！”，韦德感觉自己整个人都威武雄壮了起来。

“来吧！”他亲吻彼得，把他带到了沙发上，“我们还有好多巧克力没吃呢！”

 

第十四章

睡觉时，韦德问小蜘蛛他们俩能不能裸睡。他声明自己没有不良企图，只是想不穿衣服而已。

彼得当然没有意见，于是很快他们就滚在被单里感受起对方的躶体。韦德目不转睛地看着小蜘蛛，仿佛他随时都有可能从自己怀中消失。彼得对他的注视回以微笑，用一只手轻轻抚摸着韦德的脸颊，动作轻柔至极，以防使韦德脆弱的皮肤感到疼痛。

“怎么了？”他过了一会才开口问道，心里知道他的问题这可能会让雇佣兵感到困扰。他这么思索着的时候，韦德叹息着用脑袋蹭了蹭彼得的额头，呢喃道：“我不想失去你。”  
“你不会失去我的！”

彼得温柔地握紧了雇佣兵的手注视着他，注视着韦德逐渐被透过窗口的灯光点亮的面容，目光笃定；韦德闭上双眼，享受着这一刻的温暖，他接下来说的每一句话都满满浸透着不安：“彼得，如果他们......如果他们不愿接受我们，如果......如果没有人会为我们祝福，那他们不会让你好受的。队长大概会护着你，但其他人时不时地都会盯着你的一举一动......”他狺狺低吼，已经开始想象等待着二人的严酷未来，他们即将承受的无边压力。几个月后彼得的笑容会因为这段苦苦维系的关系而变得紧绷，他们的生活将充满监视与谋算。

韦德又一次睁开了眼睛，看向自己的情人——情人！他还是不能相信！——然后他看到了小蜘蛛肩膀上的枪伤，那是他亲手留下的，在斯库鲁人进犯之前。恐慌焦虑瞬间席卷而来。  
“也许他们是对的。”他哽咽着说，突然把彼得推开起身坐在床上，“我很不稳定，也许我真的会再次伤害你，我会......”

“韦德！别说了，别再说下去了！”彼得抓住了他的双手，试着直视韦德的眼睛，但那些声音又回来了，韦德耳中全是它们的絮语。

[i]复仇者们当然是对的。总有一天你会故态重萌。

他会死在你手上！他和你在一起的每一天都岌岌可危。你怎么能这么自私？

他是你的男朋友，没错，你知道那意味着什么。他会因为你被牵连而死的！[/i]

韦德死死盯着墙壁，思绪却跑到了其他地方。他的眼睛睁得很大，其中充斥着惊恐，彼得一直在旁边摇晃着他的肩膀。最终，韦德回过神来颤抖着看向小蜘蛛。

“我......我不应该呆在这里。”

之前他所拥有的全部自我肯定统统烟消云散了，被他的恐惧和那些声音所吞噬；他对彼得的爱意依旧那么强烈，但他不相信自己成功劝说复仇者们相信自己。队长听上去对他充满怀疑，韦德自己也知道他还很不稳定，远谈不上痊愈......他清楚彼得对自己的信心，他知道在彼得心目中他是个好人，韦德自己也想变得更好，变成一个英雄，但如果他在成功之前又把一切都毁了呢——如果他真的杀了彼得......

他挣扎着起身，心如擂鼓，几乎要跳出胸膛——这一瞬间他想起了自己之前那颗心脏，他把那颗剜了出来扔在了自己的卧室里——但彼得立刻把他拉回到床上拥住了他，不许他临阵脱逃，不许他因为那些声音和超级英雄的威吓而放弃他们所拥有的一切。

“韦德，求你了，听我说一句！”小蜘蛛的声音里都带上了哭腔，韦德立刻闭嘴了，连那些声音也吓得噤声，不过每次彼得一开口那些声音也就安静了。

“宝贝，我知道你吓坏了，”小蜘蛛整理好思绪，用手托住韦德的脸颊。他的笑容让韦德再一次找到了坚持下去的力量，“但我也知道你有能力向队长他们展现你完美的一面，而不是战战兢兢变化无常地出现在他们面前。而且你知道吗？我确信他们并没有把你归到无可救药那一栏里。你自己也看见了，巴顿相信你，博士也一样。我们并非孤立无援。”彼得的表情悲喜交加，“你并不孤单，我说过了，我绝不会离开你的，不管前面有什么在等待着我们。”

“如果我失败了呢？”韦德咽了咽口水，悲苦的回忆涌入大脑，“我总是这样，彼得。失败是我的座右铭。”

“打斯库鲁人的时候你失败了吗？刚才在超市面对那么多人你也没有失控，不是吗？”彼得亲了亲他，笑容柔和，“你对我的表白失败了吗？”

韦德低下头开始无声地玩弄起彼得更加颀长细瘦的手指；他感觉到彼得与他额头相抵，他沉闷地开口了：“我的确一会儿一个主意。一个小时之前我还那么自信，可现在......”

“精神不稳定不代表你就会想队长想的那样肆意伤人。而且就算他们全都反对，就算他们不肯给你一丝机会，那也是他们的事。没有什么能切断我对你的爱，没有人阻止我们相爱！”彼得坚持道；他接下来嘟囔着骂了复仇者们几句脏话，直接把韦德逗得笑出了声，他肩膀上的重担逐渐减轻了；他的呼吸重新有了节奏，那些声音也再次消失不见——虽然他还是感觉头顶压力山大——所以如果不算上他因为在彼得面前无穷无尽的丢人而感到的羞耻之外，韦德又开始自我感觉良好了。

他接着脸红起来，知道是自己的精神问题和压力引起了这次恐慌症发作，然后他突然意识到，彼得自始至终一直在他身边，彼得一直在帮助他；现在也是如此，而他的存在本身就是治愈韦德的灵丹妙药。更让韦德羞愧的是，小蜘蛛从来没有开口向韦德索取相同的帮助，他从来没有从韦德这里得到过支持。他算是什么狗屁情人，从来没有问过一句小蜘蛛的感受，从来没有问问“你怎么样？”

他还记得小蜘蛛站在窗边哭泣的样子，他显而易见的疲态，他红肿的双眼，他还记得那些硕大的泪珠顺着彼得苍白憔悴的脸颊滑落。他知道小蜘蛛也被这一切搞得筋疲力竭，这一周他们的情绪都在大起大落，可接着彼得表明了他的爱意，然后他们只顾着接吻......

韦德意识到他仍然对小蜘蛛知之甚少。他知道彼得囊中羞涩，还知道他有婶婶和叔叔（他的父母出了什么事？），他知道彼得有点小洁癖，彼得喜欢健康食品，彼得有着最最宽阔，坚强，慷慨的内心。但这就是全部了。如果他不够了解彼得，他是没办法帮助这小家伙的，他不知道彼得有没有心事，是不是像自己的一样严重。

“我烂透了。”韦德低声骂了一句，小蜘蛛则会错了意。

“不，亲爱的，你不烂。”他宠溺地笑着，拇指滑弄着韦德的颧骨，“你好得不得了。”

韦德摇了摇头，皱着光秃秃的眉毛赌咒发誓：“我会补偿你的，我保证。”

彼得困惑地眨眨眼，但韦德没有给他机会继续问下去；他注视着彼得，细密的吻落在他的前额，他用有点模糊的声音说道：“对不起，彼得。不只是为了刚才的事，为了.......为了一切。”他向上亲吻彼得柔软的棕发，然后流连在他的唇角和鼻梁，“我怎么能这么自私，从来没有为你着想过。”他深呼吸一下之后开始总结，竭尽全力不让自己听上去惊慌失措：“我也永远不会离开你。”

当他听到脑子里传来遥远的嘲笑声时，他睁大双眼开始语无伦次，确信自己又一次搞砸了。

“我——我.......！我知道这句话从我嘴里说出来挺吓人的，肯定让你很紧张，尤其是我还光着——天哪，这个作者就是喜欢我裸奔——而且......而且......”

“嘘。”彼得笑了起来，把他拉近，用手指堵住他的嘴。“放松，想好了再说，二货。你刚才那些话已经为你刷了不少好感度了。”

那些声音立刻滚回天边，韦德满脸通红地继续道：“如果你有什么想对我说的，对我发泄的，或者就是有的没的，那你随时都可以找我。我一直在这儿，而且我可能会说点蠢话让你觉得自己聪明机智，因为我这人嘴比较笨，但是......但是我会聆听你想说的一切。”

他清了清喉咙等待着彼得的回答，可这小家伙只是红着脸，张了张嘴巴却没说出什么，接着他笑着靠进韦德怀里。

“谢谢，”他亲吻着韦德心脏上方的皮肤，雇佣兵搂着他，把脸埋进小蜘蛛柔软甜美的发丝中，接着就听见彼得有点羞涩地问道：“那......那你想听听我叔叔的事情吗？我真的很想和你说说他。”

韦德看见了对方眼中的一丝暗暗的恳求，不过就算没发现小蜘蛛炯炯的目光，他也同样会立刻接受这个提议；所以他响亮地亲了一口彼得，然后说道：“洗耳恭听！”

他们又躺回了被单里，彼得把头放在雇佣兵粗糙宽阔的胸膛上，愉悦地舒了口气。韦德觉得现在一切都平静怡人，他成功地熬过了刚刚那段恶心的神经病发作，尽管他现在心里还是有点慌，可他全心全意想听彼得说话。他试着不假定悲惨的未来，而是集中注意力在他的男朋友身上。这才是最重要的，他真的希望和小蜘蛛在一起的每一分每一秒都不要浪费......尤其是在明天将要被复仇者们各种挑刺的情况下。

他认真地听着彼得描述自己的童年，还有那些他最喜欢的回忆。韦德想象不出那是什么样的，因为他从来没有和自己的父亲和谐相处过，但他愿意去想象他曾经在照片里看见过的小彼得在公园里跑来跑去的样子，他和自己的叔叔到处找虫子，在厨房里给自己的婶婶打下手，在充满圣诞装饰的桌上围坐在一起分享大餐......彼得没有吹嘘什么，他只是微笑着沉浸在那些回忆里，韦德是那么为他高兴，因为不像韦德，他的宝贝拥有一个美好的童年和关爱他的亲人。

但接下来彼得的眼神变得空洞遥远，他把自己的面容半掩在韦德伤痕累累的胸膛上，他开始改变话题；语气也产生了变化，即使是迟钝成韦德这样的也知道小蜘蛛要透露出什么大事了。

他提到了那次咬伤以及他从中得到的力量，他最初的恐惧还有所知而来的快乐和自豪。他承认他曾经想要利用这些力量去挣一笔大钱，变得功成名就让人敬畏，他想要用自己超人般的能力来回报自己的叔叔婶婶。

然后他就提到了那件可怕的事，韦德有那么一瞬间阖上了双眼，试图去中和他即将从彼得口中听到的巨大痛苦。

“有......有一天我看到一个罪犯，一个......一个混混，和当时我们在小巷里发现的那个差不了多少。可我......我没有阻止他，我放他走了，他......”

彼得抽泣一声，眼泪顺着面颊滑下来，韦德收紧了自己的怀抱尽力给他一些安全感。  
“他跑了之后马上就......他马上就抢劫了我叔叔，他还......”彼得咬紧下唇抑制住哭泣，但韦德亲了亲他的额头告诉他不需要担心。于是彼得开始放松地抽泣起来，把脸全都埋进韦德的脖颈里。

“是我杀了我叔叔！都是我的错！如果我......如果我料理了那个混混......”他呛了声，更紧地环绕住韦德的脖子，几乎连话都说不清楚，“我的婶婶，我必须帮助她。我必须照顾她......这就是我为什么选择变成蜘蛛侠，我不想再让任何人因为而死！”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
章数有点错，不过第十四章还是三次更啦~  
老母鸡队长简直有一丝王母娘娘棒打鸳鸯的风范。

 

第十四章中 3.24 beta:@wddxw19 

 

韦德搂住小蜘蛛颤抖的身躯，用手掌感受着他突出的肋骨和单薄的肌肉；他静静地呆在他身边，任由彼得安静地哭着，忧伤地看着他肆意宣泄自己的压抑情绪好像那些糟糕的感受、记忆和压力都随着眼泪倾泻而出。他时不时地帮彼得理理头发，用指尖给他擦去眼泪，虽然这小家伙的眼泪好像怎么也流不干，韦德亲吻着他的眉骨，无声地陪伴着自己的爱人。

他所料不错，彼得自己也有许多心事；这么多年来愧疚和痛苦蚕食着他的生命，就像癌症与精神疾病侵蚀着韦德一样。而现在雇佣兵终于明白当彼得对他说他能理解自己时，他到底想要表达什么。

他们终归是相似的，而如果当年彼得的婶婶没有陪在他身边的话，如果当时彼得失去了他生命中最后一盏需要保护的明灯的话，那他可能也会沦落为死侍这样的存在。

但现在他身边又多了韦德的支持，而韦德会竭尽所能——上天入地，就算牺牲自己的生命，就算献出自己的一切——他也会保护彼得周全，让他永远平安，被整个世界呵护。

“妈的，如果这个世界敢继续糟蹋他，我就要毁天灭地！”

“我不是你心目中的完美英雄，”小蜘蛛继续道，脸颊憋的通红，眼中蒙着一层泪光，“我只是，只是个每天都在为自己赎罪的蠢货，但我永远也无法原谅自己，不论我做什么都不能救回我叔叔。我不能......我无法弥补我的罪行。”

“那不是真的。”韦德终于开口了，目光真挚严肃地看着他，满脸笃定。他擦干了彼得脸上和眼角的泪水——连鼻涕也没放过——然后继续说道：“那不是你的错，而你从未放弃，彼得，你面对了命运的恶意。”他笑意温柔，眼中有一丝淡淡的忧愁，彼得惊讶地看着他。“你决定继续坚持，去改善这个世界。你是个英雄，彼得，你举世无双。”

他捏了捏他的脸蛋，看着彼得的嘴唇微微颤抖，眼里又充满了泪水，他再接再厉：“如果有人说你不是英雄，千万别相信，知道吗？”  
小蜘蛛眨巴着眼睛沉默下来，长久地注视着韦德，然后哽咽一声颤抖着问道：“那我......那我还是你的小宝贝吗？”

韦德放声大笑，不是因为彼得犯蠢，而是他实在不敢相信这小家伙居然会害怕这个；他笑着把彼得拉进自己的怀里，拍了拍他的后背。

“当然了，小彼得。”他回答道，亲吻着他的发际眉梢，“你永远是我的宝贝男孩，我的小甜心，我最爱的蛛网脑袋。”

彼得和他一起噗嗤笑了出来，在他怀里抬起头，脸上红彤彤的，哭得有点肿，但他还是微笑着，比以前任何一个时候都更加好看。  
“老天啊，韦德。”当韦德开始摇晃他睡觉时，小蜘蛛终于忍不住笑起来，“咱们俩可真够呛！”

“嘿！那才是重点啊！你能想象咱俩变成阳光青年招贴画上那样吗？无聊的像两坨屎！你说那有什么意思！疯狂的悲剧人生挺有意思，我们可以成为两个快乐的神经病！”韦德又开始满嘴跑火车，但彼得喜欢他眉开眼笑的样子喜欢的不得了；他擦干了彼得脸上的最后一滴眼泪，绵长地亲吻他，两人的嘴里还残留着强烈的巧克力香气。

“谢谢你......你听我说了那么多，而且......而且......”接吻结束后彼得喘得上气不接下气，脸上带着愉悦地笑意，这点亮了他潮湿的双眼。韦德低笑着摇摇头，又亲了他一口回答道：“随时随地，彼得。”

“你知道吗，我婶婶肯定会很喜欢你。”现在轮到彼得挂着抚慰的笑容而韦德却因为要见家长而紧张兮兮。可他们是了，当情侣就要见家长的，对吧？  
[i]  
‘这会让我们有更深的羁绊，不是吗？而且会让彼得非常高兴。’[/i]

“我......我很想见见她。”韦德表示——这不是假话，如果他想要一直和彼得在一起的话他们迟早得走到这一步。更何况照片中的老妇人看上去可不是一般的和蔼可亲，而且从今晚他听到的故事来看，她一定是一位非常了不起的人。

但他还是无法控制地露出一个虚弱的微笑开口：“我只是......只是不想吓到她。”

“你不可能做出什么会吓到她的事情的。”彼得连忙说，他现在又成了淡定的一方了，而韦德则显得惴惴不安。现在他们角色转变之快已经有点有意思了，韦德暗搓搓地想，但就像彼得说的，他们俩的生活都乱的够呛，但只要他们还在一起，就能支撑着走下去。

“所以.......原来感觉是这样的。”韦德呢喃道，小蜘蛛挑起眉毛有点好奇地笑着看向他。

“不再孤独的感觉。和另一个人一起面对磨难。”韦德耸了耸肩，脸颊浮上两团红晕；他意识到自己现在脸红得要炸开了，于是羞涩地扭开头，略带尴尬地说：“也没什么......就是，有人陪着的感觉，挺好的。”

“没错。”

小蜘蛛往韦德的怀里凑了凑，吻着他胸口的肌肤闭上了双眼，韦德抚弄着他的头发。

“你得告诉你婶婶喜欢带把的。”韦德大笑起来，小蜘蛛也不好意思地笑了。

“说实话，我觉得她应该早有预感。”

“你看上去确实有点像个平胸小受。”

韦德在小蜘蛛踢上他大腿时装着哭天抢地尖叫起来，然后轻轻咬住彼得脖颈吮吸那里敏感的肌肤作为报复。

“对不起，对不起！”彼得笑着假装推他，但实际上把两人拉得更近，“我会当个好蜘蛛的，我保证。”

“我他妈可真是喜欢你，你知道吧？”韦德低吼着，这次是当真的，他希望彼得能感受到他话下的真心实意；小蜘蛛没让他失望，他环住了韦德的脖子轻柔地说道：“我知道，我也爱你。”

他们相视一笑，这一次就算是他自知脸色红艳，自知脸上的伤疤还是交错纵横，韦德还是没有转移目光，而是倾身与彼得耳鬓厮磨，咬住他的下唇。

“我们......我们可以邀请你婶婶过来做客，如果你愿意的话。”韦德提议道，看到彼得眼中闪烁起快乐的光芒。

“真的吗？”彼得问道，然后他显得有点忧虑地加道，“不过我们可以再等等。不着急，韦德。”他挪动身子一条腿搭上韦德的腰际，轻轻在韦德胸膛上磨蹭着自己的脸颊，“你什么时候准备好了再说，不用担心。”

韦德若有所思地哼哼着，然后半是犹豫半是希望地问道：“那.....下周怎么样？这样我就可以心理准备物质准备都做一做，不用看上去像个傻逼，只要显得一般蠢就行。就算我又吓人又可怜也不能显得病恹恹的。像是外卖汉堡，我的脸现在看上去就和烤肉一模一样。”他调笑戏谑，早已习惯用这种沉重恶毒的方式嘲笑自己，但这回他真的不该脱口而出，因为彼得的眼睛立刻睁开了，狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“别这么说！”

雇佣兵立刻软下来揉了揉彼得的后背，因为让他生气而后悔，他软软地说：“对不起，只是我的......坏习惯。”

彼得的眼刀随着他手上抚摸雇佣兵脸颊的动作而变得柔和下来，他用指尖轻轻描画着一条长长的伤疤。

“我知道，亲爱的。这些时总会过去，我保证。”

“哈！”韦德笑着看向天花板，在享受着彼得脸部按摩的同时没有停揉弄他的后背，“不知要等到天荒地老了。”

“别担心，我们不用着急，我永远在你身边。”彼得的语气和煦，韦德转头看向他确保自己没听错。

彼得笑得毫无邪念，但他的眼角和声音中似乎有一丝隐秘，韦德领会了那层含义后立刻脸红起来。

一股美妙的热流窜过他的全身，他哂笑着说道：“睡吧，蛛网脑袋。”

“晚安！”小蜘蛛凑过来亲吻韦德的嘴唇，合上双眼，笑个不停，他扶住韦德的肩膀，看起来严肃了些：“别担心明天的事，韦德，一切都会顺利的。”

一丝恐慌重新涌入韦德的内心，有那么一秒钟那些可怕的念头又回来了，但有彼得在——他一直都在——他就觉得安心不少，安慰和镇静又回来了。

“我......我知道。”他最后回答道，在彼得重新睁眼注视他良久之后，“你说得对，我能做到，我们能做到。”

‘只要你在我身边，我就无所不能，彼得。’

彼得又向他展开了笑靥，这帮助韦德很快安然入睡。

在睡着之前，韦德在心中祈求他能永远见到这样美丽的微笑。

 

彼得是第一个醒来的；韦德的脸和他凑在一起，这让他微笑起来，记起昨晚二人的对话。

他还是很想——很需要——告诉韦德他过去的一切。这对他是一场宣泄净化，对韦德来说也是他应得的；不是他的英雄身份，而是面具之下彼得的全部，就像当日韦德在那个充满血水的浴缸里对他说的一样。韦德自己不记得了，但小蜘蛛记得很清楚，他必须要和韦德分享自己的一切，因为他们现在已是一体。

他不知道韦德会不会告诉他当年在X计划里发生的事情，不知道他会不会告诉彼得自己的过去；就算他已经可以根据韦德当时在浴室里的表现想像出一些可怕的画面。但彼得还是想知道更多，并非因为幼稚的好奇心驱使，而是这样一来他才能为韦德竭尽所能，他才能更深入地了解韦德的生活，驱逐韦德心中的彷徨不安。但一如既往，他愿意等待；这条路上他始终充满耐心，他希望韦德能够愉快自在地向他敞开胸怀。

韦德就是这样对待他的，而小蜘蛛对此无限感激。不，不仅仅是因为今晚的事，还为了韦德曾为他所做的一切。

彼得看了看床头柜上的闹钟，已经是早上九点半了，这意味着他们必须抓紧时间起床收拾动身。队长已经很急躁不安了，彼得不想给他更多的借口苛待韦德。

所以他温柔地吻上韦德的脸颊；今天韦德的伤疤看上去已经不那么突兀狰狞了，但痂口和肿块的数量却明显增多，彼得只能祈祷他们买回来的浴盐和香波够温和无伤。

[i]‘也许还是得上点药膏。嗯，不知道隔壁街上的药店里有没有好用的卖，或者我可以用我实验室里的东西自制一点儿。’[/i]

他继续啄吻韦德的睡颜，直到雇佣兵揉着眼睛嘟囔着醒来；小蜘蛛笑着给他来了一个深深的早安吻，在结束时小声说道：“早上好。”  
“嗯......早上好，到点了？”韦德含糊不清地问道，小蜘蛛缓缓点头，与韦德十指相扣；他在韦德的脸上没有找到恐慌与焦虑，他这才放心下来，昨夜强烈的恐惧似乎已经烟消云散了。

彼得心理也在打鼓，不过不是为了他们的关系，因为他早已下定决心不让其他超级英雄打搅他和韦德；他紧张的是韦德的心理状态，害怕队长和其他人的言论会助长他心中隐藏的恐惧。他不想让韦德受到一丝伤害，他决不允许！复仇者们必须停止一贯的固执成见，不然他就......

‘不然我就退队。如果其他人继续那样对待韦德，那我绝对不再和他们一同作战。’

他低头看着韦德，被对方哼哼唧唧藏在枕头里的举动逗乐了；这又让他想起了自己曾在韦德的旧公寓里幻想的情景，于是又不由自主地笑出声，弄得韦德惊讶地抬起头盯着他。

“怎么了？”他问道，双眼依旧困倦迷茫；彼得摇了摇头，在雇佣兵被他的隐瞒搞得愈发紧张并伸手掐了一把他的屁股时笑得更大声了些。

“来吧，你这个大家伙，起床吃早饭去，时间不早了。”彼得在雇佣兵凹凸不平的脸上印下一吻，然后就起身套上蜘蛛侠制服。他是如此享受与韦德赤裸着相拥而眠的感觉，那样简单，温存而真实。况且韦德粗糙的皮肤触感真实不同凡响，彼得需要格外注意别得意忘形地蹭来蹭去。不过有时韦德会主动提出，这种时候多半是在晚上，让小蜘蛛按着心思随便上下其手，因为韦德似乎也很享受那种感觉。

“我都有种期末了的紧张感，考试周和那些无聊的吓人感觉。”韦德嘟囔着起身，探身去拿自己的包。包里的东西还没有被放进彼得的衣橱和抽屉，小蜘蛛在心里记下回家的第一件事就是赶紧把韦德的东西收拾好。

“你友善的邻家男朋友会陪着你的。”小蜘蛛走过韦德时不忘拍了拍他的后背（和屁股）。他沾沾自喜地听着韦德因自己的举动发出的愉悦应答，然后倾身开始了缠绵的亲吻。

“谢谢你。”

彼得轻轻磨蹭着雇佣兵的脖颈表示他听见了，然后站着看韦德套上死侍制服的裤子。他试着保持镇定，或者尽量不把恐慌表现出来，但他还是情不自禁地开始幻想复仇者们——尤其是队长和钢铁侠——会怎么用恶言恶语和粗鲁的玩笑欺辱韦德。他已经开始在心里练习用蛛网同时封住两张嘴的技巧，还有凭借超级力量一巴掌把人呼飞的绝技。

[i]‘我对天发誓，只要队长敢对韦德说一句重话，我就直接把他从窗户里扔出去！一脚就够了。或者照脸来一拳。哪一种韦德会更喜欢呢？.....’[/i]

这种想法让小蜘蛛心里开出了邪恶的小花朵，他是如此沉浸其中以至于都没听见韦德的问题，直到对方在他眼前晃悠手掌他才回过神来。

“宝贝儿，你是在计划谋杀谁吗？我在犯坏水儿的时候就是你刚才那副表情！”

“额，对不起，我在......我只是在想注意事项，第二套方案之类的事......”彼得清了清喉咙开始从地上捡起蜘蛛战衣穿。他冲着困惑的韦德笑了笑，转移了话题：“想要点咖啡吗？如果你想的话我们可以像昨天那样做点煎饼吃。”

但最后他们都决定还是不吃为好；韦德表示他不想当着大家的面吐出来，彼得也觉得自己的胃有些不可信任。一杯完美的咖啡足够支持着两人熬到中午了。

“哦，操！。”韦德突然爆了句粗口，眼睛盯着走廊里的什么东西，接着就抬脚跑了过去，彼得这才看到他在踢着爆炸之后他放在那里的编织袋。

“咱们把这玩意儿忘在这里了。”

就在韦德在头脑里罗列着“如何处理腐烂内脏”清单时（“实在是太抱歉了彼得，我昨天就应该把这东西处理掉的！”），小蜘蛛走到他身旁，忽视了口袋里传出来浓烈的腐臭和烧灼的味道，把一只手搭到了韦德胳膊上。

“我们带着这个去。”他坚定地说，韦德难以置信地看了他一眼，根本不明白自己听到了什么。

“啥？？彼得，这玩意儿恶心死了。而且如果这话从我嘴里说出来，那这玩意儿就是恶心到爆。如果恶心有个吉尼斯世界纪录的话，那这袋东西绝对要破纪录，这他妈比我睡觉的地方还倒人胃口！操，我都不敢相信它居然到现在还没生蛆！”

“我们带过去的路上肯定是拉好拉链的，我......我只是想让复仇者们再看看它。”

这主意远说不上机智，但彼得已经顾不上了。他不想让大家忘记曾经发生在韦德身上的一切，韦德经历过的磨难，不仅仅是那次爆炸，更是伴随他一生的凄苦命运。这袋东西意义重大，彼得只是想把这些可怕的血肉变成韦德功勋的纪念。

“求你了，韦德。”他说道，轻轻拉扯着韦德的手臂，“这很重要，我知道这话听上去很古怪，但就是这么回事。”

“宝贝儿，这段关系中我才是那个神经病。”韦德嘟囔着，嫌弃地看了看那个编织袋，小蜘蛛咯咯笑着，踮脚轻咬韦德的耳垂，呢喃道，“我们要当两个快乐的神经病，记得吗？”

彼得瞥了他一眼，然后叹息出声，耸耸肩膀表示放弃了。

“好吧，听你的。那你织张大网把这东西裹起来吧，这样我就可以把它吊在半空。我可不想背着这玩意儿骑你，万一你中毒了怎么办？”

“中毒？”彼得抬了抬眉毛，咬着嘴唇掩饰自己的笑意，而雇佣兵则继续没头没脑地说道：“对啊，毒气！老天，彼得，这袋东西再加上待会儿的阳光，天知道会生成什么生化武器，会把你熏得头昏脑胀的！”

“亲爱的......”

可没等小蜘蛛说完韦德就表示他听够了，他把彼得推开，坚决不让他靠近那个编织袋。

“如果你感染了怎么办？得了传染病？？你别闹了，我看你是脑袋里进了蜘蛛网，赶快坐下喝点你的咖啡，像个乖蜘蛛那样。虽然我知道蜘蛛们不喝咖啡。但你总是特别的那个！”

当彼得终于没忍住大笑出声时雇佣兵觉得自己被嘲笑了，但他还是心甘情愿地让啜着咖啡的彼得坐到了他的大腿上。

 

去复仇者大厦的路程并不远，但却显得长路漫漫，尤其是彼得没走几步就在早晨清爽的空气中感到心如擂鼓，汗如雨下。

而韦德则趴在小蜘蛛后背上表现得一场安静，他注意到了彼得的紧张，于是戳了戳他的腰侧，用轻微颤抖的声音玩笑道：“嘿，小家伙，怎么回事，你这都汗如泉涌催人尿下了！”

“对不起。”彼得焦虑地轻笑一声，话音都有些不稳；韦德的声音把他从可怕的幻想情境中拯救出来，他抖擞精神往大厦赶去。

‘一切都会好起来的......我们能做到。韦德很强大，我也会为他坚强起来。去他的美国队长和复仇者吧！’

“妈呀，从上面看大厦简直更酷炫了！”韦德在他耳边吼道，羡慕地看着复仇者大厦，看着它优雅的轮廓和阳光反射在玻璃上造成的夺目光芒。

“总有一天我要带你进去一日游。”彼得向他保证，扭转腰肢发射出另一道蛛丝，荡得飞快，“那里面有个超棒的实验室，还有个超级大电视，咱们必须得霸占起来、”

“只要他们别把我当烟花放了就行。”韦德兴致不高地说，但彼得及时转头亲了亲他的脸，让他在落地之前恢复了淡定。

本来他是想直接进到会议室里，反正其他人肯定是在那里等他们；但他最后还是想要先让韦德熟悉一下环境，调整一下心情，所以小蜘蛛爬到一扇玻璃上打开了另一扇窗，先跳进了通往会议室的休闲大厅里。

韦德吹了一声口哨，开始兴奋地四处闲逛，他好奇地触摸了花瓶里的每一束鲜花，以及他能找到的所有小装饰品，直到彼得拉住了他空闲的那只手——他另一只手正拎着被裹了好几层的编织袋——轻轻地吻上那粗糙的手背。然后彼得摘下了自己的面罩，他没有碰韦德的死侍面罩，因为他还不清楚韦德是不是愿意当着大家的面毫无保留。他温柔地亲了亲韦德粗大的手指。

“你还可以吗？”他开口问道，在看到韦德的面具随着他的笑容卷曲时舒了口气。

“我觉得我可能待会儿会管不着自己的括约肌，但你在我身边陪着的话，那我就没问题，彼得。”

小蜘蛛抽抽鼻子，把脑袋靠在韦德坚实的胸膛上，做了几次深呼吸，把他的另一只手按在自己胸口。然后他抬头捧住了韦德的脸颊；韦德向前接受了他的触碰，絮语道：“你怎么样？”

“很好，”彼得想了想，然后害羞地微笑一下，“有点紧张，但没问题。”

“好吧，那我们就......”韦德用眼神往会议室紧闭的大门那里示意一下，轻不可闻地吞了口吐沫。然后他看向彼得，紧了紧两人交握的手掌，犹豫地问道：“我到时候该怎么做？”

“如果复仇者们非要表现得像一群混蛋一样的话你就嘴炮说死他们，别管他们说什么！”彼得立刻答道；他的嘴里的连珠炮已经上好了膛，他都想象出到时候要怎么直击要害了，现在困难的事把这些话压在嘴里别说出来，“到时候我全程支持你。如果你觉得不舒服，那就抓紧我，我们直接回家。别想着那些可怕的事，放松做你自己就可以了。”彼得的嘴角上扬，表情变得又甜美又色情。“等咱们回家，我会换个方式让你好好放松放松......咱们试过那个姿势了，你说呢？”

“......你刚才说了一句银河护卫队的台词你知道吗？”韦德脱口问道，然后赶在彼得问他银河护卫队什么时候出了电影之前转移了话题，他笑着加道，“别想了，小彼得，我在的时候第四面墙就算是不存在。”

彼得知道雇佣兵这是在干什么——他老是爱跟一些神秘的观众对话，而且相信他们所在的世界一直在被观察。也许这是他面对过去阴霾的一种应激反应，彼得根本不在乎；毕竟他也时不时地幻想在大战和巡逻的时候旁边有一群蜘蛛侠粉丝为他摇旗助威。

所以他嬉笑着问道：“所以那就是你的超级天赋？”接着他满意地听到了韦德的笑声。

“算是吧，起码这帮着死侍专刊增加了不少销量。呃，抱歉啦，我现在就停下。”

“别啊。”彼得再一次吻上了他的手背，“在我面前你永远不用压抑自己。”

韦德舒适地呻吟着，揉了揉小蜘蛛的脑袋，沙哑地说：“宝贝儿，简直等不及待会儿和你放松放松了。”

“我也一样，笨蛋。”

他们又腻乎了一会儿，靠着彼此相互温存，小声交换着甜言蜜语，然后意识到时间不多了。

他们一起往门口走去，在开门之前，韦德犹豫片刻，他看了看彼得，然后把面罩拉到了鼻子上面吻住小蜘蛛的嘴唇，他甚至张开嘴把这升级成了甜腻的舌吻。

彼得开心地看着他，在心里暗中祈祷韦德的平安，希望他的爱人不会被那些本应该是英雄的人们刁难苛待。他们互相凝视了好一阵，然后韦德默默颔首打开了大门。

复仇者们全都围坐在桌子旁，等着他们的光临。门声一响，所有的脑袋都朝着门口的二人转了过去，在漫长的沉默之后克林特跳起来直指着他们紧握的双手嚷道：

“我就知道！”

他像是打了鸡血一样开怀大笑，咋咋呼呼地跳上跳下，奔到托尼和娜塔莉身边，那俩人则咆哮着把钱放到了克林特手里。

“我早就说了，我就说他们俩绝对搞到一块儿去了！”

彼得没有理朝他们投来的惊奇目光，而是专注地扫视全场，终于在角落里发现了罗根，金刚狼正生无可恋地在看一份报纸；罗根抬头看了看他和韦德，然后又低头继续看报纸。

队长则坐在正中间，翻着白眼看着克林特和托尼娜塔莉为了他们的赌局争吵。然后他叹了口气示意小蜘蛛和韦德走近一些；队长对面放着两把椅子，但韦德的身影明显僵硬了，小蜘蛛明白了韦德的肢体语言。他从韦德的手里接过那个编织袋，直接把它扔到了桌上。尽管被包了好几层，大家还是能一眼看出那是什么，而且蛛网洁白光滑的表面已经渗出了一些血痕。队长和其他人都震惊地看着它，只有克林特忍不住小声惊呼了句“恶……”

小蜘蛛和韦德挺立在桌前，等到屋子彻底安静下来后，美国队长用两根手指提起了那个编织袋，把它小心地放到地上，开口问道：  
“......你感觉怎么样了，威尔逊？”

韦德沉默了一会儿，然后开口回话。彼得本以为他会说出什么俏皮话，或者是什么可笑的搪塞，但最终韦德只是简单地回答道：

“我很好。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
小蜘蛛这是标准的有了汉子忘了爹妈啊2333  
这次八千字，快来来表扬我和beta姑娘！

第十四章下 3.31 BETA：@wddxw19

“......你感觉怎么样了，威尔逊？”

韦德沉默了一会儿，然后开口回话。彼得本以为他会说出什么俏皮话，或者是什么可笑的搪塞，但最终韦德只是简单地回答道：

“我很好。”

其他的复仇者彼此看了眼，一些人的眼中呈现出某种惊喜，尤其是在托尼，杰西卡，索尔，克林特和布鲁斯眼中，这种赞同尤其明显。其他人则保守地等待，直到队长对他们表示出认可。

“真的吗？”他皱眉问道，没有头盔的掩饰，队长脸上的冷酷表情异常明显，“再也没有恐慌症了？精神分裂也好利索了？还有你老说的那些......那些对话框呢？”

彼得捏了捏雇佣兵的手，示意他自己的支持，而韦德的回答让小蜘蛛心中充斥着骄傲、喜悦和爱意。雇佣兵真挚地迅速回应道：

“只要我和彼得在一起那些东西都不会找上门来。”

“我早说了。”布鲁斯低语道，杰西卡，卡罗尔和索尔都轻笑起来。

“所以……他让你感觉更好？”托尼插了句，有那么一瞬间他的笑容诡秘起来，“当然我是说在心理层面。”

“他和我的每一个方面都很契合，”韦德回道，差点把钢铁侠盯出个窟窿，彼得闻言满脸通红，但他没法克制住让笑意浮上嘴唇，“他带给我欢乐，还有希望。而且他没让我觉得自己像坨屎，而我的一生像是在马桶里度过的，他……”

然而当韦德做出自己的陈词总结时，小蜘蛛的笑意褪去了，他听到韦德低沉悲伤地说道：“我不配得到他。”

“韦德！”

不远处窸窣作响，罗根终于察觉到了远处的争吵，从报纸里抬起了脑袋；所有人都盯着小蜘蛛和韦德，队长不由叹了口气，大家都看着高大健壮的雇佣兵，看着他疤痕遍布的下巴，韦德默然伫立，全身上下无不在表达自己对彼得的情意，而彼得正站在他身边，紧握着韦德的手。

“韦—韦德！”彼得重复道，不安突袭了他，等到韦德终于继续下去时小蜘蛛的眼中已经满含泪水，“但我会尽力变成配得上他的人。”

“操，蠢。”罗根的声音从窗边传来，他眼睛大睁着，已经完全把报纸抛到脑后了，“我他妈从来没听见过你说这种话。”

“彼得给你带来快乐，这是好事，孩子，但你呢？”队长又一次开口了，此时他的语气中带上了压力，“你让他幸福了吗？你有这个能力吗？”

“他可以，他让我非常幸福！”彼得不假思索地吼道，“停止这么说他！他不是你们眼中的疯狂杀人犯。”

“杀戮就是他的本性，在我知道他的确切状况和危险性之前我是不会停下的！”超级士兵强硬地说道，此时克林特突然站了起来，吓了所有人一跳：“哎呦看在老天的份儿上，队长你行不行！他爱他！而且死侍也没有那么坏。他只不过是被命运玩惨了！”

“我们大家都经历过命运的不公，可这里还有第二个精神不稳幻觉缠身的雇佣兵吗？”

“这是你那么觉得！”布鲁斯也坐不住了，而他此时愤怒的声音和颤抖的手指让队长显得十分紧张，“我觉得你应该改改你的说法，斯蒂夫。没错，没有人选择了威尔逊的道路，也没有人的境况像他一样凄惨，但我确信所有人都能理解一点他的苦处。”

“好吧，可我们没有人会为钱杀人！他就是，而且他很享受那种生活！”

小蜘蛛注意到了韦德不停地在地板上磨蹭着脚底，看到他咬紧牙关嘴唇颤抖。彼得担心地再次紧了紧他们相握的手掌，又缩短了两人的距离，希望用自己的体温让韦德安心下来。然后彼得直接瞪着队长说道：

“你别当他不在这里！”

“我的确享受杀戮。”韦德开口了，他紧紧握着小蜘蛛的手就好像那是最后一根救命稻草，“起初那感觉很好。能让我平静下来，让那些噪音和癌症的疼痛都减轻不少。然后我就会看到手上的血迹，看到我都做了什么，然后……”他的声音支撑不下去了，片刻后他继续道：“我决定改变。我试过了，这你是知道的！但那很难，我也不是彼得这种人，我不像你们这些英雄！我再一次放弃了，让这世道随便折腾我。”

“孩子，我知道这事不是你的错，”队长警戒地抬起手，“克林特和布鲁斯是对的，你过得不容易，我们懂得。但你需要帮助，你呆在这里……不安全。”

“怎么？你还要把他放到精神病院里？”布鲁斯又站了出来，脸色发绿，“我们已经那么干过一次了，斯蒂夫，我一直在为那件事后悔。不只是因为那件事造成了纽约市民严重的伤亡，更是因为这种做法本身就有问题！”

“布鲁斯，消消气。”娜塔莎小声说道，一只手安抚性地搭上科学家的肩膀；布鲁斯怒吼了声，但最终还是低头看着桌子，颤抖着调整呼吸。

“我不是那个意思。”队长说道，在小蜘蛛和韦德，甚至还有克林特，杰西卡和布鲁斯，共同的怒视下保持着镇定的神态，“我只是认为他…...”他清了清喉咙直接对韦德说道：“你只是需要……接受医生和心理专家的帮助。”

“你说什么？！”韦德尖叫道，房间里立刻炸开了，彼得和许多英雄都开始大吼。

“这就是屁话！”克林特嚷道，一拳打上桌子，“我们早就知道那行不通！你怎么老是不死心？？”

“斯蒂夫，我们应该再给他们一点时间。他值得第二个机会，一个好的机会，你不能再提这种建议了！”卡罗尔说道，已经勃然大怒，她身边的杰西卡也开口道：“他疯了，那又如何？每个人都有自己的问题，他也没有坏到骨子里。起码他曾经试图改变过。”

“退缩对他无济于事，罗杰斯。”罗根咆哮的声音从窗口传来，他把报纸扔在地板上。“见鬼的，你知道他都经历了什么！在精神病院这事上你已经犯过大错了！”

“他不需要去那！”彼得怒号着，他握紧韦德的手把他拉近，恨不能将他们两人的身体熔为一体来保证没人能分开他们，“他需要平静和关爱，他需要的是正常的生活！”

“他没法获得正常的生活除非他能相对不那么……疯的话！”美国队长也拔高了声音，布鲁斯的咆哮震耳欲聋，窗子嗡嗡作响。片刻后，绿巨人出现了，他死死地盯着超级士兵，而娜塔莎则成功的在他失去理智之前安抚了他。

“队长的意思是直到威尔逊再次变得正常为止。”布鲁斯愤恨地咆哮着，罗杰斯移开了目光，紧紧地攥着拳，而他的脸却透出了红色。  
“我不想再接触医生们了，一个都不要。”韦德喃喃道，摇着头，他的声音回到了在浴室时的状态，彼得把他的脸按在自己的肩膀上，低声安慰：“不会再有医生了，亲爱的，我发誓，绝对不会再有了！”

“这就是我想说的！他并不稳定，他就像个随时会爆炸的炸弹！”队长看着眼前这一幕坚持到，而如今，即使是托尼和索尔看着也义愤难忍了。

“你是嗑药了还是怎么着？”亿万富翁开口了，眉毛快要挑上发际线，“伙计，你知道他身上发生了什么，你读过他的资料！”

“我相信威尔逊的恐慌症的确事出有因。” 金发的神祇严肃地开口，但罗根打断了他，他磨着牙走向桌子开口：“X武器计划可不是什么游乐园，罗杰斯。我倒很想看看你在经历了威尔逊经历的一切后会变成什么样。”

“你太苛刻了。”娜塔莎补充道，她坐在绿巨人的肩头，轻轻地拍着他的背使他安静下来，“你担心我们和这座城市的安全，这令人尊敬，但你的做法彻头彻尾的错了。”

“我本以为我们来到这里是为了讨论他的问题，而不是我的！”超级士兵怒吼道，他因为彼得的咆哮和指责而惊骇，蜘蛛侠指着他说道：“你就是问题。”

当其他超级英雄表现出赞同时，超级士兵简直已经震惊了。

“所以你们并不认为他是个潜在威胁了？”他难得地结结巴巴道，不敢置信地环顾着身边的伙伴，“我知道他还不坏——我真的这么想的，威尔逊，我发誓——但是他难以预料而且我无法相信他会跟我们其中任何之一如此亲近！他可能……他可能……”

“我可能什么？”韦德咆哮着，他整个人都在颤抖，彼得用胳膊环住他的腰来支撑他，“把你们的信息卖给上帝知道的什么人？伤害你的人？伤害彼得？”

“上帝，队长。你现在听起来就像詹姆士！威尔逊爱帕克！他绝不会伤害他，我知道！”克林特用一只手指用力戳着罗杰斯的肩膀，他的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，而超级士兵以同等的怒气反驳道：“他的爱可能会带来危险！”

“你怎么敢这么说！”彼得向桌子走了一步，准备向超级士兵的脸上揍他妈的一记老拳，但是韦德屈辱地盯着地面，所以他留在他旁边，快速地低语着安慰的话语。克林特挥舞着双手，咕哝着“我不干了，这些狗屎一样的话我再也听不下去了”，他关闭了自己的助听器，咆哮着面向窗子。

“你太过了。事实上——太过了。”杰西卡皱眉评论道，托尼掐着自己的鼻梁，索尔和卡罗尔交换了一个不赞同的眼神。娜塔莎飞快地拍着绿巨人并对他低语，因为他看起来像是要炸了，她冷静地进行着手头工作，但她的眼睛时不时刺向队长，她看起来可谈不上不开心。

“吾以为蜘蛛人之智慧足以为其寻一良伴。”索尔说，他微微地摇摇头，声音变得更加柔和了些，“吾愿信其决断，且愿相信刀疤之人。其爱也真，其言也信。”

“而且即使你说他并不坏，史蒂夫。他不会伤害帕克或我们之中的任何一人，我很肯定。”卡罗尔向超级士兵说道，忽略掉他咕哝的抱怨：“‘不坏’不代表‘不危险’。”

但托尼没有忽略掉这句抱怨，他冷着声音回应道：“他们彼此相爱，史蒂夫，你必须给他——他们——一个机会。我们不能在别人的生活里横插一杠，只有不好的事情发生时我们才能出面干预。”

“你忘了前几天他怎么用炸弹杀掉三个人的吗？然后他还砍掉了一个人的头并把一个老妇人吓出了心脏病！”

“那你难道忘了当斯库鲁人袭击时他怎么帮我们拯救这座城市了吗？”彼得咆哮着，那股一拳打翻超级士兵的冲动更加强烈，“他不需要医生或者药物！他需要一个机会，他需要的是尊重！如果你继续保持混蛋行为，我会立刻离队。”

“那么，好吧！”队长一掌击在桌子上看着韦德，后者笔直而骄傲地站着，勇敢地回瞪了过去。

“这么说的话，你以后要退出雇佣兵行业了，是吗？”

“当然。”

“那你打算去干什么呢？恕我直言，你不会真以为带着那些东西还能找到工作吧？”罗杰斯说这话用下巴示意韦德脸上显眼的疤痕。雇佣兵只是咬紧了嘴唇，并没有说话。他的手又开始打颤，彼得只能在他手背上轻柔地画着圈。

“而且，我也不相信你能在一个......正常的职务里做的久。”队长带着嘲弄的语气说道，“你可能会更加神经质。”

“史蒂夫！”所有人都警示了他，但队长对其他人的反对充耳不闻，他背手昂头，视线丝毫不移地盯在韦德身上。

“除了伤害屠杀他人之外，你还有其他什么技能吗？你有找工作必须的学历吗？”他口气嘲讽，“除了杀人之外你还能做什么？”

韦德迟疑了，他的整个身体姿态都显示出了对自己的不信任，彼得实在受不了了。

“你得给他一个工作！”

大家的眼睛都看向彼得，连韦德也惊慌地回神转头。

“什么？！”队长瞪了他一眼，然后咆哮道，“开什么玩笑？”

“给他个工作。”小蜘蛛寸步不让，怒火中烧，“给他个能用上枪械的工作，他会帮着我们守卫这个城市。复仇者应该雇佣他！”

“老天，我看你也疯了！”美国大兵低吼，用力搓了搓脸，然后猛地转身对托尼说道，“事实上，我觉他帕克说的不错，要不你和弗瑞商量商量，神盾能用他，我就点头！”

“他也可以先在我们的私人任务上帮帮忙，”卡罗尔走上前，杰西卡，索尔和浩克也都点了头，“你觉得怎么样，威尔逊？”

“我......”韦德看了看小蜘蛛，然后又扫视了大家伙，最后视线还是停留在彼得身上。他的笑容逐渐扩大，最后兴奋地说：“那他妈可就太完美了！”

“你们真的想让他碰枪？让他保护纽约？”队长摇摇头，已经无言以对，彼得见状气愤地说道：“你也看到他能控制自己了。我信任他。”

“我会尽力的，队长，我保证。我绝不会杀人。不管是青壮汉子还是老幼妇孺？——尤其是小孩子，我从来没杀过孩子。而且如果那些东西又找上我，我......我就想想彼得。”韦德的喉结抽动：“操的，如果你不让我努力的话我怎么可能变好？”

“我不想再听道市民被杀的新闻了。”超级士兵凶狠地盯着他，还是不愿变通，韦德皱起了眉头。

“你他妈怎么这么磨叽？！是因为我干什么都不叫你吗？操，我小时候把你视为英雄，知道吗？我仰望着你，我爸把我屎都打出来的时候我还梦想着能变成美国队长！你不应该是......是这个样子的！”

“我不该保护无辜吗？我不该为我的同伴和市民的安危悬心吗？”队长拳头握得死死的，“真对不起让你失望了，威尔逊，也许你对英雄本身的的定位就是错的。”

“哦，相信我，我可知道英雄是什么模样。”韦德咆哮着扯下了自己的面具，对着所有人袒露伤痕。他没有得到任何形式的恶意中伤，但彼得注意到有些人不自在的移开了视线，他见此情景把韦德抱得更紧了。

“英雄应该和我完全不同。我就是英雄的反义词。死侍是一个失败的英雄，战斗不休却永远失败。”他低头看看自己手中的面具，表情变得阴沉忧伤，“所以我放弃了。我向来轻易放弃而不愿尝试，我从不相信这世道上还有什么是我没见过的，有什么更好的。我没再给自己一次机会，我也不愿意给世界新的机会。我只是苟活于世而已。”他转身面向彼得，目光柔和下来，小蜘蛛温存地回应了他的凝视。“是彼得看见了我的闪光点，是他又给了我一次机会。他帮着我重新相信韦德•威尔逊不只是一袋垃圾，而是他妈的一个人。”  
韦德瞟了一样罗杰斯，对方似乎不愿看他，但韦德还是总结道：“作为英雄，你比不上彼得。”

小蜘蛛脸红了，向后退缩一下，暗搓搓地藏在韦德的肩膀里偷笑；会议室里一片寂静，美国队长颔首沉默，其他英雄则不露声色。娜塔莎从浩克的肩膀上跳下来，走到还在生闷气的克林特身边，用手语告诉他现在的情形。弓箭手似乎十分满意，开心地对韦德和小蜘蛛竖起拇指。

“我会和弗瑞谈谈的，”队长最后低沉疲倦地开口了，他坐回椅子上，“我看看我能做点什么。”

“我能给你找点事做，威尔逊，我保证。”托尼笑着说，然后尴尬地看了看四周，“所以......呃......我猜咱们完事了？”

大家都急不可耐地跳了起来，脸上写满了解脱。小蜘蛛和韦德惊喜地看着对方，不敢相信事情突然这么顺利。他们真没想到复仇者们会施以援手，尤其是当两人的对手是美国队长时。

“恭喜。”雷神离开时对他们说道，其他人也都表示了自己的祝福，有人甚至还拍拍他们的肩膀，所有人都带着笑意。韦德和小蜘蛛忙不迭地表示感谢，连韦德也害羞地对大家的帮助表示了谢意。

罗根是最后走过来的；他严肃的面孔在看到这对小情侣时柔和了不少。

“咱俩打赌，威尔逊？你真能编。”他嘲讽道，韦德哼唧一声揉了揉眼睛。

“我总得说点什么吧！得了，别跟我说你还能因为这点事儿生气。”

“你知道有多少人拦下我没完没了地问你那个愚蠢的吻吗？”罗根摇着头哼了一声，“随便了，无所谓。现在事情变成这么好我很高兴。”他最后看了看两人紧握的双手，然后几乎掏心掏肺地说道：“呃......我很为你俩高兴。真心的。尤其是为你，威尔逊，你确实需要这个。照顾好帕克，行吗？”

然后他拍了拍彼得的肩膀：“你也是，小家伙，照顾好他，他人不错。”

“我知道。”彼得笑着回答，罗根没再多说什么，嘟囔着“队长来了这么一出真得去大喝一顿”离开了。

娜塔莎，她正要陪着饥饿的浩克去厨房，看了看他俩，韦德和小蜘蛛赶忙提起精神准备听她说话；但黑寡妇只是简单地笑了笑说道：“真可爱。”然后就和浩克挽着手臂走了出去。绿色的大家伙开心地转身对他们挥了挥手，韦德压低声音说道：“真不敢相信他帮了我们这么多忙。”

现在一触即发的紧张感已经没有了，彼得觉得自己双腿软得像果冻，脑子里也晕晕乎乎的；他微笑着把韦德拉出了会议室，谁都没转头看看队长，连招呼都没打就离开了。队长此时正无声地注视着地板上那个血淋淋的编织袋。

“咱们回家吧。”小蜘蛛和韦德一起走到了当初两人进来的那扇窗户旁边。他太高兴了，一身轻松，他简直想要和韦德跳舞庆祝，直到他们都累得动不了为止。他看见韦德的脸上也带着同样的表情，于是响亮的亲了他一口。

“谢谢你.......为了这一切。”韦德咯咯笑起来，也对着彼得亲个不停，“还有你提的工作，操，简直太机智了。我......我一直想找个工作，可队长是对的，我长成这样没人能要我，而且我除了操纵武器什么也不会。”

“别再担心那些了。”彼得说道，嘴角的肌肉笑得都快抽筋了，“钢铁侠会给你一份好工作的，这事儿弗瑞也说不上话，我保证。”

他扭头向窗外张望了一眼；天空明澈晴朗，空气也十分清新，真是完美的一天。彼得笑呵呵地戴上了面罩，然后也帮韦德把他的带好，接着用一只胳膊抄起韦德。

“哦哦，宝贝儿！”韦德在他胸口笑得花枝乱颤，“以前可没这待遇啊！”

“抓紧了！”小蜘蛛一边喊一边跳出了窗户，他们在纽约的头顶左右腾挪，把复仇者大厦远远甩在身后，“等咱们到家我让你好好放松一下，亲爱的。”

他隔着制服一口咬上了韦德的脖子，韦德随即发出惊喘嬉笑。

 

“彼得......”这时韦德突然开口，语气变了。彼得连忙在一处楼顶停下等他说话。

“怎么了？”他紧张地问，不由得睁大了双眼，“韦德，有什么不对吗？”

“这也是真的，对吧？”韦德把他抱得更紧，大手抚过他被面罩遮住的脸颊，“我就是......这让我太高兴了，简直有点......难以置信。”  
小蜘蛛把两人的面具拉高吻了他一下。

“当然是真的了。”他笑道，欣喜之情溢于言表，“我们做到了，你做到了！事情这么顺利，我们什么也不用再担心了！”他的继续说着，表情愈发柔和，“你再也不用害怕了，韦德。”

有那么一瞬间他很害怕韦德会哭出来，但他没有；相反，韦德回应了他的笑容，倾身与他相拥。他高大强壮的身躯因为低笑而不住地晃动。

“咱们回家。”彼得重复道，亲亲韦德的脸。“如果你想的话，待会儿还可以去买点衣服。”

“另一个约会？”韦德声音低沉地问道，小蜘蛛笑着拥紧他。

“没错，手牵着手，挑挑衬衫，选选内裤啥的。要是可以的话我们还可以溜到大商场里转转。”

韦德从小蜘蛛的颈窝里把头抬起来，不怀好意地微微一笑。

“然后再换衣间里做点羞羞的事儿？”

“你真懂我。”彼得低语道，挑逗般地舔上雇佣兵的嘴唇。

 

两人到家的时候几乎是抱着对方滚在地板上，连沙发都没撑到就做了起来。他们此时真是神清气爽，对未来充满希望。

等到云消雨散之后，小蜘蛛和韦德气喘吁吁地交缠在一起，韦德倒是留了几滴眼泪，但那全都是因为激情过头。小蜘蛛开心地像韦德曾经为他做的那样把那些泪水全都弄干净了。

他们之后打起精神躺到了床上，抱成一团准备放松一下——这次是实打实的——待会儿还要去购物呢。

他们谈天说地，就韦德的服装风格开起玩笑，然后缓缓地沉入睡眠。

这是他们迄今为止最安心的一觉，等到两人清醒过来准备出门的时候，整个世界第一次对他们温柔相待，这就足够让他们心满意足了。

 

时光飞逝，小蜘蛛和韦德的日子也逐渐像模像样地安定下来。起初难免有些尴尬，尤其是对韦德来说，他真的不想搞砸任何事，对与彼得相处的界限问题也是很不确定，有时还会对他们的关系产生怀疑；但小蜘蛛向他保证他们俩不用分得那么清楚，韦德在他们的家里可以彻底放松。于是逐渐的，他们两个人都开始适应这个新的阶段，这简直是开启了一扇新世界的大门，崭新的氛围让二人都身心舒畅。

他们相依为命；等到韦德愿意向小蜘蛛吐露当年在X计划中受过的折磨往事时，他们的关系终于彻底圆满了，两个人的连接也异乎寻常的强烈。小蜘蛛会和韦德整夜整夜地依偎在一起——直到两个人都热的不行不得不去洗个鸳鸯浴——然后他们也不愿就此睡去，而是在床上滚来滚去。这种经历对韦德来说不算容易，但他感觉自己完全从沉重黑暗的过往中解脱了出来，彼得不愿对他的过去置喙，而是用自己的支持和爱意去尊重他爱人的伤痛。

这也是韦德为小蜘蛛所做的；彼得每一次提起他叔叔或婶婶的事，雇佣兵都会认真聆听，他陪着小蜘蛛去公墓祭奠，那是一个美丽的清晨，他们小心地把花束放到本叔的墓碑旁边。韦德感觉又古怪又紧张，因为尽管这位先生已经去世了，可他像是活生生站在他们面前，韦德想要把自己最好的一面展示出来，尤其是现在他穿着的可都是崭新得体的好衣服。他还是没见过梅婶，但他打算尽快，大概是等到他找好工作可以撑起这个家之后。也许他们可以搬到一个更大更好的公寓去住......他实在不想让彼得蜗居在这个小破地方。  
每当他问起彼得的童年，他的学业以及他在号角日报的工作情况，甚至是简单地对彼得的生活表示出兴趣时，他都能清楚地看到这小家伙眼中闪烁着被关怀的喜悦。

而等到韦德开始夸他聪明绝顶，美妙动人时，彼得就会抽抽鼻子，红着脸扭过头，嘴角却挂上一丝微笑。于是韦德意识到也许小蜘蛛也有点自卑的问题。他对自己发誓一定要对这小家伙夸个不停，以此帮助他解决一下不自信的问题。

他教会彼得做饭，彼得则把自己的缝纫绝技传授给他；他们每周末都一起去大采购，每晚都依偎在沙发上看电影直到深夜。小蜘蛛领着韦德做各种他凄惨的童年不能给他提供的冒险，韦德则把他的经历和游历过的异国风情与他共享。他们从来没有这么开心过，假如说一开始这种顺遂把他们都吓到了的话，现在他们已经学会了慢慢欣赏。

他们每晚都探索出无数种姿势，彼得还研制出了纾解韦德皮肤疼痛的药膏；而小蜘蛛用的跌打损伤膏则是韦德主动请缨去药店给他买来的。

他们一起巡逻。现在生活再也没有波澜，韦德觉得自己又重新变成了一个人，这让自我控制变得容易不少。他只需要专注一点，想一想彼得和他对自己的信任；溅在他刀口和地上的血液越来越少，几乎他们抓到的所有坏人都留了活口。等到小蜘蛛告诉韦德他可以把自己的武器放在他们共同的卧室衣橱里时，韦德知道自己彻底赢得了小蜘蛛的信任。

现在他们的关系已经不是什么秘密了。又有一张他们在屋顶接吻的偷拍见了报，从此以后纽约市民把拍到死侍和蜘蛛侠组队的照片当成了毕生大业。他们两个也乐于配合。

所以照片一张张曝光，这件事不算是新闻了，大家都心照不宣，这对小情侣成了纽约市新的热门话题。詹姆森的反应堪称是举世无双，尤其是另一波异常火爆的照片被拍出来的时候。新一期号角日报发售之后小蜘蛛和韦德捧着报纸大笑不停，然后又花了一天的时间对着詹姆森奇葩的言论破口大骂。

 

在一个周日的清晨，托尼打来了电话，让他尽快到斯塔克大厦去谈谈新工作的事宜。

“别担心，你还是可以随意使用武器......当然是合法使用。”

所以他们兴致满满地开始着手准备。韦德在做早饭，腰间仅仅缠着一条毛巾，这是因为不久之前他刚从一场鸳鸯浴里脱身。小蜘蛛则正坐在浴室里吹头发。

“你去完了直接给我打电话！”

“詹姆森又会犯病了，宝贝儿。”韦德笑着说，彼得立刻回答道：“随他怎么说，我就是要上班时间和我男朋友谈情说爱。”

“你就应该往他车里放个烟雾弹......多经典啊！”韦德用戏剧腔说道，给煎饼翻了个个，“不过我觉得他可能感觉不到，他抽烟快抽成熏肉了。”

“他肺活量还那么大真是奇迹。”彼得嘲笑道，把吹风机降低一档。

韦德站在厨房里刚要开口就被门口的响动吸引了注意；当门把手发出熟悉的声音一转而开时，韦德简直要吓尿了。

一位身材娇小，十分消瘦的老妇人走进了公寓；她微笑着，纤细的手掌里提着一个小盒子。当她抬眼一看到韦德时她的笑容立刻消失了，两个人就这样震惊地愣在房间里。

韦德一眼就认出了她是谁，然后立即意识到自己的赤裸程度，意识到他满身的伤疤，在阳光下是那么清晰可见。老妇人直视着他，看着他的脸，目光射入韦德的双眼，她刚要张口说话，吹风机的声音就停下了，彼得腰里系着一条浴巾大大咧咧地走进了厨房。肩颈上遍布吻痕。

“宝贝儿，咱们午饭可以弄点特别的，”他浑然不知情地笑着，“来庆祝你的......怎么了？”

他顺着韦德的目光转了头，动作定格在了走廊里，眼睛盯着那位老妇人，小脸吓得惨白。

她现在目光转到了彼得身上，小蜘蛛支支吾吾地说道：

“嗨——嗨，梅婶。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
九千多字啊，这次谢谢BETA姑娘帮我翻的中间一部分！

以及大家撕美队撕得好爽，这队长绝对是616设定，视贱贱为眼中钉肉中刺啊

 

第十五章上

梅婶站在门口来来回回打量着韦德和小蜘蛛，然后她垂下视线低声说道：“我先出去等一会儿，你们把衣服穿上。”

她说完转身出门，还轻轻把门带上。韦德关掉烤箱冲进卧室，动作之快以至于彼得连句话都没来的及说。他追着韦德的脚步走向卧室，焦急地喊着：“韦德！韦德，听我说！”

可当他看见自个儿男朋友在干什么的时候，彼得彻底呆住了。韦德没有去找衣服，没去找裤子，他坐在窗户上，一条腿已经伸了出去，小蜘蛛不得不飞奔过去才在韦德从防火梯逃跑之前拦下他。

“韦德！”小蜘蛛喊道，眼睛瞪得溜圆，“你干什么呢！”

“她看见我了。”韦德飞快地磕磕绊绊地回答着，“她看见了，我的身体，我的脸，她他妈看见的是我这样......我......”

“她没有被吓到！”彼得安慰他。彼得心里清楚，梅婶肯定非常惊讶，但她从不以貌取人。他也这么告诉了韦德，尽可能安抚地笑着，但韦德狠狠地摇了摇头，小蜘蛛惊恐地发现他眼里已经充满了泪滴。这可是......可是很久都没有过了。从韦德和他坦言自己在X计划里的历史之后他就再也没哭过。

“我......我得赶快走。”雇佣兵低语道，声音沙哑干涩，彼得只得用上一点超级力量才把他拖回床上，和他并排坐着。韦德逐渐在他的安抚下平静了下来，当彼得把他抱在怀里之后更是如此。他把脸埋进了彼得的肩膀里，微微颤抖。

“这不是我设想的见面方式。”彼得小声说道，同时发现自己也半裸着，身上满是吻痕和疯狂做爱的瘀伤......说实话，这可不是跟梅婶表达两人相爱程度的最好方法。他真的理解韦德为什么会吓成这样。

“但是......听着，这可是个好机会！我们必须把握住它！”

“她会恨死我的，”韦德哽咽着说，总算抬起了头，当彼得看见他脸上滑下的泪水后心都要碎了。彼得轻柔地帮他擦干了泪水，呢喃道：“不是的，宝贝，她怎么会恨你？梅婶只是因为看见有男人在我公寓里被吓了一跳罢了。”

“长成我这样的男人。”韦德纠正他，语气里满是羞耻；彼得宁愿付出所有代价来让它离开，来赶走他男友眼睛里的恐惧。毕竟，一场仅仅维持了几个月的恋爱还无法彻底修正他的问题。彼得清楚这一点，他也不在意让事情慢慢来；他只是想让韦德的自我憎恶尽快好转。  
“别这么说，梅婶不是这样的人。”他坚持道，捏了捏韦德的手指。雇佣兵低垂着脑袋，看着床垫和上面两人一起买来的漂亮床单，彼得探头去吻了吻他的前额。

“宝贝，求你了，去见见她。打个招呼就行了，握握她的手然后你就直接去复仇者大厦。我们没什么可掩饰的，事情本来就是这样。”彼得又抱抱他，和雇佣兵耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，然后韦德才勉强答应了下来。

“别担心，我先去和她谈谈，她人非常好，绝对不会给你挑刺的，我发誓！”  
“你还得告诉她你喜欢带把儿的。”

韦德的语气恢复了正常，他这话说的这么幼稚，彼得忍不住笑了起来。

“是啊，不过我觉得她也不会太惊讶，而且......”他亲了亲韦德的光头，雇佣兵舒适的呻吟一声，听上去心情不错，“我会告诉她我爱上你了。那才是最关键的。”

韦德发出了他的“尴尬时刻”哼唧，不知道怎么应答；他最后一次把脸在小蜘蛛的胸膛上蹭了蹭，然后抬头皱着眉头说道：

“我不知道应该穿什么，咱们逛商场的时候也没想起买正装来。”

“不用穿什么正装。”彼得笑道，“T恤衫牛仔裤就行了。话说你这么穿着去托尼那里也没问题。”他停顿一下，脑袋里闪过一个念头，最后思来想去还是加上了一句：“但是你要是想穿的舒服一点，那就穿你最喜欢的帽衫吧。真的，韦德，什么都无所谓。”

“就算是那件印着‘我爱菊花’的文化衫也可以？”

彼得本来想要就这句话调戏他一下的，但他发现了雇佣兵嘴角的微笑，这才松了口气，意识到他的男朋友已经基本恢复了。

“二货，”他摇摇韦德的胳膊，“来吧，穿衣服了。”

他们慢悠悠地往身上套着衣服，彼得不时用余光打量韦德，看着他僵硬的动作和恐惧的眼神，韦德脸上写满了羞涩紧张。彼得走进前亲亲他的脸颊，这一吻差点没把韦德给亲化了，他惬意地叹了口气。

“我......”他开口了，但是马上停下来清了清喉咙，“我就是不想吓着她，彼得。”

“你不会的。”彼得冲他一笑，抚摸着他的后背，“我发誓。”

韦德低头看了看手里的帽衫，眼中脆弱的平静立刻被机警取代了，他用被惊吓的不安语速飞快地说道：“我不造啊，彼得......我看上去......可不是那么让人安心的。而且我和Blind Al（一个变种人老太太）都没搞好过关系......不是，等等，有的时候算是还行，而且她也不算是真的老太太，就算是个老奇葩吧......”

“根据你透露的信息，我可以保证Blind Al和梅婶没有任何共同之处，虽说她们都是上了年纪的妇人。”小蜘蛛笑着揽过韦德的脑袋亲吻他。雇佣兵呻吟着加深了亲吻，一只手臂换上彼得的细腰。

“我真的不想搞砸这件事。”韦德在他们分开时说道，眼中满是忧愁，他双眸中承载的自我厌恶让彼得想要哭泣。

“你不会的，”他说道，知道事情肯定会顺利。他轻轻地啄吻着韦德的手腕和脸颊，“不会的，相信我。”

“嗯。”韦德应和着，彼得因为这件事而无比感激。

 

良久之后他们终于做完了准备工作，出了卧室之后彼得慢慢拉开门，往门外瞥了眼。

梅婶正靠着门边的墙壁歇脚，她转头时脸上带着笑意，手里还拎着那个小盒子。

“你可以在里面等的。”彼得小声告诉她，示意她进屋，梅婶抬脚走进了房间，摇着头说：

“还是算了，亲爱的。我不想催你们，或是把气氛搞得那么尴尬。”

韦德站在门廊的拱顶之下，正恰好是厨房和起居室之间。身上的帽衫也没遮住他宽阔结实的胸膛，强壮的大腿也被牛仔裤包裹的紧致诱人。但是抛去他高大的身量不看，韦德此时显得异常渺小脆弱。他看上去有些畏畏缩缩，昏头转向，不知道手脚往哪放，眼神也躲躲闪闪的。

彼得本来要上前帮助他，但梅婶抢先一步走上前去，苍老的脸上带着和蔼的笑容。  
“真对不起吓了你一跳，我不知道彼得的公寓里还有客人！”她低头看看手里的盒子，有些失落地说，“老天啊，我应该多带点蛋糕来的。”

“没事的，夫人。”韦德试图说几句简单有礼的话，但他喉咙里好像有砂纸在磨，于是他古怪地清清嗓子继续道，“我也很抱歉吓到了你。那个......那个场面肯定很不赏心悦目。”  
“哎呦，我得承认我很久没见过半裸的男人了，”梅婶笑得很是开心，无视了韦德对自己伤疤的暗示。彼得抽了口气，像个受惊的孩子一样叫着：“梅婶！”

“要是听不了你婶婶黄金年代的回忆就捂上耳朵！”梅婶愉快地说道，但接着她有些失望地说，“不过，彼得，你怎么能瞒我这么久？”

“我们......”韦德插话道，低头扭捏地说，“我们想再等等。”

“我知道了，”梅婶意味深长地看了他一眼，然后脸上又出现了善良的笑意，她向韦德伸出一只手，“我是梅·帕克，很高兴认识你......”

“我叫韦德。”雇佣兵像是看着天外来客一样盯着那只手；他瞟了彼得一眼，对方朝他点点头，于是韦德深吸一口气，轻轻握住了那娇小的手掌。梅婶并没有在意韦德手上粗糙的疤痕，她笑着看着韦德。

“韦德·威尔逊，”雇佣兵报上了全名，他也想笑一笑，表现得更加正常，但他害怕自己只会咧出一个像是面部抽搐的怪笑，因此他并没有微笑或者再说些什么。

“韦德......”梅婶眯起眼睛，并不是怀疑，而是带了思索的成分，“你知道，我觉得我好像见过你。”

韦德和小蜘蛛交换了一个警惕的眼色，两人的脑袋里都出现了一个想法。

那些老照片！他在建筑工地里被那几个熊孩子照下来过，当时事情还是一团糟！

那个晚上韦德没戴面罩；但不论怎样，就算他长得很有特点，身形也很瞩目，但那些照片毕竟是在夜里照的，模糊不清，所以基本不会有人在街上指着他大叫：“这不是死侍吗！”

所以，在彼得能说出什么敷衍之前，韦德就使出了他的拿手好戏，油嘴滑舌地让人转移注意力。

“你见过弗雷迪·克鲁格（此角色形象请自行百度 ）的照片吧，夫人。”韦德笑道，这让梅婶第一次自知失言，捂住嘴变了脸色。

“哦，不是那个意思，我不是想说......”

“我知道。”韦德安慰她，希望自己的笑容能尽量亲切，别把她吓着，“没什么的，梅女士，我总是听到这些话。我长得挺猎奇的。”他眨眨眼，突然显得很忧虑，“妈蛋，我能叫你‘梅女士’吗？或者你想要别的？妈蛋，我居然说的‘妈蛋’！操的！”

他后退几步，抓着自己帽衫的边缘拉扯着，几乎要把衣服扯破。他另一只手死死捂住自己的嘴，就像梅婶刚才做的一样。

“哦，别担心，亲爱的。”梅婶的目光柔和下来，被韦德逗笑了，“我年轻的时候没少听过脏话，年纪大了也听得很多。而且你可以叫我‘梅女士’。”她突然看了他一眼加道：“我们为什么不坐下吃点蛋糕呢？巧克力的，我最好的配方之一！”

梅婶真的是个非常善良独特的女人，就和彼得告诉他的一模一样，但韦德还是不信任自己的社交能力，不敢在她面前狼吞虎咽。况且客厅里阳光正好，他脸上的伤疤会随着他嘴里的动作千变万化。他和彼得在一起的时候没在意过这种事，因为彼得从没表现出任何抵触不安的情绪；相反，彼得最喜欢的就是坐在他腿上吃东西，或者在沙发上滚成一团，连抬手往嘴里放东西都很艰难。

但现在可是梅婶，尽管她总是面带笑意，语言温柔，韦德也不愿意掉以轻心，把她恶心得吐出来。

但最后肯定是这样，一个疯狂的声音告诉他，他头顶的压力更大了。韦德咽了口吐沫甩甩脑袋，没有回应彼得担忧的眼神。

“不用了，梅女士。我得赶快去上班。”

拒绝她的邀请让韦德感觉糟透了——更别提韦德这辈子都没吃到过长辈烤出来带着满满爱意的蛋糕......Blind Al只会往她做的蛋糕里加泻药和酸牛奶——但他同时也挺为自己骄傲的。他这句话表示了他这个人的可靠性，对彼得来说有工作的伴侣能为他提供保障，他希望能成为彼得的支柱。

他还不知道斯塔克会不会雇他，薪水什么的也不清楚，但总比闲在家里当无业游民好。  
“哦，那太遗憾了。”梅婶看上去相当失望，韦德停不住嘴，把刚才心里想的食物、伤疤还有呕吐的因果关系完全忘在脑后。

“这几天来我们这里吃顿饭吧，”他甚至又开始开玩笑，“我的意大利面条举世无双，唯一能媲美的只有意大利大厨！”

他眨了眨眼；韦德知道自己抛媚眼很在行，这是训练过的，目的是能让他在任务中显得自信酷炫......所以这个也没问题，对吧？

显然这小眼神起了作用，梅婶笑着点头道：

“那就太好了，亲爱的。”

“好极了！那就到时候见！我的荣幸！”心里淡定一点之后，韦德轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，尽力不弄脏她干净的裙子，然后红着脸转身看向彼得。

梅婶到底懂不懂他们的关系是怎么回事？她明白了吗？他离开之前能给彼得一个告别吻吗？

‘祝好运而已’韦德幼稚地给自己找着借口，他能看到彼得眼中也有同样的不安。但最后一切犹豫都消失在彼得踮起脚尖给他的亲吻里。

“好好上班。”彼得低声道，笑得很甜，韦德简直想就这么抱着他直到太阳落下。

“谢啦。”他脸上也挂上了微笑，然后握住彼得的手一起转身面对梅婶。她还站在厨房里，正把蛋糕盒子往厨房柜台上放，她看着他们，脸上挂着意味不明地表情。她没有生气，也没有不赞同地拉下脸，她只是......意味不明，但还是流露出了些许的开心。

“再见，梅女士。”韦德吞吞吐吐地说，扯开门跑了出去，关门的声音简直震天响。然后他又从外面把门打开，紧张地对着震惊的彼得和梅婶说了一句：“抱歉，不是故意的，呃，回见。”然后小心翼翼地再一次带上了门。

韦德真希望他走以后梅婶和彼得一切顺利；他可不想毁了他们的感情，他还希望梅婶能喜欢，最起码是接受他。

‘求你了’，他祈祷道，但不知道应该对谁说。他早就不信上帝那一套了，从X计划开始以后就没再信过，也许更早，从他妈妈去世，他爸爸开始用啤酒瓶把他的屎都揍出来开始。  
但今天韦德克制不住地祈祷，在下楼的过程中双拳紧握；他为了和彼得的生活而祈祷，为了他们的爱，甚至是为了自己。他知道自己什么也配不上——尤其是彼得这样的好人——但他怎么说也算个人吧。彼得是这样告诉他的，他的宝贝每天都这么告诉他。

‘求你了，别把这一切从我这里夺走。’

 

\-----————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
梅婶这关很好过的

sorry更新晚了....

 

第十五章中 4.28 beta：@wddxw19

 

韦德觉得面对复仇者已经是糟透了的事情了，但实际上——抛去他们的语气问题不谈——真正可怕的是梅婶。倒不是说她会怎么阻挠两人的关系——从他和梅婶的寥寥几句话中他就看出来了。但是不，如果梅婶不同意，韦德会自己离开，如果彼得和他婶婶的关系会出问题，韦德宁愿离开。

如果梅婶不接受他，他会为了彼得放弃他刚刚寻得的平静；他不想因为自己毁了小蜘蛛和他的家庭。为了彼得他愿意舍弃一切。

但上帝啊，这太痛苦了，单单这么一想就那么痛苦的要命。

“求你了，”他再次祈祷着，把嘴唇咬得鲜血直流，“求你了，求你了，求你了......”

他在街上走着，远方的斯塔克大厦在摩天大楼的环绕下隐约可见；韦德眼睛盯着大楼的轮廓，脑子里转得飞快，思索着所有可能的结果，盘算着现在公寓里姑侄俩的对话。

她看上去真的不是那种会拆散别人的老太太，但也许梅婶现在正在挑韦德的刺儿，提出各种尖酸的问题，因为她侄子选择了一个丑陋不堪的男友而大吼大叫，那个丑八怪还顶着那张不成人形的脸亲吻彼得的脸蛋，在他的脖颈和身体上留下爱的印记......

可他有工作啊！差不多算是有，毕竟，斯塔克保证过，就算薪水不高，就算他再也不能杀人，韦德也不在乎，他什么条件都会同意的。如果他能告诉梅婶自己在斯塔克工业上班，她肯定会对自己刮目相看的，对吧？也许她会直接无视韦德恐怖的伤疤，假意欢迎他，允许韦德和她的侄子在一起。

她看上去不是那样的人.......但她是个普通人，韦德还是不能信任普通人。况且如果她因为韦德和她从小养大的孩子在一起而生气，而憎恶韦德的话，他完全可以理解。

可他信任彼得，彼得告诉他梅婶是个好人，她善良，与众不同，善解人意。不仅在今天彼得这么说过，他们日常生活的茶余饭后彼得都是这样说的。

所以韦德咽下了他的怪脾气，埋头朝大厦走去，把帽衫尽量拉低遮盖起自己的面容。

“求你了。”他最后祈祷了一次，然后他突然听见了一个声音，这声音他每天都会听见，他爱这个声音，他愿意永远听下去。

是彼得的声音，他语气和缓温柔：

“一切都会好起来的。”

韦德决定信任它。

 

“他看上去是个不错的人。”

梅婶笑着说道，精准地把蛋糕切成了两半，把大的那半放到了冰箱里。

“他是好，”彼得认同道，也笑了起来，“他好得不得了。”

彼得清了清喉咙，在座位上扭动着，把手放上了料理台。

“梅婶，我.....我必须得告诉你，你可能已经知道了，但是......”

“行了，亲爱的，我老了，可还没老糊涂呢，”梅婶笑道，声音清朗快活。她的目光软化下来，一只手温柔地覆上彼得的手。

“不管发生什么，你永远是我的小彼得。我会永远爱你，你的本叔也一样，”她眉梢一挑，调笑道，“坦白讲，我真不敢相信我们现在才开始这场谈话。”

彼得脸红了，低头看着他们相握的手掌，就像韦德紧张时一样语速飞快地说道：“我......我以前从来没想过，但后来我遇到了韦德.......一切都那么自然而然地就发生了。他可能激发了我的什么隐藏属性，所以一切开始的毫不犹豫，我也没有害怕！我们在一起才一个月，但我们好像已经是故交了！”

这倒是不假；蜘蛛侠和死侍早好些年就开始互动了，但彼得说的是面具之下的他们，他们有各自的过去，有各自的疼痛和回忆，不只是那些标志，不只是死侍和蜘蛛侠这两个形象，他们的面具代表不了他们的人生。

一切都是一个月前开始的，在韦德古旧破烂的公寓里；他们的关系始于一个提议，但彼得不能否认从一开始他们的关系就埋下了伏笔。

他们的关系里开始时是希望和崇敬，相互看得顺眼，也能彼此理解；然后信任和更多的尊重升级了他们的连结，最后他们相爱了，这感觉那么完美，一拍即合，顺其自然，彼得从没后悔过，他永远不会。

“我为你们两个高兴。”梅婶说道，笑容明朗，“最重要的是你们开心。”她捏了捏彼得的双手，看向他的眼睛，“你幸福吗，彼得？”

“很幸福，”彼得不假思索地说道，“韦德让我很幸福。”他忧伤地皱皱眉，盯着韦德留在沙发扶手上的背心，“他也很快活，我觉得。我希望他能真的快活。我想给他幸福，让他的生活平静下来，除了这个我什么都可以不要。天啊，梅婶，你不知道他有多苦！你都想像不出来！”

“我看见了，”她软软地说，但接着梅婶的语气振奋起来，“但我也看到了你所说的幸福。当你亲他......他笑得那么温暖，我立刻就知道你们是天生一对。”她笑着看彼得的大红脸。“他非常爱你。”

“我也爱他。”彼得瞟了一眼冰箱上贴着的水彩画；都是韦德画的，他时不时就弄一张来度过无聊的时间，或者单单就是为了逗彼得欢心。这些画都很有趣，幼稚但非常可爱；有几张异常细致一些，那是韦德用心画的。画作的色彩和对话里藏着更深的含义（有些根本就是漫画的蜘蛛侠与死侍的小故事）。

彼得喜欢把画得最好的那几张贴在冰箱上；其他韦德的大作都被他小心翼翼地收进了一个文件夹，那夹子放在他书桌右手边的第一个抽屉里，这个触手可及的位置让他可以随时欣赏韦德爱的礼物。他们画了好几张两个人在一起的情景，那都是彼得的最爱；他最少每周都要回顾一遍。

他看向那些画作时笑容变得温柔起来，梅婶追着他的目光看过去，因为那些画作笑出了声。

“他可真是太可爱了！”梅婶说道，然后摇摇头，一只手抚上脸颊。“唉，彼得，我可把他吓坏了！他看上去魂儿都快飞了！”

“他那是惊喜。”彼得把告诉韦德的话照搬过来，但他还是加了一句，“当然也有害怕的成分，他怕死你了。他觉得自己的伤疤太丑，不能见人，可你俩都快要‘坦诚’相见了。”彼得忧伤地说道，眼睛看着冰箱上一幅描绘蜘蛛侠和死侍一起拯救孩子们的简笔画。“我觉得他的伤疤很美丽，那显示了他有多么的坚强勇敢，但他从不这么认为。”

“我没被他吓到，”梅婶慢慢在彼得对面坐下，“退缩了一下，我承认，但我没害怕，也没觉得他丑。”她犹豫了很久，最后谨慎地问道：“他是个退伍兵吗？”

彼得看着梅婶，但他不能说实话，他不能告诉梅婶韦德的历史，告诉他婶婶韦德是从X计划里走出来的，但他也不能撒谎。

“差不多吧。”他最后说道，声音变得低沉暗淡，“他经历了很多。”

“我不会再多问了，我保证。”梅婶开始在膝盖上摆弄起自己的手指头，“以后我连战争啊，伤口啊，或者火灾都不会提.......”

“没事的，梅婶。”彼得跨过柜台摇了摇她的肩膀，“别担心，他会喜欢你的。他早就喜欢你了，我确定！”

“天啊，希望吧。”梅婶看了看冰箱，那上面满是萌态十足的画作，她的表情几乎融化了，“我不想因为我毁了你的感情。而且，他看上去可爱极了，也许下一回我应该把我的拿手蛋糕都带来，看他喜欢哪种......”

“他应该都喜欢的。”彼得笑了起来，知道韦德馋得不行，只要是放了糖或者油炸的东西他都会吃的停不住嘴。

“你觉得我做的炖菜他会喜欢吗？”梅婶完全沉溺于自己的思考，盘点着她所有的宝贝秘方，“我很会做汤......肉丸是辣味的，他应该会喜欢......”

彼得不露声色地把脑内关于“肉丸”的黄色笑话赶走——韦德对他的影响看来真的很大——他说道：“你做出来的菜他都会喜欢的。”

“那我下次就能带多少就带多少好了，”梅婶承诺道，她突然想起来韦德的提议。“你们俩哪天来我这里吃饭吧！”她双眼直冒光，“你觉得他会同意吗？我不想勉强他。”

“还是您先过来吧，”彼得点头说道，“让他先适应一下，他......”彼得停顿一下，然后叹着气看了一眼桌上的蛋糕，“他在你面前都不敢吃饭。所以刚才急着跑了。”

“老天爷啊！”梅婶叫道，看上去十分抱歉，单薄的身躯因为愧疚摇晃着，“我真不是故意让他那么难受的！但我真不知道他在这里，我应该先打个电话或者......”她叹了口气，又摇摇头。“他不用再担心这个，你得告诉他，彼得！我不觉得他的伤疤有什么难看，他不用觉得羞愧。”

“唉，要做到这一点可太难了。”彼得心累地说道，但接着他笑了起来，又开始自信满满，“不过我们在一起才一个月，他已经进步不少了！我知道他能变得更好的。他需要的是这个。”彼得指了指自己，还有他们的公寓，他指向凌乱的厨房，还有承载着他们温暖回忆的各种小物件。

“他需要爱？”梅婶笑道，彼得点点头。

“爱，还有一个家庭，”彼得伸出一只手，梅婶马上握住了它，“您一直照顾我，把我当成亲生儿子。求您了，也把他当成家人吧、他一个人太久了......”

“不用你说，彼得，我肯定会的。”这位温柔的老妇人起身绕过柜台抱住了自己的侄子，“我真为你们高兴！”

“谢谢，梅婶。”彼得大松一口气，可接着他就觉得眼睛发涩，视线模糊起来，他抽抽鼻子放松了拥抱，抬手揉了揉脸，嘴唇颤抖着。

“真的谢谢您。”他小声说，实在不想当着梅婶哭出来，但还是没掩住泪光，“这真的很重要。”

“没事了，没事了。”梅婶笑道，拍拍彼得的肩膀，“不用哭，宝贝。吃点蛋糕吧！待会儿别忘了让韦德吃饭。”

“嗯。”

彼得看了看梅婶，他本来就知道事情会顺利的，但亲耳听到梅婶的祝福还是那么美好，梅婶甚至想和韦德交朋友。

‘他会乐疯了的！真想快点告诉他！’

可接着小蜘蛛想起来韦德此去的目的地。他知道托尼肯定会雇佣他的，但韦德会得到一份什么工作呢？韦德会喜欢吗？还是会无聊到死？托尼会不会故意刁难他？

彼得倒是不介意韦德用武器，其他复仇者也没少用。他只是想让韦德远离无端而混乱的杀戮。他不想让韦德因为短暂的快感而重新开始杀人，因为他马上会因为自己的所作所为而更加无地自容，痛恨自己。他不想韦德被强加给他的生活所困，他希望韦德能够自由自在，为了正义而战，而不要因为那些任务再次伤害自己脆弱的神智。

‘求你了，上帝。’彼得趁着梅婶切蛋糕时默默祈祷着，“求你了，再给他一次机会吧。别让他为了赚钱讨我高兴就随便接受一份脏活。斯塔克不是那样的人，对吧......唉，求你了！”

他尝了一口蛋糕，但食不知味。他的脑子里满是托尼恼羞成怒给韦德提供一份在他最小的厂子里的保全工作的场景，那会让韦德觉得自己一无是处而灰心丧气。他还害怕托尼用各种的理由告诉韦德他无法信任韦德做其他重要工作。他的韦德也许会被第一百万次审查，然后一如既往被定性为一个愚蠢疯狂的雇佣兵，那些人根本不会考虑韦德有多聪明，多有创意。

梅婶说话时他一直在点头，手指在料理台冰冷的边缘不断滑动，不时玩弄着半空的碟子。他害怕韦德回来时会用夸张的笑容掩盖自己的不安和失落。

“求你了，上帝。”彼得闭上双眼，竭力逼回眼泪，“给他个机会吧！”

 

当电梯开门韦德抬脚走进斯塔克德的私人办公室时，他已经开始觉得自己要突发心脏病了，韦德满脑袋都是眼泪汪汪的彼得告诉他梅婶大动肝火的情景，他开始幻想着彼得告诉自己他已经尽力了，但还是没有用，他不知道应该做些什么，他们再也不能在一起了......

“威尔逊！”

斯塔克雀跃的声音把他从苦闷的深渊里拯救出来，但他的心绪还是不能平静。于是韦德也索性高声喜悦地说道：

“铁罐儿！我告诉过你我有多喜欢你胸口闪闪发光的可爱样儿吗？我真不知道那帮脑残怎么想出来在第三部电影里把它摘除的！”他无视了斯塔克不解的表情，继续说道，“希望你有好消息！”

他用力摇了摇亿万富翁的手，笑得呲牙咧嘴。“你是有好消息，对吧？”

斯塔克看看他，缓慢地眨巴眨巴眼睛，揉了揉自己被握疼的手腕；然后他惊呼一声傻乎乎地问道：“你是不是紧张呀？”

“没——没有！”韦德立刻说，感觉有点伤自尊，“当然没有！”但他说话的声音太尖利了，自己听着都觉得滑稽。

“威尔逊还因为找工作犯愁？”斯塔克开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，韦德的抱怨又把他逗乐了，他接着示意韦德跟着他走到桌边，“来，你不用担心这些事儿。”

“工作简单吗？”韦德嘲讽道，嗤笑着坐了下来，但他有点后悔，因为话音刚落托尼就用一种受伤的眼神看着他。

“不是，实际上这工作很不容易。不过倒也不是为难你，只要你用上所有的经验肯定没问题。”亿万富翁回应道，“你可是出了名的经验丰富啊。”

韦德低头看了看散在桌子上的文件，当斯塔克递给他一份合同时韦德光秃秃的眉毛都挑飞了。他真的很少见到合同，雇佣兵世界里的合同都是口头的，这样发生了什么他们也好撇清关系。毕竟，也没人敢雇了杀手还赖账。那样他们也活不久，尤其是面对死侍这种煞星。

韦德看了看合同上为签名留下的空白，在心里暗笑一声，想起来他几乎没用过自己的真名，租房子，买装备时用的全是层层相套的化名。

这回可是来真的，这是一份正常的好工作，能让他对别人大肆宣扬，让他觉得自己是个正常人，这份工作能让他和彼得都高高兴兴的。

韦德一想起自己的情人，心里立刻暖洋洋的，他又对着上天祈求了一把。他真希望天上的本叔能保佑他。也许他还会帮着韦德去告诉上帝让他给自己的侄子的男朋友走个后门。

他审视着那份合同，但在他开始读之前，斯塔克就开口了。

“是一份保全的工作。纽约有一幢特殊的建筑需要专家来保护。”斯塔克坐下来，在他的高科技键盘上点了两下，一个蓝色的视窗就映在了半空。韦德吹了个口哨，十分喜欢这种未来主义的调调。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
事情已经很顺利啦~~  
另外因为楼主这周考专四，所以停更一周，下次更新完结。

第十五章下 完结！！ beta：@wddxw19 

 

视窗里显示着一栋盖在公园里的斯塔克工业大楼；韦德打眼一看就找出了所有的监视摄像机和保安系统，这大楼刻意做得普普通通，力求不引人注目。

“什么东西这么重要？”韦德前倾身体撑在桌面上。斯塔克又在键盘上点弄一下，屏幕上的画面一变，大楼内的一处区域被放大，韦德注意到那里层层叠叠的修补痕迹，不由得嗤笑一声。那里的门大多被烧毁了，墙上全是烧灼的焦黑印记，表明这里不久之前刚刚受到了袭击。

“神盾的最高机密都在里面。”斯塔克叹气，“弗瑞让我找个安全地方，但在纽约这种地方根本不存在…….不只是纽约，如果有疯子过来照这么打哪里也防不住。”

“袭击的人都什么来头？”韦德问道，他的职业素养开始发挥作用。这些人都不好对付，屏幕上显示的战后场景可真是惨烈到不容忽视。斯塔克印证了他的推测。

“有时是被恐怖组织袭击；那帮人不是入侵系统就是直接武装攻击大楼。如果是第一种情况，我们的科学家们就足以应付，他们只要一发现入侵迹象就能直接组织起线上反击。但是那些人可不是打仗的料，不仅比不上我，那帮人的武力值连逃命都不够用。他们最喜欢干的就是关门躲起来听天由命，让他们端枪出去大干一场难如登天。而且一旦大楼真的被攻破，他们全无反抗之力。”

“里面没有守卫吗？”韦德抬头看着斯塔克，皱起眉头。斯塔克又叹了口气，继续开口：“两天前人还够用。但是当时有一大群罪犯冲了进来把所有人都杀了，看看这些图片你就知道。连科学家们都伤了好几个，万幸弗瑞及时赶到在他们抢走资料之前控制住了局面。”  
“所以你需要我，”韦德低头看着合同，“你要我盯着你的大楼？”

“我要你保护里面的人员。”斯塔克温和地更正了他，“你就是安保主管。”

“你......你要我带兵？”韦德怪笑一声，底气不足得很，“我——我？”

“哦，他们可不只是大头兵！他们是神盾特工！弗瑞需要人训练他们。”斯塔克笑出了一排牙，“你是他们的教官！”

“你丫疯了吧。你还有独眼龙都是。”韦德激烈地摇摇头，“这可是我说的，所以你们俩真是到了神经病的顶峰！要我训练他们那些二货只有死路一条！操的，我他妈一进去那帮人半条命就没了。”

“不会的。”斯塔克的语气变得和缓起来，“这种事儿对你也有好处，我知道你不会让那些年轻人出事儿的。”

韦德还是拒绝，但这一回已经没有那么用力了。他空茫地盯着合同书，斯塔克继续撺掇他。

“条款很简单，”亿万富翁说道，“没有任何圈套。你知道我这人的，我不做见不得人的事儿。而且薪酬很好，能帮上你和帕克一个大忙。加薪和奖金都有，这是必须的，而且......”

“要是真出了事儿......”韦德咽了口吐沫，从合同里抬起头，“要是出了事儿，我永远不能原谅我自己。”

“我知道你现在自控力已经提升不少了。我看到了。这个月你和蜘蛛侠帮了复仇者不少忙，你一直表现得很好。”斯塔克倾身向前拍拍韦德的肩膀，“你得相信自己。”

韦德一言不发，小心翼翼地审视着合同。

“你们都疯了。”他嘟囔着，这时另一个声音想起，他吓得跳了起来。

“我经常听到这种评语。”

美国队长靠在门边说道，这不是韦德进来的那扇门。史蒂夫•罗杰斯脸上带着一丝笑意，眼神也不像一个月前开会时那么冷漠疲倦了。

其实韦德这个月也见过队长几面，毕竟他总是在帮复仇者的忙。队长从那之后没有再对他和彼得的关系发表过什么评价，也没再给他们找过麻烦。他只是不停地下命令，执行任务保卫平民；韦德甚至还受过他的表扬。

这很奇怪——还有点令人不安——看到美国队长，直接和韦德面对面谈这种重要的事儿。韦德瞬间紧张了起来，准备应付又一场争论，但美国队长此次并没有打算大动干戈。相反，他微笑着走向了办公桌。

“是史蒂夫帮我说服弗瑞给你工作的。”钢铁侠解释道，韦德吓得疤痕都快掉了。

“为什么？”他呢喃着问道，队长耸耸肩。

“介意我俩单独谈谈吗？”罗杰斯队长转换了话题，对着他进来的那扇门使了个眼色；那扇门通向一条阳光普照的走廊，韦德闻言缓缓起身，跟上了队长的脚步。斯塔克留在了办公室等他们回来。

“你怎么样？”队长把门关上，对着韦德问道；这条长廊的一侧是巨大的落地窗，整个城市的美景尽收其中。复仇者大厦高耸入云，景色令人屏息，韦德停了片刻试图从城市森林中找到彼得的公寓。但那无异于大海捞针，所以他回身一边走向长廊里放置的几个沙发，一边回答道：“还不错。”

“很好。”

队长低吟一声坐下，稍微畏缩了下；也许上次任务之后他的伤还没好。但他很快就收敛了表情再次说道：“那份工作，你不用那么害怕的。”

“你现在怎么又开始帮我了？”韦德对他没好气，“你以前不是没试过，结果咱俩心知肚明。况且一个月之前你还对我咬牙切齿呢。”

“我知道，所以我现在希望能换一种方法帮助你。”队长的目光悲伤凝滞，他看上去突然显得苍老疲倦了很多。他此刻似乎显示出了史蒂夫•罗杰斯应有的样子，一个九十多岁的老兵，一生为和平自由而战，可却在战争中失去了自己的人生。

“我之前错了，”队长承认道，站起身来，“没能当成你小时候幻想的英雄，我真的很为自己羞愧。”罗杰斯注视着韦德的双眼，温和地说道：“很抱歉，威尔逊。”

韦德脸红了；这些话直戳心窝，韦德根本不知道如何回应，一句话也蹦不出来。他不擅长做这种事，尤其是向他道歉的还是美国队长，他的童年英雄。他坐立不安扭来扭去，双脚几乎要在斯塔克大厦优雅美观的大理石地板上打出个结来。他最后才憋出一句：“......没事。”

“我做过很多错事。人无完人，我也一样。”罗杰斯又笑了起来，打趣道，“巴基肯定会同意的。”

“你为什么变主意了？”韦德问道。他邹了邹眉，想起这一个月里发生的事。“是因为你看到我作战变得有条理了吗？是因为我现在可以控制自己服从（算是吧）你的愚蠢（抱歉）命令？”

他抓紧了帽衫的边缘，重新感觉自己像个小屁孩儿。

“因为我出生以来第一次变成了一个好士兵？”

“因为你是个好人。”

美国队长抓紧了韦德的肩膀轻轻晃了晃他，韦德始终垂头不语，没法说出什么耍机灵的答案，他油嘴滑舌的天赋消失不见了。

“我看到了你看着彼得的样子，也看到了他注视你时候的眼神。你们是那么相爱，很抱歉我之前居然怀疑这一点，冒犯了你们。”罗杰斯叹了口气，尽管韦德看不到他的表情，但队长语气中的悔恨意味十分明显，他继续说道，“有时我太过专注于保护我自己的朋友和理念，以至于都没有察觉到我在伤害情谊，背弃理想。”

“没事。”韦德又重复了一遍，但他心里沉寂已久的小小韦德正在偷笑，因为他的童年偶像美国队长刚刚告诉他：“你是个好人”。  
他都已经可以看到彼得听说时脸上的笑意了。

“所以，算我求你了，接受那个工作吧。我知道你能行的。”队长笑着最后一次捏了捏他的肩膀，“彼得也相信你的。多想想他，想想你们的爱情，这样你就不会再有顾虑了。”

韦德又看了看门口，门后的斯塔克正在等他给句准话。

“要是我搞砸了呢？”韦德呢喃道，双眼充满绝望，“要是他妈的我又把一切都毁了呢？”

“不会的，但是......”队长又抓紧了韦德的肩膀，“要是真的发生了，我们也不会再认为你是个失败者或是怪物。你只是个普通人，普通人会犯错，更会从错误中吸取经验。”

韦德深深吸了口气，满脑子都是彼得的身影。彼得在微笑，彼得在开怀大笑，彼得看书时喜欢咬铅笔，彼得和他一起煮饭，彼得和他唇齿相交，彼得与他倾诉爱语......

光是这样他就能够满血复活了。他转身看着罗杰斯，心里的小小韦德督促他说句感谢的话。他说了，队长笑着点点头。

韦德把门打开朝着斯塔克笑了笑，感觉重获新生一般，全身充满了力量与信心。

“把合同给我。”

 

房门一开彼得就跳起来冲向了门廊。韦德刚进门，小蜘蛛着急忙慌地在他脸上找着不快的痕迹。但是他什么也没发现。

“怎......”他在说出整话之前先清了清喉咙，“谈的怎么样？”

韦德高深莫测地站了三秒钟，然后他就再也掩饰不住笑意了。雇佣兵开怀大笑着，得意洋洋，如同喷发的烟火，温暖而灿烂，彼得心底一阵发麻。他们紧紧拥抱在了一起。

彼得甚至都没问那是什么工作；反正只要韦德高兴，他就可以接受。他们俩傻乎乎地温存了一会儿， 接着韦德就从帽衫里拿出了一份合同书。彼得这才问道：

“这是......？”

“读读看。”韦德笑着说，在房间里跳来跳去，彼得把叠着的文件打开仔细看了起来。他越是往下读，心脏跳得越快，嘴上的笑容根本抑制不住。不仅仅薪水让人开心——彼得知道他的情人很关心这一点——而且这是一份真正的好工作，让韦德能够用上自己的能力，也让韦德能够在工作中找到信心。

“你要去当神盾的教官？！”彼得大叫道，高兴得都哭了出来，“韦德，你要带队了！”

“我知道，虽说我光这么想想就要尿裤子了，但是......”韦德再次笑了出来，挠了挠脑袋，“连罗杰斯都说我能行！”

“队长也在？”彼得立刻白了脸，害怕最糟糕的场面发生，“他怎么说的？”

“他说他很抱歉。”韦德捏了捏他的脸蛋，“别这么紧张，宝贝儿，是他说服弗瑞给我工作的！”

彼得轻轻抽泣了一下，韦德把语气放得更柔，捧着他的脸颊轻声说道。“别哭呀，小家伙。”

“对不起，”彼得抽抽鼻子，破涕为笑，用袖管擦擦鼻涕，“我就是太高兴了......”

韦德笑着倾身在他唇上印上一吻，彼得又打了个小嗝，但接着就迫不及待地加深了那个吻，双手环上韦德的肩膀，听到韦德也在深吻中啜泣着。

“彼得宝贝儿，”韦德呢喃着结束了这个吻，他揉了揉脸，给彼得把头发理好，咽咽口水问出了彼得早就等着的问题：“梅婶怎么说？”

“她为我俩高兴，”彼得笑着说道，韦德本来有些犹疑，但听到这话立刻长出了一口气，“她想要和你当朋友。梅婶走之前还说要再来这里吃饭，她还会带上她最拿手的辣味菜，你最喜欢的。”

“哦，老天啊，”韦德突然皱起了眉头，“今天不是圣诞节吧？要说是圣诞节天气也太热了。今天是不是？”

“当然不是，”彼得搓弄着他的脖子说道，“和今天比起来圣诞节算什么。”

“那她对我的模样有什么意见吗？”韦德如临大敌，他的紧张情绪都快化成人形从他身上蹦出来了。彼得抬头啄吻着韦德的唇角，回应道：“她不介意。她说你不用担心，还说你可爱极了。”

韦德闻言剧烈的颤抖了一下，试图消化这些言语的含义，接着他抬头笑出了整整16颗大白牙。

“娘哟，彼得，今天绝对是圣诞节！”

彼得冲他笑了笑，然后拉着雇佣兵的手带他走进了卧室；他把手里的合同放到桌上，然后就轻柔地把韦德推倒在床上。

“我们得好好庆祝一下。”彼得说道，倾身吻住韦德干裂的嘴唇，韦德呻吟着拉近了两人的距离。

“彼得……”他不住地吻着彼得的脸颊，而对方则开始给他俩宽衣解带。

“可以吗？”彼得笑着问道，催促韦德脱掉身上的帽衫，衣服刚一扯下去，彼得就把他按在床上亲吻他胸前的肌肤。  
“我……”  
小蜘蛛抬起头，挑起眉毛耐心等待；韦德很快就羞怯不安地移开了视线。彼得起身注视着他的双眼，试图在其中找到答案。他很快就从韦德的眼中看到了自己想要的，他的笑容扩大了，呢喃道：“今晚想让我在上面吗？”

韦德惊喘一声通红了脸。

“你怎么做到的？”他哼哼唧唧地问道。

“不可说，不可说。”彼得脱掉了衣裤，趴在了韦德身上，他们现在都只穿着贴身短裤了，单薄的布料根本掩饰不住二人的勃起。彼得亲吻着身下满布疤痕的皮肤，直到韦德承受不住大叫道：“好吧，要上就上。”

“真哒？”彼得笑容扩大了，雇佣兵哼了一声，不耐烦地戳了他一下。

“任君采撷，亲爱的。”

“好啊。”彼得笑着捧住了韦德的脑袋，缓缓地吻着他，用性器顶弄着他的下身。韦德开始发出低沉快活的呻吟，彼得伴着呻吟声加深了那个吻。

“嗨。”他在一个长吻结束后颤抖着说，两个人都大汗淋漓的。

“嗨。”韦德应和道，舔弄着他的脖子，小蜘蛛痒得笑着抖了一下，然后就捧住他的脸不许他再捣鬼。

“我爱你。”彼得说道，雇佣兵第三次脸红了，笑得比花儿还灿烂。

“我也爱你。”

他们又开始了缠绵的亲吻；从他们开始了解对方到现在才一个月，可两人再想起从前都是恍如隔世。他们的生活因为起初那个小小的帮忙而彻底改变了，变得这么美丽鲜活。彼得想起俩人一起度过的夜晚，想起韦德曾经的恐慌症发作，他只是默默感谢上苍那一切终于都过去了。

他想起过去一个月里的点点滴滴，忍不住在亲吻中微笑，在给韦德做准备之前紧紧抱住了他。他听着韦德的甜言蜜语，然后一边活动手指一边应和那些爱语。

当彼得最终进入的时候他听到了韦德的呻吟。看着他迷醉的表情，他能感觉到自己被韦德强壮的臂膀拥抱着，彼得终于明白他们之间的一切终于真正愈合了，这真是完美，他只想永远呆在韦德身边，直至宇宙泯灭，时间消逝。

他低头，韦德正冲他微笑，手掌扶上他的脸颊；彼得亲吻着那脆弱的皮肤，身下的动作无比温柔。

“爱你。”韦德再次重复，彼得笑着看他，俯身在他的唇角呢喃道：

“我也是。”

 

三年后

“我应该在蛋糕上写什么？”

韦德拿着裱花袋在洁白的奶油蛋糕上晃来晃去，整个脸皱成一团苦苦思考。彼得在他身边开心地笑着，把头靠在韦德肩膀上。

“你心里最想说对梅婶什么就怎么写。”

“嗯，我爱上彼得了，想娶你侄子当老公？”

小蜘蛛嗤笑一声，亲了亲韦德粗糙的脖颈。

“我以为那应该留给我们的蛋糕的。”

韦德红着脸咳嗽一声，羞涩地嘟囔道：“闭嘴，你这个愚蠢的蛛网头。”

彼得根本没理他，而是贴着他的脖子笑了一声。韦德抿起唇角写下第一个词。

“快乐。”

 

“彼得？”

“嗯？”

“你快乐吗？”

彼得抬起头谨慎地看着自己的爱人，但那一点点紧张情绪很快就消散了，因为韦德的目光一直注视着蛋糕。他正在对蛋糕做着最后的装饰，他画了不少可爱的桃心和星星，这些花样围绕着中间的几个大字‘祝梅婶生日快乐！’

“当然。”小蜘蛛说出了真心话，他吻了吻韦德，然后捧起他的脸颊，“你呢？”

韦德转头面向他，小蜘蛛的心脏都因为对方的笑容加快了。

韦德轻柔地回吻。

“我很快乐。”

而这毫不掺假。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
完结了！！！这篇耗时将近半年的长篇啊！！再次谢谢beta姑娘wddxw19（我们俩勾搭了这么半天居然前几天才惊觉是一个大学的orz......）  
小蜘蛛和韦德就这样腻腻歪歪地幸福下去吧~


End file.
